MAGIA
by Lady-Clamp
Summary: Han pasado 5 años de la tragedia vivida por los Amamia, las cosas cambian, la gente tambien y Sakura enfrentara nuevos retos al regresar a Tokio en una vida de universitaria...Continuación de Los Amamia:
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

**Año 2006, Febrero...**

Una pequeña niña de cuatro años corría rápidamente, por los amplios pasillos de su casa, la pequeña vestía una falda azul marino con blusa del mismo color, y tenia su cabello por debajo de los hombros sujetado con una coleta.

Una niña bonita que se notaba pertenecía a una familia poderosa.

Su cabello era castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran miel, y su piel era blanca, mostrándose en ella un rostro muy conocido ya.

Los empleados de la casa miraban con ternura a la niña, que al fin, después de pasar por los pasillos y el jardín llegaba hasta su objetivo.

- ¡¡¡Papa!!!

Dijo la niña lanzándose a los brazos de Touya Kinomoto, un empresario bastante famoso en Japón por sus productivos y millonarios negocios.

Y ahora, también padre de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, su única hija.

El apuesto hombre recibió a su hija con gusto y a la vez extrañado por su actitud.

- ¿Pasa algo hija?

- Lo... lo prometiste, y quería saber

Decía la niña tomando aire por la carrera que acababa de echarse, y su padre sonrió.

- Descuida, tengo los boletos para el concierto

- ¿Primera fila?

El hombre volvió a sonreír

- ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?, si me lo has dicho todos los días desde que lo supiste

La niña sonrió coquetamente aun en brazos de su padre, mientras su chofer sacaba el vehículo de la cochera y iba a recibirlo, y justo en ese momento también llegaba la madre de la niña, un poco molesta.

- Nadeshiko…

- Mamá... que sorpresa

- Sabes que es tarde y todavía vienes a hablar con tu padre, ven

Dijo tomándola de los brazos de su esposo.

- Tengo que llevarte rápidamente al jardín de niños o ya no te dejaran entrar

- Pero antes que papá me prometa estar a tiempo, hay que llegar temprano, es el ¡¡¡último concierto!!!

Touya miro serio a su hija y esta se cohibió un poco, y por ultimo cambiado su mirada a la de cariño que tenia hacia su pequeña hija dijo.

- Es un trato

La niña sonrió una vez más y su madre le mostró su reloj, haciendo referencia de la hora, y la niña una vez más corría en dirección contraria, rumbo a la casa por sus cosas.

Touya y Nakuru sonrieron ante la escena.

Hace casi cinco años, ellos habían tenido un corto noviazgo, tiempo después de la muerte de Yukito, para luego dar paso a un matrimonio, que había dado como resultado a la pequeña hija de cuatro años de Touya y Nakuru.

Ellos ahora vivían en una gran casa cercana a Tokio, donde tanto Touya y Nakuru trabajaban, Touya como presidente de la empresa Livierny y Nakuru como cirujana general en un importante hospital de la ciudad.

Y como se podrá suponer, la pequeña hija de esta pareja cursaba actualmente preescolar, Nadeshiko, la hija de Touya había resultado tener un vivaz carácter y ser tan desenvuelta como su madre, una niña bastante singular para sus cortos años.

Mientras que en una conocida universidad de Tokio un gran revuelto entre las damas se formaba, pues un conocido galán llegaba en su moto Harley Davidson vestido con una chaqueta de cuero café que le hacia verse muy bien, jeans azul marino, un chico de 1.90, guapo, fuerte y de hermosa cabellera café oscura, con una mirada bastante penetrante que tenia la cualidad de intimidar a todas las chicas de la universidad de Tokio, a excepción de su novia.

Si por que para desconsuelo de las demás este sex simbol tenía que tener novia o ser gay, porque era demasiado guapo como para ser soltero, o eso creían todas.

Su nombre, Syaoran Li, un estudiante de la carrera de Administración de Empresas que vivía actualmente en un departamento del campus con Eriol y Yamazaki, sus mejores amigos.

Después de lo ocurrido hace casi cinco años, Syaoran había quedado bastante desilusionado al no poder alcanzar a Sakura e impedir su huida, pues esta solo había dejado una simple carta para él, sobre su escritorio explicándole el porque de su huida tan precipitada y lo peor... había roto con el cuando solo tenían días de ser novios, lo cual había roto el corazón de Syaoran que aun así espero y espero, y luego cansado de esperar y triste, vino a conocer en su vida a la que ahora era su futura esposa, de una noble familia hechicera que tenia el poder del fuego, su nombre Ayumi Hinu, novia de él desde hace diez meses y con la cual se casaría en aproximadamente dos meses.

La vida le había sonreído con la hermosa muchacha de cabello rojo y ojos azules, que había tenido tanta insistencia sobre el que había propiciado el noviazgo, y que por cierto, no podía ver ni en pintura a Tomoyo Daidouji, pues esta había estado muy molesta por el noviazgo de ellos, y no lo aprobaba y era obvio.

Tomoyo era la mejor amiga de Syaoran, ella había sufrido tanto como él cuando Sakura se había marchado, propiciando que estos entablaran una gran amistad, pero solo eso ya que actualmente Tomoyo era novia de Eriol, llevando juntos casi cuatro años, y siendo la pareja perfecta de la universidad, ambos millonarios, ella estudiante de diseño de modas y cantante y el estudiante de piano en una academia de música cercana y muy afamada, siguiendo como siempre su pasión y haciendo reaccionar a Tomoyo acerca de que hiciera lo que quisiera y no lo que la sociedad quisiera de ella.

Tomoyo también vivía ahora en un departamento de la universidad con Naoko, Meiling y Chiharu, que también estudiaban ahora la universidad con ella, la primera en la carrera de Periodismo, la segunda en Economía y la tercera en Leyes, siendo las cuatro las mejores amigas desde que se reencontraron en la universidad y conviviendo en armonía, cabía resaltar que Chiharu desde los diez y siete años era novia de Yamazaki, y que eran una pareja muy estable, tanto que quizás pronto se casarían.

Por otro lado, Meiling no tenía novio y además había insistido venir a Tokio para estar al lado de su primo y cerciorarse de que su futura esposa fuera adecuada para él, ella siempre velando por el bienestar de Syaoran, más que por el suyo.

Por cierto, que todos sin excepción del grupo tenían boletos y casi llenaban la primera fila del último concierto de Tomoyo, mejor conocida como Madison Taylor, su nombre artístico, que dejaba ahora el escenario por cuestión de su carrera según conocía la gente, pero en la realidad era que esta debía dejarla porque tenia que vivir una vida más en anonimato debido a sus poderes mágicos.

Eriol realmente siendo una pareja admirable ayudaba y apoyaba a Tomoyo en todo, el la amaba a morir, y justo en ese momento se encontraba ya con ella, cuando faltaban 15 minutos para el TAN esperado concierto en su camerino.

- Te vez hermosa Dijo mientras la terminaban de arreglar, pues aun la seguían maquillando

- Tú siempre dices eso aunque me encuentres en pantalonera

Eriol sonrió y dijo

- Bueno, es que también te vez bonita así

Pero lo dicho por Eriol era muy cierto, la joven llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto, pero en ese momento tenia puestas unas extensiones moradas de acuerdo a su vestuario de falda negra y una blusa blanca muy corta y sexy, con botas del mismo color que en conjunto la hacían verse muy sensual para este último concierto, además de tener costosas alhajas y con sus largas y hermosas uñas decoradas y pintadas.

- ¡¡¡¡5 minutos!!!! ¡¡Prepárense!! A sus puestos

Dijo una de las ayudantes del Staff a todo volumen mientras todos corrían a sus lugares, Tomoyo también hizo lo mismo, no sin antes besar a Eriol en los labios, mientras que este le deseaba suerte.

En la primera fila, además ya se encontraban Fujitaka y Sonomi, que ahora también vivían solos en Tokio, y que seguían con sus vidas como siempre con excepción de que estaban ahora solos, pues sus hijos ya habían crecido y vivían como anteriormente se dijo en otros lugares, además estando hay también se encontraban Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Meiling, Touya, Nakuru y Nadeshiko como siempre para apoyar a la famosísima Madison Taylor.

Además de sus guardianes, que estaban en canastillas que cargaba Sonomi, por parte de Eriol Spinel Sun, Tomoyo estaba Chakra (una lobezna blanca) y por Syaoran se encontraban Porthos (un caballito de peluche) y Tigger (un lobo gris), que tampoco se habían querido perder el concierto final.

Todos estaban bien, las preocupaciones seguían pero las cosas salían adelante, excepto porque nadie sabia de Sakura desde su partida, ¿qué habría sido de su vida?...

Las luces del escenario se apagaron de repente...

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de los fans de Tomoyo y la música de fondo comenzó a oírse de pronto... 

_¿What can I do For you?...… ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?...__  
__What can I do for you?... ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?__  
__What can I do for you?... ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?__  
__What can I do for you?... ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?__  
__I can hear you…………………. Puedo oírte __  
_  
Totalmente adversa a esta dimensión, al tiempo en el internado Valdjean una hermosa joven de cabello corto corría asustada, tratando de huir de sus agresoras que la habían hostigado hasta el cansancio desde su llegada, todo por ser una chica con un padre sin poderes mágicos, pero ella no tenia el suficiente potencial como para pelear con ellas aun.

_ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta……. Me veo a mi misma en un lugar lejano de mi corazón__  
__basho ni iru…….. Comienza a haber oscuridad __  
__tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou……. En la distancia y no hay manera de modorenai……… regresar _

Por eso trataba de ocultarse, de huir, pero fue descubierta al poco por cinco chicas de entre los diecisiete y veinte años que la miraban con desprecio... la joven no podía seguir escapando, ya no tenia a donde ir y una de las cinco dijo...

- Lo vez impura... te dije que no podrías contra mi...

_yume ni mita katachi to wa……………. La forma que vi en mi sueño__  
__nanimokamo ga chigau……………. Es diferente de lo que veo __  
__genjitsu ni wa... ahora _

Un ataque se formulo de su mano con el poder del viento y esta ya totalmente desesperada grito...

- ¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!! 

_riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou……….. Mis sentimientos se sacuden en este mundo real __  
__maketakunai………………… No quiero perder__  
__mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni…….. Lo único que puedo oír en mi corazón, __  
__kikoetekuru………………….. en su correr __   
__kimi wa hitori jyanai ……………… Tu no estas solo __  
_El ataque fue repentinamente bloqueado, una hermosa joven de veinte años lo había detenido con el mismo poder del viento, que era muy potente, y la atacante sonrió, pues era lo que quería.

- Amamia, que alegría verte, te esperábamos 

_What can I do for you?... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?__  
__I can hear you…………….. Puedo oírte__  
__What can I do for you?... ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?_

La chica vestía con su uniforme de falda tableada y negra, zapatos del mismo color y calcetas y blusa blanca, además de la corbata y boina negra, con sus ojos verdes y largos caireles castaños miro con desafió a las cinco, y entonces dijo con su perfecto acento ingles...

- Creo que nunca aprenderás ¿verdad?, te dije que la dejaras de molestar

La chica miro con admiración a la joven que se interpuso en el ataque dirigido en su contra y la otra sonriendo dijo. 

_kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa…… No mirare atrás, no confiare en ti, __  
__toyoranai…………. Porque si algo pasara, __  
__nanika ga areba kanarazu suguni kite…….. estarías hay __  
__kureru kara…………….. rápidamente_

- Oblígame

Otra chica con el mismo uniforme que todas mirando la escena desde otro lugar cercano dijo...

- Tremendo zafarrancho el que se va a armar... mejor le ayudo

Las jóvenes curiosas se acercaron y la batalla comenzó, cuando la atacante lanzo una espiral de viento en contra de Sakura, que ella esquivo con un salto, otra la atacaba por detrás entonces con una técnica de artes marciales ella contra ataco dejándola tirada, mientras que su amiga la apoyaba usando la técnica del fuego contra las otras, pero al ver tanto alboroto en el jardín, una maestra corrió hacia el sitio muy molesta, pues era la quinta vez en esta semana y lo peor es que dañaban las instalaciones del internado...

_ima boku ni dekiru koto………….. La única cosa que puedo hacer ahora_  
_sore wa shinjiru koto……………. es creer_  
_shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru……… La verdad esta en mi corazón _

- ¡¡¡¡ Jossete, Anabel, Sakura!!!! ¡¡¡Les ordeno que se detengan!!!

Decía una maestra en la distancia que no se atrevía a entrometerse en la batalla ya muy molesta con las tres jóvenes más revoltosas del internado, todas con una cualidad en común, aparte de su amistad, magia impura... hijas de un humano sin poderes y un hechicero, y por tal tratadas como escoria. 

Todas de distintas nacionalidades, Anabel Ortega Mexicana, Jossete Tato Francesa y Sakura Amamia Japonesa.

_riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou….. Mis sentimientos me sacuden en este mundo real _  
_sasaeru no wa…………… tu me sostienes_  
_sou anata ga oshietekureta subete………… tu me enseñaste_  
_ima no watashi…………… todo lo que se ahora_  
_daraka, hitori jyanai………… Pues no estoy sola_

Pero tenían que apoyarse entre ellas, si no, quien lo aria.

Al poco tiempo las chicas fueron derrotadas dejando sola a la principal cabecilla de aquel conflicto, sin embargo ella sonreía, era precisamente lo que había deseado desde hace meses, el tener una batalla uno a uno con Sakura, pues ella siempre se rehusaba a ello.

- No les parece una batalla muy dispareja, ella no esta a tu nivel

Sakura miro a una muy conocida maestra con sorpresa, todas miraban a la hermosa y seria mujer acercarse... 

La mujer que hablaba era Yuko Ichihara.

- Porque no te enfrentas mejor a mi – dijo mirando a la oponente de Sakura que se sintió muy halagada de que tan distinguida y poderosa maestra quisiera pelear con ella, pero el gusto le duraría poco – Sakura...

Todas se sorprendieron aun más, si Yuko querría enfrentarse a Sakura seria por un buen motivo, y la oponente de Sakura se sintió muy ofendida, pero no dijo nada, si no que solo se marcho del lugar.

Sakura no quería pelear, lo consideraba innecesario y le molestaba un poco ya que Yuko le había ayudado mucho en estos años, pero cuando ella iba a rehusarse Yuko comenzó a atacarla con su báculo, sin dejarle mucha opción.

_riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou…….. Mis sentimientos se sacuden en este mundo real _  
_kanjitemo…….. Cada vez que sientas esto _  
_anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru……….. Si tu cierras tus ojos, estaré hay_  
_kizuna ga aru…….. Hay un enlace entre nosotros _

Afortunadamente los reflejos de Sakura reaccionaron con velocidad y ella había interpuesto su báculo entre el de Yuko...

- ¡Pelea, recuerda que no dudare en herirte!

Sakura miro a Yuko con seriedad y enfocándose en la batalla retrocedió con un salto, al igual que Yuko para tomar impulso y avanzando ambas con velocidad se atacaron, y el ataque fue tan repentino y veloz que nadie pudo ver que había pasado con exactitud.

Yuko estaba de un lado y Sakura del otro, aun de pie, y solo reino el silencio por segundos entre ambas.

Todas miraron impresionadas, aun Anabel y Jossete las mejores amigas actuales de Sakura.

De pronto Yuko sin voltear la mirada dijo.

- Será mejor que prepares tus cosas, mañana te vas a primera hora

Todas miraron aun más impactadas a Yuko, incluso esto le había sorprendido a Sakura y la hermosa hechicera simplemente avanzo en otra dirección, mientras que de su mejilla se habría una pequeña herida de donde se asomo su sangre y ella sonrió pensando en sus adentros.

_dakara, hitori jyanai………… tu no estas solo_

- "Ya estas lista... Sakura"

**Fin de la Introducción**

**  
**Hola!!! He vuelto con mi segundo fan fic continuación de los Amamia, ubicada en esta misma pagina.

La canción usada en este momento para la escena fue Real Emotion de Koda Kumi, de Final Fantasy X-2 muy buena, y en el video en el cual me base un poquito para hacer el escrito n////n 


	2. Una nueva vida

**CAPITULO 1****  
****  
UNA NUEVA VIDA  
****  
**Sakura hacia sus maletas silenciosamente mientras por dentro realmente meditaba si era bueno volver, se había acoplado tan bien a la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento en ese internado que el salir de él después de esos años se le hacia a la vez de irreal complicado.Y no era la única que pensaba de cierto modo así, pues detrás suyo, frente a su puerta se encontraba Jossete, que no se había atrevido a anunciar su presencia, pues quería encontrar algo bueno que decirle, pero Sakura su única, su mejor amiga se iba ¿qué podía decirle si le dolía?- ¿Jossete? Estas bien?Pregunto su amiga al ver su triste semblante, pues ella había sentido su presencia detrás suyo. - Yo... Sakura, ¿estas lista para irte?Sakura continuo empacando sin verla, mientras decía.- No me quedan muchas opcionesSu semblante continuaba serio dándole a entender el poco entusiasmo por el viaje de vuelta a casa, y la joven de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo la miro preocupada y pregunto- ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea?- No se trata de eso, es solo que tengo que ir más por la misión que por que quiera, pero se que me comprendes Jossete se sentó en la cama de Sakura meditando, era cierto, aun cuando sabia lo mucho que Sakura había extrañado a su familia y amigos todo ese tiempo, las cosas ya no eran lo mismo y debía estar preocupada, para Jossete en cierto aspecto era lo mismo porque sabia que cuando volviera a Francia muchas responsabilidades le esperarían.Luego de unos momentos entraba también Anabel que miraba a ambas desde la puerta, llegando sin saludar solo se había recargo en ella y dijo.- Sakura me mando la maestra Yuko, debes darte prisa... Sakura cerro y tomo su maleta entonces y Jossete corrió a abrazarla sin ocultar más su tristeza, sollozando un poco en silencio mientras se aferraba más a su amiga.  
Sakura acaricio el cabello de ella mientras que a Anabel le parecía excesivamente cursi sus actos.- Bien, es hora de irmePero Anabel miro una vez más con sus hermosos ojos azabaches a Sakura y dijo.- ¿Piensas irte vestida así?Sakura se miro en el espejo, tenia aun puesto su impecable uniforme que le quedaba bastante bien dado que la chica tenia buen cuerpo, pero ella pensaba que había algo desordenado en él por el comentario de Anabel...- ¿Qué pasa con el?La chica de cabello negro y ojos azabache la miro con más sorpresa- Cómo de que ¿que pasa? Es el uniforme de la escuela y acabas de graduarte ¡quítate eso o me obligaras a hacerlo yo misma! Sakura retrocedió mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su nuca, pero siguiendo con seriedad dijo...- ¿No crees que sea excesivo?Los ojos azules de Jossete brillaron mientras añadía.- Tampoco me agrada tu cabelloY Sakura miro sus largos y hermosos caireles y pregunto- ¿De que hablan? siempre he usado este peinado desde hace dos años y hasta ahora lo dicenY Anabel dijo- No se trata de que este mal, si no que ahora ya no eres una niña y vas a ir a otro lugar a representar a tu familia ante un gran consejo de poderosos y ricos hechiceros e iras pasada de moda, no, eso si es un crimen pero...Los ojos de Jossete y Anabel brillaron maliciosamente mientras la primera sostenía unas tijeras y decía.- Permite que te ayudemos un poco...Y sin preguntar más tomaron a Sakura casi a la fuerza, mientras ambas se ponían de acuerdo y planeaban lo mejor para su nuevo look.Mientras tanto en Japón se formaba un buen revuelto, pues una noticia se había filtrado en las redes de los paparatzis acerca de la llegada de la bisnieta perdida de Logan Amamia, y esto estaba ahora en boca de todos los medios de comunicación.  
Hace cinco años, cuando el bisabuelo de Sakura falleciera, y heredera a una completa desconocida y su hermano una empresa trasnacional elaboradora de los famosos chocolates Livierny, había propiciado el morbo y curiosidad de los medios que pensaban se trataba de alguna concubina del multimillonario, pero ahora con el increíble cambio de apellido de la joven a Amamia los medios confirmaban que si se trataba de la heredera perdida, como si se tratase de la Anastasia que la familia real de la antigua Rusia extraviará.  
Lo curioso del asunto era el porque del cambio de apellido de la joven, por lo cual muy ocupados en sus vidas ninguno de los familiares ni ex card captors sabia que esto pasaba.Pero por fortuna un día después a esto, la futura reportera del grupo, Naoko, que se encargaba de realizar redacciones para un periódico local miro la noticia, pero al no ver ninguna foto en ella si no el encabezado de la Anastasia encontrada de Japón no le dio mayor importancia, pero conservo el periódico, llevándolo con ella a clases.Y al entrar a la universidad se dirigió sin prisa a la cafetería, lugar donde se reunían sus amigos siempre para tomar café y hablar, precisamente lugar donde se encontraban Tomoyo y Meiling, viendo de la laptop de Tomoyo acerca de las últimas noticias del concierto final de Madison Taylor.- Éxito rotundo como te dije Tomoyo, es una gran lastima que te retires cuando habías llegado tan lejosTomoyo sonriendo le dijo - Hay cosas más importantes que el tener fama y popularidad, además considero que si era tan famosa tendría que dejar mi otra vida..- ¿De que vida hablas?Dijo Naoko que acababa de llegar y había escuchado- A mi vida sentimental con Eriol desde luego, es decir pronto habría giras y no quisiera dejarlo soloMeiling suspiro aliviada porque había sido una mentira ingeniosamente dicha por su amiga Tomoyo, la realidad era que mientras más incrementara su poder mágico menos podía ser conocida, pues el enemigo podría atacar a sus seres queridos o a ella misma si era tan afamada, para este entonces los poderes de Tomoyo habían crecido bastante gracias a la ayuda de su maestro, amigo y novio Eriol Hiraguizawa que después de casi insistir un año con la joven, esta había aceptado ser su novia, pese a no estar realmente tan segura de lo que ella sentía por el, en comparación de lo que el si sentía por ella.Algo que sabia Eriol a su pesar pues no era tonto, quizás paciente porque la amaba y para el momentáneamente eso era suficiente, pese a haber pasado los últimos cuatro años así, pero esto no lo sabia Naoko, ha decir verdad Eriol y Tomoyo eran la pareja perfecta a la vista de todos.- Y ¿que hacen chicas?Pregunto Naoko curiosa al ver que tenían prendida la laptop- Buscábamos las últimas noticias acerca del último concierto de Tomoyo, y ahora que veo no hemos visto el periódico de hoy... Pero al intentar tomarlo de la mano de Naoko este callo, viéndose específicamente la primera pagina de la sección de sociales, y Tomoyo hay miro muy sorprendida una foto de su bisabuelo y el anuncio de la Anastasia perdida, y ella hay si supo que se referían a aquella amiga que tanto quería y había extrañado, dando por enterado que volvería a Japón muy pronto después de haber cursado sus estudios en un importante colegio y finishing de Europa.Tomoyo palideció al leer lo que venia plasmado en el periódico, volvería a ver a Sakura después de cinco años por fin...- Tomoyo, ¿estas bien? Que dice que te tiene tan impresionada- Sakura... Naoko nuestra Sakura va a volverDijo lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga con felicidad mientras Meiling, a la vez que se había quedado sorprendida estaba pensativa, pues felicidad por la noticia no era lo que sentía, menos después de lo ocurrido con su querido primo Syaoran.Y por esa justa razón Tomoyo organizo una reunión con su familia, su madre, su tío Fujitaka, Touya y Nakuru y la pequeña Nadeshiko, y Eriol y Syaoran también estaban hay por petición suya, y aun cuando Meiling ya lo sabia acompaño a su primo.- ¿Paso algo malo Tomoyo? Fue muy inesperado tu anuncio de esta reuniónDijo Touya y su tía Sonomi dijo- Es cierto estaba en una reunión importante hija, y tu usualmente no llamas si no es importante ¿qué paso?- Muy buenas noticias, las mejoresTodos se quedaron pensando y pronto una lluvia de preguntas vino- ¿Volverás a cantar? – dijo Fujitaka- No...- ¿Habrá un gran evento de modas en la escuela? – dijo su madre- No...- ¿ Algo con el consejo? – dijo Syaoran ya desesperado por ver la gran sonrisa de la joven y su tranquilidad mientras todo el mundo trataba de adivinar- No...- Acaso... ¿Sakura volverá?Tomoyo sonrió aun más ante el comentario de Nakuru que lo había hecho sin creer que fuera posible, aunque esta fuera la mejor noticia ya no se daban ánimos de que regresaría pronto.  
Y la cara de sorpresa de todos fue evidente, mientras que Fujitaka abrazaba a Tomoyo muy feliz y Nadeshiko no comprendía, sabia bien que Sakura era su tía y que vivía en Inglaterra, pero solo eso, Touya le había dicho a su hija que su hermana menor se había tenido que ir a estudiar y la pequeña dijo. - ¿Mi tía... volverá?- Ya veraz que te encantara conocerla, es una joven muy dulce y buena – dijo Sonomi muy contenta, a decir verdad el único que se veía que la noticia no le había afectado demasiado de manera positiva era a Syaoran y cuando la reunión se disolvió Tomoyo decidió hablar con el.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que Sakura vuelve?- ¿A que te refieres?Dijo el a la vez que enseriado con ella, un tanto a la defensiva porque comprendía por donde iba el comentario de su mejor amiga- Ella se fue aun cuando eran novios y ahora que vuelva... bueno, creo que deberías explicarle la situación y hablar con ellaSyaoran molesto dijo- Tomoyo tu estas de testigo lo mucho que sufrí con su ausencia realmente me afecto y ella pudo quedarse tubo la opción y no acepto, ahora ella rompió conmigo por medio de una carta y tu crees que YO debo explicarle a ella lo de Ayumi, ¿no te parece injusto?- Es cierto – dijo Tomoyo tratando de calmar a su exasperado amigo – pero también toma en cuenta lo mucho que ha sufrido, y quien no te dice que ella sigue enamorada de ti, por favor no quiero que Sakura se sienta mal, si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por la gran amistad que alguna vez tuviste con ellaSyaoran hay si se quedo callado y solo se quedo mirando a Tomoyo unos segundos, luego y con resignación asintiendo dijo.- Muy bien, hablare con ella pero solo lo hago por ti, porque en todo caso creo que ella debería ser quien hablara conmigoTomoyo sonrió nerviosamente, más no podía pedir, Syaoran era un hombre orgulloso y aunque le doliera aceptarlo también tenia razón, el pobre había sufrido mucho cuando Sakura lo había dejado y aunque intento estar con ella le fue imposible y ahora que por fin era feliz ella volvía y debía sentir compasión cuando ella decidió marcharse.Pero ya estaba todo listo, el día de mañana Sakura llegaría, y todos la irían a esperar al aeropuerto, sin embargo las cosas no siempre resultan como se planean.Al día siguiente ya en la tarde un avión privado llegaba de Inglaterra, y el lugar estaba lleno de reporteros que no dejaban pasar ni siquiera a los familiares de la joven.Sakura bajo del avión con un largo abrigo blanco y una boina del mismo color con anteojos oscuros, custodiada por dos guaruras a la vez que Madeline estaba a su lado, aun cuando no se podía ver bien entre la gente y por su atuendo sabían que era ella, ya que era la única joven que estaba dentro.Sakura sabia de los reporteros por Madeline y para quitárselos pronto de encima había decidido concederles una rueda de prensa corta pero aclaratoria de la empresa y su conexión con su difunto bisabuelo Por lo cual aun cuando esta paso cercana a su familia y amigos que la esperaban ni siquiera hizo caso y fue directamente al asunto de la rueda de prensa.El padre de Sakura quedo sorprendido con su actitud al igual que Touya, Sonomi y Nakuru, pero aun así decidieron esperarla, pero Eriol, Tomoyo y Syaoran no pudieron quedarse en aquel sitio, una presencia maligna se sentía en el norte y sin pensarlo se despidieron de los demás.  
Mientras que en la conferencia Sakura apretó los puños porque también quería ayudar y no de esa forma pero había sido una orden y debía cumplirla...- La presencia pertenece a una carta oscuraDijo Eriol, cuando todos llegaron al lugar, pero la presencia había dejado de sentirse y todos recorrían con cuidado el parque central de Tokio, cerciorándose de no ser sorprendidos por la carta.Pero Tomoyo se había alejado un poco del grupo, y siendo la más débil debía tener más cuidado, pero por algo pasan las cosas.De pronto la presencia aparecía y Syaoran y Eriol solo pudieron escuchar un grito...- ¡¡TOMOYO!!Dijo Eriol mientras corría seguido por Syaoran para mirar a la joven sujetada por completo por una especie de árbol en forma de mujer que tenia sujeta a la joven con sus ramas...- ¡Suéltala maldita! – grito EriolLa carta sonrió y comenzó a apretar con sus ramas el delicado cuello de Tomoyo, mientras que ella se quejaba con dificultad, pues le faltaba el aire, y lo peor,  
Ni Syaoran ni Eriol podían ayudarla, pues cualquier intento por atacar a la carta caería sobre Tomoyo que estaba como rehén, por fortuna la ayuda llegaría de repente de la persona menos esperada por ambos.Una persona desde lo lejos apuntaba con su arco y flecha hacia aquel ser maligno y había logrado cortar la rama que sostenía el cuello de Tomoyo dejándola caer al vació, pues esta se encontraba arriba del techo de un edificio, Eriol y Syaoran entonces no dieron crédito a lo que vieron, pues un hermoso pegazo de alas plateadas y pelaje lila había logrado rescatar a la joven de una muerte segura por la caída.- Arggh!!... –Se quejo la carta, y de inmediato miro a su atacante, una joven que tenia arco y flecha aun apuntando hacia ella a la distancia, desde otro edificio relativamente cercano.Y una vez más apuntaba en su contra pero la carta era fue más rápida llegando hasta la joven, que de inmediato convirtió su arco y flecha en una espada y corto los dos brazos de aquel ser con agilidad, y por si no hubiese sido suficiente un león llegaba por detrás quemándola por completo y la joven dando un salto a una distancia conjuraba...- Regresa a tu forma humilde que mereces carta dark..Y en sus manos aparecía una carta oscura, la carta Hidra y Syaoran y Eriol miraban con sorpresa a la hermosa joven que vestía totalmente de negro- ¿Quién es ella?Syaoran empezó a acercarse a la chica pero el león se interpuso entre ambos rugiendo ferozmente, sus ojos eran dorados y tenia largas alas blancas. - ¡¡¡¡Aaaahh!!!!Grito el hermoso pegazo lila saliendo de entre unos arbustos cambiando de forma a un peluche de pegazo del mismo color y ocultándose detrás de su dueña... - Mi... mi señora ¡¡¡¡auxilio!!!!- ¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!!Tomoyo había corrido saliendo de los mismo arbustos hacia Sakura y ni el poderoso león se pudo interponer por la sorpresa, llegando hasta su objetivo y tumbando a la joven.- ¡¡¡Sakura, Sakura eres tu!!!- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Si pero, ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido? Tu estabas en la conferencia y...- No, no era yo precisamenteLa pobre carta espejo por fin terminaba los últimos comentarios y salía del lugar mirando con respeto a la familia de su dueña.Pero por otro lado Eriol y Syaoran estaban perplejos aun y Sakura se levanto sacudiéndose un poco, al igual que Tomoyo, luego de usar la carta cambio y transformar su ropa para quedar con una falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas de color lavanda y una blusa de bonito escote en v de color blanco, y zapatillas del mismo color.Soltado su cabello que estaba cortado (evidentemente por Jossete) en capaz y algo revuelto por el estilo del peinado.Estaba perfectamente maquillada y combinada con su atuendo y lucia sumamente bella.- ¿Mi señora quienes son ellos? – dijo el pegazo lila en perfecto idioma ingles británicoY Sakura suspiro al ver que también estaban Eriol y Syaoran con Tomoyo, muy perplejos mirándola...  
**  
****¡Fin del capitulo!****  
**  
Esto me quedo corto pero es esencialmente lo que quería decir, que ¿qué va a pasar ahora? Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo  
"Creep" basada en la famosa canción de Radio Head  
Conforme valla pasando la cosa se podrán enterar de más sorpresitas...

Un Finishing es un colegio para niñas ricas donde se les enseña todo tipo de cosas referentes a la educación, modales e incluso el como vestirse, hablar, etc, usado más comúnmente para hijas de políticos y gente rica.


	3. Creep

**Capitulo 2****  
****  
****CREEP **

Madeline y la carta espejo habían explicado la situación a la familia de Sakura, tomando ahora su forma normal de humano esta última y hiendo con ellos a la mansión de el difunto bisabuelo de su dueña, donde les había explicado que Sakura les vería.

- Así que una carta aparecería-

Mi ama tiene el don de ver el futuro con anticipación, desde hace un tiempo ese sentido se ha agudizado, además de saber leer a la perfección las cartas del tarot

- No parece que estés hablando del monstruo de mi hermana si no de una hechicera - dijo Touya a la carta espejo que tímidamente respondía aun a las preguntas de la familia de su dueña

- Pues creo que más que su hermana en este momento es su líder

Pero pese a su usual timidez antes percibida no permitiría que nadie dijera o pusiera en duda la postura del grado jerárquico que Sakura había venido a tomar, porque ese era el único objetivo de su dueña y lo sabia, y en ese momento Touya callo, pues la actitud de la carta espejo, seria el comienzo de una evidente distancia entre la familia y la responsabilidad que Sakura tendría.

Ambos chicos miraban aun muy sorprendidos a la joven frente a ellos, a Sakura que acababa de llegar del aeropuerto a toda prisa para capturar la carta hidra.

- Sakura que alegría nos da volver a verte¿no es así Syaoran?

El joven que seguía estático asintió levemente muy sorprendido aun con la joven y Sakura muy seria y respetuosa saludo a los jóvenes, mientras Tomoyo miraba a la pequeña pegazo que no se despegaba del hombro de Sakura

- Que hermoso pegazo¿es tu nuevo guardián?

- Si Tomoyo, ella es Zen, una guardiana que recibe su poder de la luna, ella es mi prima Tomoyo y ellos son dos compañeros Eriol y Syaoran – dijo Sakura esto último mirando a su guardiana

- Es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi dueñaDijo educadamente la guardiana, mientras Tomoyo la miraba muy sonriente al igual que Eriol, a excepción del serio semblante de Syaoran

- Y el es... - Iba a decir Sakura cuando fue interrumpida por un pequeño león en forma de peluche- Yo soy y sigo siendo aquella poderosa bestia del sello de las cartas Sakura, es decir, ahora con mucho más poder, pero a fin de cuentas el mismo, mi nombre es Golden Sun, anteriormente llamado Kerberos

- ¿Kero¿Realmente eres tu? Lucias impresionante

Dijo Tomoyo mirando al guardián en forma de un peluche de león que lucia notablemente halagado y soberbio

- Así es mi querida Tomoyo, soy yo el MÁS formidable y sorprendentemente...

- Sunny...- dijo Sakura sin exasperarse

El pequeño león callo con una gotita en la nuca y acercándose a Tomoyo dijo en voz baja

- Luego te cuento más de mis increíbles dones

- Bien, será mejor que nos vallamos, ya nos esperan

- Hay algo que no entiendo¿como supiste que esto pasaría?

Dijo Syaoran de espaldas a ella, pues esta estaba a punto de irse y ella mirándolo tan seria como el solo dijo.

- Acaso no es obvio...

Y avanzo seguida de lado por Tomoyo, con sus guardianes dentro de su amplio bolso, mientras Syaoran la veía con desconfianza y Eriol sonriendo y tocando su hombro le dijo - Interesante cambio ¿no crees?

- Ya me había sorprendido mucho que tuviera ese nivel mágico tan básico al ver la carta espejo con su presencia, era obvio que no era ella

- Si lo sabias ¿porque no lo dijiste?

- No estaba seguro, y de todos modos no es mi asunto lo que ella haga Y así sin más Syaoran seguía junto con Eriol a las chicas unos metros atrás de ellas, por las calles de Tokio, que Sakura miraba con atención viendo los cambios que habían transcurrido en aquel lugar en esos años.

Mientras que en otro lugar cercano...

Un joven de veintidós años caminaba cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando con sus ojos azules el piso, a través de sus anteojos de fondo de botella o con mucho aumento, caminaba pensativo en los últimos sucesos que lo habían orillado a tomar una difícil decisión.

Su vida a tan corta edad debía terminar, esto lo había decidido por cuenta propia, ya que los problemas que tenia con su familia y seres cercanos eran tan grandes que ya nada podía importarle, y a nadie seguramente le importaba.

Esta tristeza acumulada con la incomprensión de su familia y la terrible humillación de la cual había sido objeto por largo tiempo lo tenían fastidiado hasta el punto de que ya nada le importaba más que el acabar con su vida.

Sin ningún amigo o ilusión que más daba su destino, pero aparentemente en un momento no pareció necesario tener que utilizar aquel frasco de somníferos que estaba en sus ropas...

Un camión pasaba a toda velocidad, pues la señal de pase aun estaba encendida y el conductor no había visto al decaído joven, que había ignorado por completo al estar hundido en sus pensamientos aquella señal..

Pero un presentimiento hizo que Sakura mirara hacia aquel joven, y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo hacia el, llamando la atención de sus amigos, la gente y el mismo conductor del vehículo..

- ¡Sakura!

Grito Tomoyo, al ver que a tan solo unos centímetros había logrado salvarse de una muy segura muerte, al igual que al joven al cual había socorrido

Pero el conductor en un intento por esquivarlos volteo su camión quedando tirado de lado, pero con el conductor ileso y sin herir afortunadamente a nadie, excepto la carga de melones que contenía.

Y al ver su carga tirada y estropeada se dirigió hacia el joven y Sakura que estaban en el piso aun en el suelo pero a salvos.

Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran también corrieron a ver como estaban

- ¿Estas bien?

_When you were here before Cuando tu estabas aquí antes  
Couldn´t look you in the eye No podía mirarte a los ojos  
You´re just like an angel tu eres como un ángel_  
_You´re skin makes me cry… tu piel me hace llorar…_

Dijo la hermosa chica de ojos verdes levantándose de encima de el y extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a pararse, mientras el pobre muchacho buscaba sus lentes, pues estaba casi ciego sin ellos.

_You float like a feather Flotas como una pluma  
In a beautiful world en un mundo hermoso  
I wish I was special desearia ser especial  
You´re so fuckin´ special tu eres especial_

- Si... gracias estoy...

Pero al recuperar sus anteojos y mirar el hermoso y preocupado rostro de Sakura una sensación nunca antes sentida en el despertó, una sensación que tubo el efecto de sonrojarlo demasiado y hacerlo mirar nuevamente el piso, dejándolo momentáneamente sin palabras...

- Gra... gracias

- ¡Sakura!

Dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su prima y cerciorándose de que estuviera bien

- Pudiste morir porque hiciste esa locura

- Estoy bien Tomoyo no fue nada

- Pero Sakura...

El conductor molesto acercándose al joven lo tomo del cuello molesto y al estar a punto de darle un golpe con el puño cerrado en la cara alguien le detuvo.

Fue Sakura que había detenido su brazo a unos centímetros de tocar al joven y que lucia realmente molesta con aquel hombre.

Pero el no estaba muy feliz que digamo

s- Tu como te atreves chiquilla a...

- ¡Como se atreve usted! Si yo vi claramente como iba a matar a aquel joven...

Unas voces alrededor lo detuvieron de continuar con su enfado, pues mucha gente lo miraba con rencor y el pobre hombre trataba en vano de detener las acusaciones de la gente que se había reunido al ver el suceso, y fue justo en ese instante de desconcierto que Sakura tomo del brazo a Tomoyo y ella, Eriol, Syaoran y su prima corrieron de aquel lugar con rapidez sin ser detectados por la gente que seguía discutiendo.

- Pero yo vi claramente como esa joven le salvo la vida

Dijo un hombre que señalaba el lugar donde había estado Sakura y todos vieron que ya no había nadie, y el joven se quedo mirando a aquel lugar por el que habían huido pensando en sus adentros..."Se llama Sakura"

_But I´m a creep, Pero soy un arrastrado  
I´m a weirod Soy un extraño  
What the hell am I doing here¿Que demonios hago aquí?  
I don´t belong here No pertenesco aqui _

Unas calles adelante Sakura se detuvo y algo agitada Tomoyo dijo.

- ¿Por, porque corriste?

- Bueno, no quería dar explicaciones de nada ni entrometerme en esos asuntos, para ello esta la policía o el transito

Tomoyo la miro extrañada y Syaoran fue el que por fin después de casi no cruzar palabras con la joven dijo.

- Creo que fue algo muy estúpido lo que hiciste, pudiste salir herida o morir – dijo algo molesto

- No creo haber pedido tu opinión de todos modos – Sakura respondió muy seria...Dentro de su bolso Golden Sun sonreía orgulloso de su dueña mientras Zen no comprendía nada.

Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron algo nerviosos porque era evidente que algo no andaba bien entre ambos jóvenes, y eso que a penas se habían vuelto a ver, que seria después de que Sakura supiera lo de Ayumi...

Llegando por fin a la mansión perteneciente anteriormente a su bisabuelo, ahora propiedad de Sakura, los jóvenes entraron aun, cuando se notaba que Sakura se veía algo desconcertada, quizás por los recuerdos que aquella enorme mansión le traían.

- No ha cambiado nada desde que me fui

Dijo Sakura mirando los muros, las escaleras, la imagen de su madre en aquel gran ventanal que estaba en las escaleras, las cortinas, alfombras y algunos muebles en la entrada...

En cuanto entraron a la casa, los guardianes de Sakura, Zen y Sunny (llamado así en su forma diminutiva) miraban también el lugar, uno recordando aquellos sucesos vividos en la casa, y otra mirándola por primera vez.

La puerta de la sala de espera que estaba contigua al lugar se abrió, y su querido padre Fujitaka Kinomoto salió de ella.

Sakura observo entonces como su cabello ya pintaba algunas canas y aunque solo habían pasado 5 años se miraba algo mayor, quizás por el exceso de trabajo que había tenido, a su lado también estaba Touya, Nakuru, su tía Sonomi y claro, la carta Espejo y Madeline.

Y ellos también miraron lo mucho que su querida niña había cambiado, ahora vestía de manera más elegante, tenia muy largo su cabello y con un peinado diferente, maquillada, en conclusión, convertida ya en toda una joven.

Madeline miro desde su lugar entonces muy contenta como su padre corría a abrazar a su hija y ella con algo de sorpresa correspondió su abrazo, algo comprensible no estando muy acostumbrada a demostraciones de afecto tan efusivas.

Su tía Sonomi también la recibió con mucha alegría y con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos le dijo.

- Que alegría que hayas vuelto, te vez tan hermosa, te pareces mucho a tu madre cuando tenia tu edad.

- Gracias tía

Dijo Sakura con una leve pero sincera sonrisa, todos estaban muy felices de tener de nuevo a Sakura entre ellos, todos excepto Syaoran que realmente no le tenia mucho aprecio ni confianza a su amiga de primaria...

Después de las habituales preguntas familiares acerca de Zen, del cambio de Kerberos de nombre, poder y físico y los cambios vividos para Sakura en esos cinco años, que Sakura respondió en cinco minutos sin dar detalle y con respuestas que dejaban mucho que desear fue Madeline quien pregunto.

- ¿Y que ha pasado desde que nos fuimos? Pude ver que tenias un anillo de bodas, ya te casaste Touya?

Sakura que había mantenido una actitud poco sorpresiva hasta ese momento no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco y casi ahogarse con la taza de te que ingería cuando escucho lo que Madeline decía, obviamente seguía siendo tan descuidada que nunca se pregunto que hacia Nakuru tan cerca de él y hay...

Sin poner mayor atención a Sakura, Nakuru fue quien respondió

- Van a ser cuatro años y medio de que nos casamos

Sakura miro incrédula a Nakuru y muy interesada en aquel tema fue quien continuo.

- ¿Te casaste?

- Así es monstruo, que creías que fuera algo tan imposible solo por ser tu hermano

Sakura no respondió, aunque el comentario le había molestado aparentando tranquilidad siguió tomando su taza de te y dijo.

- Creo que fue muy fugaz su noviazgo ¿no?

- Pues si lo fue, pero como ambos teníamos metas en común y estábamos preparados, así que decidimos hacerlo, tu hermano me propuso matrimonio casi después de tener tres meses de noviazgo

- Casi tres meses después de que te fuiste, sin decirme nada

Madeline miro la cara de Touya muy seria y algo molesta y luego la de Sakura con su casi imperturbable seriedad

- Pensé que merecía saberlo, era tu hermano mayor, tu único hermano, pero veo que ni siquiera te importo despedirte de nuestro padre, que tanto te hubiera importado hacerlo de nosotros

Madeline miro preocupada a Sakura, aunque esta se veía muy tranquila quizás le doliera el comentario de su hermano, pero Sakura esperaba que alguien ya fuera él o Syaoran le reprocharan el hecho cuando volviera, así que con tranquilidad le dijo

- No me arrepiento nunca de lo que hago Touya, nuestro padre siempre nos enseño a ser responsables de nuestros propios actos, y creo que lo he sido, quizás no era lo más correcto, pero en su momento tenia que tomar decisiones y así lo hice... decisiones como las que he tomado ahora

- ¿Decisiones?

Dijo su tía y ella mirando a su familia dijo.

- Deben saber ya que cambie mi apellido, al de Amamia, lo hice porque era un requisito que el consejo me puso para formar parte de el en representación de la familia de mi madre

- Para que tengamos el apoyo de personas que al igual que nosotros tienen poderes mágicos, pero aun, no tengo la aprobación total para pertenecer al consejo como un miembro de él

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Nakuru

- Porque no me había graduado y esperaban la aprobación de mi maestra Yuko para hacerloEriol sorprendido dijo

- ¿Yuko es tu maestra?

- Así es, tengo entendido la gran amistad que alguna vez existió entre ella y Clow, bueno su antiguo yo

Esto último lo dijo sonriendo levemente cosa que hizo que la cara de asombro en Eriol se incrementara, pues eran los únicos que conocían aquella supuesta amistad que había existido entre ambos hechiceros y la antigua persona que había sido Yuko, a parte de la misma hechicera.

- Pero en fin, otro último requisito que el consejo me ha puesto es el ayudarles a ustedes a capturar las nuevas cartas, de las cuales ya estoy enterada que existen

- Te refieres a que ya sabias de la existencia de las cartas oscuras

- Si Tomoyo, de hecho Yuko fue quien me dio una introducción a lo que seria mi trabajo de ahora en adelante...

**Flash back...  
**

Hace poco, aun en el internado Yuko habla con Sakura en el jardín a solas…

- Señorita Amamia tu mejor sabes que no existen las coincidencias no es así

- Si maestra, eso quiere decir que ya estaba previsto que yo debiera regresar mañana a Japón¿cierto?

- Efectivamente tu presencia es básica en ese lugar, tu destino te esta alcanzando y muchos misterios te serán rebelados conforme pase el tiempo, como aquel que tanto te has preguntado y tanto has buscado

- ¿Un secreto?

- Además de una nueva misión, creí que seria perfecta para ti ya que tu especialidad siempre fueron las cartas

- ¿De que se trata la misión?

- Como tu sabes existen fuerzas positivas y fuerzas negativas conformando así un equilibrio entre ambas fuerzas, ninguna superior a la otra...

- Si...

- Y que al igual que existen cartas mágicas que pueden ser usadas para el bien, están sus contra partes, las cartas negras, creadas por el lado oscuro de la magia

- Si, pero eso ¿quiere decir que?...

- Si Sakura, esas cartas despertaron por fin, tal y como hace 10 años lo hicieron las cartas Clow, dispersándose al igual que estas por Japón, específicamente en Tokio

- La profecía se cumplió después de todo

- Si sabes de la profecía, podrás imaginarte que estas cartas son el lado oscuro de las tuyas y de las de muchos otros hechiceros que también crearon cartas mágicas y que contienen más poder que las anteriores cartas Clow, por su menor cantidad

- Si

- Creo que entonces sabes que debes hacer, no es así Sakura card captor

- Hace mucho que no me llamaban así

- Acostúmbrate, porque volverán a hacerlo, junto con los otros ex-card captors

Sakura miro con sorpresa a la mujer y ella sonriendo le dijo

- Efectivamente, tus amigos...

**Fin del flash back...**

Pero Sakura omitiría decirles acerca del supuesto secreto que ella quería descubrir, pues era algo muy suyo y no quería preocuparlos innecesariamente.

- Así que por eso sabiasDijo Touya a Sakura y ella asintió

- Es maravilloso, vas a quedarte a capturar las cartas con nosotros, todo volverá a ser como antes, hasta te podría hacer unos diseños y...

- No Tomoyo, las cosas jamás serán como antes, hay si te equivocas

Dijo Sakura muy seria y agrego por último

- Por tal motivo he decidido vivir en esta casa, ya que he de tomar el lugar que dejo vació mi bisabuelo he de convertirme en lo que el quiso una vez que mi madre fuera

Todos se miraron entre si, Sakura hablaba muy en serio, cosa que dejo un poco desilusionado a su padre que pensaba que su hija y el podrían estar juntos como una familia, pero definitivamente Sakura ya era una mujer adulta y las cosas no eran como antes, sobre todo porque alguien muy especial y querido (que no era el abuelo solamente) faltaba...

En ese momento, un joven llegaba a su departamento en el cual vivía solo desde hace unos días de que se fugara de su hogar.

Un joven de ojos azules que usaba gafas circulares, con el cabello rubio y lacio, de tez blanca y realmente apuesto sin aquellos lentes que no le sentaban nada bien pues opacaban su mirada celeste  
Su habitación entonces era un desastre total, incluso no seria extraño que tuviera animales en ella, pues era un desastre total, comida por todos lados, ropa sucia, y objetos misteriosos la rondaban, pero solo basto un poco de concentración del joven para que todo quedara acomodado y limpio, de una manera tan rápida que envidiaría cualquier sirvienta o ama de casa.

Este misterioso joven, quien poseía grandes habilidades mágicas era Ryoken Kurosagua, miembro de la familia de hechiceros negros más poderosa de todos, los señores del mal, misma con la que hace cinco años pelearan los ex-card captors, lo cual había culminado con la muerte de Yue y el joven Yukito.

Y ahora era Sakura quien había salvado la vida de uno de los hijos de quien le hubiera hecho el mayor daño a su vida, pero eso ni el joven ni ella lo sabían, todo lo que ella sabia de el es que debía ayudarlo, y lo que el sabia de ella es que era la razón perfecta para seguir con vida.

Curiosa la vida ¿no?...

**Fin del Capitulo**

Por fin termine el segundo capitulo que no quedo tan largo como hubiera querido pero las cosas se van resolviendo poco a poco, ahora sabemos la identidad del nuevo personaje de esta serie con el cual se iniciaran muchas nuevas aventuras nn...  
La canción utilizada para este capitulo me pareció muy apropiada, lamento que tenga una grosería que espero mi querido lector no la tome a mal, pero en esta serie pueden tocarse temas como el suicidio, perspectivas maniaco depresivas etc, etc, por eso los prevengo para que estén preparados, claro con un toque moderado (no todos los capítulos tratan de eso)  
Justo termino este capitulo en el cumpleaños de Sakura o.o 1 de abril 2006, que bueno pero hubiera querido terminar la primera parte de esta serie TT todavía me falta mucho, esto a penas comienza  
Muchas gracias seguimos en contacto...Dudas sugerencias, etc.


	4. Que nivel de mujer

**Capitulo 3****  
****  
****QUE NIVEL DE MUJER****  
**  
Lunes 6 de Febrero... 3:40 am

Sakura miraba su reloj al lado de su cama, definitivamente debía resignarse a no poder seguir durmiendo (o intentarlo) un segundo más, así que sin prisa fue al baño lavándose la cara y recordando los sucesos que la tenían tan desconcertada, los cambios que algunos miembros en su familia habían tenido.

El primero, el noviazgo de Tomoyo con Eriol, cosa que Sakura aunque se alegro, jamás imagino que pasaría, aunque si bien lo pensaba desde que volviera Eriol por segunda vez había estado muy unido a su prima, pero en si eso no era lo que la tenia desconcertada ya que ella admiraba y respetaba a su amigo y alguna vez tutor, ella sabia de buena fuente lo buen hechicero que el era y estaba contenta con esa relación.

La otra noticia era su sobrina de casi cuatro años, hija de Touya y Nakuru, que hay si cuando Nakuru le había contado sobre su hija después de la cena la joven incrédula pensó que era mentira, pero sus dudas fueron despejadas esa misma noche por su padre.

¿Que más sorpresas le esperarían ahora?, desafortunadamente la hija de Touya había tenido que asistir a clases de pintura y no había podido ir a recibir a su tía, pero ella la visitaría mañana en el jardín de niños, pues aunque lo negara tenia curiosidad por conocer a la niña.

Desde que Sakura se había marchado al internado Valdjean, uno de sus mayores temores se había convertido en realidad, el perderse de muchas cosas que hubiera querido vivir al lado de su familia, como el matrimonio de su hermano, el nacimiento de su hija, el despertar del guardián de Tomoyo, el apoyarla con su relación con Eriol y el vivir sus ilusiones con su entonces pareja Syaoran, pero la vida le había tenido preparado otras cosas y no podía mirar atrás, además sinceramente todo ese ambiente familiar ya no eran para ella, si no para la antigua Sakura, que había muerto en definitiva en aquel internado, o quizás antes...

Y para colmo la conversación ultima que había tenido con Li Syaoran, que en realidad si le había molestado un poco por la actitud que el había tomado...

Pero ella no era la única que no podía dormir aquella madrugada, Syaoran en su departamento tampoco podía hacerlo, pues estaba molesto y confundido aun con la nueva actitud de la joven, pues la noche anterior recordando la promesa hecha a Tomoyo acerca de hablar con Sakura sobre lo de Ayumi y por fin enfrentar el termino de su relación anterior frente a frente, o más bien aclararlo, había adquirido valor y cuando la familia de Sakura se había marchado le pidió amablemente (para variar) un momento para hablar con ella, y la joven acepto, hiendo a una cafetería cercana al lugar en la mesa más privada que Syaoran había podido encontrar, porque quien sabe que reacción podría tener su ex novia, y el tema era algo delicado para hacerlo donde hubiera mucha gente

Hasta entonces que la mesera se había marchado fue cuando Sakura pregunto intrigada

- Y bien Syaoran¿que es lo que querías decirme?

El joven aunque había tenido poco tiempo para pensar, (pues la presencia de Sakura le había nublado muchas ideas anteriores) dijo sin rodeos

- Quería hablar de lo que no concluimos hace cinco años

Sakura se sorprendió un poco, pero dejo que el continuara, quizás lo había interpretado mal y debía asegurarse

- Veraz Sakura, leí aquella carta que me dejaste, y por un tiempo considere imposible que tu y yo termináramos pero con el tiempo, yo... conocí a alguien y ahora, yo y ella

Sakura estaba aun más sorprendida, era tan claro que Syaoran creía que ella estaría molesta o triste por lo que ella sabia desde hace cinco años sucedería, es decir, no era ciega ni tonta, Syaoran era rico, apuesto, inteligente, deportista, era lógico que cuando volviese a Japón el ya tendría a alguien más y para Sakura eso no era nada doloroso, tampoco quería decir que le diera mucho gusto, si no que le era indiferente, y esa actitud nerviosa de Syaoran le empezaba a molestar porque era muy orgullosa para dejar que Syaoran pretendiera que le importaba

Así que la joven tomando las cosas con calma le dijo

- Syaoran esta bien

El joven miro desconcertado a Sakura que lo miraba seria

- Eso no tiene importancia para mi ahora, después de todo fui yo quien dio por terminada nuestra relación hace tiempo, pensé que eso estaba muy claro

Pero aquel comentario si le había dolido a Syaoran, porque en ese momento sintió que toda su espera por ella, todo su amor y su sacrificio e incluso desafió contra su familia por la joven nunca habían valido la pena, como si de pronto despertara de un sueño que siempre había resultado ser pesadilla

Pues el joven había sufrido cerca de dos años su partida, hasta que había conocido a Ayumi y quizás de no ser por ella aun hubiese seguido esperándola y para que ella con nada de tacto le dijera eso.

Sakura se había convertido de ser un hermoso recuerdo a una terrible realidad y persona, con su siempre serio semblante y su falta de comprensión incluso hacia su familia, propiciaron que Syaoran adquiriera aun una mayor desconfianza y molestia hacia su ex mejor amiga...

- Eso era todo, veraz estoy muy ocupada y debo atender otros asuntos

Dijo la joven levantándose de su asiento, y Syaoran al principio no dijo nada, pero cuando ella dio la vuelta dijo de pronto.

- Me voy a casar en un mes

Sakura volteo la mirada y sonriendo ampliamente le dijo.

- Felicidades, la familia Li deberá estar muy contenta

La forma tan inesperada que había dicho aquello había confundido a Sakura, pero ella estaba conciente de lo que había hecho, y ahora su vida no dependía de nada ni nadie.

- Mi señora... ¿se encuentra bien?

Dijo Zen que estaba despierta en una camita justo al lado de la de su dueña pues no se había querido separar de ella

- Si Zen no te preocupes, será mejor que duermas, después de todo mañana será otro día

Zen miro a su dueña con duda y esta sonrió levemente y saliendo del lugar le dijo

- Estaré en el estudio tu duerme, aun es muy temprano

Y así no dejándole muchas opciones la guardiana opto por obedecer, pues si su ama necesitaba algo seguramente se lo diría¿o no?..

Al día siguiente, temprano pero con todos despiertos, Tomoyo se dirigía junto a Naoko, Chiharu y Meiling al campus de la universidad, siendo para todas una suerte el vivir cerca de ella, pues así casi siempre llegaban a tiempo

Todas se veían muy contentas en realidad, pues verían a Sakura, una buena amiga de la primaria a quien habían extrañado pese a casi diez años sin verla, claro todas excepto una, Meiling, que pese a que intentaba disimular felicidad su desconfiado carácter no le permitía aparentarlo muy bien.

Para entonces la joven anteriormente mencionada ya las esperaba en la puerta principal del campus, vistiendo de lo más casual con una falda color rosa y blusa azul celeste.

Tomoyo al identificarla a la distancia corrió hacia su prima y las demás también, aunque Meiling iba más arrastrada que nada.

- Hola primita, espero que no te hallamos hecho esperar demasiado, mira recuerdas que ayer te mencione que Chiharu, Naoko y Meiling también estudian aquí, pues todas estaban deseosas de verte, así que

- Es cierto lo que dijo Tomoyo, te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa Sakura, a penas si puedo reconocerte tan alta y con el cabello tan largo

Dijo Chiharu acercándose con amabilidad

- Ustedes también han cambiado mucho, me alegra volver a verlas chicas

Dijo como siempre con educación pero no convenciendo a Meiling que aun cuando la había saludado al llegar había sido muy seria, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Tomoyo.

Cuando por fin termino de hablar con sus ex compañeras de infancia Sakura se dirigió sola a la oficina de su asesor de carrera, que para variar a su muy buena suerte era mujer, Yoko Matsumoto, quien le mostraría las instalaciones de la universidad y las materias que obligatoriamente debía llevar, pues había algunas opcionales que Sakura decidiría

Después de recorrer la escuela con Yoko, sin mayor novedad Sakura se dirigió a su primera clase, presentándose como Sakura Amamia, la cual compartiría como si fuese su eterna maldición con Li Syaoran.

Pero al menos esta vez ella se sentaría al lado de él, y no el atrás, pues eso la intimidaba en primaria y la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Pero Syaoran no le quitaba los ojos de encima con desconfianza, como si se tratara de una desconocida en vez de su amiga desde infancia, y Sakura que lo sabia se hacia la occisa

Al termino de sus tres primeras clases Sakura tubo un descanso, en el cual se dirigía a un pacifico lugar desolado en el jardín del Campus, para leer un libro de Maquiavelo, pero no era tonta y sabia que alguien la seguía.

Syaoran que estaba detrás siguiéndola con sigilo se detuvo al ver que se había logrado escapar, pero no era así precisamente.

- ¿Que necesito hacer para deshacerme de ti?

Dijo Sakura apareciendo de pronto boca abajo, pues estaba encima de un árbol, sobresaltando un poco a Syaoran y quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro, y al notarlo ella también perdió el equilibrio y callo encima del joven precipitosamente...

Mientras tanto en la misma universidad de Tokio, Tomoyo se encontraba específicamente en el taller de diseño donde se encontraba viendo logotipos de un trabajo escolar junto con otros compañeros cuando alguien la sobresalto tomándola de la cintura, girandola y besándola apasionadamente.

Los compañeros de Tomoyo sonrieron y dando privacidad a la pareja se fueron a comprar café

Cuando Eriol soltó a Tomoyo esta le reclamo algo apenada la escena, pero no por nada eran la pareja favorita de la universidad, ambos se veían muy bien juntos y Eriol era un maravilloso novio.

- Eriol... siempre te gusta dar mucho de que hablar

Dijo volteándose y volviendo a mirar la laptop, mientras el sonriendo por lo penosa que ella era dijo

- Bueno yo no tengo la culpa de que los japoneses sean tan pudorosos

Tomoyo sin mirar a Eriol dijo

- Pero si los ingleses son los menos inexpresivos, porque nos criticas a nosotros

- Mmm, quizás, por eso me gusto vivir tantos años en Francia

- No extrañabas acaso a tus padres cuando estos te mandaron a vivir a otro sitio de a penas seis años?

Dijo Tomoyo mirándolo intrigada y el sonriendo por su expresión dijo

- Tu misma lo dijiste, los ingleses somos muy fríos, ellos me educaron para estar solo desde muy pequeño

Tomoyo lo miro algo preocupada pero el cambio el tema restando importancia al asunto

- Y bien¿qué tal van las cosas con la nueva celebridad de la universidad?

- Si te refieres a Sakura, creo que todo esta bien, nada fuera de lo normal, incluso vamos a compartir una clase, la veré a última hora

- En serio, pues yo escuche rumores por hay de que tu prima es muy hermosa pero que se comporta como ermitaña

- ¿Como te enteras de todo tan rápido? Ni siquiera estudias aquí

- Bueno, deberías estar más enterada tu que yo, pero en fin, debo irme antes de que mi profesor vuelva y se de cuenta de que deje una grabadora con esa sinfonía de Mozart

- No deberías escaparte en clases para venir solo dos minutos, eso es incoherente e irresponsable

Dijo Tomoyo seria y el acercándose a ella y tomándola una vez más por la cintura le dijo al oído

- Haría cualquier cosa para estar cerca de ti aunque solo fuera un segundo

Y separándose un poco la miro a los ojos y le dijo

- Te amo

Pero en los ojos de Tomoyo solo se veía la confusión, y Eriol que noto eso separándose un poco de ella dijo

- No te preocupes, se lo que sientes, y no busco presionarte

Dijo besando su mano en forma de despedida, mientras un par de curiosas chicas "esperaban" fuera del lugar pegadas a la puerta para oír la conversación cuando Eriol salió y sonriendo dijo

- Gusto en verlas señoritas, Meiling, Naoko

Y ellas devolviendo la sonrisa algo apenadas por haber sido atrapadas en escena de espionaje lo saludaron, y cuando Eriol se fue ingresaron al lugar mientras que Naoko exclamaba suspirando

- No es todo un encanto, no sabes que envidia me das Tomoyo, todas las chicas de la universidad matarían por tener un novio como Eriol

Incluso Meiling apoyo a su amiga diciendo

- Es cierto, no solo es muy guapo, si no que es un gran pianista, es educado, carismático, inteligente, millonario...

Y Tomoyo quedo pensando con algo de tristeza

"Si pero yo no lo amo"...

- ¿Tomoyo¿estas bien?, te vez algo deprimida

Dijo Naoko al ver su rostro haciéndola volver a la realidad y Tomoyo sonriendo les dijo

- Ah, no es solo que tienen razón con respecto a Eriol, es perfecto ¿no?

- Si, en la universidad pese a lo grande que es solo se pueden encontrar escasos especimenes, y aunque Eriol no estudia aquí se ha vuelto más parte de ella que muchos

- Si, pero, tengo la impresión que no vinieron a hablarme de Eriol

Dijo Tomoyo mirándolas analíticamente y Naoko recordando dijo

- Ah si, hemos venido por otro asunto, veraz, es necesario que encontremos a tu prima para hablar sobre "reglas universitarias", me preocupa que no pueda adaptarse fácilmente a un lugar como este después de vivir tanto tiempo entre lujos y glamour

Tomoyo sonrió nerviosa y dijo

- Tienes razón, esas escuelas europeas son todo un sueño

Sakura se encontraba al lado de Syaoran sentada en un lado de un gran sauce llorón, mientras el estaba sentado del otro extremo y debido a la incomoda situación que había ocurrido anteriormente les costo un poco de trabajo comenzar con el tema, y fue Syaoran quien lo hizo

- Vengo de parte del consejo, me pidieron que te ayudara acerca de las dudas que tuvieras con esta nueva misión acerca de las cartas

- ¿Y porque te lo pidieron a ti?

- Porque yo las comencé a capturar junto con Eriol y Tomoyo

- ¿Desde cuando comenzaron y cuantas tienen?

- Desde hace casi tres meses, llevamos veintidós

- ¿Es cierto que las cartas son indestructibles?

- Así es, como veraz si se destruyeran entonces no abría equilibrio por las otras cartas

- Entonces faltan de capturar 44

Después de un breve silencio Syaoran continuo

- Sabes mucho de las cartas verdad

- Era necesario para mi abarcar el mayor conocimiento que pudiera en el internado, ya que también busco algo en especifico

Esto último que dijo llamo la atención de Syaoran, pues Sakura casi lo dijo entre dientes, pero como no era su asunto no le dio importancia y levantándose dijo

- Bueno si necesitas saber más sobre las cartas estoy a tus ordenes

Y antes de que diera un paso más Sakura dijo levantándose también precipitadamente

- Espera... ¿podría ver esas cartas?

El joven lo medito dos segundos y después le dijo

- Esta bien, te espero después de clases en la biblioteca, pero ven sola

Ella asintió seria y el se marcho después, mientras que unas curiosas Naoko, Chiharu, Meiling y Tomoyo desde hace unos minutos miraban a distancia la escena, y fue Chiharu quien dijo

- No es curioso, siento que algo ocultan esos dos, como si...

Sacando deducciones Naoko continuo

- Pues ambos se veían muy serios, quizás como Li tiene novia este engañándola con...

- Eso es algo incoherente mi primo jamás aria algo así

Dijo Meiling confirmando las dudas que Tomoyo tenia de ciertas cosas que habían pasado en el pasado

- Claro, mi prima tampoco lo aria, porque ella no seria capaz de hacerle daño a una pareja que se ama tanto

Dijo Tomoyo mirando seria a Meiling, y esta entonces sintió que Tomoyo sabia algo que ella había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo, pero fue entonces Chiharu quien viendo un tenso ambiente entre ambas dijo.

- Bueno, hay que acercarnos a ver a Sakura, aquí no ganaremos nada

Y así las chicas avanzaron hacia la joven que trataba de leer su libro, y Tomoyo le dijo entonces

- Sakura, hay algo importante que tengo que mostrarte

Y así, sin poder terminar de leer su libro fue con las jóvenes, y Chiharu dijo

- Creemos que para que te puedas adaptar a un grupo social de tú interés y conozcas más gente seria buena idea que pertenecieras a algún club

- ¿Un club?

- Si, muchos estudiantes universitarios están dentro de alguno, son lugares de esparcimiento dedicados a algún tema en especifico, por ejemplo, yo estoy en el club de lectura

– dijo Naoko

- Y yo y Meiling estamos en el club de cocina, Tomoyo esta en el club de teatro, incluso Li esta en el club de motociclistas – dijo Chiharu

- Pues lo siento, pero no creo tener tiempo para esas cosas y además...

Tomoyo entonces la miro molesta poniéndose frente a ella y tomando su mano y sonriendo le dijo

- Por favor, no toda tu vida puede ser eso

Sakura miro sorprendida a su prima y esta continuo diciendo

- Solo ve y prueba algunos clubs, no tiene eso nada de malo después de todo

Y Sakura suspirando fastidiada acepto, mientras que Naoko y Chiharu no comprendían nada

Entonces recorrieron algunos clubs, desde el de Ciencias hasta el de juegos de mesa, pero ninguno convencía a la obstinada Sakura, a la cual no parecía interesarle nada de aquello, pero Tomoyo tampoco se quería rendir, pues quería que su prima tuviera una vida más allá de lo que era el consejo de hechiceros y la magia, pero para su fortuna un club llamo la atención de Sakura, el club de atletismo, en el cual después de una breve audición ingreso para alegría de Tomoyo, pero ese no seria al único al club al cual ella ingresaría, pues una joven del club de porristas al ver su destreza la invito a ingresar como suplente

Y después de que Tomoyo insistiera mucho, Sakura acepto, pero para ello tendría que audicionar ante las porristas aun cuando no fuese a tratarse de una titular, y esto lo aria al siguiente día, ya que tenia que reunirse con Syaoran.

Para entonces Zen miraba hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, mientras Madeline preparaba la comida muy alegre, pero al mirar a la guardiana de Sakura le dijo

- ¿Extrañas a Sakura?

- Me preocupa no poder estar con mi señora, y si me llegara a necesitar, y yo sin poder salir porque aquí hay muchos mortales sin poderes

Dijo aun más abatida y Madeline sonrió y acercándose a ella le dijo

- Descuida Zen, se que ha sido un cambio muy drástico el haber salido de aquel internado que siempre conociste, pero ya veraz como te gustara vivir en Tokio, la ciudad es muy bonita y grande y en cuanto Sakura llegue iremos a recorrerla¿qué te parece?

- Solo espero que este bien

**3:00 PM, mismo día después de clases...**

Sakura entraba a la biblioteca, como esta era muy grande le tomo un poco de tiempo el poder ubicar a Syaoran ya que este nunca le dijo donde estaría específicamente y eso le dificultaba las cosas, pues pasaba de un pasillo a otro, y estando en el de literatura, al no fijarse por tratar de encontrarlo se topo con alguien, tirando sus libros al suelo, y el joven muy amablemente le ayudo a recogerlos, pero de pronto sus manos se cruzaron al intentar sujetar un libro

Sakura entonces miro al apuesto joven de ojos celestes, cabello rubio, alto, de tez bronceada y blanca, y de muy buen cuerpo, capitán del equipo de Kendo y asesor voluntario de la materia de Derecho Corporativo, estudiante de 4 semestre de la carrera de Derecho con promedio general de 9.97 y uno de los jóvenes de nuevo ingreso a la universidad más populares, tanto por su sentido del humor, inteligencia y posición socio-económica, su nombre Ryoken K.

Y el joven sonriendo con caballerosidad dijo.

- Permíteme

Levantando sus libros mientras ambos se incorporaban y se los entregaba, volviendo a decir el joven

- Buscabas algo en especifico, te note distraída

- Si, busco a un amigo, pero este lugar es más grande de lo que imaginaba

Un montón de jóvenes que asediaban al apuesto chico veían la escena a una prudente distancia, aparentando leer libros

- Podría ayudarte a buscarlo, o mejor, podría ayudarte con tus deberes si se trata de algún asunto escolar, se nota que eres de nuevo ingreso porque no había visto tu hermoso rostro anteriormente por este lugar

Sakura un poco apenada pero a la defensiva aferrándose a sus libros dijo con seriedad

- Bueno, muchas gracias, pero creo poder encontrarlo yo misma, no es necesario que se moleste

Y dicho esto se marcho, mientras los ojos de las chicas que se encontraban espiando brillaban con desconfianza.

- ¿QUÉ'?!!!

Dijo una hermosa joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, mientras una compañera suya le informaba

- Así es, claramente pude ver como el joven Ryoken se la comía con los ojos y considero prudente que no lo tomes a la ligera, esa mujer es una amenaza, e incluso me entere que vendrá a audicionar mañana, dicen que es bastante buena

La otra joven de chamarra roja y blanca evidentemente de la institución a la cual era miembro dijo sonriendo

- Así que surge un reto para mi, creo que suena interesante, ya me estaba cansando de la monotonía de la escuela... prepara el campo, mañana le daremos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva amiguita

La otra chica asintió sonriendo, mientras se podía ver a la joven usar la misma chamarra que su amiga con sus iniciales en ella, las de la escuela y de su clan

Sakura después de encontrar a Syaoran se disponía a ver las cartas con interés, usando unas gafas con algo de aumento que solo usaba para leer, o en este caso para ver los caracteres de las cartas, mientras Syaoran la miraba con seriedad y algo curioso recordó una duda que tenia

- Por cierto¿qué carrera estas estudiando?

- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

- Curiosidad supongo – dijo evidentemente molesto por la actitud distante de la joven y continuo diciendo – además es mejor que estar callado

- Filosofía y letras

- ¿Qué?

Sakura fijo entonces su mirada en su ex-mejor amigo y dijo

- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- No, pero me sorprende, nunca imagine que esas cosas te gustaran – dijo sinceramente

- Pues considero muy interesante la carrera, y me permite analizar aspectos sobre la magia no tan contemplados acerca de filósofos que la poseían, como Sócrates y Platón

-Por alguna razón no basada solamente en sus preferencias sexuales me tenían que molestar...

Dijo Syaoran con sarcasmo y Sakura ignorando el comentario y centrando su atención en las cartas dijo

- Que curioso, estas cartas son las más débiles no es así

- Obviamente mientras más poder posean son más difíciles de capturar

Dijo Syaoran molestando a Sakura con el comentario, ya que el "obviamente" le había sonado a que su gran descubrimiento era algo tan lógico que resultaba tonto y con este pensamiento levantándose de su lugar dijo

- Será mejor que me valla, después de todo ya vi todo lo que necesitaba, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para...

- Syaoran?

Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello pelirrojo, corto, y lacio, con ojos azules, delgada, alta y muy bella

- Ayumi ¿que haces aquí?

Dijo el joven, mientras Sakura no entendía quien era

- Bueno, no tiene nada de malo que venga a buscar a mi novio, ya que una de las chicas Campa me dijo que estabas con una joven muy bella

Dijo aferrándose al brazo del joven y sonriéndole dijo

- ¿No nos presentas?

Y al ver su actitud que Syaoran reprobaba pero no quedándole opción dijo

- Sakura, te había comentado anteriormente de mi novia...

- Su prometida, mucho gusto

Dijo adelantándose con evidentes celos y Sakura incomoda saludo con naturalidad a la joven, despidiéndose de ambos, aun cuando aun Ayumi se aseguro de recalcarle que su boda seria dentro de un mes y que estaba invitada, a lo cual Sakura agradeció con la misma serenidad que usaba para trato con gente de importancia, pero al fin y al cabo desconocidos.

- Nunca me dijiste que era tan bonita...

Dijo Ayumi mirándolo con desconfianza aun aferrada a él y el joven molesto por su actitud le dijo

- No tenias porque portarte así

- Y tu no tienes porque ayudarla, deberías decirle al consejo que ya estas bastante ocupado capturando las cartas, hiendo a reuniones, con la universidad y con los arreglos para tu boda, que más bien pareciera que me casare sola porque últimamente no tengo nada de apoyo tuyo

Syaoran entonces soltándose de su abrazo y tomando sus hombros le dijo

- Ayumi tu sabes que te amo, pero también sabias que estaba en competencia por tener el lugar del líder del consejo, y esto que hago solo es parte de ello, simplemente una prueba más para probar que puedo desempeñar un buen lugar en tan importante papel

La chica lo abrazo entonces y sin ver su rostro le dijo

- Es que no me da nada de confianza esa chica, es demasiado perfecta para ser real

- ¿A que te refieres?

Entonces levantando la mirada y viéndolo sorprendida le dijo

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?, no se habla de otra cosa en la Sociedad de Hechiceros que de ella, de su destreza desempeñada en el internado, de la revolución que causo en el, en Yuko, es algo bastante sorprendente considerando su descendencia de...

- Basta

Dijo serio el apuesto joven y continuo diciendo

- Tuve que luchar mucho tiempo con mi madre por ello y no lo voy a discutir también contigo, además ella no es importante ahora

- Muy bien, como digas, pero eso quiere decir que puedo robarte una hora para arreglar lo de la boda

Dijo acercándose más al joven y el acepto sonriente

Mientras tanto Sakura se dirigía a un lugar muy esperado por ella, que la había mantenido muy pensativa toda aquella mañana y que la tenia intrigada, iba acompañada por Nakuru, que siendo tan intuitiva veía el nerviosismo de la joven

- Espera aquí, voy a hablar con una de las maestras

Le dijo cuando terminaron de llegar al pasillo, ingresando Nakuru a la dirección, mientras Sakura con curiosidad miraba la escuela que evidentemente era de niños pequeños por los colores y numerosos trabajos y dibujos infantiles, y así recorriendo el lugar se dirigió hacia el jardín, mirando a una pequeña en especifico, que estaba sentada en un columpio sola, y que también devolvía la miraba con su semblante muy serio para su corta edad

Sakura sonriendo se acerco a la niña

- Hola, me alegra mucho conocerte pequeña Nadeshiko

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – dijo la niña sorprendida

- Solo digamos que tienes una presencia inconfundible

Y sonriendo se sentó a su lado en otro columpio

- ¿Usted es mi tía cierto?

- Y tu ¿como lo supiste?

- Mi papá y mi mamá no hacen otra cosa más que hablar de usted, me dijeron que pronto podría conocerla, usted es la hermana menor de mi papá

- Me harías un favor, podrías hablarme de tu, me haces sentir muy anciana

La pequeña asintió y Sakura sonrió más por la actitud tan formal que mantenía

- Te noto un poco seria¿te sucede algo?

- Bueno, mi papá me dijo que me portara bien con usted... contigo, que no fuera a hacer travesuras

- Y que tal si mejor te olvidas de lo que te dijo tu padre y solo eres tu misma, me gusta tu sinceridad

La niña sonrió y le dijo entonces

- Gracias, sabes pensé que serias horrible por lo que escuchaba decir a papá, una vez le oí decirle a mamá que eras un monstruo, pero eres muy bonita

Sakura sonriendo aun le dijo

- Sabes, a veces es bueno ser hija única

Y la niña la miro sin entender mientras ella continuaba diciéndole

- Bueno, tendré que compensarte por todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo Nadeshiko, pero primero me gustaría conocerte más y que tengas la confianza de poder hablar con tu tía cuando necesites algo¿de acuerdo?

La niña sonrió y abrazo a Sakura, cosa que aunque ella no espero se alegro de que lo hiciera, mientras Nakuru miraba a distancia por una ventana del lugar junto con una maestra la escena

- Creo que se van a llevar muy bien, me preocupaba un poco que Sakura no se pudiera adaptar a nuestra nueva familia pero veo que no era necesario

- Si, se nota que la joven es buena con los niños

Sakura paso entonces gran parte de la tarde con su sobrina, presentándole a sus guardianes, pues la pequeña sabia acerca de la magia que sus padres y su tía poseían y esto no le sorprendía demasiado, y de inmediato adquirió un gran aprecio por ambos, al igual que por la señora Madeline.

Pero pese a los esfuerzos que hacemos no siempre se puede agradar a todos...

Justo en ese momento una reunión estrictamente secreta se llevaba a cabo, una reunión en la cual una muy enfadada joven se encontraba

- Veraz, casi nunca hacemos excepciones a la regla, pero esa mosca muerta no me agrada, ni el aprecio que Ryoken demostró esta mañana...

- Por esa razón, yo les aseguro que mi plan será muy benéfico para ustedes y para mi

- ¿Pero podemos confiar en ti? – dijo Bregnaman, capitana del equipo de porristas de la universidadLa joven de cabello corto y negro sonrió y dijo

- A ambas nos conviene hacer este convenio, ya que nuestro sentimiento por Amamia es mutuo

- ¿Pero funcionara¿qué tal si se da cuenta?

- No lo hará, la conozco desde niña

Dijo la joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones y con una amplia sonrisa continuo diciendo

- Deseara nunca haber vuelto de Inglaterra... de eso me encargo yo

- Entonces te veré mañana, espero que no olvides nuestro pacto – dijo Bregnaman estrechando la mano de la hermosa joven, mientras otra de sus amigas se acercaba a la joven rubia diciendo, cuando la otra se marcho

- ¿Por qué la odiara tanto?

- No estoy segura, debió ser algo que le hizo cuando eran pequeñas...

Meiling entonces se metió en su coche marchándose con una enorme sonrisa...

- Pronto vas a pagar todo lo que le hiciste a mi primo, Sakura.

**Fin del capitulo **

Las cosas se ponen más interesantes, la presentación de la novia de Syaoran, la extraña relación T + E, la presencia de Ryoken en la universidad, y la extraña o enfermiza actitud de Meiling y un macabro plan en contra de Sakura¿qué tendrá planeado hacer Meiling en contra de nuestra protagonista?... No se pierda el siguiente episodio ¬ - ¬... nn la verdad siempre quise decir eso, ahora puedo morir feliz n.n pero mejor luego de terminar la historia n porque la van a tener para rato...Sigo y seguiré pidiéndoles sus amables comentarios, que siempre leo y créanme que valoro y analizo ¡Muchas gracias x ellos!


	5. Los recuerdos perdidos

Capitulo 4 

**Los recuerdos perdidos**

Un nuevo día se asomaba, y Madeline como todas las mañanas desde que llegaran se encargaba de los quehaceres del hogar más indispensables, pues realmente había mucho trabajo que hacer en aquella enorme mansión, pero como de costumbre siempre se daba su tiempo para prepararle el desayuno a Sakura, pues para Madeline era el alimento básico del día y siempre cuidaba que su querida niña comiera bien, o al menos en su presencia...

Y a su lado, con curiosidad Zen miraba como Madeline partía verduras y ponía una sartén en la estufa, realmente la guardiana parecía estar interesada, y aquello no pasaba desapercibido para Madeline, quien sonriendo le dijo...

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe como hacerlo?

- ¿He?

Dijo la guardiana mirándola con sus preciosos ojos grises, mientras Madeline sonriendo le dijo

- Parece que te gusta¿no quieres aprender?

La guardiana entonces contesto...

- Se ve complicado, la verdad no se porque Sunny lo hace, a nosotros como guardianes no nos pasaría nada si no comiéramos...

Madeline sonrió y dijo

- Bueno, una de las mejores cosas en la vida es comer, mantiene a las personas con fuerza y los hace estar con más energía

Zen miro con detenimiento la comida y pensó...

"Mi ama necesita energías, a veces olvido que es humana"...

- Bien Madeline enséñame a cocinar

Y justo en ese momento Sakura hablaba en su recamara aun, con su noble guardián Golden Sun, acerca de los asuntos que la habían llevado de vuelta a Tokio, mientras esta frente al espejo peinaba su larga cabellera

- Así que hasta el momento solo llevan 22... es muy poco

- No, no creo que sea así, más bien opino que están muy bien ocultas

- Tu crees, no me sorprendería que bajo la dirección del mocoso...

Sakura miro con seriedad a Sunny y dijo en voz baja...

- Bueno, del ex mocoso... que no hayan podido con la tarea

- Sunny, no te voy a negar que Syaoran no es un santo de mi devoción, pero creo que debemos tenerle mucho respeto aun así, sobre todo porque el consejo esta debatiendo si será el próximo jefe de la sociedad...

- QUE!!! Deben estar locos!!!

- Sunny...

- Pero Sakura, deberías preocuparte, si ese mocoso se hace el líder tu tendrías que rendirle cuentas a el y...

- No tienes porque preocuparte Sunny, aun falta tiempo para eso y a mi no me molesta para nada la idea

Dicho esto Sakura se marcho de la habitación, mientras que el pequeño guardián murmuraba con el ceño fruncido...

- Con que no pase lo que hace 5 años...

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad Tomoyo se encontraba maquillandose, aun era temprano y siempre se aseguraba de salir bien arreglada, pues era una joven muy femenina, Naoko se encontraba entonces en el baño y Chiharu no estaba, pues había salido más temprano con su novio Takeshi, por otro lado Meiling estaba en la sala, pretendiendo leer un libro.

Treinta minutos después de esto las chicas se disponían a marcharse hacia la universidad, solamente Meiling, que decía no tener clases temprano se quedaría a hacer los quehaceres, y aunque no era la amiga preferida de Tomoyo, ignoraba totalmente el malévolo plan que se efectuaría en contra de su prima.

Cinco minutos después de que todas salieran del lugar, Meiling se dirigió a la habitación de Tomoyo, donde comenzó a buscar cuidadosamente algo, y aunque busco bajo la cama, en el closet, en cada cajón del cuarto y en cada rincón visible del cuarto no encontró lo que buscaba, y cansándose después de un gran rato de búsqueda cayo sobre la cama, cansada de hurgar cada rincón del lugar...

- "Demonios, esa Tomoyo lo tiene mejor oculto de lo que pensé"...

- ¿Buscaba algo?...

De pronto una carita muy conocida para la joven se asomo volando justo encima de ella sobresaltándola del susto...

- Ahhh... ah, eres tu Chakra¿qué... haces aquí?

La pequeña guardián en forma de peluche de un lobo miro con desconfianza a la joven y contesto.

- Mejor dígame usted que hace aquí, esta es la habitación de mi dueña, y he venido a visitarla, me aburría estar con Spinel en la mansión de mi amo y pensé esperarla aquí hasta que regrese de sus clases

- Bueno, veraz, yo... Tomoyo me envió a buscar algo que necesita su prima con urgencia, pero no entendí bien la ubicación del lugar...

Chakra miro con desconfianza a Meiling, pero sabia que no tenia porque sentir aquello, si esta era muy amiga de su dueña, así que pregunto

- Bien, quizás deba ayudarle, ya que conozco cada lugar donde mi ama guarda sus pertenencias

- Gracias, eso será de gran ayuda

Meiling sonrió agradeciendo el gesto, por fortuna para ella la guardiana había llegado minutos después de que todas se fueran y no podía corroborar lo dicho, ni salir a buscar a su dueña porque era de día.

Mientras tanto, en la universidad un montón de jóvenes se reunían en el gimnasio, lo cual llamo la atención del joven Li y Tomoyo que conversaban en la cafetería, cuando Naoko llego corriendo con Tomoyo muy alarmada.

- Tomoyo... no sabes lo que esta pasando...

Dijo la chica respirando con dificultad por la carrera que había hecho buscándola

- ¿Que pasa Naoko?, te ves muy asustada que tienes...

- Se trata... de Sakura, ella esta en el gimnasio y...

- Sakura...

Dijo Tomoyo levantándose precipitadamente del lugar corriendo hacia el sitio sin esperar a que Naoko le terminara de decir, mientras era seguida por Li y Naoko, aunque esta más lentamente

Pero lo que Tomoyo miro al llegar al lugar fue lo que menos se esperaba...

Parada sobre una plataforma llena de colchones azules que usaban para entrenar gimnasia se encontraba Sakura en una esquina, vestida con una sexy falda tableada roja y una blusa blanca con el logotipo de la universidad, llevaba dos coletas que sujetaban su largo cabello, y usaba tenis blancos, mientras del otro extremo, la capitana del equipo de porristas, Bregnaman, que se encontraba vestida de igual forma decía con furia en sus ojos azules...

- Veo que eres bastante buena en las piruetas, usando el bastón, dando los saltos y mala vareando objetos, pero... no es posible que seas mejor que yo...

Mientras Sakura, con seriedad y tranquilidad contesto

- No viene al caso, si no quieres que entre al equipo solo dilo

- Argghhh... ya basta de juegos, te demostrare lo inferior que eres a mí

Dijo subiendo de un salto a una pequeña barra de 10 cm de ancho, a 1 metro de altura, con la aclamación de todos los numerosos fans que tenia tanto por su destreza, como por su belleza.

- Vamos que esperas, quiero que me demuestres delante de esta gente que no mereces estar en el equipo

Pero Sakura con la misma seriedad dijo

- Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada

Dijo dando media vuelta, pero estando a punto de salir de aquel lugar algo llamo su atención, haciéndole abrir los ojos con sorpresa...

Meiling se aproximaba entonces con una caja, en la cual Sakura sabia bien que Tomoyo guardaba cosas realmente personales de ella, y cuando Meiling se acerco lo suficiente susurro al oído de la joven...

- Lastima... vas a tener que pelear si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere de quien eres

Tomoyo al darse cuenta de la situación palideció levemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Naoko ni Syaoran que se encontraban a su lado, mientras ella decía casi en un susurro...

- Mis videos...

Naoko entonces no comprendió la gravedad del asunto, pero Syaoran si que lo hizo, pues había entendido lo que la caja contenía, los videos que Tomoyo había guardado durante años de cuando Sakura era aun una card captor de 10 años...

- No te atreverías, esos videos también contienen información de Syaoran...

Dijo la joven en voz baja entre molesta y desconcertada

- Tu crees que seria tan tonta como para perjudicarlo, solo necesito una cinta donde estés sola, y que conveniente, es la única que tiene la caja

Pero Meiling contesto con rapidez, dejándole muy pocas opciones a Sakura, mientras Bregnaman aun en la barra decía en voz alta

- No piensas aceptar el reto... hagámoslo más interesante entonces, si tu me vences serás la líder y yo me retirare del equipo

Todos en el aula se sorprendieron, incluso Chiharu y Yamazaki que habían llegado al lugar hace pocos segundos veían incrédulos la escena

Sakura que estaba entonces con Meiling aun mirándola con rencor, dando una ágil pirueta se impulso y giro 360 grados, cayendo justo al lado de su rival, quedando frente a ella e impresionando a los presentes, era evidente que la joven era muy ágil...

Esto incluso impresiono a la joven rubia que no se explicaba como había logrado dar un salto tan bien efectuado, pues había algo de distancia hasta donde ella estaba y además el lugar era muy pequeño para caer

- Esto se va a poner bueno... ambas chicas son preciosas

No se esperaron a realizar las apuestas en contra y a favor de la joven de ojos verdes, tanto como de Bregnaman, pero era evidente que ambas solo estaban concentradas en ellas mismas

- ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

- Simplemente quien caiga de la barra pierde, eso mostrara realmente quien tiene mejor equilibrio y fuerza y así ser mejor líder para el equipo...

Sakura miro desconcertada a la hermosa joven, "realmente debe estar loca" pensó, mientras el grupo de porristas oficiales alentaban a su líder, cosa que a Sakura le parecía ridículo y un tanto cursi...

- Bien, comencemos...

Dijo Bregnaman tratando de hacer que Sakura cayera deslizando con rapidez sus piernas tratando de tocar las de Sakura, pero la joven fue más rápida y salto dando una media vuelta e impulsándose con los hombros de la misma Bregnaman, mirándola directamente a los ojos y dejando a esta más impresionada, al punto de casi perder el equilibrio, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el publico, sin embargo Sakura parecía hacerlo con facilidad, haciéndolo ver más simple de lo que era, pero la barra solo media 3 metros, y Bregnaman era muy fuerte, así que debía tener cuidado...

Mientras tanto Syaoran muy molesto llegaba hasta Meiling, que disfrutaba viendo la escena y tomándola del brazo le dijo muy molesto

- Tenemos que hablar..

Dijo llevándosela fuera del gimnasio, para que nadie pudiera escucharlos mientras cada vez más ambas chicas se cansaban, hasta ahora Sakura solo había estado esquivando los fuertes ataques de Bregnaman, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para la joven de ojos azules, que en un minuto en donde se detuvo se abalanzo hacia la joven tomándola por los brazos, mientras ella solo se defendía de la misma forma...

- ¿Por qué no me atacas cobarde?...

Sakura no respondió, ella solo siguió deteniendo el forcejeo de la otra joven, pero en un segundo que miro el rostro de Bregnaman miro una casi imperceptible lagrima en él, era evidente que realmente le importaba el grupo...

Entonces Sakura bajo la guardia, y Bregnaman la tumbo finalmente cayendo al piso de espaldas y haciéndola perder la batalla...

- Amamia callo fuera Bregnaman es la ganadora!!

Anuncio un joven que participo momentáneamente como referí ante la ovación del publico

- Sakura!!

Corrió Tomoyo al instante a mirar como se encontraba su prima y ayudándola a incorporarse, mientras pese a que todos los presentes aplaudían la excelente batalla efectuada, para Bregnaman aquello había sido deshonroso, Sakura nunca hizo nada para ganar la batalla y eso no la dejaba nada tranquila, era evidente para ella que Sakura hubiera podido ganar, era más joven, ágil y flexible, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Mientras tanto fuera del lugar una muy molesta Meiling se soltaba de la mano de su primo para preguntar con ira...

- ¿Y bien que querías decirme?

- Meiling, como fuiste capaz de hacer eso, si tu madre se enterara de tus acciones... estos actos son deshonrosos para nuestra familia y lo sabes...

- Ella tubo la culpa, jamás debió volver, todos estábamos muy bien sin ella

Syaoran desconocía la actitud de su prima, el nunca la había visto actuar así, pese a que cuando niños Sakura no era de su gran agrado...

- Parece que se te olvido todo el daño que ella te hizo... yo solo quería ayudarte, ella no es una buena persona Syaoran solo va a destruir nuestra amistad y tu relación con Ayumi

- A ella... no la metas en esto

- Te... refieres a Ayumi cierto?

- No, a Sakura...

Dijo decidido aun mirando molesto a Meiling, mientras ella se sorprendía de lo que escuchaba decir a su primo

- Aunque te moleste ver la realidad, Sakura vino aquí a realizar una misión, entre ella y yo no hay nada y no me duele su presencia, parece que te olvidas que me casare en menos de un mes y ella es solo...

No pudo continuar lo que decía, pues pronto una extraña presencia que no paso desapercibida para él, ni para Sakura, se sintió en aquel lugar...

- "Una carta"

Pensó Sakura mirando a Tomoyo que estaba a su lado y que también sintió aquella presencia...

Fue entonces que un enorme animal muy parecido a un lobo se dejo ver en aquel lugar, una enorme ave negra con ojos rojos, que sin más razón, ni motivo tomo con sus garras a Meiling con gran rapidez...

Pero Syaoran que estaba con la joven transformando una llave en una espada se lanzo hacia aquella bestia hiriéndola de un brazo, pero no pudiendo evitar su escape con la joven...

- Argghhh...

Rugió la bestia mientras Meiling gritaba...

- Syaoran ayúdame!!!

Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron entonces al lugar, pero era demasiado tarde, el monstruo se la había llevado

- No podrán llegar muy lejos, logre herirla, pero será mejor actuar con rapidez

Sakura saco entonces su llave, al igual que Tomoyo y transformándolas en báculos, el de Sakura dorado en la punta que tenia una estrella y carmesí en lo largo de este, y el de Tomoyo violeta en lo largo y con el kanji del mar en color celeste que era al cual perteneciera la familia de su padre, el señor Daidouji, se dispusieron a utilizar su magia...

- ¡¡Sueño!! Duerme a todos los presentes

Ordeno Sakura liberando a su carta que ahora también tenia el color carmesí con bordes dorados...

Y con velocidad la carta uso sus poderes durmiendo a todos en la zona y en el gimnasio, excepto a un joven que miraba sonriente la escena en una apartada esquina del lugar...

Entonces Syaoran uso un pequeño silbato negro, y en unos momentos y con velocidad un enorme pegazo negro de alas blancas llego volando del cielo, poseedor de unos peculiares ojos negros, como su pelaje...

Sakura miro incrédula al guardián...

- Tu también tienes un pegazo...

- Que poca imaginación poseen ustedes dos, o que compatibles son...

Dijo Tomoyo haciéndolos enojar y cambiando el tema dijo...

- Bueno... que tal si mejor nos vamos

Y así subiendo en aquel pegazo junto con Syaoran se fueron, pero la presencia cada vez se hacia más débil y cercanos al lugar donde se podía sentir todos bajaron a inspeccionar, llegando a un lugar boscoso en una reserva cercana...

- Parece ser como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, no puedo sentir nada

Dijo Tomoyo preocupada, mientras Sakura decía

- Hay algo muy raro aquí, esto no me agrada nada

- Será mejor separarnos...

Dijeron al unísono Syaoran y Sakura, mientras Tomoyo sonrió, si que pensaban igual en muchos aspectos...

Sakura que estaba apenada pero seria dijo con rapidez

- Me iré por aquel camino, señalo Sakura hacia un lugar cercano a un barranco

Mientras Tomoyo y Syaoran se iban en otras direcciones, este último sobre volando la zona con su corcel, acordando por último encontrarse en el lugar en media hora si no encontraban nada, y en dado caso de encontrar algo, comunicarlo a los demás...

Paso poco más de quince minutos cuando Sakura se acercaba cada vez más al barranco, donde una vez más comenzó a sentir una presencia... era la carta, y sabia que estaba cerca...

Así que con sigilo se dirigió hacia lo más alto del lugar, donde se encontraba un nido de ave y dentro de el se hallaba Meiling, que estaba inconsciente...

Afortunadamente para Sakura la extraña carta no estaba y eso le dio tiempo para introducirse en el enorme nido y verificar que Meiling solo estuviera desmayada...

Sakura tomaba entonces el pulso de Meiling en su cuello, cuando esta comenzó a despertar...

- Kinomoto... ¿qué haces aquí?

Dijo aun molesta y Sakura con tono serio y sarcástico dijo

- Me encanta subir a los nidos de aves y contemplar la vista

Pero Meiling aun débil continuo..

- Nunca debiste haber vuelto, todos éramos muy felices sin ti

- Créeme el sentimiento es mutuo...

Pero no hubo tiempo para que ambas jóvenes continuaran, la inmensa ave volvía a su nido y no se veía muy feliz...

- La carta...

Miro Meiling algo asustada, pero Sakura sacando su llave, se disponía a liberarla cuando el ave aleteando la tiro al barranco, dejando a Sakura temporalmente indefensa...

- ¿Qué pasa Kinomoto?...

- E... el ave tiro la llave

- ¡Eres una buena para nada! Que demonios te enseñaron en esa escuela para maguchos!!!

- Cállate en primer lugar esto es tu culpa y en segundo lugar...

Pero el ave mágicamente tomo la forma de una mujer, una vestida estrafalariamente con plumas y pieles de animales, con rostro de ave y Sakura frunció el ceño, esto iba de mal en peor y no tenia forma de avisar a Tomoyo y Syaoran sin su llave

Pasados quince minutos más, Tomoyo se encontraba ya en el lugar esperando a Sakura, pues Syaoran había vuelto hace apenas pocos momentos y entonces dijo.

- Sé esta tardando, seria mejor ir a buscarla ¿no crees?

- No se preocupe tanto amo, si la señorita lo necesitara ya lo habría llamado, es muy probable que incluso sé este divirtiendo paseando por hay...

Pero en ese momento Sakura era arrojada una vez más por la carta bestia, que hacia honor a su nombre en su fuerza, pero ella tenia que hacer algo, de no hacerlo, ella y Meiling morirían.

- Ya me canse de jugar contigo insecto... es hora de que mueras...

Dijo concentrando un poder en su mano y estando a punto de arrojarlo en contra de la lastimada joven, Meiling sorpresivamente desvió el ataque empujando a la carta

- Maldita humana!!!

Dijo aventándola con gran facilidad mientras esta estaba a unos centímetros de caer al barranco cuando una mano la sujeto, era Sakura quien había actuado con rapidez y sostenía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Meiling

Y al darse cuenta la joven miro extrañada a Sakura, mientras la carta burlonamente se acerco a ella y empezó a pisar su brazo, específicamente aquel con que sostenía a Meiling con dificultad

- Vamos a jugar un juego entonces, si dejas caer a la joven al vació te dejare de pisar, pero si no... perderás el brazo y de todos modos ella morirá así que decide

Dijo pisando más fuerte el brazo de Sakura mientras esta se quejo levemente por el dolor

- Arghh..

Meiling miraba realmente sin entender, ella se había portado muy mal con Sakura, la había insultado, había querido que se borrara del mapa, pero ella aun así la sostenía

- No tienes porque hacerlo!!! Nadie te culpara si no logras salvarme

Grito Meiling a la joven, pero ella no respondió

La carta divertida con la escena comenzó entonces a pisar con más fuerza su brazo y el rostro de Sakura se contrajo del dolor aguantando unas terribles ganas de gritar

- Suéltame!!! No seas tonta si no lo haces ambas moriremos!!!

La carta seguía golpeando, pero Sakura no la soltaba y Meiling desesperada comenzó a gritar

- Fui yo!!! Me entiendes!!! Yo fui quien oculto las cartas que mandabas a Syaoran cuando éramos niños y volvimos a Hong Kong y también me encargue de que nunca te llegara una carta suya... yo si merezco esto suéltame!!...

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera continuar una gota de sangre callo sobre su mejilla, sangre proveniente del brazo ya muy lastimado de Sakura, que aunque estaba pronta al desmayo había escuchado todo lo que Meiling había dicho

- Sakura

Dijo Meiling derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, era obvio que por nada del mundo la iba a soltar, pero a la carta eso no le interesaba

- Ya estoy harta, mejor te daré el golpe final para acabar con estas ridiculeces

Pero estando a punto de terminar el trabajo una espada corto su mano, la espada de Syaoran, mientras Tomoyo se preparaba a sellar la carta, siendo esto lo ultimo que Sakura pudo escuchar, pues perdió el conocimiento...

Sakura se levanto después en un oscuro lugar, no había nada alrededor, pero podía sentir un fuerte presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, una sombra se vislumbro entonces frente a ella... la silueta de una mujer de larga cabellera...

- Sakura!! Sakura por favor despierta

Sakura abrió entonces los ojos, había estado soñando, aunque el sueño se había visto muy real y pudo ver entonces que Meiling se encontraba al lado de su cama de hospital mirándola feliz

- Me alegro de que despertaras

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Tuvimos que traerte al hospital, Syaoran fue a llamar a tu padre y Meiling y Madeline ya están afuera, pronto llegaran los demás, nos tenias muy preocupada

- Estabas llorando?

Dijo mirando su triste semblante y Meiling respondió

- Porque no me soltaste? De haberlo hecho no te habrías lastimado de semejante modo

- Meiling, no deberías..

Pero una vez más Sakura fue interrumpida por una muy... muy alarmada Sonomi que abrió la puerta de aquella habitación de un golpe, seguida por Fujitaka, Tomoyo y Syaoran que miraban muy sorprendidos la reacción de la mujer

- Sakurita!!!!

Sakura sonrió nerviosa ante la reacción de su tía, quien corrió velozmente a abrazarla apretando un poco su brazo, cosa que le dolió un poco...

- No te preocupes tía no paso nada, estoy bien..

- Cómo de que no paso nada!!! Tienes el brazo roto y varias heridas en el cuerpo, pero ¿qué fue lo que paso?

¿Cómo llego a pasarte esto?

- Yo puedo explicarlo – dijo Meiling – yo...

- Fue un accidente, perdí la llave y esa carta se aprovecho de mi descuido

Respondió con velocidad Sakura sin dejar que Meiling terminara

- Lo bueno es que no paso a mayores y que estas bien hija, estuve hablando con el doctor y me dijo que en pocas horas podremos sacarte de aquí

- Genial! Por que odia los baños de esponja

Dijo una vocecita que provenía del bolso de Sonomi...

- Sunny?! Que haces aquí?- dijo Sakura

- No debimos dejarla sola mi señora, yo sabia que algo malo podía pasarle...

Dijo Zen saliendo también del bolso y sentándose a un lado de su dueña, mientras Sonomi intrigada por lo que Sunny había dicho pregunto

- ¿Cómo que no le gustan los baños de esponja?

- Esta no es la primera vez que mi ama se mete en un lió que la manda a una cama de hospital

Dijo Zen y Sunny continuo

- Pero eso es típico de ella, te arriesgas demasiado

- Bueno dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente, además estoy bien, no es nada grave

Pero al intentar incorporarse un evidente dolor hizo que se llevara el brazo a su hombro, mientras contenía el dolor para no llamar la atención, pero Meiling seguía intrigada¿por qué no la habría delatado?

Pasados unos días todo volvió a la normalidad, Sakura podía regresar a la universidad, muy contenta de dejar de estar en cama y pronto podría quitarse los vendajes, exactamente esa misma tarde, rumbo a su casillero encontró que alguien la esperaba a temprana hora, eran las chicas Campa que se encontraban con una actitud seria, todo el equipo de porristas estaba reunido y Sakura tubo un mal presentimiento...

Al llegar hasta donde ellas estaban pudo notar su serio semblante, mientras la capitana Bregnaman le aventó algo...

Sakura miro que era una chamarra que tenia su nombre bordado, junto con el nombre de la escuela y el sello de las Campa, y extrañada pregunto

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- No te queremos como suplente, te queremos como titular, y no aceptamos no por respuesta

Dijo Bregnaman muy segura, mientras las otras chicas asentían en silencio, Sakura se quedo muy extrañada de su actitud, pero curiosamente ella tampoco rechazo la propuesta, pues sabia por experiencia que era mejor tener a los enemigos más cerca para así vigilarlos.

Todo siguió normal ese día, excepto porque al finalizar las clases Meiling se acerco a ella, pidiéndole unos minutos para hablarle, y Sakura acepto hiendo a un lugar alejado, en el jardín del campus

- Sakura, quería darte las gracias

La chica miro con desconfianza a Meiling, y dijo muy seca

- ¿por qué tendrías que darlas?, solo olvídalo

- Sé que me porte mal contigo, pero estaba muy celosa...

Dijo esto ultimo entre dientes, pues le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo, pero aun así continuo

- Syaoran hablaba tanto de ti, cuando nos fuimos, y cuando regreso y yo... no podía ayudarlo, Sakura él sufrió mucho, por eso quería que te alejaras, pero veo que me equivoque... esto tampoco fue tu culpa, ambos fueron victimas

Sakura se levanto del pasto y sin mirarla dijo

- Eso no importa, no quiero que pienses que lo que hice fue por ti, si no porque quiero estar bien con el consejo y la familia Li, pero no me interesa para nada tu seguridad, y por otro lado no creas que voy a confiar en ti con facilidad, a mi no me traicionan dos veces

Dijo mirándola muy seria y Meiling se sintió un poco triste, pero sabia que era su culpa...

- Bien, tienes razón en desconfiar, pero aun así te entrego esto

Dijo extendiéndole la caja donde se encontraba el video y las cartas que Sakura y Syaoran se habían escrito, y Sakura quedo confundida, pero Meiling dijo...

- Esto te pertenece a ti y a él, y sinceramente espero que algún día puedan compartirlo

Dicho esto se marcho, mientras Sakura veía aquella caja con un sentimiento muy parecido a la nostalgia, ahora seria turno de hablar con Tomoyo, y estaba segura que lo que le diría no le iba a gustar nada...

- ¡¡¡Que!!!...

- Si Tomoyo, lo siento, pero tengo que pedirte ese enorme favor por el bien de todos

Tomoyo miraba las cintas que había guardado y filmado desde que Sakura comenzara a ser una pequeña card captor con tristeza

- ¿No habrá otra manera?

- Si existiera¿crees que te lo pediría?

Fue entonces que Tomoyo extendió la caja y Sakura la llevo al jardín y les prendió fuego a aquellos recuerdos de su vida de card captor, y al finalizar con aquello también tomo las cartas que tanto ella como Syaoran se habían escrito, cartas en las cuales se hacían declaraciones de sentimientos, tristezas, dudas, y las cuales Sakura no había querido leer... echándoles un ultimo vistazo las hecho al fuego, pero una en color rosa que había sido escrita por Syaoran le llamo la atención, así que decidió ponerla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, no animándose a quemarla.

Y aunque sabia que a Tomoyo le dolía, sabia que ella comprendía la situación, y que al quemar aquellos recuerdos de cuando ella era niña, también daba paso a cerrar un ciclo, en el cual terminaba su inocencia y comenzaba una fuerte responsabilidad...

Dejando solo una carta de Syaoran como evidencia, cosa que el mismo ignoraba que existiera, pero Sakura creyó mejor en ocultarle, pues el también comenzaría pronto con su vida con Ayumi, por tanto ella había considerado innecesario decirle la verdad, aunque el en el fondo empezaba a ver a Sakura con otros ojos, y debía reconocer que ella había salvado la vida de su prima a costa de la suya, no pudiendo ser tan mala a sus ojos como hace unos días...

**Fin del Capitulo**

Jeje, muchas gracias x los comentarios recibidos en esta pagina, han sido todos muy amables nn

Esta historia tarde un año en hacerla, ya esta completa y ya se acabo en otra pagina, asi k solo me resta subirla, por lo cual he de publicar a partir de hoy un capitulo por dia alrededor de este mes nn

Gracias a todas x sus amables comentarios, espero poder seguirlos 


	6. Egg Tamago

**CAPITULO 5**

**Egg Tamago**

Syaoran se encontraba en su habitación, era temprano, pero no estaba muy conciente del tiempo en ese momento, pues las acciones de Sakura lo tenían desconcertado, no se le olvidaba la manera en que lo había estado tratando desde que habían llegado ella y sus guardianes, pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que su prima estaba viva gracias a ella, pese a lo mala que se había comportado con ella

Pero alguien toco a la puerta entonces, sacándolo de sus pensamientos...

- Adelante

Dijo dando autorización para que la persona entrara, sin moverse un centímetro de su cama, pues seguía acostado en ella boca arriba pensando como hace días, y Eriol sonrió al mirarlo tan reflexivo, porque el entendía que lo tenia tan desconcertado

- Solo venia a decirte que será mejor irnos, no querrás llegar tarde a tu clase preferida

Syaoran se levanto de su cama, sentándose en ella y mirando con el ceño fruncido le dijo

- Eres muy sarcástico sabes, no se a veces porque seguimos siendo amigos

Eriol sonriendo dijo

- Porque nadie más podría aguantar tu mal humor, y para serte sincero, creo que si resolvieras aquello que te incomoda te sentirías mejor

Dicho esto Eriol se marcho y Syaoran se quedo solo reflexionando¿era tan obvio que la situación con Sakura le molestaba?

Sakura se encontraba caminando rumbo a la universidad de Tokio, otro día más comenzaba, para ella de lo más normal, pero para la mayor parte de Japón y del mundo era San Valentín, más conocido en ese lugar como el día Blanco, donde las chicas le daban un presente a sus novios, normalmente siendo un chocolate.

Ella ni siquiera se molestaba en pensar en aquellos detalles, tenia 20 años una responsabilidad ante los Maestros de la Magia, una misión importantísima que cumplir y una carrera universitaria, aquellos festejos de amor no eran de su importancia, pero lo que ella no esperaba que este seria un día de San Valentín muy singular...

Llegando a la universidad temprano como siempre saco unos libros de su casillero que le había sido otorgado hace poco.

No lo esperaba, pero al abrirlo una docena de rosas rojas salió cayendo al piso.

Sakura las tomo entonces y miro que tenían una tarjeta que decía.

"Una flor para una flor, de tu más ferviente admirador..."

Ella se dio cuenta entonces que algunos alumnos curiosos se asomaban para ver quien era, la joven se sonrojo y poniéndolas rosas dentro de su casillero y cerrándolo se marcho del lugar apenada.

_- ¿Quién me habrá escrito eso?_

Pensó Sakura, pero no, ella no tenia tiempo para pensar en el amor ni en nada de eso, así que le era conveniente no saber quien la admiraba tanto, cualquier relación, sobre todo una amorosa seria algo que podría interferir con su vida mágica.

Desafortunadamente la primera clase de la mañana iba a interferir con su rutina, y esto le causaría algunas reflexiones que según ella no quería hacerse.

Sorpresivamente alguien había llegado aun más temprano que ella, Syaoran Li, que también compartía esa materia con ella, siendo esta de tronco común, por lo cual todos los ex card captors la tenían.

- Buenos días...

Dijo seria Sakura y el devolvió el saludo de lo más serio, aunque ella tampoco mostraba mucho entusiasmo de verlo.

Cuando la clase comenzó ya se encontraban reunidos, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Sakura, Chiharu y Yamazaki, el profesor era un brillante psicólogo que impartía la materia de "Desarrollo del Potencial Humano", que trataba de crear lideres, y tomando un tema que considero importante en ese día dijo.

- Como sabrán hoy es un día muy especial por lo cual – dijo sacando una urna y acercándose a los jóvenes para que cada uno cogiera un papel – hoy veremos un tema especial, tomen por favor un papel de la urna que se encuentra aquí.

Los papeles contenían alguna profesión, algunas eran de abogados, hasta amas de casa, este último papel tocándole a Sakura quedando muy inconforme con su "papel de su vida", Tomoyo resulto ser una doctora, Meiling una maestra, Yamazaki barrendero, Chiharu abogada y Syaoran un arquitecto.

Este último estaba de acuerdo con su papel, al menos no era tan denigrante como el de Yamazaki, pese a que este lucia muy contento con la idea, pero era Yamazaki, le encantaba bromear hasta de si mismo.

- Ahora que todos tienen una profesión deberán hacer parejas de dos y fingirán tener una vida de casados, pero...

Dijo el hombre antes de que los jóvenes les lanzarán las proporciones matrimoniales a las chicas.

- Yo escogeré las parejas...

Esto último decepciono a la mayoría, pero a Sakura le daba igual, como a Syaoran, sin embargo al mirar la apatía sobre todo de estos dos de su grupo de alumnos dijo.

- Y ya que Li y Amamia tienen tanto en común, creo que serán pareja.

- ¿Qué?

Dijo Sakura levantándose precipitadamente de su pupitre, que se miraba molesta por esa decisión.

Señorita Amamia, quiere que le recuerde que este proyecto tiene el 50 de su calificación, este comentario hizo que Sakura pese a lo molesta que se miraba se sentara de golpe cruzando los brazos.

- Así esta mejor

Dijo continuando poniendo parejas a todos, Meiling era la pareja de Takato, Tomoyo había resultado ser esposa de Andrew (un chico de la clase), Chiharu y Yamazaki, y así cada uno con su pareja.

Al final de asignar los roles de vida de cada uno y sus parejas a cada una les entrego un huevo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo Syaoran que empezaba a desagradarle aun más la idea

- No debería hablar así de su hijo, o hija señor Li...

Dijo el profesor que al finalizar de repartir los huevos les dijo:

- Estos huevos como mencionaba al señor Li, son sus hijos, y deberán cuidarlos y "empollarlos" hasta su nacimiento, para que así puedan sentir además de la presión de su trabajo, una familia, además cada huevo para asegurarme que harán bien el proyecto, pertenece a un animal diferente, por lo cual si intentan darme un animalito que no sea el que se les asigno reprobaran la materia queda claro

_- "Genial, ahora tengo de esposo a este fastidioso de Li y un huevo por hijo"_

Pensó aun cruzada de brazos Sakura mientras miraba de reojo a su "nuevo esposo" y el hacia lo mismo, pero cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas las retiraron con rapidez.

Al finalizar la clase Sakura le dio el huevo a Syaoran y le dijo que luego lo vería, pues tenia que hacer entrar en razón a su profesor.

Y esta se dirigió al salón de maestros y dijo...

- Señor, disculpe ¿puedo hablar con usted del proyecto?

- Hola señorita Amamia, claro pase

El maestro se mostró muy amable, así que Sakura pensó que el comprendería si le explicaba con cuidado la situación

- Señor, vera no cuestiono sus métodos de enseñanza, pero no podría ponerme algún otro tipo de trabajo que no incluyera el tener que estar cerca de Li

El maestro la miro con interés y dijo..

- ¿Hay un problema con el acaso?

- No precisamente, si no su novia, vera es muy celosa y no quisiera causarle problemas con ella por mi

- Señorita Amamia, no será esta una excusa para no hacer el trabajo...

- No señor yo...

El profesor interrumpió abruptamente diciendo

- Ya lo había dicho en clase, si es por esa situación no puedo quitarles el trabajo, además solo será una semana, los huevos no tardaran en quebrarse, en tanto al problema del joven Li con su novia, bueno deje que ellos lo solucionen, no se preocupe tanto por el, mejor preocúpese de sus calificaciones

A Sakura le molesto los comentarios de su profesor y viendo su negativa se retiro despidiéndose con su usual respeto.

Al finalizar el pasillo encontró a Syaoran esperándola con su huevo, y tenia el rostro un poco enojado.

- ¿Te molesta tanto el tener que ser mi esposa?

Decía Syaoran que estaba muy molesto con ella, pero más confundido.

Ella lo miro entre fastidiada torciendo sus ojos, mientras pensaba "que sensible", realmente no ayudando su lenguaje corporal a calmar la ira de Li.

- Créeme, lo hago por la comodidad de ambos, pero bueno – dijo enfocando su atención en el huevo – creo que tendremos que trabajar en equipo por el

Dijo señalando al huevo y sacando de su mochila un papel con las indicaciones de lo que debía contener el reporte de vida de ambos.

- Debemos ponerle un nombre, bien que sea Egg

Syaoran miro molesto a Sakura para variar, pues ella no le pidió permiso y era también su hijo... no, su proyecto.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir sola sobre nuestro huevo?

Sakura lo miro levantando la ceja mientras pensaba ¿nuestro huevo? Y dijo.

- Syaoran es un huevo, como querías que le pusiera, además es para agilizar el trabajo, yo cuidare al huevo y are el proyecto así será más fácil

- Claro que no, en ese lugar mejor damelo, y yo haré todo, y su nombre será Tamago

Tanto discutir para ponerle de la misma forma, pensó Sakura y resignándose a que ninguno iba a dar a torcer su brazo en esto le dijo.

- Bueno, hagamos esto lo mejor que podamos, no tiene caso discutir, solo será una semana, y ¿qué tal si lo dejamos en Egg Tamago?

Syaoran bajo su ira, pero no su gesto de desconfianza hacia Sakura

- Muy bien que así sea, pero ¿quien cuidara al huevo?

- Hagamos un trato, yo soy ama de casa, se supone que es mi trabajo cuidar al huevo, entonces ¿que tal si vienes hoy en la tarde a mi casa y terminamos el trabajo juntos?

- Claro me parece bien

Llegando al final de la conversación Sakura tomo el huevo de las manos de Syaoran y esta pudo percibir el irresistible olor que emanaba de su perfume, al igual que el miro ya muy cerca los hermosos ojos de Sakura, aunque esta era más bajita que el, y delicada y bonita y...

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, un poco sonrojada, mientras para disimular su "lapsus calami", seria lo miraba y decía

- Bueno será mejor que me valla te veo a las cinco ¿esta bien?

- Si, claro

Y esta se marcho con velocidad de ese lugar, notándose lo buena corredora que seguía siendo.

Syaoran tan distraído había quedado con el proyecto que se había olvidado por completo que era Día de San Valentín y tenia una cita con su ¡¡novia!!.

Pero ya había quedado de verse con Sakura, y le pareció más apropiado pasar realizando lo más pronto posible ese trabajo, así que tomando valor decidió llamar a Ayumi y contarle la situación...

Esta por teléfono se molesto tanto con el cuando le dijo que haría un trabajo con Sakura que colgó el teléfono y Syaoran resignado a tener que pelear con ella hasta que sus mortales celos hacia Sakura pasaran, no hizo más por el momento.

La actitud de Ayumi realmente le extrañaba, pues el siempre había sido un hombre muy seguido por las mujeres y la única que le molestaba a morir de esa forma era Sakura.

Quizás porque ella sabia que era la única que tendría el potencial de quitárselo, pero eso era imposible, Sakura era muy molesta para el.

Era bastante antipática, ególatra, hipócrita y todo lo que siempre le había importado era tener magia y a Yukito seguramente, por eso había decidido olvidarla, porque ella lo había hecho sufrir mucho con su partida sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta cuando el la había amado tanto y habían llegado a ser novios en ese entonces, nada de eso le importo.

_- "Creo que jamás la perdonaré"_

Pensó en sus adentros, aun decepcionado de ella, pese a lo que ella había hecho por Meiling, pues eso tampoco se le olvidaba

Mientras que Sakura era ingenua de los pensamientos de Syaoran, ella estaba sumida en los suyos, el tiempo se le había ido muy rápido, pues se ocupaba de organizar los detalles para una futura fiesta de iniciación, o la re-bienvenida que estaba organizando para invitar a los lideres de la Sociedad de Hechiceros y sus familias, ya que esta estaba a punto de ser la líder de su familia y miembro activo del consejo como representante, sin embargo no olvidándose de su tarea como madre se ocupo de que Egg Tamago estuviera bien calientito en el interior de una pequeña cajita de vidrio donde se encontraba cerca del huevo una bombilla, claro lo suficientemente lejos para no cocerlo y lo suficientemente cerca para que no muriera.

Estaba cerca del escritorio en el cual estudiaba algunas ultimas reglas de la Sociedad de Hechiceros, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo el huevo suplicando mentalmente que se rompiera pronto, pues tenia curiosidad de ver que clase de animal era y sobre todo quería deshacerse del compromiso del trabajo con Syaoran.

Pero de pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Madeline.

- Sakura, el joven Li te espera en la sala

Sakura dejo entonces sus libros de lado, y quitándose los lentes que usaba para leer se dirigió con Syaoran, llevando con ella el huevo.

Mientras tanto, y en otro lugar de la ciudad, específicamente en el departamento donde vivía Tomoyo, sonó el timbre, y siendo ella la única que se había quedado en casa, abrió la puerta...

Y los labios de un apuesto, fuerte y alto joven europeo le robaron un beso, pese a las protestas que esta hacia, porque el momento no era el más apropiado para aquello... pero cuando logro soltarse de aquel apasionado joven dijo algo apenada...

- Eriol, tengo visitas

Dijo señalando discretamente hacia el pobre de Andrew, que había mirado apenado la escena, mientras Eriol sonriendo saludo con su mano al joven y en un susurro le decía a Tomoyo

- Ahora que es ilegal es más divertido hacerlo...

Y esta se sonrojo levemente mirándolo molesta, aunque debía admitir que Eriol besaba muy bien...

Madeline miraba entonces al joven Li, que seguía siendo tan educado como lo recordaba cuando lo conoció teniendo quince años, aunque el tiempo le había proporcionado una mayor estatura y una postura varonil que le parecía muy atractiva, por supuesto, ella pensaba que el joven de no estar comprometido podría ser un partido prometedor para su niña Sakura.

- Y dime¿realmente te agrada tu carrera o solo lo has hecho para complacer a la familia Li?

Dijo Madeline en determinado momento, cuando aun Sakura no había bajado y en lo que Syaoran otorgándole permiso para hablar de lo que gustara tocaba el tema

- Pues no puedo decir que me desagrade, por supuesto, prefiero mil veces estudiar la magia, pero siendo algo que me ayudara también con ella considero que es un bien necesario

Madeline sonriendo le dijo

- Eres tan responsable como te recuerdo, sabes, me alegra que te hayas casado con Sakura... aunque sea de esta forma

- Madeline!!!

Dijo Sakura que entraba y había escuchado lo ultimo dicho por Madeline, entre sonrojada y molesta, pero Madeline la miro sonriente y dijo

- Bueno, esa es mi opinión mi niña, eso no quiere decir que tenga que pasar, así que quita esa carita de susto, los dejo para que trabajen

Y Sakura suspiro aliviada cuando vio a la mujer de edad salir de la habitación, saludando luego a su invitado, compañero y temporalmente marido

- Me alegra que hallas venido, mientras más rápido comience esto mejor

- Si- dijo Syaoran y continuo - ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

Sakura dejo al huevo con todo y su caja de vidrio y luz en una mesita, y mostrándole una hoja de lo que debía contener el trabajo le dijo

- Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, debemos realizar una serie organizada de una vida tanto laboral como familiar, como dar nombre al huevo, que ya tiene, implementar reglas y actividades familiares y hacer conclusiones generales del proyecto, tanto individuales como juntos.

- Es demasiado trabajo

Dijo Syaoran poco entusiasmado por la idea de tener que convivir tanto tiempo con la joven y ella sonriendo le dijo

- Anímate, mientras más pronto comencemos más pronto terminaremos

Su amable actitud desconcertó un poco a Syaoran, realmente no comprendía a las mujeres, y menos a Sakura

Dos horas después de estar completamente sumidos en aquel arduo trabajo, tanto Syaoran como Sakura estaban cansados, y la concentración decaía además al preguntarse tantas cosas que realmente habrían podido pasar, pero por el momento imposibles, y fue entonces que Sakura muy cansada de la incomoda situación le hizo una propuesta

- Sabes, esto de estar pensando en tantas cosas me tiene un poco cansada a ti no?

- Si, creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso

- Bien, entonces te propongo algo

Syaoran miro desconcertado a la joven ¿y ahora que se le habría ocurrido?

Saliendo de la enorme casa, fue entonces que Sakura condujo a Syaoran a uno de los jardines del lugar, avanzando por un laberinto de arbustos, y llegando hacia un área especifica con una gran cancha de tenis, la cual solo había sido tocada en pocas ocasiones por gente de confianza de la familia de Sakura...

- ¿Quieres jugar un rato? Necesito un retador

Dijo la joven de manera inconscientemente sensual, y el joven un poco sonrojado, para disimular su estado dijo

- Nunca había visto este lugar antes – dijo observando los alrededores y Sakura continuo diciendo

- Casi nunca ha sido tocado por nadie, el bisabuelo lo mando construir para que el y yo jugáramos, era su deporte favorito y me enseño todos sus trucos

Dijo con un deje de nostalgia, recordando aquellas épocas cuando su bisabuelo se dejaba perder cuando era muy pequeña y tenia poca practica, y luego cuando Sakura dejaba que ganara, años después cuando su enfermedad le había empezado a causar estragos, pero aquella cancha siempre le traía buenos recuerdos, de cuando eran felices, como una familia, su abuelo, Touya, su padre y un amigo, muy querido y al cual no quería recordar en aquel momento, siendo entonces que Syaoran aceptando el reto dijo

- Muy bien, entonces comencemos...

- Claro...

Dijo muy segura con una mirada desafiante, pero a la vez sonriente

Mientras tanto aun en el departamento de Tomoyo, Eriol seguía observando hacer el trabajo escolar a su novia y Andrew, asegurándose sutilmente de que solo se tratara de eso, con pocos resultados, ya que estaba enamorado...

- No creen que han estado trabajando demasiado?

Andrew sonrió nerviosamente, pues la mirada de Eriol le intimidaba, pero Tomoyo también lo miro molesta y tomándolo del brazo le dijo

- Amor, creo que tenemos que hablar

Dijo llevándoselo a una habitación contigua y mirándolo molesta le dijo

- ¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco con tu actitud de novio celoso?

- Veo que te molesta demasiado, quizás debería dejarlos solos para que estuvieras más cómoda

- Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo

Dijo sosteniendo la mirada molesta del joven con sus ojos azules

Y así sin más el joven se marcho muy molesto, mientras Tomoyo suspiraba, un poco más aliviada y un poco molesta aun, mientras volvía a la salita donde estaba Andrew y decía.

- ¿En que nos quedamos?

- Eh... ah si, estábamos hablando de infidelidad

Tomoyo suspiro una vez más, meditando un poco en lo ocurrido en silencio, porque sabia que Eriol en el fondo no tenia muchas razones para confiar en ella, ya que ni siquiera lo amaba.

Madeline miraba entonces muy feliz a distancia a Sakura y Syaoran, cuando una pequeña figurita muy conocida se acerco a ella por detrás...

- Madeline?

La mujer volteo observando a una curiosa Zen que dijo

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Todo lo contrario querida Zen¿no crees que ellos dos se ven muy bien juntos?

La guardiana de Sakura miro a ambos jóvenes y los volvió a mirar y otra vez y luego viendo a Madeline dijo

- No entiendo..

- Bueno, es que aun eres muy joven, pero es que llegara el día en que para nuestra Sakura ya no sea suficiente el estar con nosotros...

- ¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!

Grito Zen llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes que voltearon hacia los arbustos donde se encontraban ambas, sin ser descubiertas por suerte por que Madeline se había apresurado a tapar la boca de la guardiana de ojos grises y esconderse

- Creí haber escuchado la voz de Zen

Dijo Sakura en una pausa, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues cercana a ella, en la dirección donde se encontraba el laberinto salió una pequeña niña de cuatro años, corriendo con efusividad a abrazar a su tía...

- Tía!!!

Dijo la nena lanzándosele a los brazos a Sakura que la cargo asombrada, pero feliz correspondió aquel abrazo, dejando a Syaoran incrédulo, pues Sakura solo podía tener aquella sonrisa, aquella paciencia y aquella afectividad hacia esa pequeña...

- ¡Hola preciosa!, me da gusto verte, has venido con tu padre?

- No tía, el tenia asuntos que atender en la empresa, pero ya que hoy no tuve clases de violín decidí venir a verte y le dije al chofer que me trajera, ya que mama también esta ocupada

Sakura en el fondo sabia que su querida sobrina Nadeshiko necesitaba estar cerca de su familia, lastimablemente las profesiones de Touya y Nakuru les absorbían mucho su tiempo familiar, siendo de esta forma, desde que había llegado, Sakura en quien recayera el cuidado de la niña en muchas ocasiones, pues ella la adoraba, sin embargo Nadeshiko miro al joven al lado de Sakura, recordándole que no estaba sola...

- Ah.., Syaoran conoces a...

- Si tía, lo conozco, el es un gran amigo de mi tía Tomoyo, aunque lo he visto pocas veces

- Me da gusto verte tan contenta, se nota que eres tan vivaz como tu madre

Dijo Syaoran a modo de saludo, mientras la niña sonreía algo apenada, y Sakura se veía feliz, mientras Madeline y Zen se acercaban con una bandeja de te y galletas, pero la expresión de la niña volvió a iluminarse al ver a aquella guardiana...

- Zeny!!!!!!

Grito corriendo hacia la pequeña pegazo de peluche, por poco, haciéndole tirar las galletas, salvada únicamente por su equilibrio, pero no librándose del efusivo abrazo de la hija de Nakuru

- Zeny!!! Me alegra tanto verte!!! Quería jugar contigo

- Ahh... señorita Kinomoto... por favor...

Dijo algo mareada, ya que la niña daba vueltas por todos lados sujetando a la pobre guardiana de Sakura, provocando una leve risa de Sakura, que era la primera vez que Syaoran la miraba sonreía tan abierta y sinceramente en mucho, mucho tiempo, como cuando era Sakura Kinomoto, y no Sakura Amamia...

Y Madeline con compasión le dijo a Sakura en voz baja...

- Esa niña esta muy consentida, no piensas detenerla, va a dejarte en pedazos a la pobre Zen

- Tienes razón, Madeline, pero no puedo evitar ser condescendiente con ella...

Luego Sakura acercándose hacia la niña e interrumpiendo sus juegos dijo

- ¿No crees que seria mejor idea comer algo?, Madeline hizo unos dulces deliciosos que...

- ¡¡¡DULCES!!!..

Dijo apareciendo el feliz guardián de Sakura, a la vez que a la niña se le volvían a iluminar los ojitos castaños...

- ¡¡Sunny!!!!

Dijo persiguiéndolo, aun teniendo de rehén a Zen, que ya lucia muy mareada

Y Madeline y Sakura sonrieron ante la escena, a su vez que Syaoran seguía confundido, pues Sakura mostraba un lado que jamás en su vida le había visto tener, un lado maternal.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano, en una mansión de Hong Kong en China, una mujer bella, elegante, distinguida de unos evidentes cuarenta años se encontraba sentada en una silla viendo por la terraza del amplio jardín a las aves, tomando una taza de te cuando fue interrumpida por una sirvienta

- Mi señora, le traigo la correspondencia...

- Déjala en mi despacho, la leeré luego

Dijo la hermosa mujer con su habitual calma pero la sirvienta insistió

- Un mensajero la trajo personalmente, viene desde Japón señora

Ieran Li comprendió entonces tomando la carta, y leyéndola con rapidez su semblante siempre tranquilo se vio levemente alterado, con molestia

- Toki, tráeme hojas y una pluma...

La joven sirvienta obedeció la orden, haciendo una breve reverencia y marchándose a cumplir la orden, mientras Ieran Li, la madre de Syaoran miraba aun aquellas aves sobre los árboles pensando...

- "Solo espero que el consejo no acepte a la joven Amamia dentro de nosotros, quien sabe que podría ocurrir"...

Aun cuando Syaoran ignoraba los pensamientos de su madre hacia la joven heredera de Logan Amamia, el que había podido convivir aquella tarde tan curiosamente amena, disfrutaba de la compañía de aquella cálida familia, pues era muy diferente a la suya, y se podía decir relativamente que en aquella visita había conocido mucho más a la señora Madeline que a su propia madre.

Aquel día en que ambos jóvenes se suponía debían estar trabajando se había convertido en una día de campo improvisado en el jardín, Madeline, Nadeshiko, Syaoran, Sakura y sus dos guardianes se encontraban en las palapas del lugar, aun cuando a Golden Sun le molestaba la presencia de aquel joven, obviamente por celos.

- Realmente hace mucho tiempo que no habíamos podido platicar, me alegra que haya venido a visitarnos joven Li

Dijo Madeline sirviendo te, mientras Sakura y Nadeshiko se encontraban a distancia, Sakura enseñándole a tirar con la raqueta de tenis, ayudada por Sunny y Zen, encontrándose la mujer y Syaoran un poco apartados de el resto

- Se lo agradezco señora Madeline, sobre todo porque he tenido el honor de conocerla mejor, y créame que la considero una mujer admirable

La anciana sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido y dijo

- Usted también es un joven muy simpático, y por el mismo agrado que le tengo quisiera preguntarle algo si me lo permite

- Claro Madeline siéntase en confianza

Dijo extrañado el joven por la mirada de la mujer y ella dijo

- ¿Realmente se va a casar por amor?

A Syaoran le sorprendió esta pregunta, pero Madeline siguió

- Conozco bien las tradiciones y obligaciones que una persona de su importancia tiene que atender, y siendo el clan Li el más importante de hechicería, pensé que su clan podría estarle llevando a esto

Syaoran sonrió y dijo

- Le agradezco su preocupación, pero en ese aspecto ni mi madre misma podría obligarme a casarme con quien ella quisiera, de hecho no esta muy satisfecha con nuestro compromiso, aunque ha terminado aceptándolo

- Disculpe mi intromisión, pero realmente pensé que era importante preguntar, ya que usted y mi niña se quisieron tanto alguna vez...

Syaoran se sorprendió y ella continúo

- No me mal interprete, ella jamás me comento nada, pero su mirada, la de ambos hablaba por si sola, ya que poseía un brillo especial que solo lo da la ilusión del amor, así como el que usted le ayudara tanto en ese entonces

- Pero la situación a cambiado mucho, ahora ni siquiera podríamos ser amigos como usted puede entender, ya que el tiempo y las circunstancias nos separaron, y eso le recuerdo fue decisión de la misma Sakura

Dijo con el ceño fruncido levemente, pero tenia razón y Madeline lo sabia, pero ella no iba a hacer labor de juez, si no todo lo contrario...

- Pero sufrió mucho joven Li... y yo fui testigo de aquello, o ¿acaso cree que ella disfruto todos estos años?

Syaoran se intereso en el tema mientras Madeline tenia un deje de tristeza mirando a su niña

- La veía tan decaída los primeros meses, casi no comía y era bastante seria, con el tiempo fue concentrándose en estudiar e incrementar su magia, leyendo cada libro y convirtiéndose en una alumna ejemplar, dejando de lado su vida personal, llegando a ser esto, una persona hermética y seria, y no sabe lo que significa para mi verla tan contenta, realmente esta actitud me sorprende... y espero muy en el fondo que su actitud tan cerrada valla cambiando ahora que estamos de vuelta aquí, donde todo comenzó, y a su vez donde todo podría terminar

- ¿Por qué cree que todo podría terminar aquí?, la situación es muy diferente, estamos todos juntos y tenemos más poderes

Dijo Syaoran, y la mujer sonriendo un poco dijo

- Si, tiene razón joven... tiene toda la razón

Aunque muy, muy en el fondo ella se refería a la vida de su niña en especifico, y por ello hubiera preferido no volver nunca a ese sitio, pero como oponérsele a Sakura, y ¿como luchar contra el destino?

Una hora más tarde, Sakura y Syaoran volvían a su trabajo, estando casi a punto de terminarlo, cuando de pronto se sintió la presencia...

- Una carta!

Exclamo Sakura, a su vez que Syaoran asentía

Y de pronto todo quedo en oscuridad... cabe aclarar que para ese entonces eran cerca de las diez de la noche y el lugar se encontraba totalmente oscuro, pero eso no fue lo que asusto a Sakura...

- ¡¡¡Que vamos a hacer sin electricidad!!! El huevo necesita calor

Dijo muy alarmada y Syaoran la volvió a mirar con algo de recelo¡que egoísta era!, una carta andaba por hay, aquel animalito podría morir y a ella solo le importaba una calificación, fue entonces que el dijo

- Debe tratarse de la carta de electricidad

- Aquella que se alimenta de la energía¡claro!

- Será mejor irnos... hay que detenerla

Syaoran salió corriendo, pero súbitamente la voz de Sakura lo detuvo

- ¡¡¡¡Espera!!!!...

Syaoran deteniéndose de golpe, dijo algo molesto

- ¿Qué?...

Sakura no lo podía mirar muy bien, solo veía su silueta, así que no noto su descontento, pero ella dijo

- ¿Qué haremos con el huevo?, Madeline salió con Nadeshiko y los guardianes!!!

- ¿Qué¿no podemos dejarlo aquí?

- Morirá si no tiene suficiente calor, y ambos reprobaremos

Ahora Sakura era la que estaba algo molesta, sin embargo el tampoco lo noto, y pensándolo un poco dijo

- Bien, es un buen momento para que desempeñes tu papel en este momento, hasta luego mi vida!

Dijo con sarcasmo marchándose, mientras Sakura muy molesta decía en aquella oscuridad

- ¡¡¡Pero quien se ha creído ese patán que soy yo¡Su sirvienta!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el huevo cubriéndolo en una servilleta de algodón y colocándolo en el estuche de su celular, que afortunadamente cabía muy bien!, y poniéndose este en la cintura salió corriendo, pues no iba a permitir que Syaoran se llevara el crédito de esa captura...

Cuando el joven heredero de los Li llego al lugar de los hechos, Eriol y Tomoyo ya se encontraban en el sitio, ambos habían llegado segundos antes y ahora todos podían observar como aquel ser se alimentaba de un cable eléctrico que obviamente había ocasionado aquel apagón, y a cada momento aquel ser se hacia más grande

- ¡Que haremos! Esa cosa realmente intimida

Dijo Tomoyo con algo de temor, y Eriol le dijo a Syaoran

- Tenemos que alejarla de esos cables y atacarla

- Bien, encárgate de cortarlos y yo la atacare entonces

Dijo muy decidido, y entonces ambos jóvenes se separaron, Eriol entonces escalaba con agilidad un edificio contiguo, colocándose a la mitad de este, y poniendo su báculo en posición, lanzando una ráfaga de fuego hacia los cables, logrando su objetivo y rompiéndolos... pero a la criatura no le gusto aquello, comenzando a gemir con el sonido que ocasionara un trueno

- Ahora si estoy asustada

Dijo Tomoyo manteniéndose a distancia, tras Syaoran que también podía ver claramente la molestia de la carta, siendo su turno de actuar...

Syaoran entonces concentrándose comenzó a formar una barrera mágica que envolvía a la criatura, más sin embargo había absorbido demasiada energía eléctrica y seguía siendo muy fuerte, librándose de la barrera con facilidad y atacando a Syaoran con su fuerza eléctrica, que logro evadir solo por unos centímetros

Syaoran saco entonces de su camisa un pequeño silbato que al usar emitía un pequeño sonido casi imperceptible para el ser humano, pero con el cual llamaba a su guardián, Porthos, y mientras esto ocurría Tomoyo tenia sus propios problemas, ya que la carta empezó a avanzar con velocidad hacia ella, sin que Syaoran o Eriol pudieran detenerla

Tomoyo no sabía que hacer, sus poderes eran a base de la fuerza del agua, y eso no ayudaba mucho en esta ocasión tratándose de electricidad, así que con temor se cubrió esperando aquel inevitable ataque

Pero fue gracias a la oportuna ayuda de la carta vuelo que llegando volando con velocidad quien quitándola del camino de la carta logro un exitoso rescate

- Sakura!!

Grito Tomoyo al mirar a la joven bisnieta de Logan Amamia llegar montada sobre Zen que estaba en su verdadera forma, y que bajando del pegazo miro a la carta con desafió

La carta viéndose ahora rodeada por los cuatro hechiceros trataba de escapar cuando a Syaoran se le ocurrió una idea, y montando sobre Porthos se dirigió cercano a la carta, lo suficientemente lejos dejándole un pequeño regalo sorpresa, la conexión a tierra que tenían los cables eléctricos

La carta tubo un leve corte lo cual ocasiono que se debilitara, y fue hay cuando Sakura comenzó a convocar a una carta

- Sombra!!! Cubre a la carta con tus poderes

Grito y al instante la carta dark era cubierta mientras sacando su báculo Eriol sello la carta

Y todos se reunieron presurosos a ver a Tomoyo, y fue Eriol quien dijo

- Te encuentras bien?

La joven no se había lastimado en lo absoluto, pero Eriol había tenido un terrible miedo por su seguridad, y sin esperar respuesta de la joven la abrazo y susurro en su oído diciendo

- Lo siento

Tomoyo le sonrió levemente y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de el dijo

- Gracias

Y fue hay cuando tanto Sakura como Syaoran sonrieron, no sabían nada de la anterior discusión efectuada por ambos, pero en realidad Tomoyo y Eriol hacían bonita pareja y a ambos se les estimaba, marchándose para dar privacidad al momento de ambos, sin embargo algo curioso paso aquel día

Tanto Porthos como Zen se habían quedado mirando fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada, ambos en sus formas reales y tanto Syaoran como Sakura miraron confundidos la escena, aunque ambos corceles no se habían conocido hasta el momento era algo extraña la manera en que se miraban, pero fue entonces Sakura que interviniendo en su fijación de ambos dijo

- A... supongo que no te había dicho que Syaoran tenia al igual que yo un guardián con tu forma Zen, el es Porthos

Y Zen entonces comprendió que se había quedado estática ante aquel corcel de imponente mirada y un tanto apenada cambiando a su forma falsa, al igual que el, saludo con su patita al guardián con una leve sonrisa que el guardián respondió, y tanto Sakura como Syaoran se quedaron mirando entre si extrañados de la situación, pues aunque ambos solían ser despistados eso era bastante obvio...

Cuando ambos volvían a la casa de Sakura, junto con sus guardianes en sus formas falsas, Madeline, Nadeshiko y Golden Sun ya los esperaban, Zen se había adelantado y por tal motivo había podido ayudar a su dueña, y Sakura miro extrañada el rostro molesto de Sunny y las caras sonrientes de Madeline y su sobrina y extrañada Sakura pregunto

- ¿Qué sucede porque tienen esas caras?... ¿y porque me miran así?

Madeline fue entonces quien conduciéndolos a ambos hacia adentro les mostró lo que los tenia tan raros...

Sakura quedo perpleja ante lo que miro, pero Syaoran no se vio muy contento

Toda la sala y el pasillo estaba llena de arreglos florales y cada uno contenía una pequeña tarjeta, y aun con ello Sakura no comprendiendo el porque por lo que pregunto

- ¿Qué significa todo esto Madeline?

La mujer de edad soltó una pequeña risita ante la mirada incrédula de Sakura y luego dijo

- Obviamente algún muy interesado admirador de mi niña

Sakura quedo aun más perpleja y fue Nadeshiko quien empezó a decir un tanto burlonamente, ante el evidente enfado de Sunny

- Mi tía tiene novio...

- ¿Qué?!

- ¿Porque nunca nos hablaste de el tía?

Pero Sakura no respondió y tomando una de las tarjetas de un arreglo de rosas rojas miro que decía...

- De tu admirador... ya no tan secreto Ryoken K...

Sakura quedo extrañada porque jamás en la vida había hablado con aquel tipo más de diez palabras, que fue cuando lo conoció en aquella biblioteca, pero el que se tomara tantas molestias por ella...

- Mmmm... Obviamente estas muy ocupada ahora, te va a tomar mucho tiempo el leer tanta cantidad de tarjetas así que será mejor que me valla, será mejor que me des el huevo

Sakura un poco apenada volviendo en si miro que desafortunadamente... ya no tenia aquel huevo

- Syaoran... el huevo... desapareció

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!

Y después de una ardua búsqueda sin éxito Sakura se comenzó a deprimir un poco...

- Esto fue mi culpa, no debí haberlo traído

Dijo sinceramente lamentándose más que nada por la calificación de Syaoran y el aunque estaba algo molesto (pero no por eso), dijo

- No te preocupes, le explicaremos al profesor y...

- Sakura!!!

Grito Tomoyo a distancia que les había estado ayudando a buscarlo junto con Eriol, trayendo a distancia alo envuelto en un pañuelo

- Lo encontraste!!! Muchas gracias Tomoyo

- He... mejor no me lo agradezcas

Y Sakura y Syaoran vieron que si, efectivamente era el huevo... o lo que quedaba de el

- Egg Tamago...

Dijo Sakura con un deje de tristeza que no paso desapercibido para nadie, el resultado había sido muy desastroso para las notas de ambos, pero para Sakura el huevo había sido más importante en el fondo

Al día siguiente con la cabeza cabizbaja Sakura se dirigió a su clase, topándose como siempre con que Syaoran había llegado más pronto que ella, y como todos los días casi sin cruzar palabra alguna mas que los saludos necesarios, aunque a Syaoran si le molestaba un poco la mirada preocupada de Sakura

Al finalizar la clase tanto Sakura como Syaoran se quedaron a hablar con el profesor, explicándole la perdida de su hijo

- ¿Perdieron al huevo?

- Si señor, lo siento esto fue mi culpa por completo y asumo la responsabilidad por Syaoran…

Dijo Sakura en un momento pero Syaoran la interrumpió diciendo

- No, eso no es verdad, yo debí cuidarlo y soy tan o más responsable por esto y...

- Tranquilos muchachos no estoy enojado

- ¿Qué?

Dijeron al unísono extrañados y el sonriendo dijo

- Cumplió el objetivo después de todo, esto demuestra lo difícil que es tener un hijo y más a su edad con su inestabilidad, además aunque ustedes dos fueron los más apáticos sobre el proyecto, al final me han mostrado más interés y estoy satisfecho

Tanto Sakura como Syaoran salieron de aquella aula perplejos, dada la situación su trabajo y proyecto de vida había terminado, pero realmente aquello les había ayudado, mientras el profesor se alegraba de aquello, ya que había cometido un leve error de huevos y esos no eran en si los que debía haberles entregado...

- Creo que aquí termina todo – dijo Sakura

- Si

Dijo el y a modo de despedida cada uno se fue por su lado, pero Sakura fue la que lo detuvo entonces abruptamente diciendo...

- Lo siento...

El joven volteo encontrándose con los ojos de Sakura mientras ella continuaba

- Se bien que te herí cuando me marche, pero no podía irme si me despedía, y era algo que tenia que hacer...

pero también comprendo que ahora después de todo el daño que nos hicimos no podemos ser ni amigos, por eso te pido que el tiempo en que capturemos las cartas trabajemos en equipo, porque creo que hacemos un mejor trabajo juntos

Syaoran sintiéndose menos molesto dijo entonces

- No tienes que explicarme, lo hecho, hecho esta, pero te lo agradezco, al igual que el que salvaras la vida de mi prima el otro día

- Te recuerdo que tú me salvaste a mí y a personas cercanas a mí en muchas ocasiones, no lo agradezcas

Ambos quedaron momentáneamente en silencio y después se despidieron una vez más, acabando de cerrar por fin un circulo amoroso que había tardado diez años en sanar con propiedad, y que ahora les auguraba vidas en diferentes direcciones, con diferentes personas, pero que a la vez... aquella explicación aunque breve había tenido el efecto en Syaoran de poder perdonar y olvidar, porque después de todo quizás era el destino el que había marcado que todo terminara de aquel modo y no ellos mismos

Nadie había fallado, y aunque ya no podían ser amigos, por el momento en que sus vidas siguieran cruzadas ambos debían saber trabajar juntos, porque después de todo tenían un interés en común, la magia...

**Fin del Capitulo**

Este capitulo fue algo alusivo al 14 de feb del 2006 aunque en realidad sigo sin entender bien k tubo k ver ya que el final no esta tan meloso para ponerlo de esa manera, pero si quería enfatizar como debía terminar ese circulo vicioso entre Sakura y Syaoran de te quiero pero no digo nada y nunca hable, así k creo que fue bueno y muy sano para Syaoran que estaba muy molesto con Sakura x lo de hace 5 años (y kien no)

Bueno los dejo prometiendo ponerme las pilas y avanzar con más rapidez el siguiente capitulo el cual se titula Protocolo n esperando que dejen sus notas me 


	7. Protocolo

**Capitulo 6**

**Protocolo**

Un importante avión privado se preparaba para aterrizar en el aeropuerto central de Tokio, logrando un aterrizaje perfecto, introduciéndose hasta el angar privado reservado para la familia Li.

Un conocido y anciano mayordomo de la familia Li, Wei, abría la puerta para que la majestuosa y seria figura de la madre de Syaoran Li saliera, marchándose juntos en una limosina que conducía un hombre uniformado, mientras en el trayecto Wei preguntaba a la mujer

- ¿No cree que debió haberle comentado al joven Syaoran que vendríamos a la fiesta?

- Aunque mi hijo ahora es el líder familiar temo mucho lo que pueda estar ocurriendo en Japón con la presencia de esa joven aquí, además hay muchos asuntos que debo tratar personalmente con los maestros, nuestro líder me pidió que viniera incluso a ello.

Respondió la mujer mirando por la ventanilla del vehículo, con la usual confianza con que hablaba con su fiel mayordomo pese a tratarse de la servidumbre, pues el hombre llevaba muchos años trabajando con ella.

Aunque era apresurado, esa misma tarde se llevaría acabo una reunión extra ordinaria y secreta en el consejo, lo cual había obligado a ir a la mujer aquella tarde al palacio imperial de Japón, específicamente a los planteles secretos que este tenia debajo, en el cual se encontraba aquella cede, donde los lideres y representantes familiares trataban asuntos importantes.  
Ese día el tema a tratar era precisamente la controversial familia Amamia, su nueva postura frente a aquellas distinguidas personas y sobre lo que implicaría el volverlos a aceptar como parte dentro del consejo, pues era bien sabido por toda la sociedad que aquella era la familia maldita de la cual alguna vez las profecías habían hablado, las cuales decían claramente sobre el infortunio que esta llevaría consigo a toda la sociedad.

Pero aquello solo eran especulaciones, que pese a tratarse de épocas modernas, la gente si tomaba mucho en cuenta.

La junta comenzó entonces siendo dirigida por el líder de los Magic Masters, encontrándose cada miembro representante de cada una de las veinticuatro familias principales, siendo la señora Ieran, quien en representación de Syaoran se encontraba hay, sin que este supiera de aquella junta.

Sin embargo esto era imprescindible, pues habían jurado guardar silencio durante más de quince años aquellas personas, y algunas ya habían sido reemplazadas por los representantes más fuertes y jóvenes, siendo algunos más ancianos quienes se encontraban hay, a excepción del líder, que seguía siendo el mismo.

- Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a esta junta, lamento la presura de esta, pero como comprenderán esto no podía esperar

Dijo el líder que aun cuando era un hombre de edad seguía teniendo una poderosa presencia y una imponente actitud, un hombre lleno de sabiduría y que había sido testigo de décadas de vida de aquella sociedad, y que ahora por su edad debía ser reemplazado, pero para aquello faltaría encontrar al más apto para aquella misión.

- Hasta este momento habíamos jurado guardar en secreto lo ocurrido hace tantos años con la familia Amamia, y por la cual ahora nos hemos vuelto a reunir, pues es hora de decidir finalmente si esta volverá a ser una familia oficial dentro de nuestro sistema

Los hechiceros comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, siendo el representante de la familia del Viento quien dijo para todos

- Considero muy arriesgado el volverlos a admitir, no podemos ignorar que la profecía habla de una familia que nos traería desgracias

- Pero tampoco podemos ignorar que son nuestros hermanos, además de ser la única familia dentro de nosotros que puede predecir el futuro

Dijo la representante de la familia del Fuego, encontrándose una discusión ardua, pues era una difícil decisión, y aun cuando todos sabían que Logan Amamia, el difunto bisabuelo de Sakura había sido en su época un personaje importante y de gran apoyo, ahora la situación era distinta tratándose de Sakura, quien ahora debía tomar su lugar como la hechicera más poderosa de su clan, sin embargo... a nadie se le olvidaba el trágico suceso vivido hace diecisiete años, razón principal por la cual todos se encontraban tan angustiados

Sin embargo todos hay ignoraban que había sido el mismo líder del consejo, quien dándole su palabra a Sakura de cuidar a su familia en contra de los hechiceros negros durante su estancia en el instituto Valdjean, le había asegurado que volviendo a la hermandad su familia siempre estaría a salvo... pero ellos tenían derecho a decidir, y aunque podía hacerlo por si mismo, siempre se había reconocido por ser un líder y un juez justo.

Cinco horas después, la junta terminaba y Ieran Li salía de aquella reunión, siendo Wei, quien la esperaba fuera del palacio junto al chofer y la Limosina, sin embargo su rostro se miraba algo preocupado

- ¿Cómo le fue señora?

- Bien Wei, solo fue una reunión social por los viejos tiempos, nada excepcional

Dijo fingiendo, pero en el fondo negándose a aceptar que la familia de la estrella volviera a ser parte de la sociedad... mientras la limosina llegaba a una de sus mansiones ubicadas en Japón.

Así pasaron cinco días, en los cuales los preparativos para una celebración se dejaban ver en la mansión de Sakura, la cual había contratado todo un personal días antes que se encargaba de preparar todo, contratando a los más reconocidos músicos, utilizando la mejor tecnología, con las más elegantes y exquisitas artesanías y numerosa cantidad de chefs dispuestos a preparar un gran banquete para aquel importante evento... en el cual había invitado a las familias del consejo, siendo esta su presentación dentro de la Sociedad

Todo iba muy bien, aunque Sakura estaba muy ocupada, pues dicho evento, a parte de costar una fortuna le había quitado gran parte de su tiempo en la cual había organizado la mayor parte de las cosas, siendo ayudada en gran parte por Madeline, que demostraba tener muy buen gusto.

Sakura precisamente se encontraba entonces diciendo al florista donde quería que se colocaran los últimos arreglos florales cuando Madeline le interrumpió llevándosela un poco lejos de ellos.

- Sakura... tenemos un pequeño problema

- Si¿qué pasa Madeline?

- Bueno... veraz necesitamos urgentemente contratar el personal

- Eso no es problema – dijo Sakura con tranquilidad sacando su celular – le diré a Tomoyo que se encargue de eso...

- No Sakura... ejem, tu sabes estamos hablando de una fiesta en la cual vendrá gente de la Sociedad de Hechiceros a hablar de magia...

- ¡¡¡Es cierto!!! – Dijo Sakura preocupada – lo había olvidado por completo, el personal debe estar calificado para esto

Pero fue gracias a Madeline que aquel problema se resolvería, ya que se le había ocurrido una idea brillante

- Espera¿sabes usar el conjuro para borrar la memoria?

- Si, pero ¿por qué?

- Entonces deja que me encargue de esto mi niña, ten fe

Aunque Sakura estaba preocupada, en ese momento no le quedaba otra opción más que confiar en Madeline, y después de todo ella era de su entera confianza, pues jamás le había fallado

Sin embargo, este no seria el único evento que se preparaba, pues solo faltaban dos semanas para que se efectuara la boda de Syaoran y Ayumi, y esta se encontraba en una boutique probándose aun el vestido de novia, junto con una modista y su madre

- Te vez lindísima hija

Dijo la madre de Ayumi, mientras la modista veía los últimos cambios que había que hacer al vestido

- Muchas gracias madre, estoy tan contenta pronto seré la esposa de Syaoran Li, líder del clan de la familia de la Luna y candidato a ser el líder de los Magic Masters

- Lo se hija, toda nuestra familia esta tan entusiasmada con tu boda, esto será el evento social del año

- ¿Y que hay de la suntuosa fiesta que será en dos días?

- Lo dices por la bisnieta de Logan Amamia, no te preocupes, ella no es rival para nuestra familia

- ¿A que te refieres?

Dijo la joven de ojos azules y su madre respondió mirando su vestido sin mucho interés

- Lo que el consejo hace por ella no es más que una obra de caridad, ella y su familia jamás volverán a tener un papel importante dentro de nuestra sociedad, lo se de buena fuente ya que tu tío y jefe de nuestro clan me lo dijo, la mayor parte de nuestra sociedad le tiene lastima a aquella familia, con lo que paso hace cinco años y los otros incidentes...

- ¿Cuáles otros incidentes?

- Olvídalo, no tiene gran importancia y todavía tenemos mucho que hacer

Dijo la mujer marchándose para hablar con la modista, mientras Ayumi solo quedaba más confundida

Touya Kinomoto se encontraba aun en la empresa en la cual trabajaba, y de la cual era dueño absoluto, Livierny, mientras se encontraba revisando parte de la contabilidad, no muy concentrado en especial ese día, pues sabia que en dos días más tendrían la fiesta ante la sociedad de hechiceros y aquello le incomodaba...

Pero era lógico, ya que siempre se había sentido un hermano mediocre para Sakura, ella que siempre había llevado según su punto de vista toda la carga de lo que había pasado hace años, y que siendo tan joven aun debía ser ahora la líder familiar

Como hubiera deseado entonces Touya que todo hubiera sido diferente, de que el hubiera podido cuidar y ayudar a su hermana en esos años, de hablar con ella y poder seguir teniendo a su monstruo a su lado.

Pero Sakura era otra ahora, y el mismo tenia su propia familia y las cosas eran muy distintas ya, por lo cual solo podía confiar en ella, apoyarla y protegerla sin que esta se diera cuenta de ello, auque ahora no era tan sencillo como de niña...

Sakura miro muy confundida a Madeline, pues ella había traído un grupo de veinte personas a la mansión, viéndose dentro del grupo mujeres de edad, hombres jóvenes y algunos otros mayores, que miraban la enorme y lujosa casa con admiración, mientras Sakura llevaba a Madeline al estudio para hablar con ella en privado

- Madeline quienes son ellos?

La mujer con una sonrisa dijo

- Tranquila mi niña, son nuestro nuevo personal

- ¡Que!, Madeline tu sabes que confió en ti plenamente pero es obvio que esas personas no saben nada del como tratar a la gente que tendremos en dos días, eso sin contar que seguramente no son hechiceros

Dijo Sakura observando por la puerta entre cerrada a aquellas personas

- Efectivamente mi niña, no lo son, como tu sabrás la mayor parte de las familias hechiceras son de un nivel económico alto, por lo cual decidí usar gente normal que no tuviera pasado ni futuro seguro, porque que mejor para esa gente el tener un trabajo honesto y un buen sueldo, así que los contrate de planta

- Son demasiados no crees Madeline?

- Mi niña, para empezar esta casa es muy grande y necesitamos gente que se encargue de mantenerla limpia y hermosa, no podemos contratar un equipo de limpieza por siempre, además tu tienes un nivel económico alto, el dinero no será problema, y yo me encargare de entrenarlos

- Pero...

- En dado caso que esto no resulte borraremos sus memorias y nadie saldrá herido

Sakura no se miraba aun muy segura pero Madeline agrego

- Sakura, son gente muy humilde pero educada, necesitan el trabajo y yo te garantizo que no nos defraudaran

Sakura dando un leve suspiro dijo

- Esta bien, dejo todo en tus manos Madeline, se que lo harás bien

Dijo Sakura dando por terminada aquella conversación, ya que aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer, pues la gala de aquel evento seria muy pronto...

Y aquella mágica noche llego

Sakura aun se encontraba arreglando cuando fue Tomoyo quien llego anticipadamente junto con Eriol, ella vestida hermosa y formalmente con un vestido que tenia el símbolo de la estrella, bordado en un costado de su pecho, pues pese a ser hija de un poderoso hechicero perteneciente a la familia del agua ella no quería saber nada de aquella familia, ni de su padre...

Su vestido era en un tono azul celeste, con un precioso encaje blanco que rodeaba las orillas del hermoso vestido y con escote en v que dejaba observar su hermoso cuello en el cual usaba un collar y aretes de perla que el mismo Eriol le había obsequiado para aquella noche, el vestido era un poco ceñido a su cuerpo, dejando ver su hermosa y bien formada figura, llevando su hermoso cabello sujetado con una diadema blanca, llevando en sus párpados un tono azul que la hacia ver aun más bella, con un labial rosa palo y para terminar el hermoso conjunto guantes blancos que llegaban hasta sus codos y zapatillas azules...

Pero por otro lado su acompañante tampoco se quedaba atrás...

Eriol lucia un elegante smoking perfecto para aquella ocasión, en color negro con camisa blanca, mostrándose con gran elegancia y estilo, llevando su cabello con su usual peinado que lo hacia lucir tan atractivo.

Madeline que ya se encontraba arreglada para el evento con un hermoso y discreto vestido gris  
Invito a los jóvenes a pasar, haciendo gran alarde por la belleza de Tomoyo

- ¿Madeline ya esta lista Sakura?

- No querida, aun esta en su alcoba arreglándose¿pero donde se encuentra Sonomi?

- Ella vendrá dentro de un rato, trata de convencer a mi tío Fujitaka de que venga a la fiesta

- Solo espero que todo salga bien, Sakura se ha esforzado tanto por agradar a aquellas personas, esto es muy importante para ella...

- Iré a verla en este momento Madeline, discúlpame un momento Eriol

Dijo subiendo las escaleras para ver a su prima, mientras Eriol se quedaba hablando con Madeline acerca del evento...

Sin embargo, lo dicho anteriormente por Madeline era cierto, Sakura había trabajado mucho todo ese tiempo, esos años para poder tomar el lugar y la gran responsabilidad que su bisabuelo había dejado sobre ella, y era tiempo de poner la teoría en la practica, todos esos años de estudio y preparación se debían poner a disposición de aquel consejo, y aunque Sakura estaba muy bien preparada, por dentro frente a aquel enorme espejo que se encontraba en su habitación y viendo su reflejo temblaba por dentro...

Un llamado a la puerta hizo que saliera de aquellos pensamientos invitando a su prima a entrar, pero cuando Tomoyo la miro quedo realmente asombrada, Sakura, su muy querida prima Sakura era por completo otra persona...

Era cierto que desde que Sakura había llegado solía ser muy casual en su manera de vestir, siempre con buen gusto y con feminidad, pero en esta ocasión su rostro, sus ropas la hacían ver como una reina.

Su atuendo era un hermoso vestido color carmesí que resaltaba aun más con los bordes dorados que iban alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, en sus mangas y en el final de la caída de aquel vestido, tenia los hombros un poco descubiertos por el estilo del traje, pero sus mangas eran largas y con amplio vuelo, al igual que Tomoyo su vestido estaba ceñido a su cuerpo pero algo ampón en la falda y con una elegante caída.

Además de lo anterior, Sakura usaba un conjunto de joyas que habían pertenecido a su familia en colores dorados y con rubíes, sus labios también tenían aquel color carmesí y sus párpados tenían un elegante tono lila, con un perfecto maquillaje que iba desde un buen delineado de los ojos hasta de los labios, usando zapatillas y su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, el estilo que Nadeshiko Kinomoto solía usar más, y que le hacia verse aun más parecida a su madre.

- Sakura te vez realmente preciosa!!

Exclamo su prima muy emocionada, mientras Madeline entraba por la puerta, aun cuando Sakura no se había movido ni un centímetro...

- Mi niña, eres igual de hermosa que tu madre, tan parecida a ella...

Dijo Madeline con un deje de nostalgia, pues ella había convivido con su querida Nadeshiko desde su nacimiento, y a su vez Sakura agradeció el gesto de ambas, aunque estaba muy nerviosa

- Pero... te falta algo

Dijo Madeline extendiendo una pequeña cajita negra, en la cual al tomarla Sakura en sus manos y abrirla miro un hermoso anillo dorado con un rubí rojo en el centro en forma de A por la inicial familiar y en forma de estrella, el cual había pertenecido a su bisabuelo, y a su tatarabuelo, y así a todos los anteriores lideres... aunque había sido previamente modificado en el lo ancho, ya que el dedo de Sakura era más delgado, y Sakura seria la primera mujer que dirigía a su familia.

- E... esto es

Dijo un poco trémula Sakura y Madeline sonriendo le dijo

- Tu abuelo hubiera querido estar aquí para dártelo... desafortunadamente no pudo hacerlo, pero me pidió que cuando estuvieras lista te lo entregara

Tomoyo no comprendiendo la importancia de dicho anillo pregunto

- ¿Pero porque es tan importante esa joya?

- Porque es la sortija representativa de la familia Amamia – respondió Sakura y continuo – con esto los altos jefes de la Sociedad de Hechiceros sabrán que he tomado realmente el lugar que nuestro bisabuelo dejo vació...

- Y como veraz, aunque es hermosa es una carga muy pesada de llevar, sobre todo con esta familia

- Lo se Madeline, y te prometo que intentare llevar el cargo lo mejor posible

- Todos tenemos fe en ti Sakura, yo se que tu puedes

Dijo Tomoyo animadamente, ya que había llegado el momento de la verdad...

Los invitados llegaban a la fiesta, los hechiceros más destacados y poderosos del medio oriente se encontraban hay con sus respectivas familias, entre uno de ellos estaba Syaoran, quien sorprendido por la llegada de su madre venia con esta, su prometida y su fiel sirviente Wei, pues no le había quedado otro remedio, en cuanto la señora Li se había enterado de los acontecimientos se había dispuesto a ir, aun cuando Syaoran no comprendía bien, dado que cuando eran aun adolescentes ella había rechazado la idea de que su hijo saliera con la bisnieta de Logan Amamia.

Y mientras en la recepción del lugar se encontraba hablando la señora Li con su futura nuera, Syaoran se había separado de ambas para buscar a los lideres familiares y hablar con ellos... en tanto que Tomoyo y Eriol miraban a distancia a los recién llegados, sobre todo a Ayumi, que era del total desagrado de la prima de Sakura

- No puede ser, como se le ocurre haberla traído aquí

Dijo Tomoyo evidentemente molesta, pues cabe resaltar que ella no se llevaba nada bien con la prometida de Syaoran Li, aun cuando Tomoyo fuese tan jovial con casi todos.

- Tomoyo no lo arruines, esta noche es muy importante para Sakura y para tu familia, así que solo trata de aparentar

Le recomendó Eriol mientras ambos se dirigían a recibir a ambas damas

- Hola Buenas noches, me alegra poder recibirlas

Dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose hacia la señora Li y Ayumi Hinu

- ¿Pensé que ese era el trabajo de la anfitriona?

Dijo Ayumi sagazmente a Tomoyo dejando ver su enemistad hacia ambas primas y aunque Tomoyo continuaba sonriendo el comentario hecho por la joven le había caído como piedras en el hígado

- Se encuentra arreglando unos asuntos con la servidumbre, no tardara en venir, aunque comprendo lo ansiosa que estarás por saludarla

Dijo con sutileza en su voz devolviendo la agresión de forma elegante, pero Eriol la miraba con algo de reproche teniendo que interferir un poco

- Me alegra mucho que haya podido asistir a esta reunión señora Li – dijo Eriol

- También es un placer para mi el verlo de nuevo, hacia mucho que no lo veía

Tomoyo miro con algo de sorpresa a su novio y a la elegante dama, ella como siempre manteniendo una pose de suma seriedad dijo

- Me alegra que estés entre nosotros, después de todo siempre he creído que eres un gran hechicero

- Se lo agradezco señora Li

Dijo la señora mientras se marchaba con Ayumi a hablar con otro de los hechiceros

- ¿La conocías?...

- Conoció a mis padres hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenia 6 años

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Bueno, mi familia nunca ha sido un tema del cual me agrade mucho hablar

Dijo con sinceridad algo serio, y aunque Tomoyo quiso seguir con el tema fue imposible, dado que estaban llegando más invitados... la noche a penas comenzaba...

Mientras Syaoran se dirigía en la búsqueda especifica del líder de los hechiceros del medio oriente, la orquesta comenzaba a tocar, una melodía hermosa y un tanto triste "Eyes on me"

Para el momento había demasiadas personas dentro de la hermosa residencia, y con lo grande que esta era le estaba costando encontrarlo, sin embargo al dirigirse al jardín, cercana al lago pudo divisar la figura de una hermosa dama, a quien evidentemente a primera vista no reconoció, ya que estaba algo nublado y oscuro, pero una vez que se acerco más hacia la joven pudo ver que era Sakura...

Y el joven quedo hechizado por unos segundos, en el cual miraba aquella elegante y hermosa dama en la cual se había convertido, con su hermoso vestido, su cabello, sus labios y sobre todo aquellos ojos verdes...

La joven se sintió observada, y hasta entonces miro que Syaoran estaba cercana a ella, con un elegante traje, y fue entonces que terminando con la conversación que mantenía con un caballero se dirigió hacia donde su amigo de primaria estaba...

Y en forma de saludo y de manera casi automática el tomo la mano de la joven y la beso, mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraban mirando fijamente...

- Agradezco tu gesto, pero no era necesario que lo hicieras

Dijo Sakura algo desconcertada por su actitud pero el respondió

- Si lo es, ya que eres toda una dama... lograste lo que querías, el consejo ha aceptado a tu familia por ti

Pese a que ambos sentían atracción, como siempre había esa gruesa capa de desconfianza por parte de ambos, que ninguno quiso romper en ese momento, sobre todo Sakura, la situación era algo incomoda para ella, tenia que hacer las cosas con un total protocolo de elegancia, desde subir las escaleras por el lado derecho como debe hacer una dama, hasta conocer de música, de vinos y para ello también había contratado un Somelier, por lo cual la situación con Syaoran era únicamente del tipo "laboral" en ese momento...

Sonomi estaciono su coche justo enfrente de la humilde casa de Fujitaka, humilde a comparación de la de ella y su demás familia, pero obviamente Fujitaka estaba feliz con eso.

De inmediato al verla llegar abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar, con su usual amabilidad, aunque sabia a que se debía su visita, de hecho Sonomi ya iba arreglada con un elegante vestido negro que la hacia lucir muy bella.

- Kinomoto, pensé que podía hacerte cambiar de opinión, por eso vine

- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no debiste molestarte, sabes como pienso

- Pero esta noche es importante para tu hija como es posible que...

- Precisamente por eso Sonomi – interrumpió sonriente como siempre continuando con más seriedad – No quiero que hablen de Sakura por ser mi hija... ni que se hable mal de Touya, de su hija... yo para ellos nunca seré nadie Sonomi, somos personas muy diferentes y lo sabes

- Kinomoto...

La única verdad, era que la misma señora Sonomi no sabia que decir en aquel momento, era cierto y hasta ella misma lo sabia, pues pese a que había pasado el tiempo, las costumbres no habían cambiado mucho y no era prudente la presencia del señor Fujitaka en la fiesta, respecto del como se sentía Sakura con esto, la verdad casi no lo había tomado en cuenta, prefería guardar distancia por el momento con su familia, pero sobre todo con su padre.

Mientras que en la fiesta, Nakuru y Touya habían llegado ya, Nakuru vestida con un vestido morado de hermosa caída ajustada a su bien formada figura, que de no ser por la presencia de la hija de Touya, nadie imaginaria que fuese de una mujer casada y con una hija, por otro lado Touya no se quedaba atrás, el como siempre lucia elegantemente vestido con un traje gris que le hacia ver tan apuesto como solo el era, además de conservar su siempre serio semblante, mientras la pequeña Nadeshiko llevaba un lindo vestido rosa que era propio de su tierna edad.

Y ya estando todos los invitados reunidos por fin, el líder de la honorable organización interrumpiendo brevemente a la orquesta tomo el micrófono contento para decir...

- Queridos hermanos hechiceros, quisiera tomar unos breves momentos por ser este un sin lugar a dudas día que nunca olvidaremos, hoy por fin después de tantos años separados, la familia Amamia vuelve a formar parte de este honorable consejo, siendo así que una vez más las veinticinco familias hechiceras están unidas!!!

Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, las distinguidas y elegantes personas sonreían mientras aplaudían con gozo para dar la bienvenida a los anfitriones...

- Y es por eso que me da un enorme placer presentar ante la familia Amamia a los lideres de nuestra organización, comenzando por Muto Husanagi, líder de la familia del Trueno –

Un breve instante lleno de aplausos se dejaba escuchar ante cada miembro del consejo y lideres del clan, mientras se daban a conocer a las veinticinco familias y sus lideres, entre las cuales destacaban sin lugar a dudas las 7 familias principales, compuestas por la familia del Sol, la familia de la Luna, a la cual pertenecían los Li, a la familia de la estrella, que eran los Amamia, y las cuatro familias que manifestaban el poder de los cuatro elementos, tierra, fuego, agua y viento

Desafortunadamente, para Tomoyo, gran parte de la familia del agua, a la cual perteneciera su padre estaban hay presentes, y como se sabrá para Tomoyo aquello no era una situación fácil, toda la fiesta se la había pasado esquivando parientes que pertenecieran a aquella familia, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Eriol, su acompañante.

Y en una de esas súbitas salidas después de la cena, (que por cierto habían servido carpaccio de ternera (carne marinada) con un vino corona) Eriol la siguió hasta el balcón donde ella se había marchado a refugiarse.

- Veo que no estas disfrutando mucho de la reunión

Dijo acercándose a ella, que tan distraída estaba que se había olvidado por completo que había traído pareja a la fiesta, algo raro tratándose de su novio.

- Eriol... siento haberte dejado solo hay adentro pero...

Eriol la tomo de la barbilla entonces obligándolo a verlo a los ojos y con ternura dijo

- Si te molesta tanto la familia de tu padre podemos irnos, por mi no hay ningún problema

- Lo sabias...

- Es muy notorio cuando tu tía Hanako no hace más que perseguirte y tu de ocultarte

Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco, sobre todo porque ella no quería hacer una escena en una reunión con gente tan importante

- Considero algo descortés con mi prima irme en este momento, pero de verdad no quiero verlos

- No te preocupes, tu prima sabe tratar muy bien a los buitres y tu sinceridad impide de cierto modo que lo logres con ese mismo éxito

- ¿Qué insinúas?

Dijo algo ofendida y el contesto abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos muy cerca de ella

- Que amo tu honestidad, realmente me alegra por ti que no fueras la líder como Sakura, porque considero ese un papel muy difícil de llevar, pero no te preocupes, Sakura sabe sobrellevarlo...

En ese preciso momento Sakura estornudo, y tubo la breve sensación de que no era porque estuviera enferma... a su lado se encontraba el gerente de un banco, uno de los miembros de la familia del dragón, y al otro estaba Madeline, que gustosamente ayudaba a Sakura atendiendo a las visitas, siendo así hasta que el último invitado se marcho, y para entonces Sakura estaba exhausta.

- La fiesta fue todo un éxito mi niña! De ahora en adelante tu y tu familia volver a tener el lugar que por derecho les corresponde...

- Si, tienes razón Madeline

Dijo sonriendo tan desanimadamente que no paso desapercibido para Madeline

- ¿Y si fue un éxito porque te ves tan triste?

- Solo estoy cansada...

Dijo evitando su mirada y Madeline con ternura le dijo

- Entonces vete a descansar mi niña, yo iré por tus guardianes a casa de Tomoyo, mientras tu te das una ducha y te vas a la cama, porque tampoco se te olvide que mañana tienes que ir a la universidad...

- Gracias Madeline – dijo esbozando una leve pero más sincera sonrisa

Pese a que la fiesta había sido un éxito, Sakura se veía inconforme, no solo porque no había podido compartir esa noche tan especial con sus seres más queridos, como eran sus guardianes y su padre, pues al igual que el padre de Sakura, respetando que era una reunión de presentación y lo complicado del protocolo le habían facilitado las cosas a Sakura al no ir, pero ella dentro de si misma no se sentía tan contenta...  
Porque aunque todos se veían felices y la habían recibido con gusto, ella sabia que en el fondo muchos mentían, lo sabia porque no de la noche a la mañana algunas compañeras que estuvieron con ella en el internado Valdjean la iban a tratar bien y querer tanto, cuando en el internado todas le decían que era una hechicera impura, algo comparable con el termino de bastarda...

Y a Sakura no se le olvidaba... no podía olvidarlo, como no podía ignorar que a quienes ella hubiera deseado estuvieran presentes esa noche no estaban, y sabia que todo eso era su culpa.  
Sakura pensaba en esto mientras caminaba por el jardín, ya totalmente solitario, pues hasta la servidumbre se había ido a dormir, y se encontraba sola, a un lado del lago cuando vio el mismo árbol de cerezo que tanto le gustaba, y como siempre sin poder evitarlo subió en el, pese a que su enorme vestido le dificulto la subida, lográndolo después de un gran esfuerzo, y ya recargada en el tronco y sentada en una rama miro hacia abajo... pero lo que miro no le gusto en lo más mínimo

Era su reflejo en el lago, aun tenia el mismo vestido carmesí y toda la elegancia con la cual había contado esa noche, todo el porte, la belleza, y aun así no era suficiente, y aunque confirmaba que realmente se parecía mucho a su madre Nadeshiko también sentía que nunca seria como ella, como años atrás había sentido que nunca llenaría la talla del mago Lead Clow.

En resumen, su problema no era su atuendo, si no su sentir hacia la situación, sabia que en ese reflejo no se encontraba la verdadera Sakura, la verdadera Sakura que solía reír sinceramente, ser tan simpática, tan despistada pero tan feliz como solo lo fue cuando era niña, aun cuando no tenia todos los lujos y comodidades que había adquirido desde la muerte de su bisabuelo, estaba completa...

Dando un gran suspiro sin poder evitarlo dijo en voz alta

- Me pregunto si sabré hacerlo como tu abuelo...

- Creo que lo has hecho muy bien hasta el momento

- Ahh!!!

Sakura perdió el equilibrio, había estado tan ensimismada hasta ese momento que nunca noto la presencia cercana de Syaoran, muy cercana pues estaba cerca del árbol donde se encontraba, y por ¿suerte? Para Sakura la había logrado atrapar, o más bien había caído encima de el como hace tiempo cuando estaban en la universidad

- Porque esta escena me parece tan repetitiva?

Dijo Syaoran que tenia encima a Sakura, con una expresión sarcástica que perdió al ver la cercanía que tenia con la joven

Y como siempre, ambos se separaron velozmente

- Lo... lo siento, pero... ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que te habías ido

Reclamo un poco molesta Sakura, más que nada por la vergüenza que había pasado momentos atrás

- Dis.. culpa, lo que pasa es que Tomoyo me llamo pidiéndome que viniera a verte, ya que se había quedado con pendiente

- Ah... gracias... (que amable, no te hubieras molestado) pensó

Dijo aun algo avergonzada sin verlo al rostro y el que ya había notado una tendencia extraña en la joven pregunto

- ¿Qué hacías en ese árbol?

- Oye yo no critico tus actos

Se defendió de inmediato, la verdad no tenia ganas de ver a nadie en ese momento, mucho menos a Syaoran... sobre todo esa noche, cuando el se veía tan... guapo y estaban solos y

- Ahora que confirmas que estoy bien puedes irte, después de todo mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad, no se te olvide

Dijo un tanto a la defensiva y otra vez a Syaoran le molesto la actitud de la joven que perdiendo gran parte del porte y educación que había tenido en la velada lo corrió.

- ¡Demonios! Creo que nunca la voy a entender...

Dijo notablemente exaltado mientras iba rumbo a su Ferrari

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Gracias a todos x sus reviews, me han dado más de los k esperaba :p en fin, me mandaron un mail para preguntarme donde estan colgadas las historias completas, bueno den un link en la siguiente direccion donde se encuentra no solo la trilogia CCS y avances de la ultima historia de la trilogia, gracias!!! dejen reviews**


	8. ZEN

Un apuesto joven buscaba a su alrededor, por todos lados de aquel enorme parque pingüino, había divisado a la perfección a la persona a la cual había venido siguiendo, introducirse en el, y la verdad viendo su estado se encontraba preocupado...

De pronto pudo escuchar unos sollozos venir de un gran árbol de cerezo, el más grande del parque y supo que había encontrado su objetivo, pero a el no le gustaba subir a los árboles, aunque de otra forma no podría hablar con ella, así que armándose de valor y acomodándose las gafas circulares que usaba desde hace muchos años subió aquel árbol...

La pobre niña de once años ni siquiera sintió su presencia, se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos cabizbaja llorando, y fue el joven que sacándola de aquel estado dijo

- Sakura

La niña pudo ver entonces el preocupado rostro de Yukito Tsukishiro quien había subido para verla

- Yukito... pensé... que estabas con mi hermano

Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas tratando de aparentar, aunque Yukito ya la había visto

- No tiene caso Sakura, no tienes porque engañarme a mi, se lo triste que estas desde que el joven Li se fue

Sakura no pudo seguir hablando más y ocultando su rostro en sus manos siguió llorando

- No sabes lo preocupado que esta tu hermano, o Tomoyo, todos, incluso tu padre ha estado buscándote

Pero la joven solo siguió sollozando, por lo cual el joven Tsukishiro la abrazo

- Si te sientes incomoda puedes hablar con mi otro yo, el también esta muy preocupado Sakura

- No es eso...

Dijo sin mirarlo separándose de el levemente

- Lo siento mucho, créeme que lo siento Yukito se lo preocupados que deben estar todos... pero no puedo seguir con esto

El joven de dieciocho años la escucho con paciencia, dado que el llanto no la dejaba hablar con claridad

- Todos son tan lindos, y yo solo puedo pensar en el... en su rostro, en lo mucho que lo quiero, y pese a que le he escrito tantas cartas el no responde... y, es por eso que siempre después de clases vengo a este lugar, porque aquí se ve claramente el sitio donde se encontraba su casa, siempre espero aquí por si algún día volviera y...

- Sakura... se que estas muy triste, pero piensas seguir así incluso si el... no vuelve?

- Yukito yo lo amo...

Dijo una vez más arrojándose a sus brazos mientras lloraba con más intensidad y aquel joven solo la abrazo consolándola, y después de un rato, cuando se calmo un poco dijo

- Sakura, tu no estas sola, siempre vas a tener a tu familia, a Tomoyo y a mi, lo sabes bien, pero comprendo y si quieres esperarlo al menos déjame estar contigo mientras lo esperas

Decía mientras acariciaba su cabello y la abrazaba con la ternura que solo el tenia para ella, dejando pactado tácitamente aquel acuerdo donde ambos volverían a aquel gran árbol, en muchas otras ocasiones... el por ella, y ella por Syaoran...

**Capitulo 7 **

**ZEN **

**1 de abril del 2006...**

Era un sábado cuando Tomoyo le pidió a Sakura que la acompañara a realizar unas compras que tenia que hacer con urgencia, y tratándose de una ocasión tan especial para su prima, Sakura acepto, llevando a sus guardianes consigo en un bolso, aunque en ese momento Tomoyo no entendía el porque, sin embargo era temprano y no había tanta gente como los días entre semana, así que la joven acepto.

Marcharon a varias tiendas, tomaron café en una cafetería cercana y luego de comprar unas cosas volvieron a la mansión de Sakura, como a las cinco de la tarde.

Hasta este momento todo apuntaba que seria un día común, pero cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa, su familia y algunos amigos más cercanos se encontraban hay.

- Sorpresa!!!!! – Gritaron todos al verla entrar, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Sakura, quien siendo tan despistada no se había dado cuenta del engaño de las compras que habían planeado entre todos, sin embargo su cara no era precisamente de felicidad...

- Me... hicieron una fiesta?

Pregunto un tanto incrédula aun, con el rostro un tanto preocupado, y fue Chiharu quien acercándose a ella la abrazo y dijo

- Claro que si, acaso hay otra Sakura que cumpla años hoy...

- Si... tienes razón...

Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras los demás se acercaban a felicitarla, sin embargo en un momento que pudo se escapo al balcón junto con Tomoyo para hablar en privado con su prima.

- No te vez muy contenta con la fiesta Sakura¿pasa algo malo?

- Bueno... lo que pasa es que en nuestra tradición solo festejamos entre Zen, Sunny y yo...

- Claro, eso es muy lógico ya que pasaste mucho tiempo sola en aquel internado, pero ahora que estas con nosotros debemos festejarlo en grande

Dijo tratando de animar a su prima, pero ella seguía muy seria y solo dijo sin mirarla al rostro…

- Tu no entiendes… este día no es especial por mi cumpleaños, si no por…

Tomoyo la miraba sorprendida sin comprender esperando que continuara, pero ella con su mirada baja sin verla solo se marcho

- Sakura!!

Cuando Tomoyo intento detenerla un pequeño león alado la detuvo del brazo

- Espera… será mejor que la dejes sola un momento

- ¿Pero porque?, creí que la fiesta la haría feliz¿acaso hice algo indebido?…

- Bueno, no se trata de eso, es algo complejo de explicar…

Golden Sun miraba hacia donde su dueña se había marchado algo triste y preocupado…

Flash Back

Un día común, después de varios meses de que Syaoran se marchara a Hong Kong, Sakura volvía a subir aquel árbol, pero con un rostro diferente al de hace tiempo

- Hola Yuki

Dijo la joven evidentemente contenta y el joven Tsukishiro correspondiendo su sonrisa dijo

- Te vez muy contenta hoy, me alegra mucho eso

- Tenias mucho tiempo esperándome?

Dijo la niña y Yukito contesto

- No, llevo unos minutos aquí, se puede saber porque razón estas tan feliz?

- Porque vine a despedirme

Yukito la miro sin comprender y ella dijo

- Es cierto que lo extraño mucho, pero tu me has dado una nueva perspectiva de todo, es hora de luchar por mi, y tengo que dejar esto en el pasado

Pero olvidar a veces significa volver a cometer el mismo error...

- Estas segura Sakura?

Dijo Yukito mirándola preocupado

- Si, muy segura, y todo te lo debo a ti Yuki, ya que tu me acompañabas cada día y hasta llego un momento en el que disfrutaba el volver a este árbol, pero era para estar contigo

Dijo algo sonrojada, y el joven alegremente agrego

- Bien, al menos pude vencer mi miedo a las alturas

Y ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo para soltar luego una carcajada...

Sakura había sido la única testigo de aquel momento… el cual recordaba sin quererlo en aquel día sobre todo tan especial, mientras su triste mirada estaba fija en la ventana, como en aquella ocasión…

El recuerdo del mismo día en que ella había llegado a vivir al internado Valdjean, y que había conocido a Yuko…

Estaba cargando en su regazo un pequeño canasto, en el cual estaba Kero escondido, frente a ella se encontraba Madeline sentada en aquel carruaje dirigido por un cochero y llevado por dos corceles negros…

Sakura seguía vistiendo de negro, un vestido largo pero con un sombrero beige que era a su vez atado alrededor de su rostro con un lazo del mismo color del vestido,

Madeline tambien usaba ropas negras, y ambas se veían deprimidas, pero Madeline estaba más que nada preocupada por Sakura, al igual que Kerberos, que de vez en cuando asomaba la mirada para encontrarse con el triste rostro de Sakura, y una extensa capa de neblina que se podía adjudicar al frió clima de Inglaterra…

- Llegamos, señora, pero no se que podrían hacer aquí una señorita como la que lleva y una mujer como usted, se nota que son de alta sociedad, si quisieran podría llevarlas a un buen hotel

- No se preocupe por eso – dijo pagando al cochero – le agradezco su amabilidad

Sakura al descender vio un viejo castillo que estaba cercado por unas rejas oxidadas y viejas, además de que el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, pues aun era invierno…

Y sin embargo en aquel sitio estaba menos neblinoso, cosa que llamo la atención de Sakura

Cuando el cochero termino de bajar el equipaje de la carroza y se marcho las rejas se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiesen esperado a que la joven llegara, y de hecho eso hacía…

Sakura ya no dudaba en entrar, pero si aspiro profundamente antes de hacerlo…. Y una vez que estuvieron dentro la reja volvió a cerrarse, sin embargo como si se tratase solo de una ilusión óptica la fachada de la entrada, pronto veían que aquel viejo y tenebroso castillo era en realidad un hermoso palacio de gran tamaño, cubierto de un estilo barroco de los pies a la cabeza, con gárgolas en sus esquinas y de color gris, además el jardín cubierto de nieve era ahora un hermoso pasto verde con grandes árboles, en su mayoría frutales…

- Me da gusto que por fin hayas llegado

Dijo una voz proveniente de una hermosa mujer alta, sombría, de largos cabellos negros y misteriosa mirada interesante que analizaba a la joven Sakura, sin que esta pudiera notarlo siquiera, pues su expresión era seria, además de tener en su mano derecha una pipa que usaba casi en todo momento…

- Sakura, permíteme presentarte a la maestra Yuko, jefa del clan del Tiempo y dueña de una de las más prestigiosas tiendas mágicas del mundo, además de ser la directora del internado Valdjean para estudiantes de artes mágicas

- Basta ya, no es para tanto, aunque debo admitir que tiene razón, señora Madeline, me alegra verla tan bien…

Sakura miro con mayor respeto a la mujer, y sin olvidarse de sus buenos modales haciendo una reverencia se presento

- Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto, y me da…

- A.. ma… mia – dijo Yuko

-¿Qué?

Dijo Sakura confundida… mientras con tranquilidad aquella hermosa mujer decía

- Desde hoy te llamas Sakura Amamia, si alguien llegara oírte decir que eres Kinomoto no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría contigo, de acuerdo?

- Pe.. ro… ¿Por qué?

- Sin preguntas niña, ahora que soy tu mentora solo te queda seguir mis reglas, y la primera es no preguntes… ahora que será mejor que te retires a tus aposentos, a los cuales te conducirá mi fiel sirviente…. Watanuki!!!

Dijo con su melódica voz, a la vez que un joven vestido de sirviente con gafas circulares aparecía, un joven relativamente parecido a Eriol…

- Si… señora….

Dijo evidentemente de mala gana y Yuko sonriendo dijo

- Lleva a nuestra nueva interna a su habitación por favor, y ayúdale con su equipaje

Dijo señalando la gran cantidad de maletas que Sakura traía…

El joven gruño en silencio y como para Sakura no paso desapercibido aquello dijo

- Permítame ayudarlo

Cuando Sakura hiba a agarrar las maletas Yuko la detuvo y dijo

- No seas tonta niña, eso no es trabajo para una joven de tu clase social, además Watanuki estará feliz de hacerlo¿verdad?

Dijo burlonamente cosa que no paso desapercibido para el pobre muchacho que solo obedeció la orden, pues no se le olvidaba el trato con la mujer…

Y asi mientras Watanuki llevaba a Sakura a su habitación junto con Kero, Madeline se quedo con Yuko y esta dijo…

- No has cambiado en nada, solo te pones más anciana…

- Ya me había extrañado de ti esa seriedad al recibirnos¿Por qué no sacar tu… encantadora forma de ser frente a Sakura?

- El consejo no me quiere tanto como presume… - dijo haciendo rabietas – dicen que debo poner mejor ejemplo a las alumnas, ni siquiera me dejan usar mi pipa dentro del castillo

- Ja, pues creo que tienen razón, así te vendrás acabando más rápido…

- ¿Y que hay de ti?, piensas seguir con tu doble identidad el resto de la vida?, puede ser muy poco, ya estas muy vieja y arrugada y…

- En eso no te metas… solo he venido para estar con mi niña, y ya que me debes un favor…

- Demonios… esperaba que estuvieras más senil y que no recordaras…

- Pero si solo soy mayor que tu….

- De acuerdo quédate no se diga más, pero no con mi alumna, sabes las reglas, te daré hospedaje en mi tienda, quizás podrías hasta ayudarme con algunos clientes…

Y podrás verla cada quince días… - dijo impidiendo que continuara con lo que iba a decir

- No, ese no fue el trato

Dijo Madeline y Yuko entre dientes dijo

- Bueno… cada domingo…

- Perfecto, veo que nos seguimos llevando tan bien como siempre

….

- Señora Madeline? Sabe que le paso a Sakura? – pregunto Syaoran extrañado ante la actitud de su amiga

- Quizás no debí permitir que la fiesta se efectuara, a Sakura no le agrada estar sin sus guardianes en su cumpleaños, sobre todo por Zen

- Porque Madeline¿que es lo que nos ocultan?

Dijo Tomoyo entrando acompañada de Eriol, que eran los únicos que se habían quedado, ya que Tomoyo había tenido que disculpar a los amigos de Sakura de que se sentía algo enferma en ese momento, por otra parte Touya, Nakuru, Sonomi y el padre de Sakura llegarían más tarde a la reunión, después de atender asuntos de trabajo.

Sunny entro a la habitación y cerciorándose de que no estuvieran ni Sakura ni Zen cerca cerro la puerta y dijo

- Ya no podemos seguirlo ocultando Madeline, tarde o temprano lo van a saber….

- Tan… grave es?

Dijo Tomoyo ya muy preocupada, de hecho todos miraban algo extrañados la actitud de Sunny y Madeline….

- Yo prometí guardar silencio por siempre Madeline, no podría decirlo pese a que quisiera, Sakura confía en mi y por eso no lo hice antes… pero se el gran daño que le hace no hablar de ello… y – dudo en continuar y la mujer comprendiendo su predicamento dijo

- Si Sunny, lo se, verán todo comenzó cuando ella estando en el internado… en su cumpleaños numero dieciocho…

Flash Back…

- He pasado aquí una eternidad, aun me pregunto si ha valido la pena?

- No pienses en eso, este día estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños, solo falta Madeline para que estemos todos, y hay que hacerlo en grande ya que no pudimos celebrar los otros cumpleaños juntos, por una u otra razón, pero gracias a la maestra Yuko y a tu buen desempeño nos lo han permitido este año, asi que nada de preocupaciones de acuerdo?

- Tienes razón Sunny, pero yo….

Un grupo de cinco jóvenes entraron a la habitación de Sakura sin siquiera pedir permiso, una de ellas que detestaba en particular a Sakura, por tratarse de la según ella, asesina de su mejor amiga, la joven Hamilton fallecida tiempo atrás cuando se suicido al no aceptar la derrota ante Sakura.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Dijo fríamente Sakura y la Liz Greville la joven que la odiaba tanto sonriendo le dijo

- Acaso crees que olvidamos tu cumpleaños?, sobre todo cuando por tu culpa ella murió…

Sakura no dijo nada, fue Golden Sun entonces quien intervino

- No tienen nada que reclamar aquí, Hamilton nunca valoro demasiado su vida, y Sakura no esta sola asi que no vengan hoy a perturbar nuestra tranquilidad si no quieren que Yuko se entere…

- Ja! Yuko… pensé que el enorme ex guardian de Lead Clow, el feroz león de fuego tendría más valor que eso, mira que no poder defender solo a su ama, con razón la pobre tipa esta como esta, pero descuida, esto no es tu culpa si no la de ella por ser hija de quien es…

- Basta!!! Me oyeron!!!!!

Dijo Sunny tomando su forma real que era ahora la de un león con sus ojos dorados y un poder mucho más grande, extendiendo sus enormes alas blancas, y rugiendo dispuesto a atacarlas y lanzándose hacia Liz…

- Sunny detente!!!

Ordeno Sakura, pero no pudo detenerlo, estaba harto de sentir que no podía ayudar a la pobre joven con la estupida actitud de aquellas niñas ricas y consentidas, y no iba a perder su quizás única oportunidad

La joven sonriendo entonces esquivo el ataque del feroz guardián, mientras las otras se acercaban a Sakura, que se rehusaba a pelear, pero todo cambiaria en un momento, cuando una entrometida joven se metió con sus dos tesoros más preciados en ese momento…

- No es estupido tener a tu edad un muñeco de felpa?..

Dijo tomando al osito que Syaoran le regalara cuando se había ido por primera vez de Tomoeda, cuando el le había confesado sus sentimientos y lo profesaba en forma de osito…

- Suelta eso!!!

Dijo Sakura más molesta y Liz sonrió viendo que tenía una buena oportunidad de herirla…

- Pásamelo!!!

Le dijo y en efecto la joven lo aventó hasta su objetivo, sin que Golden Sun ni Sakura lo pudieran evitar…

- Ve lo que hago con tu estupido oso

Dijo rompiendo con crueldad aquel preciado tesoro, hasta sacarle su relleno y dejarlo destruido… pero dentro del osito pudo encontrar algo aun más interesante, unas plumas plateadas…

- ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura esta vez si que estaba muy herida, aquel osito era muy importante para ella, y el que ella tuviera esas plumas en su poder…. Las plumas que años atrás hubiese obtenido del desaparecido cuerpo de Yue

- Deja eso…

Dijo con una mirada pocas veces vistas en el rostro de Sakura, una mirada más fría que el hielo que era solamente digna de una mujer lastimada, y con fiereza esta vez fue ella quien la ataco tomando a la joven de los cabellos, mientras que ni las otras, ni Sunny daban crédito a lo que veían…

Sakura estaba lastimando a Liz sin uso de ninguna clase de magia, pero estaba obrando por sentimientos no por razón, si hubiera tenido cabeza para meditar lo que hacia hubiese podido hacer mil cosas, pero de todas opto por la menos apropiada…

Pues todas se habían detenido porque tres maestras del internado estaban hay, viendo como Sakura arrastraba por el suelo a una estudiante

- ¡Que demonios estas haciendo!

Dijo la profesora Donovan que estaba realmente molesta, y que tenía de por sí, un "especial afecto" por Sakura…

- Maestra ayúdeme!!! Esta tipa se volvió completamente loca…

- No puedo creer que eso pasara!!

Dijo Tomoyo en determinado momento en que contaban la historia, mientras continuo diciendo

- Pobre Sakura, no tenía idea de lo mal que la había pasado…

- Si, es difícil creer que exista tanta crueldad de mujeres tan jóvenes y que se supone deberían de ser el futuro del consejo…

Dijo Madeline y Syaoran que seguía perplejo dijo

- ¿Y que paso entonces?

- Bueno, como les había comentado ya, con todo el escándalo que se hizo, Sakura fue encerrada en un calabozo, por tratarse solo de su cumpleaños le permitieron que Sunny estuviera con ella, asi que el podrá explicarles mejor la siguiente parte de la historia

- Si, aun recuerdo bien ese día…

Dijo Sunny viendo el fuego de la chimenea del cuarto en el que estaban…

Aunque las hechiceras lo intentaron, ninguna pudo quitarle aquel osito destrozado y esas plumas que tenia en sus manos, dichas plumas pertenecientes a Yue, y siendo esta la única parte de el que Sakura pudo conservar, como se podrá comprender tratándose de Yukito un ser humano, este había sido enterrado, y sus posesiones materiales seguían en este mundo, como fotos, y diversos recuerdos de el, pero de Yue nada, porque el era un guardián y siendo creado a base de la magia de Lead Clow, las cosas cambiaban…

- Al menos también fueron castigadas porque las encontraron en tu cuarto, pero no me pareció justo tu castigo, tan bien que pensábamos pasarla…

Sakura estaba sentada en un rincón del oscuro lugar, que únicamente era iluminado por la luz de la luna, que se asomaba por una pequeña ventana del húmedo y frió sitio,

Y seguía abrazando a su osito y a aquellas plumas plateadas…

- Sakura…. ¿estas bien?

- Esto es todo lo que me queda de él Sunny, y no voy a perderlo…

- Sakura… - dijo el guardián mirándola a los ojos – sabes porque cuando incrementando mis poderes y cambiando mi forma te pedí que volvieras a bautizarme con un nuevo nombre?

La joven abatida por lo ocurrido solo seguía viendo las plumas… y el guardián continúo con más énfasis diciendo…

- Porque ya no soy guardián de Clow, ahora soy guardián de Sakura, tu lo cambiaste… lo cambiaste todo cuando incrementando tus poderes decidiste darles mayor poder a aquellas cartas Sakura que ahora tienen en la portada tu símbolo… el símbolo de la estrella que te representa y del cual ahora ellas y yo formamos parte… pero se que eso no es suficiente, yo también extraño a Yuki, y ser como los tres mosqueteros, como lo que éramos antes… y se que ese hueco nada ni nadie podría llenarlo jamás, pero… si existiera una… aunque pequeña posibilidad de revivir a Yue, la tomarías?

- Una posibilidad…

Dijo Sakura reaccionando en ese momento y Sunny serio continuo

- Pero esto es peligroso Sakura, existirán muchos riesgos de por medio, ya que tu vida estará ligada directamente a la vida de este guardián, y de la cual tu tendrás que incrementar aun más tu poder si deseas que el pueda subsistir…

- ¿Qué? Pero como no paso eso cuando invocamos a Chakra?

Dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo y Eriol fue quien contesto

- La razón de que eso sucediera con Sakura, se debe a que ese guardián ya estaba muerto y la magia que se necesita para ello es mayor y depende de vincularla con un ser vivo para que esta pueda seguir subsistiendo en este mundo…

- Claro, no es lo mismo despertar a un guardián de un sueño que revivirlo

Analizo Tomoyo ante lo dicho por Eriol y Syaoran continuo…

- Pero eso esta prohibido por la Sociedad… ¿Que acaso no sabia eso Sakura?...

- En ese momento no, pero yo se lo advertí…. De hecho hablamos mucho sobre ello esa noche…

- Asi que esta prohibido…

- Si, no solo por ser un acto que va contra los principios humanos, es decir el revivir a un muerto esta de cualquier forma prohibido, y más a costa de la vida de un ser humano, pero te mire tan triste que no quería que este día fuera en vano un día común, pero quiero que lo pienses bien porque no habrá vuelta atrás Sakura

- Si, lo se… pero si quiero

Dijo y siguiendo las indicaciones de su guardián comenzó a realizar el acto…

Tomando una piedra cercana y afilándola un poco corto la palma de su brazo derecho hasta hacerlo sangrar lo suficiente para teñir aquellas plumas plateadas y para no quedarse desangrada…

Luego de ello concentrándose conjuro…

- Guardián del sello de las cartas… tu ama te ordena que vuelvas a la vida…. Despierta del sueño eterno…

Y mientras ello pasaba la misma Sakura mentalmente daba forma a aquella criatura….

Una especie de neblina gris comenzó a formarse en el lugar, envolviéndolo todo, a la vez que una fría brisa podía sentirse y de aquellas plumas cubiertas de sangre, la figura de un hermoso pegazo lila se comenzaba a formar… un pegazo lila con los mismo ojos grises y misteriosos de Yue…

Sakura callo entonces exhausta y débil al piso, y aquel hermoso ser se acerco a ella…

- Usted… es mi ama

Sakura tenia una mirada triste algo nostálgica, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz, de toda la tragedia sucedida ese día aquello era lo más hermoso que habría podido pasarle, y efectivamente días después Sakura pudo notar como era el mismo Yue, pero sin los recuerdos de su otra vida, que evidentemente Sakura no había olvidado borrar a la hora de realizar el hechizo, para asi darle una nueva y mejor vida a Yue, que ahora era Zen… por otro lado las maestras del internado nunca supieron de donde provenía Zen, y alabaron la gran habilidad de Sakura al crear a un guardián tan fuerte…

- Pero… Zen es tan diferente, jamás imagino a Yue con esa apreciación por las plantas, la cocina, y sus miedos…

- Bueno, no te olvides que también es parte de Sakura, y en aquel entonces estaba preocupada, aunque es más fuerte de lo que se ve, pero es lógica la actitud de Zen, y podríamos decir que es una mezcla entre Sakura y Yue, como si se tratase de su hija…. Pero es algo que Sakura y yo juramos nunca volver a mencionar, tanto el nombre de Yue como lo sucedido son tema tabú, sin embargo… a veces no es tan bueno callar

Todos quedaron en silencio sorprendidos, nadie hubiera imaginado jamás que Zen fuese aquel noble pero serio guardián que fue Yue, sin embargo a la vez era un ser nuevo, parte Yue, y parte Sakura, como anteriormente se había dicho y por lo cual sus vidas estaban altamente ligadas…

Y a su vez, ignorando todo lo que los demás decían, Sakura se encontraba en la terraza del jardín junto con Zen en su regazo, y aunque no pudiera decírselo a nadie, ese era en su momento su mayor tesoro… claro, todos ignoraban que aun tenía el osito cocido…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Mmmm, este capitulo es peculiar, como la combinación de un flan con cerveza que no se debe de hacer jejjeje….

Este capitulo es una especie de aclaración y como antes menciono es solo para el mejor entendimiento del lector acerca de lo ocurrido en los años que Sakura paso en el internado, pero pronto habrá más capítulos aclaratorios que dejaran revelar la verdad de muchas otras cosas ocultas, ya que Zen no es mi único personaje con pasado… pero todo a su tiempo.

He leido k kieren k les mande el link, pero necesito sus correos para hacerlo pliss nn ya intente ponerlo aki pero no me deja esta makina... jejeje


	9. La aparición de la carta

**Capitulo 8**

**La aparición de la carta**

Un grupo de jóvenes mujeres estaban reunidas alrededor del Gimnasio, cosa que llamo la atención de Chiharu, quien se encontraba rumbo a una de sus clases, pero tenia cinco minutos aun y la curiosidad la estaba matando y...

Al introducirse entre el numeroso grupo de mujeres logro divisar el objetivo de todas, el capitán del equipo de kendo, Ryoken se encontraba peleando en contra de un pobre joven que muy a penas podía soportar los terribles ataques de su oponente

- Es muy apuesto

- Si, mira que trasero tiene, ¿no crees?

Chiharu se sonrojo levemente, las chicas eran tan ocurrentes, lo que le sorprendía es como pese a que ellas se lo comían con los ojos el actuaba con tal naturalidad y porte que parecía que trabajaba de modelo profesional, claro lo tenia todo para serlo, alto, de buen cuerpo, tez blanca, ojos azules, hermosa cabellera rubia y con sonrisa perfecta, rico, misterioso, con buen gusto, inteligente y muy caballeroso, ¿se podía pedir más acaso?

Derribando finalmente a su rival con un ágil movimiento de katana lo tiro al suelo dejando su arma a unos centímetros de sus ojos...

- Te hace falta practicar más

Dijo sin lastimarlo guardando su arma en una funda negra que tenia a un lado de su cintura, que combinaba con la hakama negra que usaba en ese momento

Las chicas suspiraban al ver que el apuesto muchacho volteo la mirada hacia ellas, pero Chiharu fue la más sorprendida cuando él se acerco a ella.

- Tu eres amiga de Sakura Amamia, cierto?

Chiharu que estaba levemente sonrojada asintió y el continuo

- Podrías decirle que espero que le hayan gustado las rosas, y que me disculpe ya que no encontré una florería que vendiera tantas flores de cerezo

- He?...

Chiharu no entendía nada, pero el con un guiño coqueto se retiro diciendo

- Espero que le hables muy bien de mí a tu amiga, linda

La joven solo vio como al retirarse el joven a una distancia prudente las otras con una cara no muy buena dijeron...

- Esperamos aquí toda la mañana a que nos dirigiera unas palabras y llegas tu y en cinco minutos te habla!!!!

- ¡¡¡Que!!!

Otra de las jóvenes dijo

- Y lo peor! Quien es Amamia?

- Bueno... yo, tengo clase así que con permiso

Dijo huyendo prácticamente del lugar, pero era mejor que meter a su amiga en problemas, después de todo ella no comprendía nada.

Mientras tanto en el campus universitario...

Las chicas Campa se encontraban entrenando, estando entre ellas Sakura, como el entrenamiento iba a comenzar las jóvenes y hermosas chicas se encontraban en calentamiento, siendo observadas por algunos muchachos...

- No son preciosas...

- Si, sobre todo la nueva

Sakura podía escuchar algunos comentarios referentes hacia ellas y lo que escuchaba le incomodaba, por lo menos en el internado Valdjean no había tenido que soportar ningún tipo de acoso, pues aunque una de sus mejores amigas, Jossete era lesbiana, ella siempre había mirado a Sakura como su amiga.

He incomoda por la situación, y de los comentarios de los libidinosos jóvenes se acerco a ellos con el rostro muy serio

- Disculpen venimos desde muy temprano a entrenar y considero que nos deben respeto a mi y a mis compañeras como para que vengan a decirnos cosas y distraernos.

- Oye linda, solo queríamos animarlas, no tendrías porque enojarte, aunque te vez muy hermosa con esa expresión, que tal si tomamos un café después?...

Cinco minutos después Ayame, una de las jóvenes del grupo Campa llegaba muy alarmada con la capitana Bregnaman, y no era para menos

- capitana! Tenemos problemas...

La joven rubia que se había ausentado unos momentos para hablar con el coordinador de deportes de la universidad llego corriendo al sitio donde Sakura molesta había expulsado a los chicos asiendo uso de su habilidad en la gimnasia y artes marciales, una combinación espantosa en una joven enojada

La joven de ojos azules no cabía en su asombro, ninguna del grupo tenia tal fuerza física, pero eso no fue únicamente lo que le sorprendió si no la actitud de mírame y no me toques de Sakura

- No... no, no y no...

Dijo estando a solas con Sakura en el club de las Campa, que estaba en la universidad, un espacio único y exclusivo para el consentido equipo de porristas

- Sakura no puedes tratar así a los chicos que nos van a ver, es una conducta completamente antisocial!!!

Sakura que estaba sentada en un sofá rosa, molesta y casi como una niña castigada por una maestra mala dijo

- Oye tenia que defender nuestro honor!! Esos jóvenes solamente nos miraban como objetos y eso no es justo, quizá es por estos uniformes tan pequeños y ajustados, creo que deberíamos...

Bregnaman ya molesta sin dejarla continuar dijo

- Sakura, son jóvenes de nuestra misma universidad, tienen derecho de estar en el campus y mirarnos, después de todo somos porristas!!!

- Pero no tienen ningún derecho de decir cosas que nos incomoden y a mi no me pareció correcto que...

- Sakura, no comprendes, la universidad tiene en un maravilloso concepto a nuestro equipo de porristas como para que lo desprestigies con esas cosas, en nuestro grupo todas nosotras debemos ser jóvenes populares y coquetas con los jóvenes...

- Eso que dices es horrible, suena como si fueran simples muñecas sin voluntad

- No, no es así Sakura, todo lo contrario, deberías saber que todas las que estamos en nuestro grupo tenemos que tener mínimo un promedio de noventa y cinco, y dar buen ejemplo para la universidad, hacer servicios a la sociedad animando al publico

- Pero no pueden opinar! No pueden decir que esta bien o que esta mal y tienen que pretender algo que no son...

Sakura se detuvo momentáneamente porque se dio cuenta de que ella no era la mas apropiada para hablar de eso cuando ahora era Sakura Amamia...

- La universidad tiene convenio con nosotras Sakura, tenemos que hacerlo porque algunas jóvenes de escasos recursos del grupo están becadas, solo buscamos lo mejor para nosotras

- Pero, pensé que para ser una Campa debían ser chicas ricas? – dijo confundida, porque esa creencia todos la tenían

- Solo son apariencias, la sociedad respeta mas a las mujeres ricas, hermosas y simpáticas, solo actuamos un papel que a su vez nos permitirá algún día tomar otro que realmente buscamos, ya sea para ser abogadas, médicos o ingenieras, además el tener buena relación con toda esta gente nos ha abierto puertas a muchas de nosotras para posibles trabajos a futuro, hasta la fecha ninguna Campa ha salido de la universidad sin un buen empleo.

- Lo siento, no tenia idea

Dijo algo apenada, aunque Sakura era rica y poderosa no siempre había sido así, y comprendía bien lo que era tener que ganarse la vida con esfuerzo

- Fue mi culpa, debí decírtelo desde el principio, pero tontamente creí que no comprenderías porque eres una chica muy rica y poderosa, todo mundo sabe quien era tu bisabuelo, lo rica que eres, que vienes de una buena escuela en el extranjero, y desafortunadamente también nos hemos valido mas de tu reputación para engrandecer a nuestro grupo

- Por eso querías derrotarme en aquella ocasión?

- No, realmente eso fue por otra historia – dijo recordando al apuesto Ryoken, el cual había sido la verdadera causa del conflicto, pues Bregnaman adoraba a aquel apuesto joven, pero continuando la platica dijo – pero eso no importa, lo importante es que debes disculparte con esos dos jóvenes

- ¡¡Que!! No hablaras en serio...

Dijo aun a la defensiva y Bregnaman tratando de ser conciliadora por primera vez en mucho tiempo hacia alguien dijo

- Si no lo haces empezaran rumores sobre nosotras, como vez no nos convienen los chismes, por eso te suplico que lo hagas...

Pero Sakura aun tenía sus dudas, así que no le prometió nada en ese momento, tenía mucho que pensar aun después de todo.

Y era muy orgullosa para decir ¡¡¡lo siento!!!...

Por otro lado, en otra ciudad de Japón, Kyoto, un guapo y joven muchacho cuidaba a una enferma desde hace días, aunque no se trataba de que aquel joven pasara horas con ella, de hecho el estar quince minutos en aquel hospital se había vuelto simplemente una rutina o pasatiempo, y dado que era la ultima persona que había servido a su familia de aquella manera merecía al menos eso en sus agónicos y últimos días…

Esos eran los pensamientos que surcaban en aquel momento su cabeza, como todo era una responsabilidad o un servicio, pues todo para el siempre había sido asi, aunque no era que le molestara, más bien era que todo aquello había sido tan sencillo que necesitaba un reto…

Encendiendo un cigarro y llevándoselo a sus labios, deshecho aquellos pensamientos tan negativos, ahora era líder de su clan, era altamente respetado por aquellos hechiceros negros, y sabía que en su ramo no tenía rival

La última persona que lo había logrado herir había sido su madre, que antes de morir había osado hacerle aquella herida que lo había dejado ciego de un ojo… su ojo derecho, y por el cual usaba aquellos lentes oscuros desde hace años…

Pero a fin de cuentas la había matado, eso era lo importante, los resultados.

Pero a veces, frente al espejo se preguntaba si realmente la odiaba o consentía el tenerle lastima, cualquier opción era irrelevante, el era más maquina que hombre…

- Disculpe usted es el señor Sakurasukamori?

Pregunto una enfermera sacándolo de aquellos pensamientos

- Si, dígame?

- No puede fumar en este sitio, además el doctor Mitsuko lo ha estado buscando

El apuesto hombre tiro de mala gana el cigarro por una ventana, no sin antes no rociar con su aliento a la pobre enfermera, que solo lo miro molesta, más no podía hacer, después de todo era un Sakurasukamori…. Por fortuna el último que quedaba

Mientras tanto las actividades en la universidad de Tokio continuaban, para mala suerte de Sakura tendría un examen de estadística, que pese a que no estaba nada relacionado con su carrera, debía tomar para pasar el bloque básico, en el cual había ingresado a penas por los años que había pasado en el internado Valdjean.

Lo peor de todo es que pese a que intentaba comprender la difícil materia aquello simplemente le parecía irracional, y eso era… porque no comprendía nada, la única estadística más acertada que podía hacer en cuestión, era que la probabilidad de pasar la materia era mucho menor que la de reprobar…

Y claro, como toda joven estudiante esto la deprimía bastante… mientras se dirigía a la cafetería donde habían quedado de verse ella y sus amigas, Naoko, Tomoyo y Chiharu, de Meiling ni hablar, Sakura seguía muy molesta y la verdad no la quería ver ni en pintura, aunque bien sabia que era más propicio tener cerca a los enemigos que a los amigos.

- Sakura que bueno que llegaste!!

Dijo Naoko señalando el usual sofá donde todas solían sentarse a tomar café, en ocasiones de estudio o de un buen chisme, esto podía tomar horas, pero Sakura no sabia eso, ella todavía no se había adaptado del todo a la vida fuera del internado.

- Hola Sakura, como te fue en tus clases?

Pregunto curiosa Chiharu una vez llego esta a la mesa, mientras ojeaba el periódico del día sin poner mucho interés en el papel…

- Deprimente! Soy pésima en estadística y mañana tengo examen

Dijo mientras tomaba el café que Tomoyo le había comprado…

- Bueno y porque no le pides ayuda al joven Li, yo se que sigue siendo tan bueno en todo lo que implique ciencias exactas como cuando éramos niños…

Al oír eso Sakura no pudo evitar escupir su café y con esto dejar más que sorprendidas a las chicas, mientras dirigiéndose a Naoko que había dicho aquel comentario agrego…

- Estas loca!! Syaoran y yo no podemos ni vernos por más de diez minutos y ¿quieres que le pida ayuda?, no gracias prefiero reprobar

- Y es justamente lo que vas a hacer si no lo haces, a veces eres tan terca

Dijo Tomoyo un poco molesta y continuo

- Sabes a veces creo que aun tienes mucho que aprender sobre dar tu brazo a torcer primita..

- Es cierto…

Recordó Chiharu dejando el periódico a un lado y con una sonrisa picara le dijo a Sakura

- Esta mañana me encontré a un joven muy apuesto, nada menos que el capitán del equipo de kendo y me pregunto por ti

- ¡En serio! Que te dijo?

Pregunto curiosa Naoko

- Pues me pregunto si te había gustado el obsequio y que lo disculparas porque no encontró una florería donde vendieran tantas flores de cerezo

- ¡Hay no puede ser te dio flores! Ese hombre es tan lindo

Suspiro Naoko mientras Tomoyo y Sakura se miraban confundidas y Sakura reflexiono en voz alta

- Fue por lo del día blanco, sin embargo nunca pude darle las gracias, aunque tampoco le pedí nada nunca

- ¡¡¡Que!!! Sakura no sabes cuantas mujeres de la universidad te ahorcarían si te hubiesen escuchado decir eso, nadie le ha hecho un desplante a Ryoken, es un sex simbol de la universidad, es galante, educado, muy misterioso…

Continúo Chiharu a lo que Sakura respondió

- Pero yo no le pedí nada, porque asi nomás se fijo en mi cuando tiene tantas chicas a sus pies

- Y tu que opinas Tomoyo?

Dijo Naoko y ella contesto

- La verdad no sabría decirles, conocemos tan poco de el, es bastante misterioso y perfecto para ser real

- Que exigentes son! Tenían que ser parientes, además ambas tienen tanto éxito en el amor, ya vez Eriol y Tomoyo

Tomoyo sonrió levemente a la vez de que Eriol en la universidad de música estornudaba, pensando obviamente que debían estar hablando de el

Por afanes de su profesor se había tenido que quedar un poco más de lo normal practicando, dado que tenia algunos leves problemas con una pieza, sin embargo su profesor decía con razón que Eriol no tenia rival en su campo, el piano era gran parte de su vida, y la cosa que más amaba en el mundo después de Tomoyo.

Porque en ello desahogaba grandes tristezas y frustraciones ocultas, que por cosa del destino jamás pudo compartir con sus amigos en Japón

Lo peor de todo es que días antes algo lo tenia muy preocupado, pues Kaho Mitzuki había decidido ir a visitarlo, y bien sabia que ella solo podía ir a verlo por dos razones por su propia voluntad, por tratar de recuperar la relación que alguna vez habían tenido o mucho peor, para hablar de su pasado, cosa que detestaba, pero Kaho era parte de el y la única amiga que sabia bien todo sobre Eriol

Cualquiera de las dos opciones le desagradaban, dado que el estimaba mucho a Kaho y de ningún modo quería lastimarla, porque después de todo el amaba a Tomoyo profundamente, ambos eran tan parecidos…

Pero la cuestión ahora era como decírselo a Tomoyo, aunque era casi seguro que aquello no le incomodaría, dado que Eriol sabia que Tomoyo no lo amaba, quizás por la presencia tan cercana de aquel ser que había querido con tanta devoción

En asuntos del corazón no se podía mandar, de cualquier forma y aunque le doliera ya estaba empezando a temer que Tomoyo fuese a romper pronto con él, las cosas no andaban muy bien entre ambos

Terminadas las clases fue entonces que Tomoyo se dirigió hacia con Syaoran, que cabe resaltar estaba bastante estresado con lo de su boda, que se efectuaría en tres días, y aun cuando estuviera tan ocupado Tomoyo sabia que su prima era demasiado orgullosa para pedirle un favor a Syaoran y por otro lado ella esperaba que algun milagro se hiciera y que todavía recapacitara acerca de casarse con Ayumi, aunque eso era casi imposible debía intentarlo

Una sirvienta anuncio la llegada de Tomoyo cuando Syaoran se encontraba en su estudio llamando a China para ver lo de la llegada de sus hermanas mayores, que aun cuando Syaoran estaba algo ocupado la invito amablemente a pasar, después de todo también necesitaba relajarse

**- **Veo que estas muy ocupado, tal vez fui muy inoportuna al haber venido sin avisar

- Claro que no Tomoyo, eres una gran amiga y jamás podrías ser molestia, además estoy harto de todo esto

- Lo dices por lo de la boda o… - pregunto Tomoyo con un brillo en sus ojos

- Claro, todo seria más sencillo si solo fueran amigos cercanos de la familia y ya, pero todo el consejo, sus familias, emperadores, todo eso…

Tomoyo suspiro leve e imperceptiblemente, era lógico que a el solo le molestaban los preparativos, pero realmente estaba seguro de querer casarse con ella?

- En fin vine a pedirte un gran un ENORME favor

- Claro, de que se trata

Dijo sin pensarlo ya que Tomoyo era su mejor amiga

- Necesito que ayudes a Sakura con una materia

_- _¿Qué?

El se iba a casar en tres días y aun faltaban cosas importantes que atender y ella quería que el ayudara a su latosa prima con una materia, bueno aunque Sakura y Syaoran se llevaban mejor no quería decir que fueran mejores amigos

- Mira yo misma lo haría si pudiera, pero soy pésima en eso y tu has llevado muchas materias de estadística, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante y se que esto es difícil en este momento para ti pero…

- Esta bien

- ¿En serio? – dijo sorprendida y el continuo

- Si, la verdad necesito salir de aquí un momento o me volveré loco, asi que vamos

- Bue... no

Desafortunadamente para Syaoran hay comenzarían los problemas para el…

Ayumi había invitado a parte de su familia a cenar, cosa que Syaoran ignoraba, y ella decidió llamarlo para invitarlo, pero lo que escucho no le gusto en lo absoluto

Un estoy en casa de Sakura ocasiono que la joven sintiera unos celos terribles, porque muy en el fondo ella también se preguntaba si el había dejado de querer a Sakura, aunque amaba a Syaoran con todo su corazón, sabia lo responsable que era y que su compromiso con ella estaba fijado mucho antes de que Sakura apareciera, pero últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, pero si era ella su novia y no Sakura…. Esa…

Ayumi no se sentía muy bien en ese momento, no quería discutir con Syaoran por teléfono asi que secamente dijo un cuídate te amo, colgó el teléfono y cancelo la cena con su familia, no quería ver a nadie, no quería pensar tampoco, pero debía hacerlo, asi que se metió en la tina de baño para relajarse un rato mientras trataba de alejar aquellos celos infernales de su mente, aquel rostro de Sakura y Syaoran juntos… porque se veían tan bien y eso le dolía

Desde que Sakura había vuelto ella se sentía en segundo plano en la vida de Syaoran, quizás era algo injustificado, pero asi es el amor ¿acaso tiene lógica?

Sumergiéndose en el agua trato de sofocar su tristeza, quería gritar, quería sacarle los ojos a Sakura y matarla… solo deseaba hacerle daño en aquel momento… pues una sensación desconocida y nueva invadía su alma su ser, con tal fuerza que era imposible el poder apartar el rostro de la mujer que le estaba robando al amor de su vida…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, falta poco para que la boda de Syaoran se realice, asi que tendremos unos sucesos importantes en los siguientes capítulos, ¿se lograra casar Syaoran? ¿Qué estará pasando con Ayumi? ¿Qué va a pasar con esta complicada situación? No se pierda nuestro siguiente episodio nnu jejejje**

**Otro punto importante antes de despedirme voy a meter parte de los personajes de Tokio Babylon en la historia, como ya podemos ver esta un Sakurasukamori, nuestro estimado Seishiro, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con X asi k no se confundan, pero si lo hacia ver como X ya sabríamos el final y quería darles otra vida en esta dimensión nn**

**Muchos me piden el link pero sus direcciones no me aparecen (me imagino k por propia protección de la web pero no se :p), asi que ya me encargue de ponerlo esta pagina , solo den clic en ladyclamp en donde dice homepage y hay los lleva directo a donde tengo todas mis historias colgadas**


	10. La aparición de la carta II

Madeline se encontraba en el jardín colocando unos rosales en un bello jarrón cuando fue interrumpida por una sirvienta..

- Señora Madeline, un mensajero especial vino y me pidió que le entregara este sobre a la señorita Sakura, pero dado que ella llegara hasta tarde pensé mejor dárselo a usted

- Gracias

Dijo y la sirvienta haciendo una leve reverencia se marcho, mientras Madeline curiosa pudo notar algo que confirmaba casi sin abrirlo el contenido de aquella carta.

Estaba sellado con el signo de la luna, por tanto debía ser de los Li y por tanto debía de tratarse de…

**Capitulo 8**

**La aparación de la carta II**

Golden Sun comía un rico flan en la cocina cuando Madeline dejando su sombrero y guantes de jardinería en un cajón, siguió mirando aquel sobre, y curiosa Zen, que estaba preparando tallarines pregunto

- ¿Madeline que es eso?

- Una carta para Sakura, pero ha decir verdad por el signo diría que es una invitación…

- ¿Invitación?

Inquirió Sunny llevándose un gran pedazo de flan a la boca

- Si, al parecer es para la boda del joven Li

- ¡¿Una boda?!

- ¡¡¡¡SIII!!!

Dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos Golden Sun mientras un aura roja lo rodeaba y decía

- Mi linda Sakurita se ha librado por fin de la maldición de ese mocoso y todo gracias a que se casara con esa tipa poca cosa!!

- ¿De que tipa poca cosa hablas?

Exclamo con poco tacto sin darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba atrás de el, pues acababa de llegar de la universidad y lo miraba seria ante lo que Sunny se llevo sus patitas a la boca con temor, mientras Madeline decía…

- Sakura, un mensajero de la familia Li vino a entregarte esto

Dijo extendiendo el sobre y Sakura lo contemplo, viendo que efectivamente era de la familia Li, pues reconocía el sello de la luna en el sobre… Sin embargo, como todos la miraban con cara de ábrelo ya, decidió ceder a su petición tacita y miro que efectivamente una elegante invitación venia dentro del sobre, una invitación a la boda de Syaoran, su ex mejor amigo, y porque no decirlo el único hombre al cual había…

El rostro de los presentes y curiosos guardianes había interrumpido sus pensamientos mientras dijo sin darle mayor importancia

- Es la invitación a la boda de Syaoran

- ¡¡¡SIII!!!

Volvió a volar con felicidad Sunny por la habitación mientras tomaba de las patitas a Zen muy contento por la noticia de la boda, a la vez que tanto Sakura como Madeline miraban con expresión seria la escena, y Madeline intervino finalmente

- Y¿piensas ir?

- No es que tenga muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero es mi deber, todos los lideres familiares debemos estar hay y dar nuestras bendiciones a la pareja… desde lo que paso con mis padres es mucho más apreciado el compromiso entre familias hechiceras

Murmuro esto último muy bajito, un poco apenada

- Pero…

Madeline no sabía como decir lo siguiente de una manera en que no se molestara pero era la pregunta obligada

- ¿Estas segura de que no te importa ya?

Sunny detuvo su baile mirando aniquiladoramente a Madeline, a la vez que una gruesa gota de sudor surcaba la frente de Zen…

Y Sakura se molesto un poco y restando importancia dijo

- Madeline claro que no me importa, eso es tema del pasado ¿Por qué todo mundo insiste en lo mismo?

- Bueno, discúlpame pero todos sabemos que lo que vivieron en el pasado ustedes dos fue muy intenso y no esperábamos tan drástico cambio cuando de niños se esperaron por cinco años…

- Ella dijo que estaba bien Madeline, no vez la felicidad y estabilidad de este rostro

Dijo Sunny acercándose a Sakura hasta llegar a su hombro y continúo

- Esto es una tontería fin de la discusión…

Sin embargo lo que dijo Madeline si dejo pensando a Sakura, era cierto, casi se había olvidado de lo mucho que había querido a Syaoran y de la forma en que lo había hecho, pero ahora…

Más bien por el pasado, ella había tenido que olvidarlo, de verdad olvidarlo, porque no iba a seguir concibiendo el vivir enamorada de un imposible, Syaoran siempre había sido eso… porque cada vez que estaban por fin juntos y felices algo o alguien llegaban a mermar su felicidad y ella voluntariamente había tomado la decisión de dejarlo libre cuando se marcho a Inglaterra… para que el fuera feliz, y ahora lo era y eso era lo importante, porque además había aprendido que el tiempo y la distancia eran milagrosos remedios contra su tormentoso amor por Syaoran…

Pero aun asi estuvo tres años pensando en el a distancia, hasta que las interminables peleas con sus compañeras, sus deberes como futura maestra, jefa de su familia, con el consejo, etc etc… lograron aislar por completo aquel noble y dulce amor que un día le tubo al joven…

Suspiro profundamente mientras pensaba en ello, en su habitación una vez que había terminado de leer con detenimiento la invitación… la boda seria pasado mañana

Y precisamente esa noche Syaoran había quedado de verse con Ayumi, pues aunque faltaba poco para la boda todavía faltaban unas cosas pequeñas que arreglar y los familiares de Syaoran estaban por llegar…

Sin embargo como buena novia molesta la joven trato con la más cruel indiferencia al joven jefe del clan Li, todo porque sentía unos terribles celos hacia Sakura, pero Syaoran a su vez que no sabia de los sentimientos de su futura esposa, como todo hombre despistado respecto a las mujeres, trato de indagar de modo amable, pues la pesada capa de seriedad entre ambos era palpable a la vista de cualquiera…

- Algo te molesta?

Dijo el joven cuando su novia revisaba por última vez la lista de invitados

- Claro que no

Dijo firme pero con la misma seriedad, y aunque la joven era normalmente una mujer seria y reservada, con Syaoran solía ser alguien cariñosa y un tanto provocadora, pero Syaoran como todo hombre suele pensar creyó que si ella necesitaba decirle algo lo haría en su momento y que no debía presionarla… tan distraído había sido Syaoran que no noto la extraña actitud un tanto paranoica de la chica cuando pregunto donde y con quien había estado

Pero todo se remontaba a la noche anterior, cuando un sentimiento terrible y pocas veces sentido por algún ser humano inundo su alma de tal forma que no pudo apartar aquel rostro encantador de Sakura, más bien aquel rostro de aquella mujer que según ella, quería quitarle a su prometido

Y toda aquella actitud se debía a ella, a la desconfianza que sentía hacia Syaoran y los deseos de hacerle mucho daño a ella, tanto como ella se lo había echo…

Hace casi dos años y medio, cuando conoció a Syaoran

Pocas personas lo sabían, pero pese a que Syaoran había seguido con su vida adelante y solía cumplir con las labores otorgadas a su cargo, en su terrible depresión y de cierto tipo odio hacia Sakura por haberlo dejado se había entregado a la bebida, pero el problema es que cada vez esto se hacia más grande…

Fue entonces que en una reunión de la familia de Ayumi, la joven miro al solitario y guapo chico, que apartado de la gente solo cumplía con la obligación de ir a la fiesta, para luego regresar a su departamento y emborracharse lo suficiente como de costumbre…

Sin embargo la hermosa joven cambiaria aquella rutina…

- Eres Syaoran Li cierto?

Pregunto la chica de mirada azul, y el joven algo distraído asintió, y como de costumbre y solo por no ser tan grosero dijo…

- es una… bonita fiesta…

- Muchas gracias

Dijo la joven sonriente y coquetamente, cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía, y a la chica le surgió una idea

- Quieres bailar?

Y aunque Syaoran iba a responder negativamente esta vez (pues había llegado al limite de su paciencia esa noche) ella lo tomo del brazo, hasta llevarlo a la pista de baile, pero los movimientos de Syaoran eran algo torpes, cosa que se le podía atribuir muy bien a las grandes cantidades de alcohol etílico que consumía, sin embargo la chica sin desesperarse continuo intentando sacarlo de su anímico estado, aunque después de casi quince minutos en semejante situación el joven entre molesto y artado salio casi furtivamente del evento, y ella salio detrás de el…

- Cual es tu problema? Es una fiesta deberías divertirte

Le grito a distancia en el amplio estacionamiento que tenia el jardín de su casa, cuando el joven llegaba a su coche para sacar una pequeña anforita de la guantera de su rolls royce phantom plateado…

- Nadie te pidió que hicieras nada!!! Solo déjame en paz…

Grito ya harto de los acosos de la joven hacia el, pues en toda la noche no le había quitado la mirada ni la atención de encima, como si no entendiera que solo quería estar solo

La joven se quedo estática ante tal actitud tan feroz del joven, pero a la vez eso le había atraído aun más y aquello le había llevado a continuar acosándolo, hasta que el también después de mucho correspondiera sus sentimientos y se olvidara de Sakura, quien en primera instancia había sido la causa de la más grande depresión de su novio…

Por eso, aun cuando estaban por casarse ella se sentía tan insegura… porque aquella terrible sombra de la cual le había costado tanto trabajo librarse ahora regresaba y aquello le daba un gran miedo…

Todos estos pensamientos le llevaban únicamente a una conclusión, tenia que deshacerse de ella antes de casarse con Syaoran, solo asi estaría tranquila…

Paso entonces un día, a la mañana siguiente seria esposa de Syaoran, pero antes debía librarse de ella… ese mismo día…

Casi a las cinco de la tarde fue entonces que Sakura recibió una llamada, mientras se encontraba arreglándose para ir a la boda, que se realizaría dentro de tres horas en el palacio imperial de Japón, como correspondía al hijo de Sheng Li, o un miembro tan importante del noble consejo…

De cualquier forma Madeline quien recibió la llamada la paso a Sakura sorprendida, pues se trataba de Ayumi, la novia, y quien se supone en ese momento en especial, por tratarse de su boda, debía estar muy ocupada para llamar a Sakura, cosa que se le hizo sospechosa a Madeline…

- De… acuerdo

Escucho Madeline decir a Sakura por el auricular y Sakura solo le dijo

- Que extraño, Ayumi dijo que Syaoran necesita verme

- ¿Y… que piensas hacer mi niña?

- Iré por supuesto, dijo terminando de ponerse las últimas alhajas para combinar su vestido color beige…

Sin más la joven se marcho, quedando con Madeline de verse en el palacio después, pero Madeline tenia un mal presentimiento de todo aquello…

Más extraño aun, había sido que un chofer había sido enviado para ir por la joven, y aun más al lugar al cual había llegado… a una bodega cerca del mar, abandonada a simple vista

Y de entre unas cajas aquella joven de cabello pelirrojo salio, maquillada como era debido y llevando un vestido muy hermoso y elegante, correspondiente a la casa de la familia Li, mismo con el cual las mujeres del clan debían contraer nupcias…

Pero Sakura seguía sin entender nada, porque la había mandado llamar

- Hoy es el gran día Sakura, por fin mi boda con Syaoran será realidad

Sakura la miro sin comprender bien, ella que tenia que ver con ello?...

- Y entonces, porque me mandaste llamar tan urgentemente diciendo que Syaoran me necesitaba?

- No vuelvas a hacerlo…

Dijo con un tono de voz amenazadora y Sakura miro atónita la extraña actitud de Ayumi

- ¿Qué?

- No vuelvas a decir su nombre… el es mió comprendes…

La joven levanto su vista mirando de frente a Sakura y ella vio que sus ojos azules estaban muy oscuros, más de lo normal en un ser humano, casi parecidos a los de un monstruo

- Ayumi…

A su vez tanto Tomoyo como Eriol trataban de rastrear por medio de la presencia de Sakura a esta, pero como no estaba usando poderes mágicos aquello les era imposible, aunque Madeline les había pedido aquello como un favor muy especial, dado que ella sentía que algo no andaba bien

- Es inútil, si Sakura no usa sus poderes no podremos detectar donde están…

- Tenemos que seguir intentando

Dijo Tomoyo desesperada, pues ella también estaba preocupada…

Mientras que Ayumi aun con aquella mirada llena de ira dijo

- Todo es tu culpa, no debías de volver nunca… Syaoran y yo jamás seremos felices si estas tu de por medio

- ¿Qué?!! – Dijo muy sorprendida Sakura y agrego con tono serio – Syaoran no me ama, el y tu van a casarse, no entiendo entonces a que viene todo esto, para que me pediste que viniera…

- Para que vieras esto… - dijo señalándose a si misma y a su largo y elegante vestido

Sakura miro seria y sorprendida de su forma de proceder y ella dijo

- Este es el vestido ceremonial de la familia Li, un vestido que jamás podrás usar porque es mió y estaba reservado para mi desde un principio

- Jamás…pretendí quitarte a Syaoran

Dijo Sakura algo pálida y la joven más molesta extendiendo ambos brazos grito

-Te ordene que no dijeras su nombre!!!!!

Una ráfaga de fuego apareció de sus manos con gran velocidad dirigida en contra de Sakura…

- Eriol…- palideció Tomoyo al tener un fuerte presentimiento…

- Tomoyo, estas bien?

Dijo Eriol acercándose a ella y Tomoyo dijo

- Ya se donde están…

Las llamas no lograron tocar el cuerpo de Sakura, pues con prontitud las esquivo, aunque habían quedado cercanas a quemarla

- Ayumi… porque haces esto?

- Porque de no hacerlo jamás podré ser feliz con Syaoran

Dijo con voz ronca y algo bajo, un agudo dolor en el pecho no la dejaba hablar con claridad y Sakura a su vez no sabia como proceder, es decir, era la prometida de Syaoran y no quería lastimarla

- No es verdad, lo que hubo entre el y yo quedo en el pasado… además sabe el que estas aquí?

- Por supuesto que no, he decidido venir a acabar contigo auque para ello tenga que vender mi alma al diablo

Un hechicero oscuro apareció entonces en escena detrás de la joven y Sakura miro sin creer lo que veía, Ayumi le había tendido una trampa y ella había caído con facilidad… y lo peor es que eran dos contra uno…

- Por si acaso te preguntas nadie sabrá que paso contigo, todos están muy ocupados con lo de la boda y además todo el muelle tiene barreras mágicas, nadie podrá sentir tu magia ni la nuestra

Pero Sakura no se intimido en lo más mínimo, al contrario su rostro se miraba algo molesto, pero aun trataba de hacer entender a la joven

- Te vas a meter en muchos problemas por esto, si se dan cuenta de que le tendiste una trampa a alguien del consejo y te aliaste con un hechicero oscuro

- Nadie lo sabrá nunca… yo misma me encargare de no dejar rastro alguno de ti

El hechicero que usaba una larga capa negra que cubría su rostro solo se quedo hay parado, una sonrisa se logro divisar, pero no decía nada…

Ayumi concentrando su poder que provenía del fuego comenzó a lanzar llamas a Sakura, que esta vez y de manera casi instantánea uso su báculo para defenderse, desviando el ataque de la chica

- No quiero lastimarte… todavía no es tarde para que te arrepientas

Le dijo Sakura, pero ella ya no respondió, únicamente se dedico a atacarla con el uso del poder del fuego, pero Sakura no podía lastimarla, asi que únicamente esquivaba los ataques…

Sakura trato de salir de aquel sitio, pero el hechicero de capucha negra impidió su escape colocándose delante de ella, a la vez que Ayumi llego hasta donde estaba, amenazándola con su propio báculo…

- Quédate quieta… si dejas de moverte esto será más rápido – dijo con la misma mirada fría, sus ojeras lucían temiblemente oscuras a este punto de la batalla

- Estas loca… este es el amor que le profesas a Syaoran…

- Haré cualquier cosa para estar con el… no me retes

El sujeto agarro a Sakura con una especie de garras metálicas que salían de su gruesa capa y Ayumi con una sonrisa maquiavélica dijo mientras invocaba el máximo poder con su báculo..

- Llego tu fin Sakura Amamia…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el conjuro, Eriol había desviado su ataque con su propio báculo, Tomoyo estaba detrás de el…

- Hiraguizawa… - dijo Ayumi volteando hacia donde estaba el joven

- Ayumi?!!!

Quedo perplejo Eriol, pero Tomoyo no, ella había logrado localizarlos gracias a un tipo de premonición que había tenido, después de todo ella también era una Amamia… además recordemos que a Tomoyo nunca le había parecido bien Ayumi para su amigo…

- Si se acercan un paso más matare a su amiga juro que lo haré!!!…

Dijo Ayumi ya que el otro hombre tenia sujeta a Sakura y Tomoyo en un momento de desesperación hizo algo que le podía costar muy caro…

- Todos lo saben ya Ayumi!!! Si dejas a Sakura libre el consejo será benévolo contigo

- No… JAMAS

Dijo la joven retrocediendo unos pasos

- Están por llegar en cualquier momento… no te queda más alternativa que entregarte

Viendo que Tomoyo trataba de distraer a la joven, Eriol trato de acercarse, pero la figura de capa negra al ver que el joven se quería aproximar apretó el cuello de Sakura

- Ibas a algún lado?

Sakura haciendo un esfuerzo no se quejo ante aquello, aunque realmente eso si dolía…

- Mátala de una buena vez!!!

Grito la joven de ojos oscuros y mirada asesina…

Eriol y Tomoyo palidecieron, las garras metálicas apretaban cada vez más a Sakura, haciéndola sangrar levemente de su cuello y brazos….

Afortunadamente en dicho momento en que Sakura sentía no poder aguantar más el dolor Golden Sun llegaba arrojándose por detrás de la persona de capa negra envistiéndolo de sorpresa ocasionando que soltase a Sakura, quien cayó algo lastimada al suelo…

La siguiente en actuar era Zen que con rápidos aleteos de sus alas plateadas salían cristales que Ayumi ahora se concentraba en eliminar…

- Sakura estas bien?...

Dijo Tomoyo una vez que se pudo acercar a Sakura, mientras sus fieles guardianes seguían protegiéndola y atacando a sus oponentes…

- Si… no te preocupes, pero… ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba?

- Madeline nos llamo por lo ocurrido, sospechaba que algo malo sucedería y bueno, alguna ventaja tiene el tener el don de la premonición en nuestra familia

Sonrió levemente y luego al mirar la escena quedo espantada…. Las cosas cambiaban con tanta facilidad…

Ahora eran tanto Zen como Golden Sun quienes iban a necesitar ayuda…

Zen por un lado era atacada por llamas que la habían rodeado por completo, y Golden Sun estaba retenido por las garras metálicas, que aunque había logrado cortar algunas estas volvían a regenerarse…

- Zen!!!! Golden Sun!!!

Grito Sakura irritada desenfundando su báculo y sacando dos cartas, la carta agua quien peleaba contra Ayumi y la carta espada con la cual cortaba las interminables garras metálicas…

- Esto no puede estar pasando…

Tomoyo miraba la pelea y Eriol dijo de pronto al ver todos los rasgos ya no tan humanos de Ayumi Hinu…

- Es una carta

- ¿Qué?

Dijo Tomoyo y el grito hacia Ayumi…

- Ayumi!!! Estas siendo controlada por una carta, date cuenta!!!

La joven algo despeinada después de tan intensa batalla perdió la concentración al escuchar las palabras de Eriol y Sakura logro lastimarla golpeándola en su abdomen bajo….

Pero Sakura no quería lastimarla, aun asi logro que esta cayera inconsciente al suelo

Y Sakura solo miro con algo de lastima a la joven, Eriol se acerco entonces a ver como estaba, y el hechicero de capa negra al ver que ahora eran minoría huyo del sitio ante lo ocurrido, no sin antes haber dejado muy lastimado al pobre de Golden Sun

- Ayumi te encuentras bien?

Ella se quejo levemente, sus ojos volvieron a ser del color azul celeste que solía tener en aquel momento y miro a Eriol extrañada…

- Donde estoy?

Dijo notando que tenia sangre en sus labios y que su cuerpo le dolía

- No te preocupes, vas a estar bien

Sin embargo la joven al ver a Sakura y volviendo a recuperar sus terribles ojos negros tomo a Eriol desprevenido y le ataco directamente con el poder de las llamas…

- Eriol!!!

Grito Tomoyo ante lo ocurrido y Ayumi también logro escapar con velocidad, Sakura corrió al ver el ataque en contra de su amigo, aunque pudo haberla detenido…

- Eriol, estas bien?

Dijo Tomoyo al mirar una fea herida en su brazo derecho, que era el cual había recibido la mayor parte del ataque

- Si, pero tenemos que detenerla, esta poseída por la carta odio

- Carta odio?

Inquirió Sakura y el contesto

- La carta dark más poderosa de todas en su genero, una carta la cual se aprovecha de los sentimientos negativos de las personas y las posee, ese es su único poder, sin embargo al incrementar el odio en la persona esta puede aumentar su nivel de magia, es muy peligroso que siga suelta…

- Argghh!

Se quejo un poco, ya que su brazo no estaba muy bien que digamos y Tomoyo viendo su estado dijo

- No podremos detenerlo asi, Sakura, debes ir e impedir esa boda!

- ¡¡¡QUE!!!?

- Eriol y los otros necesitan atención médica, me quedare con ellos mientras tu detienes a Ayumi, debes decirles al consejo…

- Dijiste que lo sabían…

- Fue para distraer a Ayumi y rescatarte, date prisa no hay tiempo que perder…

- Pero es que nadie me va a creer…

Mirando el rostro suplicante de Tomoyo que realmente no se quería separar de Eriol, a Sakura no le quedo de otra y se marcho…

Mientras tanto ya en el sitio de la boda se encontraban grandes personalidades del consejo, la madre de Syaoran, sus hermanas, sus primas, sus sobrinas, en fin, sus mil parientes y los de la familia Hinu, pero por otro lado también estaban Nakuru, Touya y Nadeshiko, que buscaban por todos lados a Sakura y Tomoyo sin buenos resultados…

- Donde estarán? No crees que se están tardando?

Dijo Nakuru a su esposo y el algo desesperado dijo

- Y no solo eso, esa tipa (refiriéndose a Ayumi) tampoco a llegado…

- Porque te preocupa?

Dijo Nakuru que ya se imaginaba la razón

- Porque prefiero que llegue ella y se case con el mocoso de una buena vez para asegurarme de que mi hermana estará bien, afortunadamente el monstruo es muy madura como para salir con alguien casado

Nadeshiko miro a su padre sin entender y Nakuru suspiro resignada a que el sobre todo siempre iba a ser el celoso hermano mayor de Sakura

Pero de entre todos los más impacientes era Syaoran, y no era para menos, ya que era hora y no se veía a Ayumi por ningún lado… y Yamazaki tratando de tranquilarlo dijo

- No te preocupes Syaoran, ya sabes como son de tardadas las mujeres

Syaoran que se paseaba algo nervioso por el sitio y que no escuchaba a Yamazaki se estaba temiendo que algo muy malo hubiese sucedido, ya que tampoco estaban Eriol, Tomoyo ni Sakura…

Pero sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron interrumpidos por una muy acelerada Ayumi que llego con rapidez al evento

- Disculpa la tardanza amor

Dijo abrazando al joven y tomándolo del brazo dijo

- Será mejor que comencemos

Cuando Ayumi intento llevarlo el dijo

- No podemos, mis testigos aun no han llegado…

- Testigos?

- Eriol y Tomoyo

Ayumi quien había creído que seria reprimida por lo anterior por Syaoran se dio cuenta que tanto el como los demás ignoraban lo ocurrido anteriormente y eso hizo que se tranquilizase un poco…

Para su fortuna su mirada parecía la de una mujer normal, y todo estaba resultando como quería, a excepción de que no pudo matar a Sakura…

- No importa, todos están esperándonos, asi que será mejor que comencemos, luego te disculparas con tus amigos

Dijo casi forzando que la boda se realizara con más rapidez, aunque lo único que iban a hacer era casarse por el registro civil y eso solo tomaría unas firmas…

Por otro lado Sakura usando la carta vuelo intentaba llegar lo más velozmente posible al evento…

Hubiese querido utilizar la carta tiempo, pero como no era su punto fuerte el manejarlo y por sus fuerzas tubo que usar vuelo, lastima que Yuko no hubiese podido asistir a la boda

Cuando por fin logro divisar el jardín del palacio bajo discretamente evitando ser vista pero con velocidad…

Lo peor es que pese a la angustia no sabia que decir o como hacerlo, después de todo, le creerían?

Sakura llegando al final de las escaleras, pasando por el vestíbulo con velocidad e ingresando al salón donde se realizaba el evento solo pudo ver como ambos jóvenes se besaban felices…

Había llegado tarde, la boda ya se había realizado…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Ah… no voy a decir nada ahora, mejor lean el próximo episodio y desenlace de la primera temporada…


	11. Kiss Me Good Bye

Sakura corría con velocidad¿Por qué?… porque debía impedir la boda de Syaoran con Ayumi, pero aun con toda la confusión no sabia que decir exactamente, o si le creerían, es decir, la situación era por demás insólita…

Pero al llegar a su objetivo miro con el rostro muy pálido que el evento ya se había llevado a cabo, Syaoran ya estaba casado, en ese momento se besaba con Ayumi y una sensación extraña invadió a Sakura…

**Capitulo 10**

**Kiss me Good-bye**

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo cuidaba de ambos guardianes de Sakura, que habían sido los más dañados en el encuentro, sobre todo Golden Sun, que era el que había luchado contra el hechicero de garras metálicas, por otro lado, llevando a Eriol en su carro rumbo al hospital, ya que el también tenia algunas quemaduras de segundo grado…

- Crees que se encuentre bien Sakura?

Pregunto muy preocupada Tomoyo

- La verdad, en este momento yo me preocuparía más por Syaoran, no sabemos que haya pasado…

Un deje muy sutil de tristeza se noto en la expresión de Eriol, y era claro porque… era claro que desde que Sakura llego a Japón había sido el centro de atención de Tomoyo, auque el ya empezaba a temer que ella jamás le correspondería.

Mientras que una Sakura atónita se quedaba simplemente parada hay, sin atinar a hacer algo en aquel momento, dado que había muchos presentes en el lugar y lo peor, no todos eran hechiceros, había gente común, como sus amigos de primaria que la veían sorprendidos, dado que se veía que la joven no lo había pasado muy bien, sus ropas aunque elegantes estaban aterradas y algo rotas, además de que su elegante peinado se había perdido en aquella batalla.

La joven Hinu sonrió un poco maliciosamente, en aquel lugar se sentía segura, asi que sin temor susurro algo en el oído de su esposo y tomándolo de la mano camino hacia Sakura, y cuando ella quiso decir algo, Ayumi interfirió diciendo…

- No creo que sea muy honroso venir a un evento social de esta "magnitud de esa forma"

Sakura quedo helada, no solo Syaoran si no todo el consejo iban a pensar ahora lo peor de ella.

Lo peor es que ella solo había querido ayudar, y la situación se había volteado por completo, haciendo el ridículo ante tanta gente importante, asi que algo molesta, pero sobre todo preocupada se retiro, sin presentarse siquiera en la recepción, Madeline se marcho con ella, excusándose con Touya y Nakuru que no entendían nada de la situación, pero por deber social tenían que ir a la fiesta.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de hotel, una joven de dieciocho años se quitaba sus ropas para meterse a bañar, no sin antes encender su equipo estereofónico.

Cuando la joven se encontraba ya dentro de la ducha relajada una voz masculina intervino diciendo…

- No debiste ayudarle

- Solo quería divertirme un poco a costa de los Magic Masters, veo que no fue tan divertido, esa mujer, Ayumi Hinu prometió que habría mucha sangre…

- Pudiste salir lastimada

- Claro que no, dado que tengo el poder más grande del mundo, el poder sobre las maquinas…

Dijo la joven hechicera negra, de nombre Satsuki, que provenía de una peculiar especie de hechicero que parecía tener una mágica conexión con todo lo que implicara tecnología

- Espero que la próxima vez sea más divertido…

Dijo con una sonrisa, lo peor del caso, es que la joven no hablaba con ningún ser humano, si no con sus maquinas…

Ya en la mansión de Sakura, la joven se desplomo en un cómodo sillón de la biblioteca, y se quedo mirando por la ventana, Madeline entro entonces detrás preocupada, ya que Sakura no dijo nada en todo el camino y aunque no quería ser inoportuna, armándose de valor dijo

- Mi niña, ocurrió algo muy grave no es asi?

Sakura seguía mirando por la ventana muy concentrada en lo que pensaba, justo en ese momento Tomoyo, Eriol y los guardianes de Sakura (que estaban dormidos en los brazos de Tomoyo) entraron.

- Sakura lograste impedir la boda?

- Tomoyo? Como están todos?

Dijo Sakura al sentirla entrar y viendo a todos preocupada

- Estamos bien, pero tus guardianes estarán muy cansados, necesitan reposar unos días

Dijo Eriol y Tomoyo le entrego a Zen y Golden Sun, que aun seguían dormidos

- Que alivio

- Lo lograste?

Insistió Tomoyo y ella con rostro preocupado dijo

- Chiharu, Yamazaki y Naoko estaban hay, no pude decir nada… además cuando llegue la boda ya se había efectuado

- Esto es muy grave – dijo Eriol muy serio – por lo que se, si no sacamos la carta del cuerpo de Ayumi en doce horas esta podrá poseerla para siempre…

- Que???...

Dijo Sakura más preocupada

- Y esto se pone peor, tendremos que ir en cuanto termine la recepción de la boda y sacarla, de lo contrario… no quiero ni imaginar – dijo Eriol

- Entonces quizás deberíamos ir ahora

Dijo Tomoyo y Sakura respondió

- No es buena idea, si todo el mundo se entera en este momento se armaría un gran escándalo, y a la familia Li no le es prudente con su reputación, además todavía están nuestros compañeros de primaria…

- Entonces?

Dijo Tomoyo preocupada y Sakura aparentando que no le importaba dijo

- Entonces a esperar…

Pasada la fiesta, la pareja pasaría la noche en la ciudad, debido a que el largo trabajo y los estudios de ambos no les daban tiempo de una apropiada luna de miel, y es hay cuando Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura iban a interferir…

Siendo precisamente Eriol, quien acabada la recepción hacia acto de aparición acercándose a Syaoran y llevándoselo a otro sitio para hablar en privado, pero Ayumi que había visto aquello de inmediato despidiéndose de los últimos invitados los siguió…

- Y bien cual es la urgencia que te impidió llegar a mi boda?

- Será mejor que lo tomes con la mayor calma, esto te involucra mucho más a ti que a cualquiera

- Que intentas decirme?

Se empezaba a desesperar Syaoran, que no entendía nada, y solo veía la mano vendada de Eriol…

- Ayumi… fue poseída por una carta

- ¿Estas bromeando?, si hubiese una carta cerca ya lo hubiéramos sabido, entre tantos hechiceros que hubo en la recepción alguien hubiese notado su presencia

- Eso se debe a que no es cualquier carta

Dijo Sakura haciendo acto de presencia, ante la mirada molesta de Syaoran

- Entiendo… - dijo Syaoran molesto – esto es una especie de broma no es asi?

- No, no lo es…

Dijo Tomoyo que también estaba cerca y continuo

- Se trata de la carta Odio…

- Es imposible, esa es la carta más poderosa

Dijo Syaoran, sin darse cuenta que su esposa estaba detrás de él…

- Mienten!!!!

Grito la chica muy molesta y continuó…

- Esto es culpa de Tomoyo y su prima, ellas no querían que esto sucediera porque Sakura me detesta…

- Ayumi?

Dijo Syaoran mirando que los ojos de su esposa se tornaban oscuros una vez más, y como todo su semblante cambiaba con ello…

- Si… no puedes ser mió en este mundo… entonces lo serás en el otro…

La chica arremetió contra Syaoran con una ráfaga de fuego potente, ante su incrédulo esposo, que había sido rescatado por Sakura, bloqueando el ataque con su báculo..

- Amamia…

- Esto es lo que llamas amor?, el amor no es egoísta y no depende de la felicidad propia…

- Tu cállate!!!! Que sabes tu de amar si abandonaste a los que querías por cinco años sin ninguna explicación, que sabes de lo que paso tu familia?, tus amigos? O Syaoran?... no sabes como amar y si lo supieras no interferirías…

Dijo atacándola con más fuerza utilizando su báculo que tenia el kanji del fuego, signo que se acreditaba a su familia, mientras Sakura esta vez atacaba igual que la joven con su báculo mágico con otra clase de fuego dorado, poder de la familia Amamia, sin necesidad de utilizar ninguna carta…

Pero el poder adquirido por la carta hizo que su fuerza se incrementara de una manera inmensa, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que pronto no podría soportar aquel ataque…

Siendo Syaoran quien era más fuerte aun que ambas, quien deshizo ambos ataques desenvainando su espada que usaba desde hace unos años, de nombre Hien…

- Syaoran… No interfieras en esto

- Déjala en paz… se que no es Ayumi quien habla, si no la carta que la poseyó…

- Te equivocas… estoy harta de que digan que no soy yo, ellos cumplieron su objetivo y les creíste sin dudarlo… por ello tampoco me importa lo que te suceda a ti, todos aquí moriremos

- No puedes hablar en serio…

Dijo Syaoran bajando la guardia al ver unas lagrimas en el rostro de su esposa, y ella aprovechando tal ocasión, arremetió contra el, sin que pudieran evitarlo…

- Cuidado!!!!

Advirtió Eriol, pero no funciono…

De pronto, Syaoran callo al suelo con mucha sangre…

- Donde estoy?...

Se pregunto levantando la vista, y se sorprendió al notar que estaba en un sitio muy distinto, totalmente oscuro y que una mujer lo veía, era Ayumi precisamente, quien al verlo corrió a abrazarlo…

_**You say my love is all you need, to see you through... Tu dices que mi amor es todo lo que necesitas,  
but I know these words are not quite true... pero se que estas palabras no son por completo verdaderas**_

- Estamos muertos?

Pregunto el al ver el sitio y ella mirándolo a los ojos con su rostro triste pero decidido dijo

- Tu no, pero yo lo estaré…

- Que quieres decir?, estamos aquí juntos, para siempre…

Dijo abrazándola con mucho cariño y ella con gran dificultad se libro de su abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos y conteniendo las ganas de llorar dijo

- Con la última fuerza que me quedaba te traje hasta aquí, lo hice para despedirme

- Quieres decir que?...

- La carta poseyó por completo mi cuerpo y mi alma se encuentra encerrada en este lugar

Dijo mirando el sitio sombrío en el que estaba, donde no había nada ni nadie…

_**Here is the path you're looking for, an open door... aqui esta lo que buscas, una puerta abierta  
Leading to worlds you long to explore... para ir a nuevos mundos**_

- Pero tu, debes salir de aquí, y derrotarla, porque de otro modo mi alma no será liberada

- No puedo irme sin ti

Dijo abrazándola con mayor fuerza ante la terrible impotencia, porque comprendía bien que aquella carta era casi como un virus que podía lastimar el alma del ser que poseía.

- Tienes aun mucho porque vivir mi querido Syaoran… todos están terriblemente preocupados por ti haya afuera, y créeme que lo siento muchísimo porque se que lo arruine

- No, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada…

- Si la tuve… porque estaba terriblemente celosa de Sakura, y no quería comprender la situación… pero ella, ella tiene un gran corazón, se lo mucho que te procura y por ello se lo agradezco infinitamente, ahora entiendo porque la amabas…

_**Go, if you must move on alone... Vete, si tu debes hacerlo  
I'm gonna make it on my own... Me quedare aqui mismo**_

Unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras se aferraba a el, tratando de reprimir su tristeza, porque no quería preocuparlo más…

- Es hora de que te vallas…

Dijo al mirar al frente y ver que el portal se abría, aunque sabia que ella no podría pasar por el…

- Estaré siempre muy agradecida por el amor que me tuviste, y siempre pediré por tu felicidad… Se muy feliz mi querido Syaoran

Entonces tomando al joven del rostro lo beso con mucho amor

_**Kiss me good-bye, love's memory... Besame y adios, amor es recordar  
Follow your heart and find your destiny... Sigue tu corazón y encuentra tu destino  
Don't shed a tear, for love's mortality... No derrames ni una lagrima, por la muerte de un amor  
For you put the dream in my reality... Por ti pongo un sueño en mi realidad**_

- Siempre te amare…

- Y yo a ti

Dijo Syaoran con gran tristeza… al separarse de la joven

_**As times goes by I know you'll see this of me... Los tiempos pasan pero yo se que tu me veraz  
I loved enough to let you go free... Te amo demasiado y por eso te dejo ir en libertad**_

Mientras que Syaoran despertaba para mirar como Sakura y Eriol peleaban contra la carta, dado que Tomoyo había realizado un kekai (barrera) para protegerlo, pero estaba a punto de romperse ante la fuerza de la carta…

Y Eriol sin poder usar toda su magia debido a lo de su brazo, dejaba pasó a que Sakura era la que tenía que enfrentarse más contra ella…

Pero ninguno de los presentes querían lastimarla en el fondo, por ello la batalla no les favorecía pese a ser mayoría…

_**Go, I will give you wings to fly... Vete, yo te dare alas para volar  
Cast all your fears into the sky... deja todos tus miedos en el cielo**_

Syaoran de inmediato saliendo de la barrera se dirigió hacia donde estaba la carta…

Que estaba a punto de atacar a la card captor con una estocada de su báculo, siendo detenida a tiempo por la espada Hien de Syaoran, quien esta vez sin dudarlo un segundo esquivando su ataque arremetió contra ella perforando su hombro derecho…

Decir que todos estaban sorprendidos era poco…

_**Kiss me goodbye, love's mystery... Besame y adios, el misterio del amor  
All of my life I'll hold you close to me... toda mi vida estare cerca de ti**_

_**Don't shed a tear, for love's mortality... No derrames ni una lagrima, por la muerte de un amor  
For you put the dream in my reality... Por ti pongo un sueño en mi realidad**_

La sangre de Ayumi corrió por la espada de Syaoran, mientras esta caía por el dolor al suelo de rodillas…

- Como… como te atreviste?

El joven con desprecio en sus ojos dijo con firmeza

- Ayumi ya esta muerta… por tanto, no me importa lo que pase a este cuerpo

- No… no puede ser

Dijo la carta levantándose con dificultad y al levantar una vez más su báculo e ir en contra de Sakura, quien solo vio como Ayumi caía en sus brazos, pues había sido un truco para distraerlos, logrando su cometido la carta escapo

Y nadie dijo nada, pronto todos se dieron cuenta del fatídico desenlace, auque la herida proporcionada por Syaoran no había sido grave, el alma de Ayumi ya no estaba en su cuerpo

El con un rostro muy serio, acercándose a Sakura tomo de sus brazos el cuerpo de Ayumi cargándolo y llevándoselo consigo…

Al parecer Sakura iba a decir algo, pero Eriol tomando su hombro solo negó, y dijo

- Será mejor dejarlo solo… por un tiempo

Dijo mientras a distancia un alto y guapo joven observaba lo ocurrido, mientras acariciaba al cuervo que se apoyaba en su hombro…

- Esto se pone interesante Pirrot…

Mientras que en un hospital de Kyoto un hombre se encontraba al lado de una enferma terminal, la ultima que había servido de testigo de años de los Sakurasukamori…

La anciana mujer había comenzado a agonizar desde hace horas, pero al joven líder de su clan eso le había importado muy poco y solo iba a despedirse de ella, por ello había llegado apenas hace unos minutos…

- Has servido fielmente a la familia, por ello concederé tu deseo de acabar con tu sufrimiento de manera más rápida

El hombre con parche en su ojo derecho tomo el cuello de la anciana señora y ella que respiraba con dificultad a trabes de un aparato que le proporcionaba oxigeno, se quito con gran esfuerzo el artefacto y dijo con voz casi apagada

- Es… espera Seishirou

El apuesto joven se sorprendió, la mujer tomo la mano de el que sujetaba su cuello y continúo con dificultad

- Tienes que saber… que… tienes un hermano

Seishirou abrió su único ojo con sorpresa, pero retomando su usual aspecto frió dijo

- De que hablas? Mis padres no tuvieron nunca otro hijo

- Te… equivocas… e… era menor que tu, tus padres escondieron ese ser hasta que sus fuerzas fueran equilibradas y tuvieran una justa batalla…

- Una batalla justa?… habla de una buena vez anciana…

- Ese ser… era… era más poderoso que tu Seishirou, te… tenia mucho más poder, por ello tus padres no les dejaron confrontarse… el… fue quien mato realmente a tu padre

- Que has dicho?!... – Seishirou se sorprendió de sobre manera por lo que la anciana decía

- E… En Japón… esa persona esta en Tokio, fue protegida por los ancianos del consejo de hechicería hace mucho tiempo.. quizás… hasta sus memorias hayan sido borradas, por ello hazte más fuerte para que puedas vencerlo… búscalo

Seishirou seguía mirando fijamente a la anciana y ella con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban dijo

- No eres el único Sakurasukamori… no… lo su… bes.. times

Su temblorosa mano no pudo seguir apretando la del joven, había muerto, dejando a Seishirou muy, pero muy irritado…

Porque después de todo para el clan asesino más famoso en la historia, el tener un hermano no era ninguna buena noticia.

Al paso de unas semanas, se celebraba en la universidad de Tokio el baile de primavera, pero como era lógico el joven Syaoran Li no asistiría, aun era muy dura y reciente la muerte de su esposa…

En su lugar miraba los fuegos artificiales desde el lago del parque Ueno, que estaba relativamente cerca de la universidad…

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se aproximaba entonces detrás de él, su largo cabello era levemente agitado por la fresca brisa de primavera, mientras con paso sigiloso camino hacia su amigo…

- Que haces aquí Sakura?

Pregunto seriamente Syaoran sin voltear si quiera su mirada, obviamente sintiendo la presencia de la joven

- Hace días que no te veo… ¿quería saber como estabas?

- No tendrías porque molestarte…

Dijo muy serio sin mirar el rostro de Sakura, pero ella se coloco frente a el y dijo

- Lo se… pero quería estar contigo

El levanto entonces su triste mirada para encontrarse con la de ella que también se veía triste, como la de el, quizás porque ambos comprendían ahora lo que era perder a un ser muy querido para siempre…

Y en aquel momento Sakura no necesito palabras para expresar su preocupación y su tristeza, simplemente abrazo con fuerza a Syaoran y dijo…

- Todo va a estar bien

Syaoran sabia que no podía estar molesto con ella, porque en el fondo ella no había tenido la culpa de nada, y todo ese tiempo había estado preocupada por el… y en ese momento sin poder evitarlo correspondiendo el abrazo de ella, sollozo calladamente en su hombro…

Quedándose asi largo rato sin hablar de nada, pues Sakura entendía que el necesitaba desahogarse, había sido muy fuerte durante todo ese tiempo, pero aquello no le había dado tiempo de pensar si quiera en si mismo…

Y sobre todo, porque ambos compartían un sentimiento en común…

_**FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA**_

****

**Cancion utilizada: Kiss Me Good Bye por Angela Aki**


	12. Introduccion 2

**INTRODUCCIÓN 2**

- ¿Conoce usted a Sakura Amamia?...

- Efectivamente, ella es mi prima, me pidió que la disculparan, ha estado muy ocupada con algunos deberes en la universidad

Tomoyo atendía visitas importantes en la mansión de Sakura, siendo ella una gran amiga de su prima, le hacia el favor de recibir a los miembros de la sociedad de cultura japonesa, que visitaban a la joven con fines meramente de lucro, claro a su vez a ella esto le convenía, pues quedaba bien ante la sociedad, y además era muy rica.

- Y bien dígannos, hemos oído maravillas acerca de su prima, es cierto que es una joven tan recatada y culta?

Tomoyo sonrió amablemente mientras la sirvienta servía el té a los invitados

- Que puedo decir sobre ella, es una persona sumamente fina y delicada…

Ciudad de Tokio, año 2006 - 19 de Agosto…

_kono goro hayari no onna no ko_

_oshiri no chiisana onna no ko_

_kocchi wo muite yo HANI-_

_datte nandaka_

_datte datte nan da mon_

- Espada!!!!

Grito Sakura liberando su arma y atacando con un salto a su oponente, una bestia con cuerpo de perro y tres cabezas, que a su vez tenían lenguas de serpientes, su nombre Cerberos…

Pero el enorme perro que era tres veces más grande que la joven, tomo a Sakura de su pierna con una de sus lenguas, arrojándola hasta el lago del parque Ueno…

- Vuelo!!!

Invoco Sakura una vez más y unas alas blancas se formaron en su espalda, antes de caer al agua…

Sakura usaba un traje deportivo negro entallado a su bien formada figura, con guantes del mismo color, pareciendo más bien un ladrón, y a su vez su pelo era sujetado por una coleta…

Un joven muy atractivo vestido con playera beige y jeans negros se acercaba a la bestia por su espalda, subiendo con gran destreza en el lomo del animal, cuando el estaba distraído…

- "Ataque de la luna blanca"

Dijo el joven clavando su espada sobre el lomo del animal y el aterrador perro dio un gran grito de lamento, tratando de quitar al joven de su espalda atacándolo con sus tres colas que tenían en las puntas aguijones parecidos a los de alacranes…

- Salto!!!

Se acerco la joven velozmente utilizando asertivamente su arma y cortando una de las colas del perro, haciéndolo sangrar y el pobre animal volvió a quejarse, esta vez con más fuerza, tirando a ambos jóvenes que cayeron ilesos al suelo, pues los reflejos de ambos eran espectaculares, cualquier persona que los hubiera conocido, hubiese pensado que eran acróbatas, pero no…

- Estas bien Sakura?

Pregunto Syaoran y ella solo dijo

- Rayos!!! Esta escapando…

- Bien, habrá que perseguirlo

Syaoran saco de unos arbustos su moto Harley Davidson y Sakura con cara aterrada dijo

- No querrás que me suba a eso?... ¿o si?

Syaoran sonrió ante el rostro de Sakura

- Solo trato de ponerle más emoción a la captura¿vienes?

Pero la bestia estaba escapando y ante la mirada suplicante de su amigo, Sakura suspiro subiendo al vehiculo

- Sujétate fuerte

Fue lo último que atino a decir pasándole su casco y arrancando velozmente…

Mientras Tomoyo siguiendo con su breviario sobre Sakura continuaba diciendo

- Además es una gran aficionada a los buenos espectáculos

- Vamos a chocar!!!... Cuidado con ese carro!!!! Cuidado con ese gato!!!! Cuidado con el poste!!!!!

Gritaba espantada Sakura aferrada fuertemente de la espalda de Syaoran, mientras el solamente sonreía, Sakura era muy paranoica y odiaba viajar en moto, pero el por el contrario amaba la velocidad

_onegai onegai kizutsukenaide_

_watashi no HA-TO wa_

_CHUKUCHUKU shichau no_

_iya yo iya yo iya yo mitsumecha iya-_

_HANI- FURASSHU!_

Pero de pronto se acabo el camino, Syaoran freno rápidamente al divisar que la carta saltaba el puente que estaban abriendo para dar paso a un buque naviero…

- No… iras a decirme que…

Dijo Sakura asustada temiendo lo obvio

- Aquí vamos!!

Dijo Syaoran regresando unos cuantos metros, para agarrar velocidad y saltar

Mientras Tomoyo continuaba…

- Y además es muy aplicada en su trabajo

- AAAHHH!!! – grito Sakura muy asustada cuando el vehiculo saltaba el puente abierto a gran velocidad, cayendo gracias a la destreza del conductor sobre el otro lado del puente con sus integrantes ilesos, y siguiendo su camino, ya muy cerca de aquella carta…

_imadoki ninki no onna no ko_

_PUKU tto BOIN no onna no ko_

_kocchi wo muite yo HANI-_

_datte nandaka_

_datte datte nan da mon_

- Sakura!! Estamos a unos metros de la carta

Dijo el joven haciéndola salir de su histeria y ella asintió y usando su llave grito…

- Salto!!!!

Y con su usual agilidad se monto en la lastima y asustada bestia

- Sombra!!!!

Dijo cubriendo al monstruo de las patas ocasionando que este cayera contra el piso y bajando de su lomo con otro ágil salto…

Con su singular destreza obtenida con los años de usar bastón y haciendo los debidos ademanes conjuro…

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces Carta Dark!!!!!...

- Bueno, pero ha tenido un retraso de casi media hora, quizás deberíamos irnos

Dijo una mujer que se notaba era muy estricta y alzada…

- Lamento la demora

Dijo una apurada joven de cabello castaño claro y mirada esmeralda haciendo su aparición vestida con un lindo pero discreto traje falda azul celeste, llevando su cabello suelto con una diadema en el…

- Demoro demasiado, acaso tubo muchos contratiempos?

Dijo uno de los ancianos y la joven con una sonrisa dijo

- Algo asi

_kono goro hayari no onna no ko_

_koneko no hada shita onna no ko_

_kocchi wo muite yo HANI-_

_datte nandaka_

_datte datte nan da mon_

Pero un pedazo de aquella bestia había logrado colocarse en el cabello de Sakura, que de inmediato sacando su báculo lo ataco usando el poder de la familia Amamia, rayo de luz….

Cabe resaltar que ahora si estaba muy impresionada aquella sociedad…

Luego de unos segundos todos cayeron al piso desmayados por el asombro, a la vez que Syaoran ingresando por la puerta dijo con algo de pena

- Otra vez?

- Si – suspiro Sakura resignada y Tomoyo agrego

- Iré por el conjuro que Yuko te enseño para que borres sus memorias

- No hay cuidado, ya me lo se de memoria…

Dijo finalmente Sakura

- Después de todo, esto es todos los días ¿no?…

_onegai onegai oikakenaide_

_watashi no omeme ga_

_SHIKUSHIKU shichau no_

_iya yo iya yo iya yo mitsumecha iya-_

_HANI- FURASSHU!_

**FIN DEL INTRO2**

**Cancion: Cutie Honey por Koda Kumi**


	13. Fenomenos, mitos y hechos

La joven se encontraba inmersa en aquel terrible dolor… no escuchaba nada, solo podía mirar al frente, donde todo ocurría…

Unos personajes muy conocidos ahora por ella la tenían rodeada y ella junto con sus amigos se debatían en un duelo de vida o muerte…

Todos sin excepción daban lo mejor de si¿era suficiente?, no lo parecía…

Pronto hubo un cambio a su favor, más gente llego a auxiliarlos, pero alguien trataba de atacarla…

- Sangre!!!

- No…. NOOOO!!!

- Yukito…..

Susurro antes de despertar por completo, había estado soñando otra vez… mirando el reloj que estaba a su costado derecho en su buró, vio que a penas eran las cinco treinta am, había dormido de más y aquello se había debido a que la noche anterior había estado viajando de regreso a Japón, pues había vuelto de Europa de visitar a Yuko y estaba cansada, propiciando que durmiera más de lo usual.

Para este punto de su vida, Sakura sabia que la hora en que un ser humano comienza a soñar es entre las 5 am y las 7 pm, después de mucho tiempo de practica ella entendió que a ella le pasaba lo mismo pero de un modo poco favorable, ella empezaba a tener aquellas pesadillas y premoniciones que tanto odiaba entre este lapso de tiempo, pues era cuando el cuerpo y el cerebro se encontraban en la más absoluta calma y concentración…

Había luchado con ello casi por cinco años de su vida… pero estaba muy habituada, aunque el dolor que aquellos sueños le provocaban era como tener mil espinas en su corazón, hace mucho tiempo que la joven no lloraba, cuando uno se acostumbra a sufrir aquello que a una persona normal se le haría grotesco pasaba a ser cosa de todos los días para la card captor…

Más que un ser humano normal, Sakura estaba preparada para sentir y recibir ese dolor… eso era parte de ser una Amamia…

Al tiempo que esto ocurría, un apuesto joven de 21 años de gabardina beige observaba la mansión de Sakura desde un poste de luz, su cabello era levemente agitado por el viento al igual que sus ropas y los árboles de cerezo desprendían pequeños pétalos, dejando impregnada su fragancia en el aire.

El joven intentaba miraba muy atento el lugar, como si buscase algo… y de hecho eso hacia, pues tenia el presentimiento de que ella era el ser que tanto tiempo había estado buscando, aquel ser el cual por destino, tendría que desaparecer…

**Capitulo 11**

**Fenómenos, mitos y hechos**

Sakura como todos los días (normales), se dirigía rumbo a la universidad, iba a temprana hora patinando, dado que algunas costumbres no se pueden quitar con facilidad, y además a la joven le encantaba hacerlo, la diferencia ahora era que sus patines eran color negro con listones rosas, por si fuera poco la chica iba vestida con un pantalón verde militar y blusa negra con un chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón, y boina rosa ¿extravagante?, la verdad es que ella se tomaba su nuevo papel muy en serio… más de lo normal

Era el inicio del nuevo semestre en la universidad, pero ahora la capitana Bregnaman ex

líder de las Campa no estaba, había terminado satisfactoriamente su carrera y por tanto ya no era miembro de la universidad y esto daba paso a que la siguiente mejor en su grupo Campa, Sakura, tomara el liderazgo del equipo de porristas como capitana del equipo

Y claro, al llegar patinando con su usual agilidad llego mucho más rápido de lo esperado al gimnasio, aunado a que también era temprano…

- Mmm… bueno, será mejor que prepare todo mientras llegan las chicas – dijo para si misma al mirar el lugar solitario y oscuro

Mientras tanto, otra de las personas que se habían levantado a temprana hora llegaba a su nueva oficina, un nuevo profesor se había unido al equipo de maestros de la universidad de Tokio, su nombre, Seishirou Sakurazuka, un hombre muy alto, de tez blanca, cabello y ojos negros, que siempre usaba un parche negro en su ojo derecho, dado que ese ojo no le servia de nada, y que casi siempre se le podía ver fumando.

Había llegado hace apenas unas horas de Kyoto, y se disponía a instalarse por largo tiempo en la ciudad, consiguiendo trabajo en la facultad de zoología como profesor, dado que era medico veterinario desde hace mucho tiempo.

A sus 33 años, además se puede resaltar que era un hombre sumamente solitario, no tenía amigos, ni familiares hasta hace poco, razón por la cual dejando todo había venido a buscarlo.

Aunque en realidad no sabia donde buscar, solo recordaba las últimas palabras de la anciana que había servido a su familia por mucho tiempo

_- "No eres el único Sakurazuka…"_

Y con aquel pensamiento de saber que alguien además de el tenían su misma sangre y siguiendo su tradición familiar tenía que encontrarlo y eliminarlo, el mundo no tenia cabida para dos como el.

Aun con todos los anteriores hechos, el joven no poseía ninguna pista sobre su hermano o hermana, solo sabía en si que tendría aproximadamente veinte años, que vivía en Japón y que había sido resguardado y protegido por los ancianos lideres del consejo hechicero.

Al parecer por sus propias investigaciones la única mujer que sabia de ese ser además de sus padres había sido la anciana sirvienta de la familia, la cual había muerto hace tiempo sin poder darle más detalles al joven.

Pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, si existía un Sakurazuka vivo, el lo encontraría para eliminarlo según la línea tradicional…

Dentro de las familias negras de hechicería, existía una peculiar familia, la Sakurazuka, quienes teniendo grandes poderes se debatían el mando de su clan matando a su antecesor, por lo cual únicamente podía existir uno, pero había sucedido que años atrás, los padres de Seishirou mintiendo habían ocultado la existencia de su hermano o hermana, y el hecho de que este ser había matado realmente a su padre, y no su madre como le habían hecho creer a todo el mundo.

Por ello, que mejor lugar para buscar aquel ser que en la universidad más grande e importante de la zona, donde los muchachos en edad promedio a fines de su pariente estaban hay.

Esa era la principal razón de su visita a la ciudad y de su existencia…

Y a su vez, otro nuevo alumno ingresaba a la universidad, uno muy peculiar, de expresivos ojos verdes y cabello negro, estatura de uno noventa y que no contaba con más de veintidós años, su nombre Subaru Sumeragi, estudiante de intercambio de la carrera de medicina clínica.

Quien siendo nuevo, no sabia donde se encontraban las aulas correspondientes a sus materias, o donde estaba la facultad de medicina de la universidad, encontrándose perdido entre muchos estudiantes a los cuales intentaba preguntar, sin mucho éxito…

- Dis… disculpe?

Pero como no era el fuerte del joven hablar, el resultado era que nadie lo hacia en el mundo, hasta que un guapo y alto chico de ojos azules toco su hombro por detrás suyo y dijo

- Te puedo ayudar?, pareces perdido…

Subaru mirando el rostro de aquel chico tubo un presentimiento, algo que solo sentía con un ser que tenia poderes mágicos, mirándolo algo analizadoramente…

- Disculpa, no me he presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa

Dijo asiéndolo salir de sus pensamientos, mientras Eriol sonreía con paciencia extendiendo su mano para saludarlo…

- Ahhh… lo siento, mi nombre es Subaru Sumeragi, estudiante de intercambio, por lo cual estoy buscando las aulas de medicina

Dijo estrechando su mano al igual que Eriol

- Entonces déjame acompañarte, veraz la universidad de Tokio es muy grande, y seria descortés de mi parte no hacerlo

- Estudia aquí joven Hiragizawa?

- Por favor, llámame Eriol, no me gustan esos modismos, y respondiendo tu pregunta no, solo vine de paso a ver a mi novia

- Ya veo

- Y cual es tu razón de estar aquí?, por cierto antes de que se me olvide te puedo llamar por tu nombre?

- Claro, yo estoy aquí buscando a una persona muy especial…

- Una chica?

- No… no me refería a eso

Dijo algo sonrojado, haciendo sonreír a Eriol…

Si, no era su mayor facilidad para el joven Sumeragi el habla, pero el jovial Eriol Hiragizawa que ya había sentido la presencia mágica del joven no había podido ni siquiera dudar en intervenir…

- Bien, hemos llegado

Dijo mostrando a tan solo tres metros de su caminata el aula de medicina, ya que si estaban en la facultad de medicina, haciendo sentir a Subaru un poco incomodo, diciendo finalmente el distraído joven…

- Gra… gracias no me había fijado lo cerca que estábamos…

- Descuida, es obvio que tu… búsqueda te tiene muy distraído

Subaru miro con seriedad rara en el a Eriol, mientras este con una sonrisa misteriosa dijo

- Buena suerte, espero que encuentres lo que buscas

Dijo y se marcho, dejando perplejo al joven muchacho de mirada verde que analizaba a su nuevo amigo…

La historia de Subaru Sumeragi, se remite hacia casi cinco años de distancia, cuando el, adquiriendo el liderazgo de su clan mágico, a la corta edad de dieciséis años en la ciudad de Kyoto, vivía con su hermana mayor, Hokuto Sumeragi, una joven extrovertida y alegre que ayudaba a su hermano en su labor como **médium (Onmyoujis)**, en exorcismos, especialidad de su clan, sin embargo, su hermana había sido asesinada por su mejor amigo, jefe del clan Sakurazuka, Seishirou, sin que el pobre joven hubiese podido comprender…

Lo único que el sabia es que después de tanto cariño que había tenido hacia Seishirou, la oportunidad de vengarse volvía a llegar, no solo porque esta vez era más fuerte, si no porque sabia lo que buscaba…

Convocado por el consejo de hechicería mágica, Subaru Sumeragi había tomado la difícil misión de eliminar a todo aquel Sakurazuka, haciéndolo por propia decisión, y siendo apoyado en secreto por el consejo, quienes le habían otorgado la tarea por los ataques del Sakurazuka hacia la gente común y la hechicera, teniendo luz blanca, por el nuevo consejo, quienes hartos de las constantes intervenciones de el Sakurazuka no habían tenido otra opción…

Pero Subaru muy en el fondo… quería saber el porque de aquel cruel asesinato, cuando los tres habían sido los mejores amigos por más de un año…

Por otro lado en la misma universidad, un conocido grupo de jóvenes y bellas porristas sufrían por los difíciles y duros retos que su nueva capitana les había impuesto, dado que Sakura había tenido un entrenamiento de tipo casi militar, ella consideraba la disciplina, los tiempos de entrenamiento y los modos de la manera más estricta y analítica, es decir, tampoco quería matarlas…

De hecho a ella le sorprendía un poco la no tan buena condición física de las jóvenes, si tan solo les había puesto a hacer 150 lagartijas…

- Superiora Amamia, no cree que se esta extra limitando un poquito? – dijo una chica

- Por supuesto que no, ya me lo agradecerán cuando hagamos las nuevas posiciones

Dijo mirando su cronometro, mientras quince de sus casi alumnas llegaban casi a la meta con gran dificultad por los pesados sacos de perillas que cargaban…

- Valla, me alegra de estar en el club de ajedrez – dijo la voz de Naoko

- Chiharu, Naoko y Tomoyo¿Qué las trae por aquí?

Dijo Sakura al mirar a sus tres amigas llegar de repente

- Bueno, queríamos ver que tal va la nueva capitana del equipo, se nos hizo sorprendente cuando supimos que eras la sucesora de Bregnaman…

- Pues… en realidad, aprendí mucho de ella

- En serio?, que?

- A ser frívola, pero todo cuenta ¿no?

Dijo ante las caras incrédulas de sus amigas, y la sonriente de Tomoyo, que sabia que Sakura había tenido que disculparse meses antes con dos jóvenes libidinosos de la universidad…

- Y ahora que ella se marcho, me corresponde llevar un papel más o menos del modo que ella tenia, claro todo excepto en mis entrenamientos, creo que le hacia falta carácter…

- Y eso es algo que a ti te sobra…

- Syaoran, que sorpresa, saliste temprano?

Dijo Sakura volteando hacia donde su mejor amigo, Syaoran Li se encontraba…

- Si, realmente tenía curiosidad de ver a la nueva capitana del equipo de porristas en acción

Sakura se sonrojo un poco ante la mirada analizadora de Syaoran hacia su persona, pues tenia puesto aquel traje casi de militar….

- Podría disponer de su invaluable presencia por un rato?

Pregunto

- Me pides que deje indefensas a mis discípulas a caso para ir a tomar una taza de té?

- Estaba pensando más bien en chocolate, pero tú puedes tomar té…

- Bueno…- y usando un silbato que colgaba de su cuello, reunió a todas las porristas, dando por terminada la sesión, con finales instrucciones, mientras Chiharu curiosa, acercándose a Tomoyo pregunto en voz baja…

- Que extraño, desde cuando Sakura se lleva tan bien con el joven Li?

Tomoyo sonriendo dijo a sus amigas curiosas…

- Sakura apoyo mucho a Syaoran en todo este tiempo, como ustedes saben el estuvo deprimido por mucho tiempo, y creo que desde que todo eso ocurrió (refiriéndose a la muerte de Ayumi) también incremento su amistad…

- Pero… ¿es solo amistad?, salen juntos mucho últimamente…

Pregunto Naoko con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos castaños...

- La verdad… eso si no se decirte… - dijo viéndolos marcharse cuando se despidieron de ellas…

En este lapso de tiempo, entre Syaoran y Sakura había crecido una gran amistad, aunque ambos sabían que eran muy contarios, es decir, Syaoran era muy practico y dinámico, le encantaban los deportes extremos y las bebidas calientes, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con carros y motocicletas, era emprendedor, líder, inteligente, pero poco observador muchas veces a los detalles que no tenían que ver con la magia…

En cambio Sakura podía estar días y días en una tranquila biblioteca leyendo libros (razón por la cual desde los dieciocho años había tenido que usar lentes para leer), sobre todo, amaba la literatura y la filosofía, con textos polémicos como los de Friedrich Nietzsche, que Syaoran aborrecía, pero ella era una joven muy analítica, seria, reservada y muy polémica, era difícil discutir con ella, Syaoran ya había aprendido eso, ya que cuando hablaban sobre magia, se daba cuenta de la gran cantidad de información teórica que poseía, además ella adoraba las bebidas frías...

Eran como el día y la noche en total conclusión…

Pero por otro lado, ambos eran sumamente responsables, tenían buenos sentimientos y siempre estaban preocupados por el bienestar de los que querían, compartían muy en el fondo un gusto y amor por la magia muy grande, de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo que compartían juntos hablaban de ello, provocando envidias, tristezas, preguntas y curiosidad en los estudiantes universitarios del lugar… ¿eran novios o no?

Porque a penas uno tenia tiempo libre, buscaba al otro y pasaban gran rato juntos, con decir que en este tiempo que había pasado Syaoran conocía mejor a Madeline que a su propia madre… cosa que molestaba al celoso guardián de Sakura, Golden Sun, y su hermano mayor Touya, que no perdían tiempo en hacer comentarios indirectos a Syaoran, de lo "mucho que les agradaba" aquella situación que se traía con Sakura…

Pero, aun con todo esto, Sakura y Syaoran no sabían lo que todo mundo pensaba…

Ellos por el momento estaban muy ocupados tratando de rastrear las últimas ocho cartas faltantes, dado que desde que Sakura había llegado el proceso de captura se había agilizado, sobre todo por este singular dúo dinámico…

Estando ya en su usual cafetería de preferencia, fue entonces cuando Syaoran le decía…

- Y has logrado averiguar algo nuevo?

- Mmmm… no, sigo en las mismas, cada vez es más difícil localizar la ubicación de esas cartas, aunque intente sacarle información a Yuko no pude, quería que le pagara y lo peor es que no acepta efectivo….

Dijo recordando el viaje que había realizado a Europa para verla la semana pasada, pues era donde Yuko residía en el mundo de Sakura, porque ella era la bruja dimensional…

- Pero encontré algo que nos podría ayudar a encontrar a la carta Fenix – dijo mostrándole al joven una pequeña campana lila, perteneciente a la princesa Tomoyo del país de las aves (Película de Tsubasa) y continuando dijo

- Con ella se puede atraer a cualquier tipo de ave mágica….

- Brillante idea – reconoció Syaoran – pero que tuviste que darle tu?

- Casi nada, solo me pidió una botella de coñac de cosecha de 1925… aunque si me costo encontrar donde tenían…

El joven sonrió, ya se imaginaba todo lo que había tenido que pasar su terca amiga para conseguir aquello, pero luego dijo…

- Sabes, ya te extrañaba, no es tan divertido discutir con Eriol ni con Tomoyo, como contigo

- Que puedo decir, siempre me das razones para hacerlo…

Dijo devolviendo la sonrisa y recordando algo pregunto

- Por cierto, como va todo con ellos?, recuerdo que desde que la señorita Mitzuki llego a Japón su relación ha mermado…

- Si, pero Eriol no dice nada, la verdad es la primera vez en la vida que podría pensar que Tomoyo esta celosa, pero eso lo se por ti…

- Eso es porque no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor de no ser algo que tenga que ver con magia, sigues siendo tan ingenuo como niño – dijo dando un sorbo a su te helado, cuando Syaoran iba a contestar algo y no lo hizo ya que un guapo y joven muchacho se aproximo a ellos, con un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos que extendió a Sakura….

- No pude resistir al verlas y pensar en usted, aunque creo que ahora que están igual de cerca termina opacándolas…

Era Ryoken quien intervenía, ante el rostro molesto de Syaoran, cosa que Sakura no noto, porque tenia los ojos puestos en el otro chico, pero sin cambiar su serio semblante respondió…

- Es un bello gesto de su parte, pero no puedo aceptarlas

El joven algo molesto dijo

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es obvio que espera algo a cambio que no puedo darle

Ante tal respuesta Syaoran sonrió muy contento, Sakura tenia de admirador eterno al joven chico rubio, pero no era tonta, era uno de los mas cotizados sex simbol de la universidad y tenia una terrible reputación como casanova, además a ella no le interesaba para nada…

- Ahora si me disculpas, será mejor que nos vallamos, todavía tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

Dijo dirigiéndose a un muy sonriente Syaoran que cada vez que veía a Ryoken tenia un aura aun mucho más poderosa de rivalidad que la que existía entre el y Touya Kinomoto…

Por el lado de Ryoken era reciproco…detestaba a Syaoran Li notoriamente….

Siendo fuera de la cafetería cuando Syaoran muy molesto dijo

- Si me dejaras intervenir ya le habría puesto un hasta aquí, que no volvería si quiera a estar en la misma ciudad que tu…

Sakura sonriendo con una gruesa gota de sudor dijo

- Eres tan sobre protector como Touya, y asi te quejas de el…

- No creas, si tu hermano supiera que este tipo te persigue como desquiciado ya no estaría vivo….

- Y a ambos les agradezco lo mucho que se preocupan por mi, pero ya soy una persona bastante grande como para poder arreglármelas sola

Dijo sonriéndole con dulzura, cosa que hizo que el joven desviara la mirada, sin que Sakura entendiera el porque… sin que ambos jóvenes se dieran cuenta de que eran seguidos muy de cerca por otra persona…

Esa misma noche, reunidos Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran con sus respectivos guardianes en el ya solitario parque Ueno, fue cuando Sakura sonó la campana….

Todos sin excepción esperaban señales, y pronto las tuvieron, pues el ave Fénix se dirigió con velocidad contra Sakura, siendo detenida por Golden Sun en su verdadera forma, quien detuvo con su ráfaga de fuego a la bestia…

- Es… enorme

Dijo Tomoyo viendo al ave, mientras esta volando alrededor seguía mirando a Sakura, pues ella tenía la campana

- Y su poder es enorme…

Dijo Sakura con seriedad y al ave con velocidad y rodeada de llamas que salían de su mismo plumaje se envistió contra Sakura, ante lo cual, Spinel Sun, Zen, Porthos, Tigger y Golden Sun se pusieron en defensa atacado todos al mismo tiempo en el aire, Spinel con su fuego azul, al igual que Golden Sun con el fuego dorado y Tigger con ráfagas de hielo, Porthos con el poder del trueno y Zen con una especie de cristales que salían de sus alas…

El enorme ave gimió un poco, pero a su vez también lanzo una especia de tornado de fuego de su pico que termino contrarrestando el ataque de los cinco guardianes…

- Esto se pone feo…. Será mejor que los ayude

Dijo Chakra mirando a Eriol que asintió dando aprobación, pues ella sobre todo era guardiana de Tomoyo por ordenes de Eriol, ya que el guardián era de ambos…

Y volando hasta donde los guardianes sostenían la batalla, la lobezna lanzo un remolino de agua proveniente de sus alas blancas…

En total los seis feroces guardianes estaban teniendo dificultad con la bestia, ya que además de enorme era muy poderosa, y Sakura viendo que sus fuerzas decaían y las de la carta no, tomo la carta escudo, siendo Eriol que la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro y con una sonrisa dijo…

- Espera, no defraudes el voto de confianza que les hemos dado, es importante para ellos…

Sakura miro preocupada la situación, pero les había prometido dejarlos hacerlo solos, además a penas aquello había comenzado, pues los mismos guardianes estaban preparados y sobre todo tenían tanta disposición como los mismos dueños…

- Es hora!!!

Grito Golden Sun deteniendo el ataque brevemente, transformándose a su forma falsa, y volando rápidamente esquivando los ataques de sus compañeros y llegando hasta la espalda del ave…

Y cuando este por fin llego hasta el lomo de este, los ataques cesaron, volviendo a tomar su forma real del feroz león con ojos de fuego…

Y encajando su garra derecha en el lomo de la bestia, haciéndola chillar una vez más, cayendo al lago junto con Golden Sun, ya que este ultimo había ocasionado aquello a propósito…

El ave furiosa arremetió contra Golden Sun hiriendo su ala derecha con un ataque de sus fauces…

- Sunny!!!!

Grito Sakura… muy tentada a usar las cartas, aunque trataba de resistir…

Tigger entonces acercándose al lugar uso su ataque de hielo, en convicción con el ataque de Chakra de remolino de agua que al estar distraído con el guardián de ojos dorados (Sunny) tubo el efecto de herirlo directamente, entrando por ultimo Porthos envistiendo a la bestia…

- Es el momento…. – grito Zen

- Regresa a tu forma falsa carta dark!!!

Conjuro Tomoyo usando el báculo que tenia el kanji del agua, familia a la cual pertenecía ella por parte de su padre, logrando con éxito capturar la carta Fenix

- Lo logramos!!!! – declaro la guardiana de ojos grises (Zen) volviendo a su forma falsa

- Si!!!! Todo gracias a mi grandioso trabajo – Dijo Golden Sun, que pese a estar algo lastimado seguía igual de presuntuoso…

- Claro, eso fue porque te dejamos llevar todo el crédito por lo terco que eres..

Dijo Spinel Sun sobrevolando en su forma falsa cerca de su gran rival…

- Queee!!!! Sabes bien que podría derrotarte con esta ala lastimada el día y la hora que quieras y además…

- Basta Sunny no fue gracioso…

Interrumpió Sakura con rostro molesto para la sorpresa de todos los hay presentes, y ante esto bajo la mirada apenada Zen, ya que lo que menos deseaba era preocupara a Sakura, quien acercándose a ver a su guardián, aun en forma real reviso el daño que tenia su ala en silencio…

- Lo siento… pero también debes entender que nosotros somos tus guardianes y no al revés

- Jamás me perdonaría si algo les pasara… - dijo mostrando preocupación y Sunny entendió que había metido la pata… una vez más y Sakura solo agrego para no verse tan preocupada – además son mis guardianes, y yo doy las ordenes, entendido?

El mismo joven de gabardina beige, seguía mirando analíticamente la situación con recelo, desde un árbol de cerezo, si sus cálculos no estaban mal, tendría que vigilar bien a Sakura, ya que tenia la sospecha de que ella fuera el ser que había buscado… con esto me refiero al otro Sakurazuka…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

**Todavia me siguen llegando mensajes de que les deje el link de la pagina donde estan todas las historias, pero ya esta puesto solo den click a lady clamp y luego a homepage y hay los lleva directo**

**Gracias x seguir leyendome, ojala les guste tanto la historia como por allá nn**


	14. A simple vista

Un niño de aproximadamente ocho años miraba con notable atención un árbol de cerezo, uno muy hermoso…

Tan distraído había estado en ese momento que no pareció percatarse de que un joven unos años mayor que el estaba a su lado, pero el sacándolo de sus pensamientos le dijo

- Te gustan los árboles de cerezo, cierto?

El niño asintió en silencio y el joven colegial pregunto

- Y sabes a que se debe ese color rosado que tienen sus pétalos?

El niño lo miraba al joven con atención y este dijo

- Eso se debe a que debajo de cada árbol se encuentra el cadáver de una persona, y su sangre es la que tiñe los pétalos, pues en realidad su color es blanco

Dijo mirando con sus apuestos ojos negros la caída de los pétalos y tomando uno en su mano, mostrándoselo sucesivamente al niño

- Pero… las almas de las personas sufren?

Dijo el niño mostrando la dulzura e inocencia propia en sus ojos verdes, sorprendiendo al joven con esta respuesta, quien teniendo una idea se acerco al niño, y dijo

- Hagamos entonces una apuesta…

Pero el viento otoñal no dejo escuchar al niño las palabras del joven, quien acto seguido se retiro del sitio dejando al pequeño notablemente confundido…

**Capitulo 12**

**A simple vista**

Touya Kinomoto se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos contratos en la empresa Livierny, una de las empresas chocolateras más famosas del mundo, y de la cual era el dueño absoluto el dinámico y guapo hermano de Sakura.

- Señor Kinomoto, su hermana acaba de llegar

Dijo su secretaria por el intercomunicador y el oprimiendo un botón del aparato le dijo

- Hágala pasar…

La joven hermosa de cabello largo, lacio de color castaño claro y preciosos ojos verdes entro en el lugar y dijo.

- Hola hermano¿querías verme? Me dijo Nakuru que querías hablar conmigo

El apuesto hombre sin quitar la atención a los papeles que tenia en su escritorio dijo

- Si siéntate

La joven obedeció a su hermano extrañada y con gesto extrañado dijo

- Porque tanto misterio?

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que quiero saber que haces con la mensualidad que te doy?

La joven ahora si se quedo más perpleja

- A que te refieres?...

- Creo que ha estas alturas, ya deberías haberte comprado un carro Sakura

Dijo aun sin mirarla cosa que esperaba un poco a Sakura, que no le gustaba tener una conversación sin mirar a la persona a la cara

- Nunca me ha sido necesario, la universidad no esta muy lejos de la mansión, además compre unos patines

Dijo tratando de mirar el contenido de los papales que el veía tan desmesuradamente, pero el joven sorpresivamente cerro la carpeta donde estaban y Sakura se empezó a molestar por la situación, mientras el viendo por la venta le dijo

- Pero es necesario que tengas un vehiculo monstruo, después de todo es medio extraño que vivas en una mansión y no tengas un transporte, además hay muchos peligros andando asi nada más por las calles

- Te refieres a que alguien podría secuestrarme para pedir rescate?

Dijo Sakura parándose del asiento confundida por la extraña actitud de su hermano, y el por fin la miro de reojo y dijo

- No exactamente

Sakura tenia muchos signos de interrogación estaba muy perdida, mientras Touya veía ya a Sakura…

El problema para el joven empresario Touya Kinomoto con su dulce, linda y pequeña hermanita, es que ya no era tan pequeña como el la veía, la joven usaba ya maquillaje, vestía con lindas y sexys falditas, blusas escotadas y a la moda, y aunque Sakura por sobre todo era una mujer decente y seria, el ya había notado en algunas ocasiones anteriores como la veían los chicos de su universidad, si en una junta que había tenido un comité de la empresa a la cual había asistido Sakura muchos se le habían quedado viendo con expresiones de sincera admiración, que el pobre hombre odiaba

Por si fuera poco ahora Sakura vestía una falda tableada que estaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas de color beige, una blusa sin mangas de color melón y alpargatas que hacían juego, llevando su largo y lindo cabello sujetado en una trenza, estilo Nadeshiko

Efectivamente Sakura se parecía demasiado físicamente a su madre, y a Touya no le hacia falta recordar que su madre había sido una modelo importante en su época para ponerse más paranoico…

- Quiero que te compres un auto para mañana

Dijo en tono imperativo y Sakura sin comprender le dijo

- Bueno esta bien, no te enojes, le pediré a Syaoran que me acompañe, ya que el conoce mucho sobre vehículos

"Demonios" pensó mentalmente Touya que había olvidado prevenir aquello, debió haberle dicho que el la acompañaba, ya que parecía ser una de las pocas ocasiones en el que el mentado amigo Syaoran no aparecía, Sakura sabia bien lo mal que se llevaban para hacerle pasar un mal rato a ambos, pero aun cuando hubiera querido por el momento tenia demasiadas juntas y trabajo para dejarlo de lado, sin embargo una brillante idea cruzo rápidamente su mente

- Oye podrías llevar a Nadeshiko contigo, dado que Nakuru tiene mucho trabajo que atender hoy te quería pedir ese favor

- Claro, no hay problema, hasta luego

- Una cosa más… – dijo deteniéndola – con vidrios polarizados

Sakura asintió sin entender a su neurótico hermano, dando por terminada la conversación saliendo de la oficina, mientras Touya Kinomoto se auto felicitaba por tener tan brillantes ideas, dado que con su niña de por medio el mocoso infeliz ese tendría que portarse bien

Mientras tanto Tomoyo terminaba de arreglarse para salir rumbo a la universidad, y a su lado en su cuarto del departamento número 13 e el que vivía con Chiharu y Naoko, se encontraba Chakra, su guardiana que la miraba con su usual seriedad y preguntaba

- Vendrá el amo Eriol por usted?

- No – dijo algo molesta pero disimulando – tenía que atender a la señorita Mitzuki

- Se trata de la que fue su maestra de primaria¿cierto?, como que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con ella¿no cree?

Tomoyo terminaba de ponerse labial y evitando la pregunta contesto con otra

- ¿No quisieras pasar la tarde en la casa de Sakura?, me entere de que Sunny y Spinel van a estar hay todo el día jugando video juegos, además podrías platicar con Zen

- De… acuerdo

- Solo procura tener cuidado al salir de que nadie te vea

Dijo tomando una de sus bolsas de color azul y abriendo la puerta dispuesta a irse no sin antes decirle a su guardiana

- Quédate hasta noche en casa de Sakura, luego iré a recogerte, de acuerdo?

La lobezna de ojos azules asintió y Tomoyo salio, aunque Chakra no era tonta ni ingenua, últimamente la relación de sus amos se había deteriorado de manera grave debido a la apararición de la tal Kaho Mitzuki, que sin conocer físicamente ya odiaba…

Mientras que ya en la universidad de Tokio, los alumnos llegaban a sus respectivas clases, entre ellos el peculiar alumno de intercambio, Subaru Sumeragi, que se encontraba a penas ingresando a la universidad, y que iba algo distraído pensando en una persona en especial, su mayor rival en el mundo, Seishirou Sakurasuka...

Aquella situación de odiarlo y a la vez quererlo, era lo peor en la vida que le había pasado, y valla que le habían ocurrido cosas muy malas

Por caminar cabizbajo sin darse cuenta topo con alguien, precisamente con Sakura Amamia, siendo el primer encuentro que ambos tenían, y que dejo con cara de sorpresa y luego algo a la defensiva a Subaru…

- Discúlpame, no te vi por estar distraída – dijo la linda chica de ojos verdes, mientras que detrás de ella Syaoran se acercaba

- ¿Tu?

Dijo Syaoran Li sorprendido de ver a Subaru y a la vez este también se sorprendió…

- Li Syaoran¿que hace usted aquí?

Sakura que miro a ambos pregunto

- Ya se conocían?

- Si, veraz Sakura, el proviene de la familia Sumeragi, una de las familias espiritistas más famosas de Japón

- Valla es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Sakura Amamia, y provengo de..

- Eres la líder del clan de la familia de la estrella, los mejores videntes del mundo, lo se

Dijo sorprendiendo a Sakura, que pregunto

- Ya conocías a mi familia?

- Bueno, los Amamia desde que tengo uso de razón han estado metidos en muchos escándalos, y son difíciles de pasar desapercibidos

A Sakura le ofendió un poco el comentario, y notaba algo extraño en la mirada que el joven Sumeragi posaba en ella, pero con su usual educación no menciono nada al respecto

- Y que haces aquí?, pensé que vivías en Kyoto – dijo Syaoran

- Lo que pasa es que el consejo hechicero me ha otorgado una misión importante, solo debo cumplir con ella, y por eso estoy aquí, no olvides que Tokio es uno de los principales puntos donde existen fuerzas mágicas, es por eso que vine a este lugar como estudiante de intercambio de la carrera de medicina

- Pues bien, te deseo mucha suerte

Dijo Syaoran estrechando su mano con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que no paso desapercibido para Sakura y que a su vez Subaru también tenía…

- Los veré después entonces, hasta luego señorita

Dijo educadamente el joven de ojos verdes refiriéndose a Sakura que también saludándolo de mano le dijo

- Desde luego, fue un placer conocerlo

Cuando el muchacho se marcho fue entonces que Sakura mirando a su amigo Syaoran dijo

- Me dio la impresión de que me miraba con algo de recelo, pero también había algo de eso de ti

- Asi es, lo que pasa es que los dos competimos por algo muy grande…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que ambos estamos compitiendo por ser el próximo líder de los Magic Masters

- El – dijo Sakura muy sorprendida… que sin tener idea de lo poderoso que debía ser para estar en esto contra su amigo, entendía el porque de la actitud de ambos, es decir, no ignoraba lo importante que esto era para Syaoran y sobre todo para su familia, y por lo cual había luchado muy duro por muchos años de su vida

Por otro Subaru no solo tenia aquella actitud con el por eso, esto más bien se trataba de Sakura, porque después de mucho investigar, hoy estaba casi seguro de que ella era hermana de Seishirou.

Después de meses de investigación acerca de lo del supuesto hermano perdido del Sakurasuka, había obtenido datos no muy bien aclarados de Sakura, es decir en una ocasión había notado la presión que tenían los antiguos magic masters acerca de ella, y no ignoraba que cinco años atrás el líder de los dark masters había intentado matarla, siendo que Syaoran Li estaba hay y que debía ser mayor su furia contra el, pero no, la había atacado a ella, la pregunta era ¿porque?, porque tanto misterio en la famosa familia de Sakura Amamia…

Por ello, ella era la principal sospechosa, dado que era la persona que más llamaba su atención de esa manera en Japón, y sabia que la gente solía decir que la familia Amamia estaba maldita, pues bien, la maldición podía tratarse de una persona…

- Eso me recuerda, tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

Dijo Sakura a su amigo Syaoran

- No, por ahora tendré unos días libres¿Por qué?

- Es que Touya esta medio paranoico y quiere que me compre un carro y como se lo mucho que te gustan a ti los vehículos y que conoces mucho del tema me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar esta tarde

- Claro, será un placer

Dijo el joven con una sonrisa y Sakura sonriendo también dijo

- Bueno, te veré en la entrada cuando terminen las clases, hasta luego

Y se marcho, mientras Syaoran seguía mirándola

- Sakura sigue siendo una joven muy bonita ¿no crees?

- Eriol… ¿Qué haces por aquí?, no deberías estar en tu propia universidad

Dijo Syaoran mirando al joven extrañado

- Si sigues escapando de las clases se van a dar cuenta tus profesores…

Eriol muy sonriente dijo

- Eso no es problema, cuando eso sucede siempre borro sus memorias

- Eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte¿no te parece?

Dijo con una gotita en su nuca y el joven de gafas circulares agrego muy contento

- Bueno, la verdad a veces me paso un poquito, sin embargo – dijo cambiando un poco su semblante con un deje de preocupación, cosa que Syaoran noto, aunque velozmente cambio su rostro a uno muy feliz – es difícil ¿no?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno, el ser feliz es muy complicado para algunas personas, sobre todo cuando cometen un error tantas veces

- ¿Qué insinúas?

Dijo Syaoran que en verdad no comprendía y Eriol sonrió misteriosamente y dijo

- Eso debes descubrirlo por ti mismo – dando una palmada en su hombro dijo antes de marcharse – suerte con Sakura esta tarde…

Syaoran se sorprendió mucho, pero no dijo nada... es más el también se tubo que marchar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde…

Mientras que en casa de Sakura…

Dos pequeños guardianes se veían con una seriedad y rivalidad impresionante…

El pequeño de color anaranjado dijo a su amigo

- No podrás…

- Claro que lo haré!!!!!

Grito el guardián azul muy exaltado, mientras que Sunny tomo el control y dijo

- Claro que nooo podrás superar mi record!!! Soy el mejor jugador de Zelda!!!!!

- Te digo que siii!!!!

Ambos guardianes peleaban por el control del video juego, mientras Zen y Chakra tomaban té en esa misma habitación (sentadas en una pequeña mesita), la cual era el cuarto de Sunny, y estaba repleta de video juegos y fotos del guardián en muchas poses…

- Pareces preocupada Chakra, paso algo malo con tus amos?

Pregunto la seria guardiana de Sakura de ojos grises

- No lo se con exactitud, es algo complejo de explicar, y solo se que tiene que ver con esa tal señorita Mitzuki

- Te refieres a Kaho?

Pregunto Sunny interviniendo en el tema y la guardiana de Tomoyo asintió

- La conoces?

Dijo Zen, y este asintió y dijo

- Kaho Mitzuki era una hechicera notable, Sakura y yo la conocemos desde que era profesora en el salón de Sakura, mantenía una relación muy apegada a Eriol, pero más no se de ellos… aunque…

Dijo mirando al guardián de Eriol

- El si sabe – sonrió maliciosamente el guardián de ojos dorados, mientras a Spy le surgía una gotita

- En serio Spinel!!! Cuéntanos por favor!!!

Insistió la pequeña lobezna, y el guardián dijo

- Son cosas entre ellos dos, no debemos entrometernos en la vida personal de nuestros amos…

- Pero que dices, si yo no me hubiera metido en la vida de Sakura ella no seria la card captor que es ahora y seguramente estaría sufriendo mucho sin mi, mira los logros que he tenido con Sakurita ¡¡¡Ajajjajajjajaja!!!

- Achu!!! – estornudo la card captor, genial lo único que le faltaba, pescar un resfriado sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaba Syaoran y aquel vendedor de autos, que parecían muy emocionados y felices

El vendedor por tener un cliente tan excelente como Syaoran Li, es decir, trabajaba por comisión y Syaoran tenia al menos quince autos de colección muy costosos, y por lado de su amigo, bueno, el adoraba todo lo que tuviera ruedas y se moviera

Pero sonrió porque Syaoran se veía muy feliz en el fondo

- Tía, esto es muy aburrido

Dijo la pequeña Nadeshiko bostezando, y Sakura arrodillándose le dio dinero y le dijo

- Esta bien, ve a comprar unos refrescos a esa maquina de allá, pero no te alejes mucho

- Yuju!!!! Gracias tía

Dijo la niña corriendo a gran velocidad, no tanto porque tuviera sed, si no que ya se había aburrido de estar hay, mientras que Sakura miraba los autos del sitio y uno llamo su atención

- Mira Syaoran que bonito!!!

Dijo señalando un Mustang convertible 2007 de color Mineral Grey, que era muy hermoso, con el interior en color beige

- Excelente elección señorita, este es un carro deportivo sumamente elegante y tiene un excelente motor – dijo el vendedor imaginando la maravillosa comisión que obtendría

- En que te basaste para escogerlo tan rápido? – pregunto Syaoran

- En el caballito que tiene en la punta

Dijo señalando el caballo plateado que tenia, logotipo de la marca del carro, mientras a Syaoran le surgía una gotita en la nuca y el vendedor sonriente apoyaba a Sakura diciendo

- Es verdad, es un logotipo muy bello, además estaba como destinado para usted señorita, este carro la hará lucir aun mucho más como una reina, ya vera!!

Decía y decía el vendedor, mientras que una pequeña estiraba del pantalón de Syaoran y decía

- Ya terminaron de comprar el auto tío Syaoran

- ¿Que?!!!!

Dijo con gran sorpresa y la niña con ingenuidad en sus ojos castaños dijo

- Perdón, se me olvida que no te puedo decir asi hasta que te cases con mi tía, pero como no se para cuando hallan fijado la fecha de su boda…

- Pe… pero porque crees que somos pareja?

- Bueno… mi papa y mi mama dicen que siempre los ven juntos en todos lados y que tu la quieres mucho y ella a ti¿eso no es ser novios?, ya que no son familiares

La niña miro confundida a su casi tío y el con muchas gotitas en su nuca dijo…

- Bueno… a veces los amigos que se quieren mucho suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero eso no significa que tu tía y yo seamos novios…

- Que lastima… mi mama dice que hacen una muy bonita pareja

Dijo algo desanimada la niña y Syaoran acaricio con ternura su cabello y dijo

- Pero eres aun más allegada que mis propios sobrinos, asi que puedes decirme tío

- En serio???? Mil gracias!!

Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo con efusividad, mientras Sakura miraba la escena a distancia y sonreía, Syaoran era muy bueno con su sobrinita y sabia que la quería mucho, y ella por su parte, a el, digo… a ella.

Pensó en un momento de pequeña confusión, que ignoro porque el vendedor seguía hablando y hablando sobre el auto y las mil ventajas que tenia.

- Listo

Dijo Sakura suspirando una vez que había ingresado en el auto y este ya se encontraba afuera listo para conducirse, y Sakura se encontraba en el lado del conductor, Syaoran a su lado de copiloto y la pequeña Nadeshiko atrás…

- Muy bien, hora de que lo pruebes…

- No puedo

Dijo Sakura mirando seriamente el vehiculo

- ¿Por qué no?

- No se conducir… - dijo suspirando finalmente

Syaoran callo prácticamente de espaldas ante el comentario de Sakura y Nadeshiko veía con una sonrisa a su tía…

Quince minutos después de una rápida, veloz y no muy bien comprendida explicación…

- Bien… aquí vamos

Dijo la joven colocando la primera velocidad y tratando de avanzar, sin embargo el auto se mato porque lo hizo muy rápido…

- He… bueno, estuvo bien… para un primer intento

Dijo Syaoran para tratar de animarla y Nadeshiko miro confundida… ¿Por qué el auto no avanzaba?

Segundo intento…

Esta vez cuando Sakura metió primera velocidad por accidente en vez de colocar su pie sobre el pedal de acelerar, lo puso sobre el freno, teniendo otra leve muerte del coche.

Nadeshiko seguía sin comprender…

Medía hora después en el mismo sitio

Efectivamente, ya para estas alturas del partido Sakura estaba muy estresada y con la moral muerta, es decir no podía hacerlo, era muy, muy complicado, y el pobre Syaoran pese a sus esfuerzos por enseñarle no salían nada bien.

- Tía creo que te dieron un auto defectuoso, deberías devolvérselo a ese señor, además el auto es suicida el tío Syaoran dice que siempre se esta matando

Sakura tenia muchas gotitas de sudor, aquel comentario le había caído como piedra lanzada al aire, pero una vez que su atormentada mente capto un mensaje pregunto viendo a su amiga con duda

- Tío?

El joven se sonrojo un poco y el joven desvió la mirada y trataba de articular algo cuando Nadeshiko se adelanto y dijo

- Si, el ya me explico que ustedes se quieren como hermanos, por eso le digo tío

Este comentario también le callo como agua fría al joven heredero de los Li, mientras Sakura con una sonrisa decía

- Ha!! Ya veo, pero no deberías tomarte esas confianzas con Syaoran, debes tenerle respeto y preguntarle si puedes llamarlo asi

- Ya te dije que dijo que si

Dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos, ya que se sentía algo ignorada, con una tierna expresión de enojo infantil en su tierno rostro

- Esta bien, no te molestes, es más a cambio del mal rato que te he hecho pasar hoy te llevare al parque de diversiones mañana

- Yupi!!!!! Por eso tu y mi tía Tomoyo son mis tías favoritas y porque son las únicas pensó

- Bien, ahora si vamonos…

Dijo intentando hacerlo y poniendo toda la poca concentración que le quedaba, pero a penas avanzo unos pasos y otra vez se volvió a matar…

- Creo que debiste comprar uno automático…

- No me gustan asi…

Dijo seria y con gotitas aun, confundiendo a Syaoran que dijo

- Pero ni siquiera lo has intentado en uno

- Bueno no se porque, no me da seguridad…

Finalmente una hora después…

Sakura llegaba por fin a su casa, a fin de cuentas había tenido que dejar conducir el vehiculo a Syaoran ya que era pésima en ello, y estaba cansada, por fortuna ahora Nadeshiko se encontraba ya en casa de su hermano y podría dormir unas cuantas horas, además era ya algo tarde, pensaba mientras se encontraba recostada en su cama, muy cómodamente, cuando algo interrumpió su siesta…

- Una presencia maligna…

Dijo levantándose de su cama y asomándose por la ventana mirando todo su alrededor… ¿seria cierto?, pero todo parecía estar en completa calma, aunque por si las dudas seria mejor investigar, ya que la presencia era muy fuerte y se podía sentir que venia de un ser poderoso…

Usando rápidamente la carta vuelo salio por la ventana con velocidad, hasta llegar a las tiendas comerciales de la ciudad de Tokio, totalmente cerradas pues era de noche, y no había nadie en el sitio… la escena era sumamente familiar…

¿Por qué siento este frió?

Una mano entonces se poso en el hombro de Sakura y la persona la llamo detrás suyo…

- Hermana…

Sakura se levanto rápidamente de su cama, eran a penas las seis de la mañana, pero había dormido algo tarde pues había estado platicando con Syaoran del coche hasta tarde…

- ¿Hermana? – musito en su alcoba recordando su extraño sueño, la situación se le hacia algo familiar, es decir, estaba en aquel centro comercial, donde hace cinco años había tenido aquella ultima batalla…. Cerca de la torre de Tokio… y…

Sakura no quiso pensar más en eso, asi que se levanto de su cama

Mientras que una vez más, Subaru Sumeragi miraba la casa desde una prudente distancia, como otras noches anteriores, tratando de encontrar respuesta a sus dudas… ¿era o no Sakura una Sakurasukamori?...

**Fin del Capitulo**


	15. Los recuerdos de Sakura y Syaoran

La pequeña de cuatro años parecía buscar incansablemente algo, pero era difícil de obtener, debido a que el objeto que buscaba se encontraba en lo más alto de uno de los cajones del armario de su tía Sakura…

Pensando de que manera obtener lo que buscaba, miro que a unos metros de ella se encontraba una silla y acercándola a la zona se subió sobre ella tratando de alcanzar lo que había estado buscando, sin embargo la silla se movió un poco y la niña perdió el equilibrio y entonces la silla callo al piso y la niña logro agarrarse a duras penas de un estante del armario, cuando Sakura llego a su habitación y miro a la niña alarmada…

- Nadeshiko!!!!!

La niña se soltó por la sorpresa y Sakura con su agilidad logro atraparla, pero justo con la niña una caja cayo, pues Nadeshiko la había agarrado sin querer tirándola junto con ella.

De ella un par de cartas, y objetos salieron, pero lo que llamo sobre todo la atención de la niña fue un osito, aunque su tía se encargo de traerla a la realidad

- Nadeshiko acaso estas loca!!!! Pudiste haberte lastimado!!!!

Dijo Sakura más que molesta preocupada por lo que acababa de hacer su sobrina

- Lo… lo siento mucho tía, es solo que como pronto será mi cumpleaños… pensé que habías ocultado mi regalo en tu armario, como papa y mama pensó, pero veo que quizás no me equivoque

Dijo señalando el pequeño osito color gris, que Sakura lo miro recordando… lo había colocado hay desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y los recuerdos volvían al ver aquel osito..

Ambos tenían diez años, ambos estaban sonrojados ante el insólito, inesperado y precoz sentimiento que estaban teniendo a su corta edad…

- Nos volveremos a ver?

Recordó su pregunta hecha al aire cuando miro con tristeza que el se había marchado, con sus ojos con un brillo sutilmente especial que solo lo da el primer amor.

- Tía?... te pasa algo?

Dijo su sobrinita sacándola de su ensimismado estado y Sakura sonrió recogiendo aquellas cartas, el osito y otras cosas de un valor altamente sentimental, pero que pertenecían al pasado

- No, solo estaba recordando algo que casi olvidaba…

- Y el osito es...mió?

Pregunto con una cara sonriente y picara como la de su madre y Sakura sonriendo le dijo

- No exactamente, este es uno de mis mas valiosos tesoros, pero esto es un secreto, de acuerdo?- Dijo con un guiño coqueto y la niña sonrió feliz de poder compartir algo importante con su tía Sakura… pero que era todo aquello?

**Capitulo 13**

**Los recuerdos de Sakura y Syaoran**

10 años atrás… ciudad de Tomoeda Japón…

- Es una pena que deban irse tan pronto – dijo Tomoyo a sus queridos amigos Syaoran y Meiling, quienes ya se encontraban junto con Sakura y Tomoyo en el aeropuerto internacional de Tomoeda, despidiéndose por segunda vez, aunque en esta ocasión las cosas eran un poquito diferentes

Sakura estaba sutilmente sonrojada y Syaoran también, y la situación era por demás confusa… ambos se sentían de cierto modo muy felices y por otro lado la separación les era muy difícil.

Pero aun eran muy niños y ambos tenían que estar con sus familias, y Sakura que entendía eso y lo mucho que la madre de Syaoran debía extrañarlo no puso oposición cuando este le dijo que debía irse después de terminado el festival del clavel.

- El vuelo 216 con destino a Hong Kong esta a punto de salir por la puerta 18 primera llamada…

- Es… hora de irnos – dijo muy bajito el futuro heredero del clan Li, sonrojado y triste, sin atreverse a ver a Sakura a los ojos, que por su parte al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras sintió unos terribles deseos de llorar, que aguanto a duras penas, ante los preocupados rostros de Meiling y Tomoyo…

- Tomoyo, puedes acompañarme hasta el pasillo, veraz hay deje una maleta olvidada – dijo a su amiga que captando el mensaje se fue con ella dando privacidad a ambos chicos

Y ellos solo se quedaron callados, sin mirarse, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo que fuese incorrecto, que pudiera lastimar al otro, pues por su parte Sakura quería gritar ¡¡no te vallas!!! Y Syaoran quería decirle mil cosas ¡Te amo, te necesito, espérame, volveré!!...

Pero un segundo aviso los saco a ambos de aquellos pensamientos y entonces si se miraron a los ojos…

- Sakura… - dijo Syaoran al mirar su rostro a punto de llorar

- Syaoran, yo…

- Voy a volver… - dijo el sobresaltándola y ella aunque triste sintió aquellas palabras como una esperanza de vida para un paciente terminal – me esperaras? – pregunto el algo avergonzado pero esperando impaciente su respuesta

- Lo… lo prometo – dijo ella con felicidad y tristeza

El se acerco a ella entonces, queriendo y no a la vez, y la abrazo, pero temía mucho que si la volvía a abrazar como cuando lograron atrapar la carta vació, ahora esperanza no la dejara ir después…

Pero tubo que hacerlo, ayudado por Meiling que lo llevo casi a rastras al avión, pues el vuelo estaba a punto de salir…

Por suerte aquella vez Kerberos no había interrumpido, dado que el se encontraba ese día en casa, rehusándose a despedirse del mocoso insoportable y de su prima, pero para Sakura aquello había sido tan corto…

Pensaba la card captor pues aquel osito le había traído recuerdos, y aquellas cartas también…

"Querido Syaoran…

Me parte el corazón pensar que me has olvidado, pero quizás esto ha sido señal de que nunca fui para ti ni tu para mi, si esa es la razón al menos me hubiera gustado saberla de tus labios, ya que he esperado ya mucho por ti y se que no puedo seguir de este modo…"

Sakura una vez más tomo aquella carta en sus manos y con tristeza y rencor la rompió y la tiro, como las últimas veinte cartas anteriores a esa, de hecho aquel cesto de basura estaba hasta el borde y algunas cartas tiradas alrededor…

- No puedo… no debo seguir asi…

Se decía a si misma la joven de casi trece años de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, en aquella pequeña pero cómoda casa en Tomoeda…

- Que hago para olvidarte?... – se preguntaba a si misma con algo de tristeza…

Yukito ya se lo había advertido¿Qué pasa si el no vuelve?... pero no era lo mismo considerarlo, que vivirlo y el solo pensar en ello le hacia ponerse muy triste y deprimida

- Acaso… aquello no significaba lo mismo para Syaoran?

Pero por otro lado, y en aquel entonces ingenuo a los pensamientos de Sakura, Syaoran continuaba con su vida, sin mostrar gran interés o entusiasmo por algún tema, solamente dedicándose a acatar ordenes de su familia y la sociedad hechicera, sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos nunca.

A sus cortos trece años era un chico sumamente serio y reservado, casi no convivía con nadie, y cuando lo hacia casi no hablaba…

- Syaoran!!! – gritaba una niña con entusiasmo en sus ojos marrones acercándose al adolescente y abrazándolo con fuerza por la espalda

- Ah!... eres tu Meiling – dijo sin animo y algo a la defensiva, es que no podía dejarlo en paz una hora?, no entendía acaso que quería estar solo?...

- Syaoran!! Que te sucede te vez muy deprimido para ser tu cumpleaños número trece!!!, hoy debemos festejar con felicidad, tus hermanas, tu madre, Wei y los demás parientes te esperan en la estancia, pero tu… tu siempre estas serio y abstemio… acaso no hay algo que pueda hacerte feliz hoy?

"Sakura"… pensó Syaoran sonrojándose levemente, por fortuna Meiling no pudo ver su rostro, ya que estaba a espaldas de ella, y simplemente bajando su rostro algo molesto dijo

- Dile a mi madre que me disculpe con la familia, pero no asistiré a mi fiesta…

Meiling entonces solo vio a su querido primo correr en dirección contraria, alejándose de la joven por el amplio jardín de la mansión Li, en China

Mientras Meiling que no siendo ingenua, sabia la verdadera razón de aquella tristeza de Syaoran, pero al darle las cartas que Sakura había escrito para el, significaría que ahora si lo había perdido para siempre… y no quería vivir con eso… no podía ser tan buena como ella hubiera querido después de todo…

Mientras en su habitación, aun Sakura seguía mirando el techo recostada en su cama, y al cerrar sus ojos solo por un instante unas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, ya que no pudo resistir más al escuchar una melodía en un canal de la radio, que había estado escuchando momentos atrás…

_**Ki ni naru noni kikenai... Aunque pesa en mi mente, no puedo preguntar  
Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru... cansada de seguirte, caigo silenciosa** _

Es que ese día en especial, trece de julio era su cumpleaños y ella no podía estar con el, no podía compartir su felicidad, su tristeza, su amor… su amor por el era demasiado grande para ser el de una niña de su edad…

_**Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete... auque deseo verte, una capa invisible me detiene  
Mata sukoshi tooku naru... y me encuentro ausente una vez más**_

Pero el por otro lado no se quedaba atrás…

_**Togirenai you ni Keep it going baby... vuelve a intentarlo, amor, porque esto no ha terminado  
Onaji kimochi ja nai nara Tell me... Si no sientes lo mismo, dímelo entonces  
Muri wa shinai shugi demo... Porque nunca creí en forzar las cosas  
Sukoshi nara shite mitemo ii... yo pero creí bueno intentarlo, aunque sea un poco**  
_

Syaoran había corrido largo rato, hasta llegar a un desolado parquecillo, ya de noche, tratando de no pensar en ella, inútilmente¿porque que ella nunca había respondido aquellas cartas? Que con tanto amor el había hecho día tras día, mes tras mes, y luego ocasionalmente, pero que aun le dolían…

Ella se había olvidado por completo de el… seguramente ya hasta existiera alguien más en su vida, ya que era una niña muy hermosa, y ahora después de tanto tiempo sin verse, no dudaba ni un segundo lo bella que debía estar poniéndose

_**I wanna be with you now... Yo quiero estar contigo ahora  
Futari de Distance chijimete... juntos, crucemos la distancia  
Ima nara maniau kara... si lo hacemos ahora, podremos lograrlo  
We can start over... Podemos comenzar ahora**_

Con las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, y la mirada cabizbaja, llego entonces hasta los juegos del pequeño parque, mirando sobre todo con atención los columpios… recordando aquella vez en que Sakura había llorado por Yukito y el la consolaba¡Que tiempos aquellos!, podía ser entonces tan feliz con algo tan sencillo como un abrazo de ella

Acercándose a los juegos, los pensamientos siguieron invadiendo su mente… estaba tan triste como ella, pero al ser tan reservado prefería guardar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón negándolos, para que ya no pudieran seguirlo lastimando más…

Nunca más…

Pero con el tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado, a la edad de quince años Syaoran se había vuelto un joven sumamente atractivo y decidido, con un incremento de su nivel mágico formidable y sumamente responsable, asi que ante el consejo y su familia tenia que averiguar unas extrañas y malignas presencias situadas en Japón, específicamente en Tokio.

Pero la situación había cambiado en dos años, ante las múltiples y cada vez más numerosas obligaciones como único hijo varón de Ieran Li, el joven estaba destinado a ser el próximo líder de su clan, por tanto tenia que atender juntas de trato social con los demás hechiceros, estudiar magia, conjuros, historia de la magia, la secundaria, artes marciales (en las cuales había mejorado enormemente) en fin, estaba muy, muy ocupado

Si a Syaoran le hubieran llegado aquellas cartas que Sakura le solía escribir quizás la historia habría sido diferente y la chica de quince años ahora, seria el centro de su universo, pero en ese lugar, sin ella, estaba la magia.

En ese entonces una vez llegando a Tokio, recorriendo las calles de la zona después de haberse instalado en un hotel cercano, sintió aquella poderosa y maligna presencia…

- "Me facilitaron el trabajo" – pensó el apuesto muchacho con una sonrisa corriendo en aquella dirección donde sentía esa fuerza, pero cual seria su sorpresa al ver a dos chicas a quienes aquel hechicero negro tenia atrapadas…

Una a la cual tenia sujeta de su cuello, mientras la otra estaba desmayada, aparentemente había sido herida por el…

Syaoran entonces actuando con rapidez al ver que el no había detectado su presencia corto su mano con su espada y se enfrento contra aquel ser, aunque el había salido huyendo…

Pero la joven que estaba ahora en el suelo con su mano en su cuello, temblaba y retrocedía, se le notaba muy asustada, ni siquiera podía ver en ese momento su rostro

El comprendiendo extendió su mano para ayudarla y dijo

- ¿Estas bien?, no te asustes, no te are daño

Luego al ver su gesto la chica levanto la mirada y fue por unos segundos que ambos se miraron, para luego sin creerlo ambos dijeran el nombre del otro…

Auque Sakura había recordado a su amiga y corrió tras ella viendo su condición, mientras Syaoran se sorprendía cada vez más…

Como Sakura no vivía en Tokio jamás pensó volver a verla…

Pero ella también estaba igual de confundida¿Syaoran hay?…

Luego de aquello, Syaoran había sido invitado a quedarse en la casa del amigo de Sakura (su bisabuelo) y ante la insistencia del anciano y queriendo proteger a Sakura había aceptado.

Pero el bisabuelo de Sakura no era nada tonto, el esperaba algo más de Syaoran Li que solo ayuda… y sabia que su bisnieta también

Pero la primera noche en aquel lugar no había podido conciliar el sueño, es decir estaba muy cerca de Sakura y estaba algo confundido y quería respuestas a sus preguntas…

Asi que sin animo de quedarse en ese cuarto salio de el, fuera de la mansión, caminando hacia el jardín, donde curiosamente también Sakura se encontraba

Siendo casi las dos de la mañana, entendió que ella tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño, quizás por la aparición del hechicero negro ante ella, pero… no era solo por eso.

- Insomnio? – pregunto el acercándose a Sakura, que se encontraba sentada en el pasto, al lado de un árbol de cerezo viendo la luna llena

Sakura al escuchar su voz y verlo se sonrojo bastante bajando la mirada sin verlo y afirmando con la cabeza, el joven ante tal reacción tomo asiento al lado de ella, pero hacia algo de frió, ya que era invierno.

Pero Sakura había estado tan distraída con todo lo ocurrido que solo tenia puesto una pijama rosa, que aunque era de manga larga si tenia frió y Syaoran lo noto, quitándose su chamarra y poniéndosela encima

Sakura volteo entonces la mirada hacia el y algo sonrojada y nerviosa dijo…

- Gracias, pero no es…

- Sigues siendo tan distraída como siempre por lo visto

Dijo el serio sin mirarla, y Sakura entendió mudamente el mensaje bajando la mirada con tristeza

_**Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
qué rápido se me ha clavado  
qué dentro todo este dolor.**_

_  
**Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte,  
perderte sí me da pavor.**_

- Syaoran… yo… yo… - trataba de articular con dificultad la joven por los latidos de su corazón que el provocaba al estar al lado de ella.

- Me seguiste esperando? - interrumpió el bajando su mirada con la misma timidez que ella, pero decidido, porque después de todo el había esperado mucho tiempo para aquello y ya había decidido preguntárselo

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer,  
que hacerte una poesía._

- Syaoran – dijo ella sonrojada con sus ojos verdes muy brillantes, algo nerviosa pero igual que el, decidida – Si…

El joven alzo la mirada de golpe viendo la de ella, que estaba más hermosa que nunca al tener el reflejo de la luna en ella, ese era el momento que el había esperado toda su vida.

Asi que tomándola de los hombros aun sonrojados ambos, la acerco más y más a su rostro y ella comprendió todo, asi que fue cerrando sus ojos con la timidez propia de ella, hasta que solo estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro…

_**Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar, y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras**_

Sintiendo la respiración uno del otro, para fundirse finalmente en un beso, el primer beso de los dos.

Pero aquel mágico momento a penas si duro unos segundos¿porque?, porque Sakura se separo abruptamente de el con el rostro sonrojado…

**_Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad  
_te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras**

Y es que muy en el fondo tenia miedo de amarlo, porque algo le decía que aquello ya no duraría, el seguía viviendo en Hong Kong, y ella pertenecía a aquella vida en Tomoeda… y no solo eso… había algo más

- Que te ocurre? – dijo el preocupado al notar su triste rostro…

- No… no es nada – dijo ella quitándose la chamarra de su espalda, devolviéndosela y marchándose hacia la mansión…

Lo peor del asunto, es que Syaoran ahora pensaba que ella no le correspondía después de todo

Época actual… departamento de Syaoran Li en Japón…

Mientras Sakura había recordado aquellos sucesos, por el lado de Syaoran algo curioso ocurría.

Después de estar instalando algunos aditivos extras a su motocicleta se dirigió a su habitación esa tarde, decidió a darse un baño, ya que se había emocionado y estaba lleno de grasa de sus manos y playera, que llevaba muy pegada a su bien formado cuerpo

Pero al ingresar a la regadera una ventisca extraña hizo que la ventana de su habitación se abriera de par en par, y algo extraño sucedió, dado que aquello provoco que de arriba de su librero una cajita cayera al piso, y la pequeña osita rosa de nombre Sakura salio de ella.

Aquella osita se la había hecho con mucho cariño Sakura cuando eran más jóvenes, dado que había una tradición que ambos conocían por Chiharu y Yamazaki de que si dos personas se regalaban ositos y les ponían el nombre de la persona que amaban estarían juntos por siempre… como olvidar cuando ella se lo había dado… fue en la casa del difunto bisabuelo de Sakura, ahora casa de ella…

Unos días pasaron, ellos aparentaban que nada había pasado, una por miedo y el otro por ver la reacción de ella, pero ninguno decía nada de lo ocurrido noches atrás, pero ya había alguien que había notado algo raro en Sakura, su amigo el joven Tsukishiro…

- Podemos hablar un momento? – pregunto el joven de ojos grises a Syaoran, la misma noche en que todos supieron quien era Logan Amamia, y el legado de la familia de Sakura…

Todos descansaban esa noche en sus habitaciones por lo ocurrido horas atrás, dado que había mucho desconcierto en las mentes de todos, estaban cada uno en sus cuartos, a excepción de Yukito y Syaoran que estaban en la cocina, bebiendo chocolate caliente preparado por el joven Tsukishiro

- Y bien, de que querías hablar conmigo? – pregunto un poco a la defensiva Syaoran

- Se trata sobre Sakura

Syaoran se sorprendió de escuchar eso, y una vez captada su atención el joven continuo…

- Últimamente me parecen más distantes que cuando llegaste, y Sakura se ve un poco triste

Syaoran bajo la mirada hacia su taza algo desilusionado y Yukito noto eso, y sonrió… justo lo que el había pensado

- Dudo mucho que halla sido por que ella sea una Amamia, eso no lo sabias antes

- No… no tenia idea, aunque siempre había tenido la duda de la procedencia de los poderes de Sakura

- Y entonces? – dijo Yukito tomando asiento en frente de el, del otro lado de la mesa

- Creo que fue mi culpa, la presione demasiado y… bueno la… la otra noche la…

Yukito sonrió contento, no era necesario que Syaoran continuara, su rostro sonrojado y su nerviosismo decían todo por si solos

- No creo que sea eso – dijo volviendo a llamar la atención de Syaoran quien miro al joven con sorpresa y este le sonrió diciendo – entiendo lo que le pasa a Sakura, es algo muy obvio, Sakura tiene miedo de pasar otra vez por lo mismo y que te vallas y la dejes

Syaoran se sorprendió mucho, y es que eso tenía mucha lógica, sus nervios y su tristeza ¿se podían deber a eso? Pero sus dudas lo volvieron a invadir con rapidez…

- Veo que tu la entiendes muy bien… porque ella te quiere mucho y pasa gran parte del tiempo contigo, yo en cambio jamás podré estar tan cerca de ella, aunque intente… ella no me habla como a ti

- Claro que no, y dudo que algún día lo haga

Syaoran se iba a molestar y Yukito dijo

- Porque ella no te quiere como a su amigo, y a mi si, es decir su propia timidez ocasiona que esa gruesa capa de distancia que hay entre ustedes exista, a ella le preocupa más lo que vallas a pensar tú de ella que lo que yo piense

Syaoran quedo una vez más mudo, a Sakura le importaba mucho, eso era cierto, pero su distancia ¿se debía a sus miedos y timidez?

- Sabes, ella te espero por mucho tiempo, y aparentemente hubo un momento en el que ella dejo de quererte, pero yo en verdad lo dudo, Sakura ha tenido varias oportunidades de volverse a enamorar que nunca tomo y que ni siquiera considero, quizás porque en el fondo te estaba esperando… al igual que tu a ella

- Si, pero… que pensara ella… ahora tiene una familia como la mía, y lo peor… una familia que tubo conflictos con la mía…

Yukito con paciencia dijo

- ¿Acaso eso importa?, hasta este momento supimos que Sakura es parte de la familia Amamia, pero lo que sucedió en el pasado no tiene porque afectarlos a ambos, y más si se quieren… por algo se dan las cosas, quizás por eso la madre de Sakura nunca se caso con tu padre, a mi me parece que esto se podría llamar destino

Al decir esto ultimo y viendo que ya lo tenia muy abrumado a Syaoran dijo finalmente

- Bien, creo que ya es algo tarde, será mejor descansar, ya que mañana hay que seguir practicando…

Al levantarse y antes de irse el joven Yukito coloco una mano en el hombro del niño y dijo

- Sabes, nunca vi a Sakura tan feliz como cuando era una niña, quizás porque tenía esa clase de amigos que hacen muy especial la vida

Que difícil solía serles aquello a ambos…

Luego al siguiente día, Sakura y Syaoran no tuvieron tiempo para hablar sobre nada personal hasta que la noche callo, ya de madrugada.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión de su bisabuelo mirando las fotos familiares, las fotos de su familia…

Parecía sorprendida, había tantas personas que no conocía, de todo tipo, de toda época, hasta que se detuvo en una, donde estaba su madre cuando era una niña, con sus padres y su bisabuelo.

Tocándola, tratando de imaginar como habría sido ella, su vida…

Pero una mano tomo la suya, era Syaoran quien la veía con una tierna mirada, tratando de entender

Sakura se sorprendió un poco al verlo, pero luego musito

- Creo que nunca conocí realmente a mi madre…

Syaoran la entendía, lo mismo había pasado el con su padre, ambos habían quedado huérfanos a muy temprana edad…

Ella le dijo entonces

- Es increíble ¿no?, que nuestros padres alguna vez hallan estado comprometidos

- Si…

Dijo el joven sonrojado, acercándose más a ella, muy cerca...

- Pero me alegro que no se hubieran casado...- agrego el joven Li

Sakura también estaba sonrojada sus pupilas miraban temerosas aquellos ojos castaños, pero el la envolvió en un abrazo

- Siento lo de la noche pasada… no quise lastimar tus sentimientos

Sakura se sorprendió mirándolo a los ojos y dijo

- No… yo… yo lo siento fue mi culpa, no supe… no supe como comportarme

Bajo la mirada avergonzada y triste, pero el sonrió con la paciencia y amor que solo tenia para ella y dijo levantando su rostro y notando que ella estaba a punto de llorar

- No me fue fácil vivir sin ti estos años Sakura, pero te prometo no volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces, porque tu… sigues siendo la persona más importante para mi

Sakura estaba sonrojada, pero aquello también la había hecho infinitamente feliz ocasionando que se arrojara a sus brazos en un acto impulsivo de felicidad

- Tu también lo eres… siempre lo fuiste – dijo aferrada al cuerpo de su amado temiendo que aquello solo fuera un sueño

El sonrió muy feliz por tenerla asi, abrazándola, juntos por fin después de aquellos años solos, pero obligándola a que lo mirara, hizo la pregunta hasta entonces más importante de su vida…

- Sakura… quieres ser mi novia?

Ella se sonrojo mientras sus ojos se abrían con júbilo y sorpresa y con una gran sonrisa se arrojo a sus brazos nuevamente estando a unos centímetros de su rostro…

- Si… si quiero

Para finalmente fundirse ambos en un beso…

Aunque su relación había sido por demás repentina, llena de un dulce amor inocente, Sakura le había obsequiado aquella osita antes de que su bisabuelo muriera, con la promesa de amarse eternamente, pero aquello había sido tácito e intrínseco y ni Syaoran ni Sakura lo sabían…

Pero al morir su bisabuelo, y luego Yukito… las cosas cambiaron mucho en su relación que a penas empezaba

Como Madeline había dicho una vez, ella jamás regreso a ser la de antes ante su perdida, deprimiendo a su vez con esto a Syaoran…

Ante el recuerdo de aquella triste carta

"Querido Syaoran

He pensado mucho estas noches en soledad, dándome cuenta de lo difícil de mi vida y mi misión real en ella, quizás te parezca un poco extraño al principio mi elección, pero opte por hacer lo que el bisabuelo quería, espero que con esto comprendas que eres libre, y que sigas tu destino, aunque siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida y te llevo en mi corazón…

Perdóname por no haberlo hecho personalmente, pero creí que aquello me causaría más conflictos… espero que entiendas…

Atte.- Sakura Kinomoto

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Las canciones utilizadas para este fan fic fueron Final Distance de Utada Hikaru y Te vi venir de Sin bandera, muy hermosas ambas y sentimentales**


	16. La pasarela de Tomoyo

**Capitulo 14**

**La pasarela de Tomoyo**

Syaoran suspiraba en la habitación de un lujoso hotel al lado del mar¿Cómo había llegado hay?, era una larga y sorpresiva historia…

Todo había comenzado la semana anterior, cuando Tomoyo por fin estaba a punto de lanzar a la venta sus primeros diseños de moda, por lo cual había pedido a Sakura y a el que la acompañaran en un viaje a Hawai, dado que hay se realizaría la pasarela de modas de sus diseños, y siendo todo en fin de semana ambos jóvenes habían aceptado.

El problema no había empezado hay, aunque a Touya no le había simpatizado nada el saber que su hermanita linda no estaría al alcance de su vista, y menos con Syaoran de acompañante, pero entre Tomoyo, Nakuru y su tía lo habían convencido, y dado que al señor Kinomoto le había parecido buena idea el, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol (sorpresivamente sin Kaho), y Meiling se habían ido en el avión, pero al parecer Tomoyo tenia todo completamente todo planeado desde un principio….

- Que emoción!! Nunca he ido a vacacionar a Hawai!! – expresaba una muy contenta Meiling que vestía unas bermudas y una blusa de color rojo, llevando unos lentes oscuros para el sol y un visor naranja

- Claro, será bueno para todos el estar tres días con sol, arena y mar – apoyaba Tomoyo muy sonriente con una cámara para grabar a todos sus amigos (curiosamente no solo a Sakura) mientras todos los demás veían sonrientes a ambas chicas, y es que Sakura disimulaba muy bien su estado de animo, ya que también estaba contenta de salir de su rutina, pero no solía decir lo que pensaba siempre, al igual que Syaoran, pero Eriol por otro lado colocándose unos lentes para el sol agrego

- Es cierto, será bueno broncearnos, beber, bailar y visitar lugares de alto interés turístico, como la cueva del cangrejo…

- La cueva del cangrejo? – pregunto con curiosidad Sakura y una pequeña luz brillo en los ojos de Eriol, Tomoyo comprendido entonces de que se trataba…

- La cueva del cangrejo esta situada cerca del arrecife de coral del templo occidental de Nagahio en Hawai, su nombre se debe a que la cueva tomo la forma de un cangrejo en tiempos ancestrales en una lluvia de meteoritos, se dice que una gran piedra callo sobre una montaña creando la gran figura de…

- Me parece que Eriol esta mintiendo… - susurro Meiling a Tomoyo y esta suspiro mirando a los incrédulos Sakura y Syaoran que creían cada palabra por más impresionante que dijera su novio

- Si, que lastima que Chiharu y los demás no hubieran podido venir, ella sabia actuar mejor que yo en estos casos, aunque – dijo cambiando su rostro a uno muy contento y filmando con su cámara – se ven tan lindos con esos rostros!!!!

Meiling sonrió nerviosa, Tomoyo no cambiaba…

Subiendo entonces al avión, Tomoyo se sentaría junto a Eriol, Meiling junto a otro pasajero y Sakura con Syaoran…

- Que mal a Meiling le toco sentarse sola – decía Sakura viendo la ubicación de los asientos y continuo – si quieres puedes sentarte junto a Syaoran, podemos cambiar de asiento

- Eso no se puede – intervino Eriol y continuo – reglas de la IATA, si cambian de asiento y el avión llegara a caer y nuestros cuerpos se calcinaran con la explosión, no podrían reconocer nuestros cadáveres y no podrían entregarles nuestros restos a nuestras familias, por eso lo hacen de este modo

- QUEE!!!! – Dijo Sakura muy sorprendida y ahora un poco más nerviosa por volar en ese avión, y Syaoran también se preguntaba que clase de contrato tan poco táctico era ese…

- Que bueno que Syaoran y Sakura son tan ingenuos, estuvo cerca – susurro Meiling a Tomoyo y ella sonrió en respuesta

Afortunadamente para Sakura a Syaoran le había tocado ventanilla, ya que si veía la altitud del avión aquello la hubiese asustado más.

Syaoran sonrió mirando a Sakura de reojo, era algo cómico ver su carita asustada y sus manos aferrarse al amplio sofá de primera clase del avión, mientras veía que Sakura musitaba cosas para si misma en voz bajito, quizás dándose animo de que no se caería el avión, ante lo cual Syaoran coloco su mano sobre la de ella y eso llamo la atención de su amiga, volteando a ver a Syaoran quien brindándole una linda sonrisa dijo

- Relájate, te aseguro que este avión no se caerá, es mucho más seguro que viajar en cualquier otro medio de trasporte

Sakura suspiro tratando de relajarse y agradeció sonriendo a su amigo

- Gracias, no sabes cuanto necesitaba escuchar eso

Syaoran se sonrojo un poco, soltando la mano de ella y volviendo a mirar por la ventana, sin que Sakura comprendiera nada, ante lo cual Tomoyo sin ser vista, grababa desde dos asientos adelante la escena

- Se ven tan lindos juntos!! Espero que ya se decidan a declararse!!!

- Esto podría tomar años, creo que ni siquiera Syaoran se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por ella – dijo Eriol si mirarla leyendo un periódico y bebiendo una taza de café

- Lo se, pero eso también lo hace tan especial, y ahora que Meiling esta de nuestro lado no pienso desperdiciar ni una sola oportunidad para que eso suceda

Luego de llegar al hotel el pobre Syaoran pasaría uno de los días más extraños y difíciles de su vida…

Tomoyo se estaba encargando de hacer las reservaciones en un hermoso hotel pequeño de gran lujo, que estaba decorado en un estilo primaveral y playero, mientras el grupo la esperaba en el lobby del hotel.

- Chicos, les tengo un pequeño inconveniente

Dijo la joven con un rostro un poco preocupado, ante la mirada seria de los demás y la sonriente de Meiling

- Solo nos rentaron 3 habitaciones, la zona hotelera esta llena por el evento, asi que tendremos que compartirlas en parejas, y dado que una de mis modelos tampoco alcanzo lugar una de nosotras deberá quedarse con ella

- Yo me quedo con ella!!! – dijo rápidamente Meiling asiéndole segunda a Tomoyo – verán es que conozco a esa modelo desde hace mucho tiempo y somos buenas amigas por mail

- Y yo me quedare evidentemente contigo – dijo Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo de la cintura, por detrás de ella y besando su mejilla – Asi podríamos "divertirnos mucho"

Tomoyo se sonrojo ante la mirada incrédula de su prima pero asintió sonriente

Y es que nadie se esperaba eso de ellos, ni siquiera Syaoran…

Pero pronto se dieron cuenta que los únicos que podían compartir aquella habitación eran Syaoran y Sakura… que al comprender se sonrojaron de golpe y Syaoran fue quien exclamo molesto con Tomoyo

- Pensé que habías reservado hace tres meses!!!

- Si Syaoran, lo que sucedió es que dado que nos demoramos bastante no pudieron más que guardarnos tres cuartos, ya te dije el evento es de gran impacto y toda la zona hotelera esta llena

Syaoran iba a volver a replicar algo pero Sakura intervino algo tímida pero sonriente

- No hay problema… bueno por mi no lo hay, es decir no me molesta compartirla contigo

Dicho esto Syaoran sintió como si no existiera nadie más que su joven amiga por unos segundos, obligándose a volver a tierra y evadiendo su mirada dijo

- De… acuerdo, si no te molesta asi será

Una vez cada quien dentro de su habitación comenzaron a instalarse

- Te agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado nuestro pequeño plan, has sido de gran ayuda- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, acompañada de Meiling que estaba sacando unas cosas de su maleta

- Fue un placer poder ayudarles, no tienen nada que agradecer

Dijo una hermosa joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos castaños

- Sobre todo, es para mí todo un honor el que hallas aceptado ser mi modelo en la pasarela de mañana – dijo Tomoyo muy contenta, mientras la joven de mirada castaña solo dijo con su usual sonrisa

- Descuida, tus diseños son asombrosos, el evento promete tener un gran éxito conmigo o sin mí, ahora si me disculpan debo atender unas llamadas de mi manager…

Meiling se quedo viendo hacia donde la joven y hermosa muchacha se había marchado y pregunto curiosa a Tomoyo

- No cabe dudas de que tienes muy buen ojo para esto… ¿Dónde conseguiste a esa mujer?

- Bueno… este mundo es muy pequeño – sonrió Tomoyo

Mientras que en la siguiente habitación, una pareja de amigos se instalaban en el sitio…

- Valla, es más grande y espaciosa de lo que pensé

Dijo Sakura mirando el sitio, que era como ella había dicho, muy espacioso, contando con todos los servicios, incluyendo una linda terraza desde donde se podía contemplar el mar, pero curiosamente solo contaba con una cama…

- No puede ser!!! Este ya es el colmo de la situación!! – dijo muy molesto Syaoran y iba a seguir diciendo cosas, pero Sakura lo estaba ignorando… ella se había quedado parada en el borde de la terraza viendo la hermosa vista sin disimular un poco su emoción…

- "Que hermoso!!!" – pensó para sus adentros mirando el inmenso mar frente a ella, y sintiendo la brisa marina, escuchando el sonido de las olas…

Syaoran se acerco detrás suyo y sonrió ante la visión que tenia frente a el…

Sakura miraba hacia el mar con la emoción de una niña sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Syaoran estaba detrás suyo, obligándose a recordarlo ya que el la miraba extrañado…

- Lo… lo siento… ¿decías algo?

Pregunto un poco apenada y el se acerco a su lado con una sonrisa tierna

- Alguna vez habías visto el mar en vivo? – le pregunto el

- Hubo una vez… - dijo ante la sorpresa de el y ella continuo – un día fuimos con el bisabuelo, Tomoyo, Madeline y yo a una playa en Japón, en ese entonces lucia tan hermoso como ahora…

Syaoran le sonrió tiernamente y Sakura cambiando su rostro a uno más serio fue a dentro de la habitación otra vez…

Mientras que al otro lado, en la habitación que Eriol y Tomoyo compartían, las cosas no andaban del todo bien…

Evidentemente desde que Kaho Mitzuki había vuelto a ver a Eriol, Tomoyo había notado un aislamiento de su novio hacia ella, aunque seguía con su juego ante las demás personas fingiendo ser el novio perfecto y enamorado siempre, pero hay, los dos solos encerrados en aquella habitación del hotel, la situación cambiaba drásticamente…

El estaba revisando unas partituras, repasando mentalmente la melodía, sin atreverse a mirar a su novia que estaba sentada al lado de el, en un camastro…

- Pareces preocupado, quizás no debí pedirte que vinieras… - dijo ella ante la incomoda seriedad de el, y el poco entusiasmo que había manifestado por el viaje, pese a lo mostrado ante sus amigos…

- Sabes que lo hice por ayudarle a Syaoran y Sakura, asi que no te preocupes

Hay si fue el colmo, Tomoyo estaba muy molesta y dispuesta a encarar aquella situación, si lo que el quería era terminar con ella, lo iba a lograr…

- Claro, primero están tus amigos, tus estudios, Kaho… - dijo seria esperando respuesta y mirándolo a los ojos quitándole los papeles que revisaba, mirando sus ojos azules con una mezcla de coraje e impotencia

- Efectivamente, Kaho es importante… - dijo el viéndola con suma seriedad y ella palideció ante el comentario, pero el cambio su actitud y con sutil indirecta dijo

- De cualquier modo, deberías estar feliz, tu muy querida amiga y prima Sakura podrá estar con el hombre que "se supone" debe amar gracias a ti, pensé que ese era el objetivo oculto…

- Si… tienes razón… - dijo ella aun a la defensiva pero triste

- Bien, te veré más tarde, ya que aquí no me puedo concentrar

Dijo el apuesto joven de gafas marchándose, aun a pesar de saber bien lo que había hecho y saber que Tomoyo estaba a punto de llorar

- De ninguna manera… - dijo Sakura una vez más ante lo terco que era el, y claro ella que no se quedaba atrás…

- Tómala, a mi no me molesta – dijo el insistente

- Ni a mi, mejor quédate tu con ella…

En vista que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder Sakura un poco sonrojada sugirió…

- Bien, es bastante grande, asi que te propongo un trato… que tal si dormimos los dos juntos por esta ocasión…

- Bueno… lo considero un poco impropio…

Syaoran también se puso algo nervioso ante tal propuesta pero ella firme dijo

- Vamos no tiene nada de malo, y sobre todo es la mejor solución ya que ninguno de los dos va a ceder, digo porque yo no pienso hacerlo…

Era cierto… ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer, analizaba su amigo

- Y?... entonces aceptas?

- De acuerdo, pero solo por esta noche, y dado que no hay muchas opciones, mañana arreglare algo con el encargado

Sakura sonrió y el joven algo apenado salio de la habitación, mientras ella se quedo pensando

- "Mmmm… será mejor que valla a robarle una almohada a Tomoyo, después de todo ella tubo la culpa"…

Saliendo de aquella habitación, dirigiéndose donde estaba Tomoyo, al lado y tocando, ante lo cual la joven de ojos azules se quito unas lagrimas de los ojos y dijo

- Adelante…

- Disculpa vine a quitarte una de tus almohadas dado que necesitamos una extra por acá… ¿Tomoyo… te pasa algo?

Dijo Sakura al ver que esta no la miraba y que se veía algo decaída

- No… no es nada Sakura, y dime que les pareció la habitación? Están cómodos?

- Si, sobre todo la vista es hermosa, me encanto la terraza que mira hacia el mar – dijo contenta la joven de ojos verdes, ante lo que Tomoyo sonrió levemente y dijo

- Me alegro mucho… bien, debemos despertar mañana temprano, asi que será mejor descansar temprano hoy…

- Muy bien… como digas - respondió Sakura extrañada de su actitud

Tomoyo había casi corrido a su prima de la habitación, pero es que muy en el fondo quería estar sola un rato, porque estaba confundida, desconcertada y triste por la actitud de Eriol hacia ella…

Y mientras más trataba de pensar en ello también más le afectaba, decidiendo en ultimo instante dormir, ya que realmente seria algo pesado el siguiente día…

- No puede ser!!!... – dijo la joven de ojos verdes frente a su visión…

Tenía los ojos abiertos con gran sorpresa y horror esperando que aquello no fuera posible… jamás

Estaba en completa oscuridad frente a un poderoso oponente, uno que amenazaba con matarla con aquella espada y que a cada estocada que daba en contra de la joven se volvía más fiero y aterrador

Sakura ya no sabia que hacer… no quería atacarlo, no podía, y de pronto vio unos rostros conocidos descubrirse en aquel sitio en el cual aparentemente llovía…

Su hermano, Madeline, Golden Sun, Tomoyo, su padre, Eriol y los hechiceros que alguna vez había conocido estaban hay… incluso encontrándose entre los presentes Yuko Ichihara…

Al mirar solo por un momento y ver sus serios e inexpresivos rostros, que la miraban analítica y seriamente perdió el control de la pelea y su oponente logro perforar con su espada su pecho…

- Por… porque… Syaoran?

El joven de mirada fría sonrió retorciendo la espada Hien en el cuerpo de su supuesta mejor amiga y sus labios se abrieron para decir una palabras que ella no pudo escuchar… porque fue en ese preciso momento que despertó…

Sakura esta vez se sorprendió al hacerlo, Syaoran estaba a su lado en el otro extremo de la cama durmiendo tranquilamente…

Mirando la hora se dio cuenta entonces de lo temprano que era, las cuatro quince de la mañana… pero definitivamente no quería ni podría volver a dormir después de aquello, jamás había tenido ese sueño en su vida y el solo pensar que aquello pudiese tratarse de una premonición no ayudaba mucho…

Salio entonces del cuarto, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su amigo, dirigiéndose luego a la playa…

Sentándose a una prudente distancia de la playa, tratando de no pensar en ello, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, había sido tan real, incluso aun sentía el dolor que aquella espada de Syaoran le había causado…

- "Quiso matarme… pero aquello… ¿solo habrá sido un sueño? porque nadie hacia nada… ¿que hacían todos hay?"

Pensaba en ello, cuando sintió la presencia de Syaoran detrás de ella, y sin voltear la mirada pregunto

- Te desperté?

- Me es difícil dormir en este sitio de todos modos

Dijo aun estando a espaldas de ella y volvió a preguntar

- Y cual es tu excusa?, Que haces despierta tan temprano?

- Una de las cosas que más odio en el mundo es dormir… - dijo extrañamente deprimida cosa que el noto, y sentándose a su lado pregunto

- Porque?... Quieres hablar de ello?

- No, pero quería preguntarte algo… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos y con algo de temor en su voz pregunto – ¿me consideras tu amiga?

_**In my place, in my place En mi lugar, en mi lugar**_

Syaoran se quedo callado un momento, aquello le había caído de golpe, el no esperaba esa pregunta extraña de ella, pero el la veía inocente, dulce, incrédula de su mismo potencial pese a sus logros, además era una mujer muy hermosa, tenia su cabello sujeto en dos trenzas largas, con algunos cabellos que ondeaban por el viento sobre su rostro, su piel blanca, sus hermosos ojos verdes tras esas espesas y rizadas pestañas, su sencillez y humildad…

Además se veía increíblemente hermosa con aquel short y blusa de tirantes, todo en color blanco, que la hacia lucir aun más bella dado el reflejo de la luna sobre ella

_**Were lines that I couldn't change Donde las lineas no pueden cambiar  
I was lost, oh yeah Estoy perdido, ho si**_

¿Qué si la consideraba su amiga?, si hubiese sido sincero en aquel momento hubiera podido contestar algo diferente, algo que pronto, hay sin más presiones, testigos ni personas de por medio, el por fin admitía sentir renacer en su corazón…

_**I was lost, I was lost Estoy perdido, estoy perdido  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed Lineas cruzadas que no debi cruzar  
I was lost, oh yeah estoy perdido, o si**_

Estaba destinado a volver a enamorarse de ella cuantas veces la volviera a ver y ahora por fin lo entendía…

Y a la vez ella miraba confundida la mirada que el posaba sobre ella…

Sus profundos e intensos ojos castaños, su cabello lacio y de estilo varonil que también era movido por el viento, un joven alto en verdad, a comparación de ella, de muy buen porte, muy guapo, noble, muy responsable, inteligente y emprendedor… y…

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it? Si, cuanto tiempo esperaras?  
Yeah, how long must you pay for it? Si, cuanto tiempo esperaras?  
Yeah, how long must you wait for it? Si, cuanto tiempo esperaras?  
for it... por eso…**_

- No – dijo el respondiendo a su pregunta ante lo cual Sakura lo miro algo asustada y el joven agrego sonriendo – te considero mi mejor amiga, no solo una amiga…

Sakura iba a molestarse por lo que el había dicho pero el rápidamente agrego

- Pero si se lo dices a tu prima nos matara a ambos… sin embargo siento que nos entendemos mejor tu y yo porque compartimos algo muy importante… se lo mucho que te gusta la magia, que quizás no te has dado cuenta aun, pero que esta ligada a tu vida de una manera impresionante

Bueno hay si Sakura no supo que decir, aquello hizo que se sonrojara un poco, pero igual dijo sonriendo…

- Gracias…

Y asi ambos en silencio siguieron contemplando largo rato las estrellas, hasta que amaneció, y el tan nombrado evento estaba en vísperas de comenzar, faltando solo unas escasas horas…

- Han visto a Tomoyo? – pregunto temprano en la mañana Meiling a Sakura y Syaoran al notar que su amiga no estaba en su habitación siendo algo tarde

- No… pasa algo malo? Pregunto Sakura recordando la extraña actitud de la noche pasada de su mejor amiga, sin imaginarse lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior

Eriol se encontraba en el bar del hotel, bebiendo un coñac cuando ella llego, el lugar estaba casi solo, únicamente se encontraba el joven y un cantinero en el sitio…

_**I was scared, I was scared Estube asustado, Estube asustado  
Tired and underprepared Cansado y sin estar listo  
But I'll wait for it Pero esperare por eso  
**_

Ella se veía deprimida, era evidente que había estado llorando, pero Eriol la miro igual que hace días, como si no le importara…

_**If you go, if you go Si te vas, si te vas  
And leave me down here on my own Y me dejas tirado en mi mismo  
Then I'll wait for you Entonces Yo esperare por ti**_

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo ella y el comprendió que era momento de dejar de beber y aclarar la situación

Ambos se marcharon a un mirador cercano y que estaba casi sin gente

Y el con su postura seria y caballerosa dijo

- Y bien, que era de lo que querías hablarme?

- Hace tiempo que actúas indiferente conmigo, no es que me trates mal… es aun peor… - dijo con dificultad porque tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar que muy a penas soportaba – me tratas como si solo fuera una conocida más

_**Yeah, how long must you wait for it? Si, Cuanto tiempo esperaras?  
Yeah, how long must you pay for it? Si, Cuanto tiempo pagaras?  
Yeah, how long must you wait for it? Si, cuanto tiempo esperaras?**_

- No pensé que te importara Tomoyo, y más cuando yo tuve casi cuatro años con esa actitud, pero de ti hacia mi- dijo el mirándola con seriedad a trabes de esas gafas circulares que siempre usaba

_**Singing please, please, please Cantando, por favor, por favor, por favor,  
Come back and sing to me Regresa y cántame  
To me, me A mi, a mi**_

- Si, lo se… pero tu dijiste que no te importaría esperarme toda la vida y siento que te estas arrepintiendo de eso desde que "ella" volvió a verte – dijo tomando una breve pausa, recargada en el barandal del mirador con la mirada perdida y los ojos muy cristalinos – Y se que no puedo forzarte a cumplir tu promesa si ya no deseas hacerlo

Dijo finalmente viéndolo a los ojos y sosteniendo su mirada…

- Creo que tienes razón… es preferible terminar con esto – dijo el con la misma actitud seria

Tomoyo sintió como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón, pero aparentando su usual calma sonrió levemente de manera desganada y dijo

- Aun asi te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, espero que no haya sido una carga muy grande para ti el tener que haberme soportado estos cuatro años

Eriol abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Tomoyo bajo la mirada porque unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y fue asi sin más que salio corriendo…

_**Come on and sing it out, now, now Ven y canta, ahora, ahora  
Come on and sing it out... to me, me Ven y canta, a mi, a mi…  
Come back and sing it Regresa y canta**_

Pero Eriol no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por detenerla… sobre todo porque eso le haría las cosas más fáciles para el…

_  
**In my place, in my place En mi lugar, en mi lugar  
Were lines that I couldn't change Donde las lineas no cambian  
and I was lost, oh yeah y estoy perdido, oh si  
Oh yeah oh, si**_

- Me estaban buscando? – dijo ingresando en el hotel la joven, que llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras y que miraba con una sonrisa a sus amigos

- Tomoyo, donde te habías metido!! Hoy es tu gran día, necesitas estar preparada, ven – dijo Meiling tomándola del brazo llevándola con ella a la habitación cerrándola tras de si, ante la cara extrañada de Sakura y Syaoran…

- Huyy!!! Debiste ver, venían los dos juntos, han de haber pasado una velada muy romántica ambos, esto será muy sencillo… ¿Tomoyo… Tomoyo?

- He…

- Empiezo a creer que lo que dijo Sakura tiene mucha lógica, asi que tu me vas a decir que te pasa y no vamos a salir de este cuarto hasta que lo hagas…

Tomoyo suspiro con tristeza, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, aunque lo necesitaba urgentemente, y es que no acababa de comprender aun que sentía por Eriol, es decir, si su rompimiento le había dolido… pero eso quería decir que ¿lo amaba realmente?

Asi que Meiling escucho con paciencia a Tomoyo que estaba muy triste y relataba la extraña actitud de Eriol, narrando todo desde que Kaho Mitzuki había regresado de Inglaterra y su separación de el día anterior de Eriol, mientras Meiling no creía lo que escuchaba, Eriol Hiragizawa ¿había roto con Tomoyo?...

Viendo Meiling el decaído estado de Tomoyo dijo

- Quizás deberíamos cancelar el evento, no te vez muy bien

- No… en algo si tenia razón Eriol – dijo aunque triste segura y con una leve sonrisa – hay que ayudar a Sakura y Syaoran

Dada su decisión, Meiling tomo las manos de Tomoyo y con una sonrisa dijo

- De acuerdo, pero no quiero que por ello consideres menos importante lo que sientes, tu sabes que eres una amiga muy especial para mi Tomoyo, tu me ayudaste mucho a entender en mi loca cabeza que Syaoran no seria para mi, y lo mucho que me torturaba con ello, ahora deja que yo te ayude por favor, sabes que cuentas conmigo

Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga con fuerza dándole las gracias, para que luego ambas jóvenes se prepararan para el evento…

Llegada la tarde la ultima fase del plan ideado por ambas jóvenes tomo forma para efectuarse…

Estaban todos en el evento, excepto Eriol, aunque Syaoran y Sakura desconocían el porque…

Estando junto con Tomoyo en camerinos con las modelos, Sakura y Meiling fue que Tomoyo recibió una llamada y su rostro lucio muy alarmado

- ¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo? – indago Meiling

- Nos fallo una modelo, tubo alergia a los mariscos y no podrá venir… - dijo con el rostro preocupado y una joven muy hermosa de largo cabello rubio se acerco diciendo..

- No hay problema, porque tenemos entre nosotras a la hija de una prominente modelo

Todos voltearon a verla y Sakura se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver de quien se trataba…

- Chii… - dijo abriendo sus ojos verdes muy sorprendida, mientras la joven de ojos color ámbar sonreía

- Me da gusto verte después de tanto señorita Sakura Amamia

- ¿He?... ¿ustedes se conocen? – pregunto incrédula Meiling y Sakura fue quien dijo

- Chii y yo nos conocimos en Inglaterra, ella era una poderosa Hada

Chii sonrió y agrego

- Asi es, conocí a la señorita Sakura hace años, es por eso que se de su potencial y… no dudo que esta vez nos ayudes como siempre¿cierto?

Sakura quería escapar en ese momento, pero ya no le quedaban muchas alternativas¿verdad?...

Finalmente las cosas se habían dado como Tomoyo y Meiling esperaron, Sakura participo en el evento bajo el seudónimo de Blossom Avalon y ella y su amiga Chii fueron la sensación luciendo preciosos vestidos y trajes de baño que fueron todo un éxito para Tomoyo, además de que tanto Meiling y su amiga disfrutaban del espectáculo, una viendo y la otra filmando la cara sonrojada de su amigo Syaoran quien no estando enterado de que lo estaban viendo… estaba muy concentrado en Sakura.

Al finalizar el evento una gran fiesta en la playa se celebro por el éxito obtenido, muchas bebidas, música y jóvenes rodeaban una gran fogata… unos bailaban y otros cantaban

Solo Sakura y Syaoran estaban algo apartados del sitio, a ambos no les agradaba mucho el estruendoso ruido ni algunos ya borrachos jóvenes que hacían "sus escenas" escandalosas en el sitio

- Bueno, creo que pese a todo no lo hice tan mal – dijo a Syaoran algo sonrojada cuando caminaban por la playa

- No, aunque no conocí a tu madre más que por las fotos creo que tienes mucho de ella

- Gracias… aunque creo que Chii lo hizo mucho mejor – dijo algo apenada

Mientras que en la fiesta el representante de Chii, el joven Hideki se disponía a cantar una canción en el karaoke, todos parecían contentos, pero Meiling se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo se había apartado un poco del grupo…

Iba a acompañarla entonces cuando Chii colocando su mano en el hombro de ella la detuvo y dijo

- Mejor déjala sola… necesita aclarar su mente aun

Meiling miro a su amiga a distancia algo preocupada, pero igual, hizo caso a Chii, rogando únicamente que aquello se resolviera pronto.

**Fin del capitulo**

Cancion usada: In my place por Coldplay


	17. Carta sin Remitente

Eriol Hiragizawa había regresado antes de lo previsto a su usual departamento que se encontraba situado en frente del de Tomoyo, convenientemente para ambos cuando eran pareja, pero ahora…

Pensaba mientras miraba la puerta de en frente donde vivía su ex novia

- Lo hiciste¿cierto?

Dijo una mujer con los brazos cruzados a sus espaldas y el joven con una leve sonrisa misteriosa volteo la mirada y dijo

- Hice lo que tenia que hacer Kaho

La hermosa mujer que era unos años mayor que el joven sonrió y dijo

- La verdad no puedo decirte que lo siento, yo siempre fui la primera a la cual no le parecía esa relación, eras demasiado bueno para esa niña

- Bueno, en fin eso no importa ya… ¿o si?

La mujer volvió a sonreír acercándose a Eriol insinuadoramente y dijo

- No, Tomoyo es tema del pasado para siempre

Y cuando Kaho estaba muy cerca, dispuesta a besarlo Eriol la aparto y dijo

- Por favor, ya hemos hablado de eso

Kaho se sorprendió un poco, Eriol lucia muy deprimido, asi que retomando una postura de amiga le dijo

- Esta bien… tomate tu tiempo, yo estoy dispuesta a esperarte…

**Capitulo 15**

**Carta sin Remitente**

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Naoko aun estupefacta, a solo unas horas de el rompimiento de la pareja universitaria favorita, ya casi toda la universidad sabia más o menos lo que había pasado, y es que no era difícil de imaginar, Eriol rondaba mucho los alrededores y ese día no se había aparecido para nada

- Pues si, yo también me entere hace poco, pero como vi indispuesta a Tomoyo preferí no preguntarle más – dijo Sakura, que se encontraba en el aula de clases que compartía con sus amigos Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki en la universidad

- Esto es terrible!!! La pareja de oro rompió su relación, ahora que va a pasar… al menos quisiera la exclusiva – dijo Naoko pasando de deprimida a entusiasmada con rapidez

- Naoko… que mala eres – dijo Chiharu reprochando a su amiga que volteo a verla con una siniestra mirada y dijo

- La gente tiene derecho de saber Chiharu… y yo de informar

Pronto en las frentes de todos surcaban gruesas gotas de sudor, excepto Sakura que estaba especialmente distraída en ese momento pensando en su prima…

Consejo de hechicería oriental… Palacio Imperial de Japón…

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos blancos entro en la imponente sede secreta del consejo hechicero oriental, pasando los hermosos jardines adornados con plantas exóticas y fragantes, hasta llegar al aula magna donde ya los lideres principales del consejo, a excepción de Sakura Amamia, Syaoran Li y Subaru Sumeragi la esperaban…

Llevaba como los demás, la tradicional túnica blanca que le acreditaba ser miembro de la Sociedad Hechicera, al igual que los líderes familiares hay presentes, con la excepción de que su traje era un tipo de Kimono blanco muy largo y hermoso, que su túnica no dejaba mostrar, como antes se mencionada…

Al llegar hasta donde la esperaba el consejo reverenciándose de manera sumamente respetuosa comenzó la sesión, estando ella en el centro, pues parecía ser que seria interrogada, mientras los demás miembros estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares correspondientes como cabezas de familias hechiceras, ubicados en forma de media luna

- Hinoto sama… es preciso saber si nuestros temores respecto a "esa" persona están en lo correcto, y es por ello que hoy los veintidós representantes del consejo oriental de hechicería nos hemos reunido aquí este día… - dijo el líder del consejo

La mujer de piel pálida y ojos color ámbar dijo con su aguda y dulce voz…

- A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no he podido descifrar nada… una magia aun más poderosa que la mía rodea el aura de ese ser… un tipo de kekai mágico no me permite ver más allá de lo que ya les he mencionado… - dijo la mujer con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro pálido que era cubierto levemente por su fleco

- Pero entonces… sin la ayuda de Hinoto sama como poder descifrar el secreto oculto que guarda ese ser… - pregunto preocupada una hechicera

- No hay muchas opciones… debemos de efectuar el plan acordado, de otro modo solo dejaremos pasar más tiempo inútil y la incertidumbre se apoderara de nosotros….- contesto otro

Hubo entonces silencio en toda el aula, y el líder de los Magic Masters, que dirigía la junta propuso el tema a votación…

- ¿Quienes están entonces de acuerdo en tratar el tema en lo pactado?

Pese a la incertidumbre de los hechiceros, la mayoría voto a favor de la propuesta, hubo solamente algunos que se rehusaron a llevar el plan en marcha, entre uno de ellos Yuko Ichihara, lo que llamo la atención del líder que dirigiéndose con palabras a la misteriosa y seria mujer pregunto…

- Maestra Ichihara¿a que se debe su desaprobación en el plan?

Yuko Ichihara entre todos los hechiceros, era notable por su gran experiencia en materia de artes mágicas y por su misticismo, ninguno de los hay presentes conocía realmente su pasado, y era un tanto impopular en aquel sitio, pero no por eso, menos respetada por todos ellos…

- Simplemente no creo que las cosas se vallan a resolver de este modo… la decisión que están tomando podría destruir la vida de una persona "inocente"… o podría destruir al consejo… dos opciones y la verdad ninguna me parece buena – dijo levantándose de su sitio, y retirándose ante el desconcierto y molestia de algunos miembros…

Los líderes empezaron a murmurar cosas acerca de la poca participación de la maestra líder del clan del tiempo, pero el líder de todos hay, que apreciaba sobre todo su opinión en el tema, quedo más desconcertado que antes…

Aun asi la dedición estaba tomada, no había vuelta atrás…

Esa misma tarde, en la universidad de Tokio, un popular profesor terminaba de impartir su última materia del día, pero mientras acomodaba sus papeles en su maleta, sintió la presencia inconfundible de un ser mágico cercano…

Una joven vestida en estilo "dark" de los pies a la cabeza, lo miraba con seriedad desde la puerta del aula, y Seishirou sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la chica con su usual calma…

Ambos se encontraban solos en aquel salón entonces, los alumnos habían salido con la rapidez acostumbrada, asi que la joven dieciocho años que usaba gafas circulares dijo…

- No cabe duda que es usted el líder de los Sakurasukamori, lo supe con solo verlo… - dijo frente a la alta figura de Seishirou que vestía casualmente debido a su papel de profesor, que sonriendo con su usual forma de ser tan peculiar dijo

- Dudo que haya sido por mis comentarios acerca de la estructura ósea de los mamíferos

A Satsuki aquello no le había parecido en lo más mínimo gracioso, de hecho, la joven estaba tan amargada que pocas cosas en la vida le podían parecer interesantes, pero esta, por una razón en especial le atraía mucho…

- Y bien señorita¿a que debo su visita? – dijo el hombre que usaba un parche en su ojo derecho quitando su cordial forma de ser para dar paso a su otro yo, ya tan marcado en este momento…

- Fui enviada por miembros del consejo de hechicería negra… están preocupados por usted, sobre todo el líder, ya que usted desapareció tan inesperadamente…

- ¿Es eso todo?

- No…. Vera, de ahora en adelante mi deber será protegerte y ayudarte en lo que necesites… porque… el consejo, solo aprueba a un Sakurasukamori con ellos… a usted

Seishirou sonrió levemente "con que ya lo sabían", bueno, era casi lógico que un ser tan "especial" como el líder descubriera las causas de su desaparición, pero ¿ello que implicaba?

- ¿Cómo lo supieron?...

Dijo sin mostrar asombro y ella respondió

- Porque alguien lo ha estado siguiendo… no se si se imaginaba, pero… uno de los candidatos a líder… del clan Sumeragi del otro consejo…

Seishirou sonrió aun más interrumpiendo a la joven

- Lo se… Subaru Sumeragi tiene un problema de maniaco dependencia hacia mí…

La muchacha se sorprendió ante su respuesta ¿lo sabia desde un principio?

Mirando por la ventana… donde ya era visible levemente el cambio de estación, por las caídas hojas muertas de los árboles, continuo…

- Esa persona y yo tenemos muchas cuentas que aclarar… existe una promesa de por medio que ambos acordamos cumplir, pero esto se atravesó, lo cual retraso su muerte… pero si, se lo cerca que esta, esperando el momento para tener nuestro duelo final…

- Y si lo sabe usted… y el… ¿Por qué no han peleado aun?

- Todo a su tiempo, mi hermano esta de por medio, debo encontrarlo primero, antes de que Subaru lo haga, no quisiera que me quitara el placer de matar a esa persona

Dijo parándose más cerca de ella y tomando su barbilla en un acto que hizo que ella se sonrojara y sorprendiera, pues acerco su rostro al suyo, muy… muy cerca desviando el camino, para decir al oído de la muchacha…

- Y es por eso… que no quiero que ninguna chiquilla inútil como tu este cerca de mí...

La chica se ofendió ante estas palabras, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada, pues cuando iba a hacerlo Seishirou la ignoro por completo alejándose con tranquilidad…

Y además no quería provocarlo, por menos, el joven había matado gente…

Por otro lado, su castigo por haber desobedecido al Consejo, aliándose con la difunta Ayumi Hinu en secreto, le había llevado a ser la nueva guardaespaldas de Seishirou Sakurasukamori, pues su líder estaba preocupado por el, y como ya antes le había mencionado, podía aprender mucho de el misterioso y solitario joven…

Asi que pese a todo, estaba decidida a quedarse muy cerca…

- Tomoyo...

Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos, estaba tan absorta en ellos que no se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba frente a ella con mirada preocupada…

- Ah… Sakura¿llegaste hace mucho?

Dijo bajando la mirada y tomando su taza de café, pues habían quedado de verse en la cafetería que estaba cercana a la universidad, pero a la joven de ojos verdes eso no la engañaba…

- Estuviste llorando¿cierto?

Tomoyo sonrió levemente tratando de disimular, pues Sakura se había vuelto muy perceptiva últimamente y no quería angustiarla con su estado de ánimo tan inestable…

- Claro que no, estoy cansada de tanto trabajo, es todo…

- Pues no lo parece…

Dijo tomando asiento a su lado y mirándola con una sonrisa le dijo

- Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y me dijiste aquella vez que me apoyarías en todo…

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa mirando a su prima y esta tomo sus manos y dijo

- Estaba yo tan bien muy triste en ese entonces… pero tu y Syaoran estuvieron hay para apoyarme… ese día tu y yo tuvimos una conversación en el parque pingüino, tu me dijiste aquello y yo te respondí algo¿recuerdas?…

- Dijiste… que si algún día tenía un sufrimiento muy grande no dudara en decírtelo, que harías lo que fuera para ayudarme

Dijo con la mirada baja, tratando de ocultar sus emociones con dificultad…

- Sigo pensando en mantener mi promesa… sabes que me importas demasiado como para pensar que algo que te tiene tan decaída sea "algo sin importancia"…

Tomoyo no aguanto más las ganas de llorar y Sakura preocupada la abrazo, pero Tomoyo se sentía algo indispuesta de hablar por el lugar donde estaban, asi que colocándose sus lentes oscuros y saliendo con Sakura fueron a un mirador, que se encontraba algo solitario por el frió que empezaba a hacer esa tarde, casi noche…

Cabe resaltar que Sakura condujo hasta el sitio, dado que después de un entrenamiento estricto por parte de su profesor Syaoran Li, logro hacerlo.

Estando hay las dos solas, mirando el atardecer, Tomoyo empezó a decir

- Estoy muy confundida Sakura… es cierto que extraño a Eriol junto a mi, pese a que ha pasado poco, pero… no se realmente si se debe a que me habitué a sentirlo a mi lado o si realmente lo ame…. Porque, muy en el fondo ambos supimos desde siempre que iniciamos esta relación sin que yo quisiera hacerlo…

Sakura miraba el semblante serio y triste de su prima, que pese a todo estaba un poco más calmado, pero que a su vez tenía que decir todo aquello que la tenia tan confundida por la repentina actitud de Eriol…

- El me quiso desde siempre… eso lo se indiscutiblemente pero… en aquel entonces, yo solo buscaba un apoyo, algo a que aferrarme, fui muy egoísta al pensar en Eriol al hacerlo, pues aunque el estaba de acuerdo en ello, era lógico que se cansara de mi actitud tarde o temprano… y aun asi, de verdad me desconcierta su indiferencia hacia mi, es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros

Hubo un breve silencio por parte de ambas… luego, Sakura dijo

- ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con el?...

- ¿Mmm?

Sakura la miro con una leve sonrisa

- Creo que hay muchas maneras de querer… pero hay solo una manera de amar, la que entiendes cuando encuentras al ser amado, una persona que esta ligada a tu vida de una manera impresionante y con la cual, no importando la situación, estas feliz de tener a tu lado porque sabes que estas completo cuando estas junto a el…

- Sakura… es un hermoso pensamiento, acaso… ¿te has sentido asi, alguna vez con alguien? – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo pensando ya en algo, ante lo cual Sakura sonrojada y desviando la mirada algo seria dijo

- Lo… lo leí por hay

- ¿En donde?

- No… no recuerdo bien, era un libro muy antiguo y fue hace mucho, además lo importante es que aclares tus sentimientos ahora, asi que tomate tu tiempo…

Tomoyo suspiro levemente, por un lado tenia ganas de sacarle "más" información a Sakura de lo que ella sentía, pero por otro lado, era cierto, ni ella misma podía con sus problemas sentimentales como para tratar los de otros en ese momento…

Luego de aquello, fue cuando todo comenzó…

Sakura y Syaoran asistían a una reunión extra oficial del consejo, la primera en la que Sakura estaría como líder del clan Amamia… ¿Qué si estaba nerviosa?, de ser asi no mostraría aquello delante de Syaoran, que se encontraba junto a ella, ambos vestidos con el traje ceremonial del consejo de color blanco, dentro de un ascensor que los llevaba al sótano, donde estaba oculto el recinto del consejo…

- Nerviosa?...

Pregunto volteando a verla y la joven negó con la cabeza y dijo

- Claro que no, fui preparada para esto por mucho tiempo… estoy lista

Dijo con su usual seriedad en cosas que implicaban magia, ante lo cual Syaoran sonrió bajando del ascensor detrás de ella, que con paso firme se dirigía a la sede del consejo, donde los hechiceros que ya estaban presentes se dedicaban a seguir las típicas normas de trato social y saludar a los otros miembros….

Pero pese a sus esfuerzos, Sakura no pudo encontrar a su maestra Yuko, a quien le pareció extraño no ver en una junta tan importante…

Después de un rato, el jefe supremo llego al aula y todos tomando el juramento de lealtad, tomaron asiento…

- Señoras y señores líderes del consejo… - dijo tomando la palabra el anciano líder

- Es para mi todo un honor y un placer estar reunido hoy con ustedes hermanos míos, todos y cada uno de ustedes son de vital importancia para nuestras familias y para el mundo entero, asi como para preservar y proteger el equilibrio de la magia…

Haciendo una breve pausa y mirando a todos con suma seriedad dijo

- Pero ha llegado el momento en que por mi vejez me es imposible continuar a mi, al mando de la organización, y como es mi deber, para preservar la paz y la unidad del consejo es turno de dar el mando a la generación nueva de hechiceros… ustedes saben a quienes me refiero, aquellos a los cuales según nuestra antigua tradición deberán tener el mejor desempeño dentro de sus familias e incluso de entre nosotros mismos…

Esas personas están aquí presentes hoy día, ustedes ya las conocen…

Dijo cerrando los ojos con orgullo y una sutil sonrisa que se disolvió al decir los nombres de los jóvenes que se debatían la jefatura máxima del consejo oriental de magia…

- Subaru Sumeragi y Syaoran Li

Un fuerte aplauso se dejo escuchar de los demás miembros que observaban todo desde sus lugares anteriormente mencionados, ante lo cual con la solemnidad acostumbrada en las juntas, ambos jóvenes agradecieron los gestos de apoyo, y Sakura se sentía aun más orgullosa de su amigo, claro, el sabia lo mucho que ella lo apoyaba de ante mano.

- Sin embargo… - dijo llamando la atención de los miembros y continuo – hay alguien más que de pronto el consejo ha considerado tomar en cuenta en esta contienda… un ser que con su coraje y valor mostrado en ejercicio de sus tareas, ha logrado prevalecer la paz en la ciudad de Tokio y de la cual nos sentimos muy orgullosos

Todos esperaban impacientes la respuesta, antelo cual, tanto Subaru como Syaoran se sentían muy sorprendidos de lo que el líder decía

- Con esto me refiero a la maestra Sakura Amamia

Como en las anteriores ocasiones los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, ante lo cual Syaoran palideció un poco y a su vez Subaru miro no con muy buenos ojos a la líder de la familia de la estrella…

Pero con esto Sakura quedo tan impactada que a penas si logro escuchar algo más acerca de la reunión, que se había remitido a eso… tres rivales, Subaru Sumeragi, Syaoran Li y ahora… Sakura Amamia

Terminada la junta, tanto Sakura como Syaoran regresaron juntos a sus casas, pero ambos iban en completo silencio casi desde que habían salido de aquel salón… y Syaoran mantenía la mirada fija al frente, mientras conducía, aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sakura aun sin poder procesar toda la información en su aturdida mente…

Pero para Sakura aquello no era más sencillo, ella sabia de ante mano, lo mucho que aquello significaba para Syaoran y para los Li, ella sabia que su padre, el padre de su padre y el padre del padre de su padre y asi todos los Li, habían luchado por obtener títulos de importante cargo jerárquico en asuntos de magia…

Aun cuando a cualquier otro miembro le hubiera parecido halagador y honroso tener la posibilidad de acceder a tan alto nivel jerárquico, para Sakura aquello era una carga de responsabilidades y temores encontrados…sobre todo por tener que ser nuevamente rival de Syaoran Li…

Pero una vez que llegaron a casa de Sakura y Syaoran educadamente abrió la puerta de ella para que esta bajara del vehiculo, (ya con sus ropas normales)… llego el momento de hablar, aunque aparentemente ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo…

Quizás porque ambos temían decir algo inapropiado…

- Syaoran… yo…

- Estoy bastante impresionado…

Dijo interrumpiéndola abruptamente, ante lo cual Sakura lo miro algo preocupada, pero el sonrió para darle animo y dijo

- Debes tener en cuenta que para que el consejo te haya elegido es porque eres un ser sumamente especial…

Sakura desvió la mirada de la de el algo desanimada y dijo

- Pero esto significa mucho más para ti… tu siempre me has hablado de lo importante que es para ti llegar a ser el líder, realmente siento mucho esto, porque quizás ahora tengamos que volver a ser rivales…

Syaoran sonrió comprensivo ante su amiga, sabia que ella estaba incomoda por la situación de ser contra el con quien debiera competir por dicho cargo, pero para el su amistad era mucho más importante… y ahora era necesario hacérselo entender a ella…

Tomándola de los hombros la obligo a que lo mirara al rostro y dijo

- Tu eres mi amiga Sakura… no importa que pase o que ocurra¿acaso crees que podría apreciar más un cargo como ese que nuestra amistad?

Sakura lo miro seria, estaba feliz de tener a un buen amigo como Syaoran a su lado, pero por otro lado, estaba preocupada de hacerlo sufrir, o de quitarle algo que según ella, no se merecía para si misma…

- Deja de preocuparte... conozco esa mirada preocupada, y sabes que no me gusta verte asi

La joven se sonrojo levemente… ¿Por qué tenia que conocerla tan bien?, a veces tenia sus desventajas

- Pero me prometes que pase lo que pase… ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

Syaoran con una sonrisa dijo

- Lo prometo…

Sakura entonces le mostró su dedo meñique, como cuando aun, siendo niños, ella le había prometido a el regresar sana y salva del árbol de cerezo y el comprendió tácitamente tomando su dedo con el suyo…

- Entonces es un trato… ambos seremos maduros y aceptaremos la decisión final del consejo… y con ello todo lo que eso implique

Dijo Sakura y el agrego

- Pero no por ello perderemos nuestra amistad¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – dijo ella sonriendo, pero ante tal escena tan tierna, Golden Sun que los había espiado cercano llego volando colocándose en medio de ambos para interrumpir la escena e insultar como siempre al pobre Syaoran…

Mientras tanto… un cuervo negro con ojos rojos que había observado la escena se alejo volando en dirección contraria…

- Por fin ha sucedido…

Musito en voz muy baja la hechicera que tenia el poder para viajar en el tiempo, siendo observada por su fiel sirviente Watanuki…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo el joven de gafas circulares al escucharla decir esas palabras…

La mujer negó con la cabeza saliendo del recinto, hacia el jardín, ante la sorpresa del muchacho… normalmente no solía salir hasta estar completamente ebria, era una situación extraña el verla de esa forma tan seria…

Yuko miro la luna llena…

- "No existe tal cosa como las coincidencias en este mundo… solo lo inevitable"

Recordó oírle decir alguna vez a la persona que había sido la más importante y preciada para ella… pero…

"Una vez más…" – pensaba Sakura muy preocupada por sus actuales sueños, esto ya no era normal después de días con la misma pesadilla…

Desde que había vuelto de Hawai, un sueño, no, una terrible pesadilla la llevaba siempre al mismo punto…

Estaba peleando con Syaoran¿Por qué?, no podía comprenderlo, pero su "supuesto" mejor amigo, la atacaba con tal fiereza que le era complicado defenderse, porque atacarlo¡jamás!... hasta que por una u otra razón el acababa de dar el tiro de gracia… es hay cuando Sakura despertaba, tal y como había ocurrido en esta ocasión

No había querido decir nada antes, pues no le gustaba anticiparse a los hechos y alarmar a la gente con cosas suyas, pero todo se había tornado tan pronto y tan claro para ella, que casi podía jurar, aquello tenia que pasar

Al final ella iba a morir por la persona que presumía quererla como su mejor amiga, y ella no podía o no sabia que hacer…

Seguía aun pensando sobre su árbol favorito de cerezo, encima de su rama favorita de dicho árbol, lugar que desde hace mucho había sido su refugio preferido…

Eran las cuatro de la mañana… las cosas estaban cambiando tan rápidamente

"Que hago si sucediera eso"… se preguntaba casi frenéticamente angustiada por su situación, sin percatarse que desde una ventana de la casa una muy preocupada guardiana suya le miraba… con una mezcla de emociones encontradas en su ser…

- Zen... ¿Pasa algo malo?

Pregunto un medio dormido guardián, que paso cercano al sitio volando, frotándose los ojos y bostezando…

- No lo se… pero me preocupa un poco Sakura

Dijo sin desviar la mirada del árbol, donde auque no era visible por sus ramas, Zen, entendía Sakura había estado muchas noches atrás…

- ¿Por qué?... Yo la veo de lo más normal, son imaginaciones tuyas

Dijo restado importancia, mientras volvía a bostezar y agregaba

- Sakura esta presionada porque ha sido elegida candidata a líder del Consejo, pero no tiene nada que temer frente a sus dos rivales… uno es el mocoso, y el otro es un tipo con muchos traumas existenciales que ni el mismo entiende…

Zen volteo de reojo medio molesta y dijo

- Golden Sun… eso es muy grosero de tu parte, el joven Li es un ser muy responsable y fuerte… realmente el asunto es más difícil de lo que parece, yo misma no me acostumbro a la idea de ver a mi ama como la líder de todos los demás, y el saber que puede suceder…

- Jajjajajaja!!! Ese mocoso no lograría vencer a Sakurita!!! No mientras YO!!! El maravilloso guardián de ojos dorados este cerca!!! Ajajjajajjajaja!!!!

Agrego con un aura de fuego rodeándole, despertando finalmente, para segundos después volver a bostezar y decir…

- Mejor vete a dormir, aun es muy temprano y Sakura seguramente esta meditando, asi que no la molestes más…

- Pero… - dijo con un hilito de voz y el guardián en forma de leoncito empezó a empujarla mientras seguía diciendo…

- Ya veraz que todo esta bien cuando despiertes, Sakura esta en perfectas condiciones mientras el guapo y valeroso guardián de ojos dorados este cerca…

Sin más, a Zen no le quedaron muchas opciones, marchándose al cuarto que compartía con su dueña…

Al día siguiente…

Sakura llegaba algo tarde a la escuela, no era que se hubiera quedado dormida, era que había estado muy distraída en todo el camino hacia la escuela, pero cuando llego finalmente, encontró el grupo integrado por Chiharu, Meiling, Tomoyo, Naoko, Syaoran y Yamazaki, este ultimo diciendo…

- Ya se enteraron del incidente de anoche que le paso a uno de los alumnos de la universidad

- No… que ocurrió Takeshi?

Dijo Chiharu intrigada y el joven de ojos cerrados continuo

- Verán, un joven que iba ayer a su casa como a las diez de la noche, uno que estudiaba en turno nocturno, iba caminando por el parque cuando dicen que se topo con un ser extraño y desconocido, y es por poco, pero casi muere…

- Debe ser otra de tus bromas… que mal gusto tienes Takeshi – dijo su novia molesta y ya iba a atacarlo como de costumbre, cuando un guapo, alto y vanidoso joven de ojos azules se acerco al grupo y dijo

- Es cierto, yo también estaba en ese lugar

Syaoran volteo con rapidez mirando al joven con desconfianza, era Ryoken K. quien hablaba…

- Usted también vio superior Ryoken? – pregunto Naoko algo emocionada por la intervención del joven

- Asi es señorita… yo estuve hay, de no haber sido por mi, quizás ese estudiante estaría ahora muerto…

- Que impresionante y valeroso!! – dijo Chiharu ante la cara algo molesta de Yamazaki por la admiración que reflejaba hacia el…

- Y usted… ¿como se logro salvar? Si la situación fue tan grave

Pregunto Syaoran desconfiado al apuesto joven rubio y el sonriendo con el desprecio reflejado en sus ojos azules dijo

- Quizás fue solo suerte… - Syaoran continuo con un rostro serio y molesto y el otro agrego – aun asi, les recomiendo que tengan cuidado

Dijo avanzando unos pasos y dirigiéndose hacia Sakura que había sido la ultima en llegar…

- Sobre todo usted bella señorita, tenga cuidado ya que mi vida y su bienestar están plenamente ligados…

Sakura se sonrojo levemente cuando el apuesto muchacho tomo sorpresivamente su mano besándola, para luego retirarse…

Decir que Syaoran estaba molesto era poco…

- Bueno, ya esta decidido – dijo Naoko con un brillo en sus ojos – Vallamos todos juntos a investigar esta noche!!!!

- ¡¡¡Que!!!! – Grito Sakura sin poder contenerse con facilidad, pues su temor a los fantasmas aun seguía muy presente pese a su edad…

- Tienes miedo Sa- ku –ra… - dijo Naoko medio burlonamente acercándose a la joven de ojos verdes y picándole las costillas con un palito…

- Estas loca Naoko!! Sabes que no es eso… pero me parece absurdo arriesgarse en vano

Tomoyo apoyo entonces a Sakura diciendo…

- Es cierto, Sakura tiene razón, puede ser muy peligroso y…

- De acuerdo, si ustedes no quieren ir, iré sola – dijo Naoko – Es mi deber informar a la humanidad, no importa el riesgo ni el peligro…

Dijo con un brillo en sus gafas circulares, que aun, después de tanto seguía usando de vez en cuando (cuando no traía los pupilentes), mientras Meiling decía bajito a Tomoyo

- Como que tu amiga se aloco mucho al entrar a la universidad ¿no crees?

Tomoyo sonrió algo nerviosa, Naoko era una excelente persona, pero era todo un caso…

Y con la actitud tan terca de la joven, al grupo no le quedo más remedio que acompañarla… y asi todos habían quedado finalmente de reunirse a las ocho en aquel lugar…

Llegado el momento, de la verdad, Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron con algo de anticipación, dado que querían asegurarse de que aquello no fuera otra cosa como una carta dark, pero Sakura parecía algo temerosa, y ante tal reacción Tomoyo le dijo…

- Descuida, dudo mucho que sea un fantasma…

- No… estoy asustada, descuida…

Tomoyo sonrió ante la forma de ser de Sakura, se notaba temerosa, pero aun asi siempre intentaba sacar valor, quizás era por su terca forma de ser, dado que no le gustaba mucho mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos…

- No hay nada… no puedo sentir nada – dijo finalmente Sakura después de un rato

- ¿Que crees que eso signifique?

Pregunto Tomoyo extrañada

- No lo se… pero… - Sakura miro que unos arbustos se empezaron a mover y unos ruidos extraños salían de ellos – ¿que… que es eso? – dijo conteniendo un temblor en su cuerpo, pero aun asi acercándose a revisar…

- ¡¡¡¡Buuuu!!!! – Exclamo con una linterna aluzando su rostro que lucia tétrico por el maquillaje y ropas negras que usaba en ese momento Naoko

- ¡¡¡¡Arrrgghhh!!!!... NAOKO!!!! – grito Sakura medio molesta, porque en esta ocasión si la había asustado mucho…

- ¡¡¡Jajajjaja!!!, eres muy impresionable Sakura, acaso crees que…

No hubo tiempo de decir más, Sakura sintió de pronto una fuerte presencia alrededor y con ello supo de que se trataba…

- ¡¡¡¡Sueño!!!!

Grito activando la carta con velocidad, después de ocultarse en unos arbustos para no ser vista por Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki, que pronto yacían dormidos en el piso…

- ¡Escudo! – dijo sucesivamente después protegiendo con su carta a sus amigos, a la vez que miro a Tomoyo con el rostro serio…

- No podemos esperar a Syaoran, la carta podría escapar…

- No te preocupes, te ayudare en lo que pueda – dijo la joven de ojos azules con seriedad

- Bien, pero ten cuidado… hay que buscar la ubicación de la carta…

Comenzando a rastrear el sitio donde la presencia se sentía aun mayor, llegaron hasta unos columpios vacíos que se mecían sin que nadie estuviera en ellos…

Sakura avanzo enfrente, porque temía por la seguridad de Tomoyo…

Pero pronto sintió una brisa maligna que tubo el potencial de erizar su piel… algo que no era para nada parecido a una carta dark, algo aun peor…

- Cuidado!!! – dijo al voltear y ver un montón de cuervos negros comenzar a seguir a Tomoyo, que con rapidez saco su báculo defendiéndose de las aves, pero aquello no fue suficiente y de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Sakura, que utilizo el poder del viento, la situación se hubiese puesto más critica…

- Gracias Sakura…

- Aun no es momento de celebrar… - dijo transformando su báculo en espada y colocándose frente a Tomoyo en posición de defensa, ante el monstruo parecido físicamente a la carta sombra…

- "Esto es muy extraño… podía jurar que sentí una presencia diferente hace un momento… pero esto no es lo mismo" – pensaba Sakura seria, mientras la carta salía volando del lugar…

- ¡¡No escaparas!! – Grito Sakura siguiendo a la carta con un hábil salto y corriendo hacia ella…

- ¡¡Sakura!! – Grito Tomoyo corriendo detrás suyo, pero de pronto se topo con Syaoran, quien acababa de llegar…

- Tomoyo… ¿donde esta Sakura?, pude sentir la presencia de una carta

- Fue a seguirla más adentro del bosque, la carta salio huyendo en esa dirección…

Syaoran no necesito saber más y fue corriendo en su búsqueda…

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía corriendo ya muy cercana a alcanzar la carta

- ¡Bosque!

Grito usando la carta que al instante atrapo a la feroz bestia con sus ramas, hasta envolverla casi por completo, aun cuando Sakura no comprendió porque, pero la carta se veía más débil e indefensa que las demás, siendo que solo quedaban las cartas principales más poderosas…

- ¡¡¡Regresa a tu humilde forma carta dark!!!

Dijo transformando a la carta, pero fue hay que algo extraño ocurrió… uno de los cuervos que estaban bajo el manto del monstruo no fue sellado, de hecho tenia en una de sus patas una especie de nota que no se preocupo en ocultar a Sakura, y que es más, la llevo hasta donde ella estaba…

En sus casi diabólicos ojos rojos Sakura pudo notar que no era una carta dark y que sin embargo era un ser mágico, y que al entregar la nota desapareció por arte de magia…

Sakura abrió la carta… pero de pronto escucho las voces de Syaoran y Tomoyo detrás suyo, de modo que colocándola en su bolsillo de su pantalón se marcho del lugar para ver a sus amigos…

Sin poder revisar aun lo que en ella decía.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**He estado leyendo los comentarios que amablemente me han hecho, los he considerado y no se si se resolvio el problema del link de la pagina donde tengo todo ¿?, y hablando de ello tambien kiero agradecer a todo mundo x k estoy nominada para la entrega de manga de oro en 6 categorias x las historias Magia y Los Amamia, nn gracias a los k me han apoyado, ya k hay gente k me apoya mucho x aki y me da muchos animos de seguir escibiendo**

**Otro punto k cabe aclarar es k kizas se den cuenta k publiko diario, y es un "plan con maña" como diriamos por aca, pusto que este 1 de abril comienza la tercera parte de la trilogia CCS, y la cual sera distribuida en varias paginas, entre ellas esta nn los video clips para la historia estan en link, pero recomiendo terminar de leer magia para verlos XD**

**Aclarando los puntos mil gracias x su atención !!!**


	18. Verdades Rebeladas

El amor… el odio… dos equilibrios perfectos…

En este mundo no existe nada como la "coincidencia", todo acto, todo pensamiento, todo sentimiento tiene un porque…

Y sin embargo, si aun así, todos tenemos derecho a elegir el camino¿se puede decir que somos dueños de nuestro destino?...

Si es asi, si estamos destinados a algo¿como podemos elegir?

El ser humano, es el único ser que puede volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces, sin embargo el errar es humano… parte de su naturaleza

Todo se debe a algo… ¿hay una razón para ello entonces?, una razón para que cada ser tenga desde su nacimiento un destino…

Una forma de vida, una familia, una muerte…

Ni siquiera la magia podría explicar algo tan complejo, y a la vez tan simple como el sentimiento del ser humano y sus acciones…

**Capitulo 16**

**Verdades Rebeladas**

- Mucha suerte en tu camino… Sakura

Musito Yuko Ichihara mientras seguía mirando la luna… con aquellos pensamientos

Sakura no dijo nada a sus amigos del contenido de aquella pequeña carta que le fue entregada… ni siquiera ella sabia bien el porque, pero opto por leerla cuando por fin estuvo sola, como hizo esa misma noche

Pero ante la lectura de esta, su mirada reflejo la angustia y confusión de antaño…

No era posible… no podía ser cierto lo que estaba plasmado en esa hoja, que era específicamente dirigida a ella

Durante tres largas horas la joven pensó que hacer, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, e intento esperar a que el amanecer llegara, pero como esto le importaba tanto le fue imposible

Iba a salir de su casa cuando Madeline, que se había despertado y se dirigía por un vaso con agua, la vio y pregunto…

- ¿Vas a salir mi niña? – Pero al mirar el rostro de Sakura algo alterado pregunto - ¿paso algo malo?

La joven angustiada solo respondió de manera algo fría

- Necesito hablar con mi padre

Madeline no necesito saber más, Sakura no se veía preocupada por algo común, y en efecto a sabiendas de que todos estaban bien, solo había otra opción…

- Te acompaño – dijo la mujer con decisión en sus ojos, y auque Sakura iba a negarse, tubo la sospecha de que ella sabia algo sobre al asunto, asi que decidió esperarla, marchándose asi las dos juntas momentos después…

En pocos minutos, Fujitaka las recibía algo preocupado por lo tarde que era, pero al preguntar y saber que nada malo había pasado, intercambio una mirada rápida con Madeline, y esta le dio a entender que Sakura ya lo sabia todo…

Olvidándose entonces de todo protocolo de visita que mantenía cada vez que extrañamente visitaba a su progenitor, Sakura fue directamente al punto…

- Esta noche sentí una presencia extraña, no fue tan usual como el sentir una carta oscura, pero al divisar una, pensé que me había equivocado, sin embargo la carta estaba tan débil que no me llevo ninguna dificultad el atraparla yo sola… y ahora se porque…

Fujitaka estaba muy serio y pálido ante tal confesión, con gusto el hubiera querido evitar aquella pregunta que bien sabia iba a hacerle su hija menor, al igual que Madeline que estaba tensa por la situación…

- Un ave me dejo esta nota… - dijo mostrando el papel de color negro y continuo – en ella claramente dice que mi madre fue asesinada…

Sakura contuvo su propio temblor esperando una respuesta…

Fujitaka Kinomoto no supo que hacer, sabia que ella no quedaría conforme con una excusa más, por otro lado había mil maneras de desmentir lo que el pudiera haber inventado, ya que la nota anónima, decía explícitamente algo tan confidencial, que solo pocas personas sabían…

Madeline tampoco supo que decir… estaba bastante preocupada de decir algo de más, Sakura interpreto el silencio de ambos como afirmativo

- ¿Por… porque?

- Hija – dijo por fin reaccionando el amable y amoroso padre de Sakura tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a la cara – Por favor… comprende, eras muy pequeña para entender lo que había sucedido, tenias tan solo tres años…

Madeline trato de contener su tristeza, pero fue inútil, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ante el recuerdo… habían pasado por mucho dolor en esa época

Sakura se aparto de su padre como si de un extraño se tratase y con el rostro sorprendido y a la vez horrorizado pregunto…

- Borraron mis memorias ¿no es asi?

Madeline y Fujitaka se sorprendieron aun más y Madeline musito…

- ¿Cómo?...

- Lo sospechaba desde hace mucho – dijo bajando la mirada y continuo – era muy extraño el sentirla tan importante en mi vida y no recordar absolutamente nada de ella – Sakura apretó sus puños con impotencia - el abuelo te ayudo… era por eso que Madeline lo sabia, me di cuenta al ver su cara cuando veníamos para acá…

- Mi niña… yo… - Trato de explicar Madeline, pero fue detenida por Fujitaka quien dijo

- Todos sufríamos mucho… nunca supimos quien la había asesinado, cuando tu bisabuelo se entero casi se vuelve loco de la impotencia y desesperación, y tu estabas peor… fue por eso que busque la ayuda de tu bisabuelo, el acepto, pero… tenia un precio, no podrías volver a recordarla jamás…

- ¿Touya lo sabe?

- Si… - dijo muy serio y con tristeza – las cosas se dieron de un modo que nos fue imposible ocultárselo, aunque hubiera preferido que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, cambio mucho después de eso

"No es justo"

Sakura escucho repentinamente una voz, pero no dijo nada en ese momento, solo se limito a ver a su padre con reproche…

- ¿No te importo siquiera el saber que era lo que yo quería?, era mi vida después de todo

- Sakura… hija yo – Fujitaka trato de explicarle, pero Sakura estaba muy indispuesta a seguir escuchando, ya sabia lo que hace tanto tiempo deseaba conocer, asi que con una mezcla de sentimientos salio de la casa de su padre sin decir más

Ni siquiera Madeline intento detenerla esta vez, Sakura se veía tan molesta que solo hubiera empeorado la situación

Por su parte Sakura corrió por mucho tiempo, tratando de alejar el doloroso pensamiento de saber que su madre, aquella mujer de dulce sonrisa que se encontraba en los retratos no seria para ella más que eso… toda su vida, una imagen

Un ser inocente que quizás había sido brutalmente asesinada… aunado a la impotencia de no saber porque… o por quien

Y una vez más pudo escuchar una voz que decía

"No es justo"

Pero Sakura siguió herida, sin darle la importancia debida, corriendo tratando de alejar todo pensamiento triste que la torturaba de tal modo a sentir un agudo dolor en su pecho…

Aquel dolor que alguna vez sintió tan a flor de piel como cuando asesinaron a Yukito en su presencia… sintiendo su tibia sangre caer sobre su cuerpo… viendo a su amigo sufrir y delirar, convulsionándose de aquella forma mientras moría inevitablemente en sus brazos

Ver fallecer a tu mejor amigo en tu presencia de tal forma, por salvar tu vida… era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida a Sakura, quizás a cualquiera, sin embargo esto estaba muy parejo a aquel dolor de hace ya cinco años…

Y aun asi la joven no quiso derramar ni una lágrima, había aprendido de manera casi obligatoria en el internado Valdjean que el mundo solo era para los que peleaban sin descanso… los que soportaban el dolor y las perdidas sin quejarse ni decir nada

Cuando finalmente el amanecer llego… Sakura cansada física y mentalmente llego a su casa…

Madeline ya estaba hay en ese entonces, había preparado un desayuno ejemplar para su muy querida niña, pero ella sin mirarla siquiera subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación… manteniendo su rostro cabizbajo

Madeline tenía algo de miedo de decir algo incorrecto, pero estaba muy preocupada…

- Mi niña… ¿no tienes hambre?, necesitas reponer fuerzas para…

- No… gracias – dijo con voz ronca y apagada, sin detenerse, cosa que preocupo aun más a Madeline…

Sakura al entrar en su habitación, cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella, con la mirada perdida en el techo…

Faltaban tres horas para que las clases comenzaran, y siendo tan conciente de la universidad, pese a su propio sentimiento entro al baño para ducharse…

Por su parte… pese a lo temprano que aun era, Syaoran Li se había reunido con el jefe del Consejo hechicero en La Torre de Tokio, donde habían acordado verse

Por fortuna solo había alguno que otro vigilante (los cuales habían aumentado después de lo de hace cinco años) y no tendrían problemas para hablar en privado

Syaoran había citado entonces a aquel sabio y anciano hombre con el objetivo de responder sus ya muy agregadas dudas…

- Le agradezco infinitamente que se tomara su tiempo para hablar conmigo – dijo con una leve reverencia de estilo formal japonés, y el anciano que vestía con traje oscuro dijo como respuesta

- No debe preocuparse joven Li, sabe de antemano que usted y su familia son muy importantes para nuestra organización, aunque debo admitir que su petición ha llamado notablemente mi atención¿De que quería hablarme?

- Se trata de la decisión que tomo el Consejo respecto a la nueva candidata para tomar el cargo jerárquico del líder del consejo

El hombre sonrió levemente… sabio que Syaoran Li era demasiado astuto como para engañarlo con tanta facilidad

- ¿Sobre la Señorita Amamia he?... continué

Syaoran con actitud seria miraba al anciano con duda y algo de desconfianza

- Disculpe, pero pese a mis esfuerzos por comprender no me explico ¿porque ahora que falta tan poco tiempo, y siendo su primera reunión fue que la eligieron a ella?

El honorable y sabio anciano mirándolo a los ojos con su solemnidad respondió

- Es usted indudablemente un joven muy observador Señor Li… me recuerda mucho a su padre (dijo con una leve pausa tratando de acomodar las palabras para no decir algo incorrecto) pero las decisiones del consejo respecto a este asunto son privadas y ni usted, el joven Sumeragi o la misma señorita Amamia pueden tener acceso a nuestra información

- ¿Por qué no?... Ustedes nos entrenaron por años a Subaru Sumeragi y a mi para esto, hace mucho que sabíamos que nosotros podíamos ser su sucesor¿Qué difiere con respecto a ella?

Insistió viendo que evidentemente había algo más oculto tras todo esto…

- ¿Se debe su actitud a que no cree capaz a la señorita Amamia?

Respondió el hombre, ante la actitud muy seria de Syaoran

- La señorita Amamia obtuvo su titulo satisfactoriamente de una academia mágica de alto prestigio, es considerada y recomendada por miembros como Yuko Ichihara, tiene un potencial mágico muy desarrollado en poco tiempo y es un miembro fiel y responsable al consejo, tengo entendido que ustedes en conjunto con Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji están cazando las cartas negras…

Hizo una breve pausa mirando el semblante todavía serio y desconfiado de Syaoran

- Como podrá ver hay muchas razones porque hacerlo

Syaoran que entendía ahora que no lograría sacar ningún tipo de información acerca de este repetido suceso, agradeció una vez más las molestias que aquello hubiese podido ocasionarle al líder, sin embargo a el no le convenció su explicación…

Era cierto, Sakura era muy fuerte, intrépida, dinámica… pero igual, existían jóvenes muy fuertes y sagaces dentro de la organización, como Eriol Hiragizawa, sin embargo ellos habían elegido a Sakura, siendo que ella tenía menos tiempo de pertenecer al concejo, y sobre todo, como poder olvidar los sucesos que habían propiciado su viaje hace cinco años de vuelta a Japón…

Los sucesos tan extraños que había vivido, nunca antes una familia hechicera había sido atacada de tal manera, y en el fondo siempre se había preguntado porque…

La joven de ojos verdes llego finalmente a la universidad, caminando para variar, pese a que estaba cansada, estaba tan distraída que había olvidado que tenia auto, lo cual quizás era mejor, ya que no se encontraba en buenas condiciones como para conducir.

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – Saludo con la mano una muy contenta Meiling al verla ingresar a su salón de clases esa mañana, pues le tocaba compartirla con ella, Tomoyo, Eriol y un desaparecido Syaoran que curiosamente aun no llegaba

Pero la joven solamente tomo asiento en su usual pupitre, que estaba hasta el final de la fila en una esquina…

Limitándose a mirar por la ventana…

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!!... Sakura… ¡¡¡SAKURA!!!

La joven volteo sorprendida, los gritos de Meiling le habían sacado de su ensimismamiento momentáneo, asi que igual de seria y decaída solo pregunto

- ¿Qué pasa?

Tomoyo intercambio una mirada preocupada con Meiling, ya que desde que había roto con Eriol ya no hablaba con el, cosa que no parecía importarle al sociable joven de gafas circulares que platicaba amenamente con otros de sus compañeros de clase

- Te ves algo pálida… ¿te sientes bien?

Sakura no respondió en un principio, luego cuando parecía que diría algo el profesor entro y la clase dio inicio…

Curiosamente Syaoran llego un poco tarde, y aunque la educación en Japón era rigurosa, estando ya a nivel universitario el obeso y gracioso profesor no dijo nada

Al llegar en silencio y quedito saludo a sus amigas con la mirada, pero Sakura ni cuenta se había dado de que ya había llegado

Y aun, pese a lo despistado del joven de ojos castaños, si noto aquello, Sakura no lucia como todos los días, se veía distraída, solo miraba por la ventana, y aunado a su falda overol de color negro con medias del mismo tono y blusa gris que llevaba puesta… la hacia lucir aun más deprimente

La clase del profesor Saga termino con rapidez, y Sakura salía del lugar extrañamente sin despedirse de sus amigos

Al ver tal acción, e intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Tomoyo, escucho decir a Meiling

- Hoy a estado actuando un poco extraña Sakura… ¿saben si le paso algo malo?

Tomoyo recordando el día anterior dijo

- No que yo recuerde… ayer estaba bien, logramos atrapar una carta oscura y luego fuimos a nuestras casas…

- Pues esa niña no es la de siempre hoy – dijo Meiling haciendo una mueca de enojo y sin entender que le pasaba a la joven de ojos verdes

- Será mejor que hable con ella…- dijo Syaoran corriendo en busca de su amiga, ante la cara sonriente de Meiling que miraba picadamente a Tomoyo, auque esta lucia preocupada

- Tranquila, mi primo lo solucionara, dejemos que el lo arregle

Pero pese a que Syaoran la busco por los pasillos no logro dar con ella, intentando localizarla por medio de su presencia, pero ella había logrado desaparecerla momentáneamente

"Que extraño… ¿acaso no quiere verme?" – Se pregunto asi mismo a sabiendas de que la joven lo había hecho para evitar quizás el tener que hablar con el o Tomoyo

Por su lado Sakura se ocultaba de todos encima de un muy tupido sauce llorón que estaba algo alejado del edificio donde estudiaba…

Mirando desde hay a algunos jóvenes estudiantes que jugaban béisbol unos metros adelante en las canchas deportivas…

Y pronto incluso olvido las demás clases que tenia, de todas maneras no le serviría ir a alguna con su estado de ánimo…

Además de olvidar el hambre, el sueño o cualquier sentir humano… excepto un punzante dolor en su pecho…

Siendo ya algo tarde bajo del árbol, había pasado hay más de seis horas pensando en lo que había pasado esa madrugada…

**_I'm so tired of being here Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
supressed by all my childish fears deprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles_**

Llegando a su casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que nadie advirtiera su presencia, ya que no deseaba estar con nadie, hasta escabullirse a su habitación, encerrándose en ella…

Y es que no dijo nada en aquel momento… pero ella temía que el mismo asesino de Yukito, y aquel que había herido casi fatalmente a su bisabuelo fuese el mismo asesino de su madre

**_And if you have to leave, y si te tienes que ir  
I wish that you would just leave desearía que simplemente pudieras irte_**

Tenia mucho sentido para ella… auque no entendía el porque

Y una vez más se sintió impotente…

Y no quería pensar en ello, pero al mirar la foto de su familia sobre su escritorio paso por su aturdida mente cada tristeza que había tenido en esos años…

**_cause your presence still lingers here, porque tu presencia aun prevalece aquí  
and it won't leave me alone y no me dejará sola._**

Desde la muerte de su abuelo, la de Yukito… su separación de las personas que amaba…

**_These wounds won't seem to heal, Parece que estas heridas no sanarán  
this pain is just too real, este dolor es tan real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase Simplemente hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar.  
_**

Las críticas, la desconfianza, los insultos y la soledad que la habían vuelto una persona por demás seria en comparación con la niña popular y cariñosa que una vez había sido…

"No es justo"

Escucho otra vez aquella voz aun con mayor intensidad, sintiendo que estaba volviéndose loca de tantos pensamientos acerca de eso…

Porque agregado a esto, tenia un gran temor del porque ahora el asesino le decía eso… ¿Qué esperaban de ella¿Y si algo peor ocurría?

- ¡No es justo! – dijo una voz aun más fuerte… que pudo escuchar con bastante claridad…

Algo nerviosa y angustiada miro alrededor suyo, pero nada… en la habitación solamente estaba ella, sola… asi que algo preocupada por ello, se dirigió hacia el baño de su recamara mojándose el rostro…

- "¿Hasta cuando? – Volvió a repetir la voz

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, Cuando lloraste limpié todas tus lágrimas  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. cuando gritaste pelié con todos tus miedos_**

Sakura miro alrededor suyo, pero siguió sin mirar a nadie, y de pronto, al voltear con detenimiento hacia el espejo, en su reflejo observo un rostro muy conocido y familiar… y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, temor e incredulidad…

- Yu… Yukito

**_And I held your hand through all of these years. Y llevé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
But you still have All of me pero tú aún tienes todo de mí._**

El joven que efectivamente veía frente a su espejo en lugar de su propia imagen era su difunto amigo, aquel risueño y dulce muchacho que había sacrificado su vida al salvarla, años atrás en la Torre de Tokio

**_You used to captivate me by your resonating light, Solías cautivarme con tu deslumbrante luz  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. ahora estoy atada a la vida que dejaste atrás_**

- Si… soy yo Sakura

- No… no es posible… tu… tu estas

- Muerto… - termino el joven de mirada triste y continuo – asi es… estoy muerto, pero no ciego como para no darme cuenta de lo que piensas… y sientes

_**Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams tu cara asusta mis sueños placenteros  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me. tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí**_

- No… no comprendo… - dijo aun con sus ojos abiertos muy, muy confundida y angustiada, sin creer que ese joven fuera Yukito

El muchacho con su semblante serio y frió siguió diciendo…

- No es justo, No quería esto, porque siempre mienten… - si, efectivamente he sido yo quien los ha repetido en tu mente, sin embargo, no es eso acaso lo que tu corazón te ha gritado por tantos años, y que sin embargo lograste mantener en silencio para no lastimar a nadie?

**_These wounds won't seem to heal Parece que estas heridas no sanarán  
this pain is just too real este dolor es tan real_**

_**there's just too much that time cannot erase simplemente hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar.**_

- YO… Yo… - dijo con la mirada temblorosa y asustada

- Por qué sabes… y se que pensabas aquello… Saku

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, Cuando lloraste limpié todas tus lágrimas  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. cuando gritaste pelié con todos tus miedos_**

Sakura no supo que decir, estaba sorprendida de ver a Yukito con ella, pero no estaba feliz, el joven se veía tan frió y seco y lo peor, había dado en un punto muy susceptible en ella en ese momento… pero era el… era el, ya que solamente el la llamaba Saku

**_And I held your hand through all of these years. y llevé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
But you still have All of me. pero tú aún tienes todo de mí_**

- ¿Por qué no pude ser una persona normal? – pensaste también aquello… cuando te dejaron sola todos esos años

- ¡¡No!!... Ellos no querían… ellos

- Te hirieron verdad – termino una vez más la frase y continuo casi gritando – te mintieron y te dejaron creer lo que ellos querían sin importarles si quiera tus sentimientos… dime algo Sakura¿acaso les importo alguna vez como te sentías? Todos tenían sus vidas antes de que volvieras, aquí nadie te esperaba…

**_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone He tratado de decirme a mi misma que te has ido  
But though you're still with me pero aun tu sigues conmigo  
I've been alone all along Y sin embargo he estado sola todo este tiempo._**

- ¡¡¡No… no!!! Es… mentira – sus ojos estaban rojos al punto de sentir una enorme tristeza por dentro y no poder sacarla, mientras caía al suelo con ambas manos en su cabeza, como tratando de callar esas palabras que provenían de la voz de su querido amigo Yukito

- Tu y yo sabemos que estas sola… siempre estuviste sola

- ¿Estuve sola?… - repitió Sakura pensando en esas palabras y el joven continuo

- Aun estas sola… aquí nunca hubo nadie… nada para ti

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, Cuando lloraste limpié todas tus lágrimas  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. cuando gritaste pelié con todos tus miedos_**

La joven de ojos esmeraldas tenía los ojos muy rojos, sin embargo no había derramado una sola lágrima ante tales palabras tan hirientes y tristes que solamente quitando sus manos de su cabeza y bajando la mirada dijo convencida y desanimada

- Si… es cierto… estoy sola, nunca… tuve nada… aquí no hay nada para mi

De manera inesperada el muchacho salio entonces del espejo, en un acto terrorífico y abrumador, avanzando con paso decidido, colocando una mano en el hombro de Sakura y diciendo…

- Pero… aun me puedes tener a mi, Sakura

- ¿Cómo? Tu estas… – dijo con desesperación en sus ojos rojos y el joven sonrió con frialdad y dijo

- Ya reviviste a un guardián muerto anteriormente¿porque no hacerlo con un ser humano?

Dentro de la biblioteca de Sakura, en aquel mismo instante, la carta esperanza comenzó a materializarse… en su forma casi humana… llevando unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos…

**_And I held your hand through all of these years y llevé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
But you still have... All of me Pero tú aún tienes todo de mí._**

**Fin del Capitulo**


	19. El lado oscuro de Sakura

Una joven mujer observaba desde una prudente distancia al hombre que miraba desde un gran sillón, por una especie de bola de cristal, lo ocurrido con la card master, Sakura Amamia…

- Luce demasiado perturbada…

Dijo mirando con sus ojos negros la lúgubre escena de una Sakura muy decaída, que se encontraba en su árbol favorito de la mansión.

- Pero sigo sin entender… - dijo mirándolo con la misma seriedad - ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con nosotros?, ha puesto una especial atención en su caso…

El sombrío hombre que era cubierto casi en su totalidad por una gran capa negra solo vislumbro una sonrisa triunfal diciendo a su acompañante.

- Tu solo espera y veraz, si mis cálculos están correctos… ella…

- ¿Se refiere a que será la hermana del Sakurasukamori?

El hombre no afirmo ni negó nada, solamente mantuvo fija la mirada en la bola de cristal -

- Espera y veraz… - volvió a repetir

La mujer de cabello rizado miro con mayor atención a la muchacha, sin comprender bien, su jefe solía ser muy reservado sobre este caso.

**Capitulo 17**

**El lado oscuro de Sakura**

**"_El destino de los hombres está gobernado por sus acciones pasadas y presentes."_**

**_Lin Yutang_**

- Este evento será genial!!! Solo espero poder terminar a tiempo

Decía Chiharu corriendo de un lado a otro con rollos de papel en colores negro y naranja

- Cálmate Chiharu, seguramente acabaremos en poco tiempo, no olvides que muy amablemente Tomoyo, Yamazaki y Li se ofrecieron a ayudarnos

Dijo Naoko que estaba subida en una escalera pegando una calabaza de papel en una de las paredes del gimnasio de la universidad de Tokio.

- De nada, para nosotros ha sido un placer – Dijo Tomoyo con una sutil sonrisa, cortando con unas tijeras algunas letras para el evento que organizaban – ustedes también nos apoyan demasiado cuando las necesitamos

- Asi es!! – Dijo Takeshi Yamazaki interviniendo dentro de la conversación – Ya saben que al Halloween se le dice asi por…

Pero Chiharu se aseguro de tomar a su novio por el cuello estrujándolo infructuosamente

- No más mentiras Takeshi Yamazaki!!! Tenemos aun demasiado que hacer como para seguirte soportando!!!

Ante tales circunstancias, tanto Naoko como Tomoyo se miraron con una sonrisa, esos dos se amaban, pero no podían aun asi estar mucho tiempo sin pelear.

- Por cierto Tomoyo, no has sabido que le pasa a Sakura, creo que cada vez la vemos menos, y hoy en la mañana se porto muy seria

Tomoyo bajo la mirada algo preocupada, era cierto, habían sido unos días algo difíciles para todos… ella y los demás sabían que a Sakura algo malo le había pasado pero ella se negaba a decir que… y eso a su vez ya la tenia muy desesperada.

- No estoy segura, pero ahora mismo Syaoran fue a buscarla a su casa, dijo que más tarde llegaría, que necesitaba hablar con ella

- Pues ojala logre algo, mira que ver un comportamiento asi en Sakura es muy inusual - Dijo Naoko algo pensativa

Pero más que nadie, Tomoyo sabia eso.

Esa tarde, Syaoran cansado de la seria y extraña actitud de Sakura, se había dirigido a la casa de ella, siendo Madeline quien lo recibía con gesto extrañado

- Joven Li…

- Señora Madeline, no vengo a quitarle su tiempo, se trata sobre Sakura… - Dijo muy serio desde la puerta, y Madeline algo preocupada lo hizo pasar como si tuviera mucha prisa

- Joven Li, parece que lo invoque con el pensamiento, estoy muy agradecida de que este aquí – Dijo en voz baja con un rostro realmente preocupado, cosa que Syaoran

noto al instante

- Señora Madeline¿Qué pasa con Sakura?, dígame la verdad

- Bueno pues ella…

Sakura salio de la biblioteca con rostro serio, usando los lentes que se ponía para leer y cargando en uno de su brazo varios libros.

Pero al ver a Madeline con Syaoran endureció sutilmente su mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida ni para Madeline ni para Syaoran, siendo la primera quien dijo

- Mi niña… ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?, el joven Li vino a verte y…

- Si, ya me di cuenta…, te lo agradezco Madeline – Dijo con algo de recelo en su mirada y la mujer de edad solo se despidió algo nerviosa del amigo de Sakura, sin poderle decir más, pues se notaba que la tenía intimidada

Sakura sonrió levemente, pero había algo en su mirada que no convencía para nada a Syaoran, que seguía muy serio en el recibidor.

- Me alegra que hallas venido, pero dime¿a que debo tu visita?

Dijo ella quitándose los lentes con la mano que tenia libre y acercándose a su amigo

- Quería ver que te tenia tan ocupada que no has tenido siquiera tiempo para tus amigos

Sakura sonrió con una confianza que extrañamente se había incrementado mucho en poco tiempo

- Tengo un plan, pero es sorpresa y no quiero adelantar nada, solo te diré que es algo que nos puede convenir a todos

Syaoran dudo aun de su actitud pero el rostro de Sakura también le manifestaba una desconfianza aun mayor que la que el había tenido con ella la primera vez que la conoció.

- Por cierto¿que te hiciste en la mano?

Pregunto mirando la mano que sostenía sus lentes que estaba vendada, dejando solo al descubierto sus delgados y estéticos dedos.

- Me lastime un poco cuando entrenaba, estaba algo "oxidada" y una carta logro tomarme por sorpresa en un entrenamiento

Dijo ella sin quitar la mirada de Syaoran, pero una mirada con frialdad

- Bueno, será mejor que te vea luego, por lo visto hoy estas muy ocupada

- Gracias, y por favor discúlpame con todos

Finalmente Syaoran salio del lugar, despedido hasta la puerta por Sakura, aparentando un gesto de amabilidad que realmente era cubierto con el hecho de vigilar que se fuera.

"_Se esta volviendo peligroso"…_

- Es porque me tiene miedo – Dijo Sakura con sus opacos ojos verdes, que cada vez se veían más oscuros, comunicándose con esa voz interna que era de Yukito – Sabe lo poderosa que soy… tenias razón, el solo quiere ser líder del consejo…

"_Pero ese lugar te corresponde a ti, nadie ha sacrificado más por ellos que tu familia, ellos te lo deben"_

- Es cierto… - dijo con una sonrisa confiada – Nadie más lo merece ni lo tendrá

Como se puede apreciar, los días pasados para Sakura habían sido muy difíciles, hacia apenas tres días de que sabía la verdad sobre su madre, pero aquello había bastado para convertir a la joven en otra.

Sin embargo, el cambio se debía sobre todo a la repentina aparición del fantasma de Yukito, que parecía haber regresado completamente transformado en un ser que solo se limitaba a "ayudar" a su mejor amiga.

Por desgracia, esto había ocurrido en un momento en que ni la misma Sakura pudo analizar la situación, Yukito le había ofrecido una respuesta, una salida para su dolor y la promesa de un mundo que ella deseaba¡¡anhelaba tener!!

Pero el ¿porque estaba hay?, el ¿como?, Sakura no sabia, y era notorio que estando tan decaída por los hechos pasados que lo había ignorado por completo.

Sakura se dirigió entonces nuevamente a la biblioteca, donde se había encerrado casi en su totalidad, teniendo por doquier pilas y pilas de libros sobre hechicería, donde buscaba infructuosamente algún camino, salida o escrito donde pudiera investigar sobre hechicería negra, con el fin de regresar al mundo de los vivos a Yukito.

- Nada – susurraba molesta leyendo uno de los que tenia en la mano, después de dejar los otros en el escritorio… - Aquí no hay nada – Dijo cerrando su puño con enojo, siendo Yukito quien materializándose de la nada apareció y dijo

"_Es porque ellos lo tienen escondido… Los Hechiceros con los cuales trabajas tienen prohibido el uso de esos escritos y se han encargado de que no se de información de ellos por ningún medio"_

- Lo se… pero es necesario para mi saber, es vital que logre convencerlos de que tenemos razón…

Zen desde una distancia prudente, escondida tras la puerta, observaba con gran tristeza a su ama, se había comportado muy extraña últimamente, y sabia que no estaba exagerando.

Sin embargo, al dirigirse a tratar de buscar apoyo de Golden Sun, el guardián solo le decía que Sakura estaba muy ocupada al tratar de ganar el cargo a líder de los hechiceros, pero no, Zen, no siendo un guardián común, y teniendo en cuenta su conexión mágica por sangre con Sakura, sabia bien que ella no era la misma por dentro.

Su rostro y su mirada opaca se lo decía simplemente, por lo cual había optado por mantener vigilada a la joven, puesto que ya ni acercarse podía, si alguien le decía a Sakura algo, ella con una sonrisa falsa decía que todo estaba bien

Por otra parte, Madeline se sentía aun peor… esa misma mañana había observado un inusual comportamiento en Sakura.

Si era cierto, Sakura se había lastimado, pero no como ella había contado a Syaoran…

Flash Back!!

Madeline había decidido hablar con Sakura acerca de lo ocurrido con su madre y su familia, quería consolar realmente a la joven, puesto que ella entendía mejor que nadie el perder algo tan valioso como los recuerdos de una madre…

Iba a tocar la puerta entre abierta cuando miro una situación anormal, Sakura se estaba arreglando el cabello para salir esa mañana, pero de pronto al verla con la mirada perdida cepillando su larga cabellera noto un deje de tristeza en la joven…

Hasta hay, la situación era normal, pero luego vio con horror como Sakura cerrando su puño golpeo el espejo, quebrándolo, pero a la vez lastimando su mano derecha…

Sakura miro entonces su mano… pero aquello no le había dolido en lo más mínimo, quizás nadie podía entenderla en ese momento, pero al tener ese gran sufrimiento dentro de su alma, una herida como esa carecía de importancia, incluso del sentir dolor…

Todo lo contrario, Sakura a veces deseaba hacerse mucho daño hasta llegar al punto de ya no poder pensar en su situación…

Madeline entro rápidamente con gesto preocupado con Sakura, mirándola con incredulidad…

- Sakura¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

Dijo Madeline tomando su mano, viendo que efectivamente esta sangraba mucho y tenia varios vidrios insertados aun en ella.

- Estoy bien, fue un accidente

Musito Sakura algo seria quitando su mano y tapándola con un pañuelo

- Sakura… es obvio que no estas bien¿porque no me dices lo que te pasa¿tanto daño te hemos hecho?

Sakura alzo la mirada con enojo, una mirada que cada vez era más hueca…

- En todo caso tú no tienes porque meterte, ya que no eres parte de MI familia

Madeline palideció mucho, sus peculiares ojos celestes con dolor miraron el rostro aun molesto de Sakura…

- Tiene razón… de verdad, le ruego me disculpe

Madeline salio de la habitación, aquellas palabras habían sido sumamente dolorosas en ese momento como para tratar de ayudar, además se daba cuenta de pronto que esto se había salido de sus manos…

Por tanto solo quedaba una solución, tenia que hablar con el joven Syaoran Li, un amigo tan cercano a Sakura podía ser la solución en este momento, pero debía ser cautelosa, pues Sakura parecía vigilar sus movimientos…

Pero Madeline no podía estar en todo, y había sido ingenua de una conversación importante horas atrás entre Sakura y Yukito

Sakura seguía revisando libros y libros, mientras Yukito le hablaba de algo que para el era sumamente importante

"_Por eso debes cuidarte de Li"… _

Repitió la voz de Yukito a sus espaldas, y la joven solo bajo la mirada algo consternada…

- Pero Syaoran es mi amigo… - dijo con un hilito de voz

"¿Amigo?... ¿una persona a la que solo le importa ser más importante que los demás?"

- No… no es asi – dijo Sakura sin creer lo que Yukito le decía

"_Y entonces… ¿Qué hay de tus sueños?, o mejor dicho, tus premoniciones"_

- Mis… premoniciones

"_Mejor que nadie lo sabes… eres una Amamia, no hay sueño en tu vida que no tenga un significado… y en tu sueño… el va a matarte"_

- Solo fue un sueño… - dijo Sakura muy pálida cayendo sentada en el sofá de la biblioteca, mientras Yukito solo dijo con sus fríos ojos grises

"_Tu actitud ocasionara tu muerte…" _

- Pero… Syaoran es… - dijo intentando creer en el con todas sus fuerzas – mi amigo…

"_Un amigo no te traicionaría por poder… tu sabes que yo estoy de tu lado, pero el"_

- El también va a traicionarme… - Dijo tornando sus ojos verdes a un color negro

"_Ahora solo me tienes a mi… Sakura"_

La joven asintió y dijo

- No volveré a confiar en ellos… todos dicen mentiras… nadie ha sido sincero conmigo nunca

Los hechos pasados habían ocasionado aquella actitud de Sakura hacia Syaoran, convencida de estar sola contra todos, Sakura ya no convivía con nadie, porque sentía desconfianza de querer y ser traicionada, como muchas veces antes le había pasado.

Mientras que esto pasaba un ingenuo Syaoran llegaba a la humilde casa de Fujitaka Kinomoto, quien lo recibió amablemente, pero algo preocupado

- Me da gusto verlo joven Li, hace algunos días que quería hablar con usted, pero no había tenido la oportunidad

Dijo el amable señor invitándole una taza de té, que el joven acepto algo pensativo aun…

- Quería hablar conmigo? Porque? – Inquirió Syaoran, que pese a simpatizarle el padre de su mejor amiga, no frecuentaba mucho

- Quería saber como esta Sakura – Dijo el amable hombre con la mirada algo triste bajo sus gafas circulares

Syaoran muy sorprendido y algo preocupado pregunto

- Acaso usted no la ha visto?, porque no simplemente la llama o la visita?

El señor Kinomoto tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala dijo con el rostro serio

- No quiere verme… desde lo que paso, rechaza mis llamadas y no he podido acercarme a ella

- Lo que… paso? – Pregunto aun con más curiosidad Syaoran

El señor Kinomoto bajo la vista pensativo y dijo

- Todo comenzó con la muerte de su madre…

Flash Back

Un hombre con bata de hospital salía de la sala de urgencias…

El joven Fujitaka Kinomoto esperaba fuera con impaciencia, dirigiéndose de inmediato con el medico…

- Doctor… dígame por favor¿como esta mi esposa?

El hombre uniformado miro al hombre con sincero pesar y dijo

- Lo lamento mucho señor Kinomoto, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para salvarle la vida, pero…

- Esta… ¿muerta? – pregunto pálido y con sus ojos color miel muy abiertos

El doctor asintió en silencio, el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto quedo estático por unos momentos…

"Ella no… ella no puede morir"

Pese a su muy afligido estado otro recuerdo vino a su mente y casi con desesperación dijo

- Mi hija?!!! Ella también?!!!

El doctor tomo de los hombros a Fujitaka viendo su mal estado y dijo

- Será mejor que venga conmigo… hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar

Fujitaka en muy mal estado siguió al medico, y este lo condujo hasta la ventana de una habitación, donde dentro se podía apreciar a una niña de escasos tres años con una sonda en las venas de su mano derecha

Fujitaka quedo mudo de horror, la pequeña era Sakura…

Una Sakura con rostro pálido, y que aun se miraba en su rostro una terrible angustia

El medico dijo rápidamente aclarando la situación

- La encontraron en estado de shock, sostenía el cuerpo muerto de su madre cuando la encontraron, su estado era tan terrible que tuvieron que sedarla

El señor Fujitaka con lagrimas en los ojos que no pudo contener pego su brazo y su frente al vidrio con rabia y dolor…

- Quien fue?... quien les hizo esto?

El medico miro con tristeza a Fujitaka, era lógico su dolor

- No encontraron culpables, al parecer la policía no tiene pistas, necesitaran su ayuda para ver el caso

- Mi hija… se va a recuperar? – pregunto con la voz entre cortada

- Damos un lapso de setenta y dos horas en casos tan complejos como el de su hija, si no llegara a reaccionar… seria muy probable que su situación se complique, y si llega a despertar… también seria muy doloroso para la niña… jamás en toda mi experiencia de medico había visto algo similar

- Ma… ma – musito la pequeña en su estado, y su presión comenzó a acelerarse más, sus signo cardiaco también, y la niña comenzó a derramar lagrimas levantándose de improviso, a la vez que varios médicos y enfermeras trataban de estabilizarla

- Rápido traigan el sedante!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡Mama!!!! Mama!!!! – La pequeña gritaba y lloraba en un estado realmente preocupante, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, su piel blanca en extremo pálida y temblaba inconteniblemente mientras seguía en ese estado, tratando de levantarse, cosa que varios médicos y enfermeras impedían

Fujitaka corrió dentro de la habitación, pero de nada sirvió intentar ayudar, aunque el la llamaba y trataba de hacerla reaccionar la niña no respondía adecuadamente, y al final había sido sedada, esta vez con un calmante más fuerte…

Syaoran abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y muy preocupado, Fujitaka siguió diciendo con tristeza

- El cuerpo inerte de Nadeshiko había sido prácticamente perforado en dos… Sakura fue la única testigo de aquello, y no estaba nada bien, fue por ello que le roge, le suplique a su bisabuelo que le ayudara, pero ello tenia que tener un precio… los recuerdos que Sakura tuviera de Nadeshiko

- Pero… entonces, la actitud de Sakura?

- Alguien… el asesino infame que mato a mi esposa y lastimo a Sakura de ese modo… ese despreciable ser… al parecer ha vuelto, Sakura recibió un anónimo y eso ocasiono que ella se molestara conmigo, era lógico, ya que se ha dado cuenta de que borramos sus memorias…

- Y no le explico nada para no preocuparla no es asi?

Dijo Syaoran muy atento a la conversación y Fujitaka asintió muy serio

- Que podía decirle… no serviría de nada, además JAMAS debe enterarse de esto… no soportaría verla sufrir una vez más de ese modo y debo evitar que cualquier comentario le pueda devolver la memoria, por ello…

Syaoran con su siempre implícita solemnidad y muy agradecido por la confianza que el señor Kinomoto había depositado en el dijo

- Descuide, le prometo no decir nada, pero era necesario que supiera que le ocurre a ella, su actitud que ha tomado desde hace tiempo me preocupa demasiado

- Seguramente Sakura no logre entender mis motivos, pero prefiero eso a que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que ella recordara ese terrible dolor

Syaoran miro con mayor admiración al padre de Sakura, el mismo, que sabia que era el vivir sin una persona tan importante en la vida como es un padre, comprendía a Sakura… sin embargo ella debía entender que su padre solo había querido lo mejor para ella…

Mientras tanto…

Tomoyo llegaba a la casa de Sakura, ingresando al despacho de su oficina, dentro de la biblioteca

- Creí haber escuchado que hablabas con alguien…

- No, solo pensaba en voz alta…

Respondió la joven de oscuros ojos verdes, mirando un libro con los anteojos aun puestos y sin mirar a Tomoyo

- Sakura… ¿estas bien?, te he notado rara últimamente

Dijo Tomoyo con sinceridad, y Sakura dijo a modo de respuesta

- Solo intento organizar mis deberes, es acaso eso un crimen?

Tomoyo notaba que hace días Sakura respondía con sarcasmo sus preguntas, pero confrontándola dijo seria

- ¿De que deberes hablas?...

- Del plan, más increíble y perfecto que el consejo hechicero jamás ha creado…

Tomoyo tomo asiento invitada por su prima, quien le indico lo hiciera con una señal…

- El plan de permitirnos a los maestros eliminar a los dark masters…

- ¡¡Sakura!!...

La joven seria de mirada apagada siguió diciendo…

- Solo al terminar con la existencia de ellos el mundo estará a salvo, es por ello que debemos eliminar a los enemigos

Su mirada perdida le indico a Tomoyo que ella no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

- Jamás, ni en los peores momentos habías mencionado la posibilidad de matar a un ser humano… ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo?

- Quiero justicia Tomoyo – Dijo cerrando el libro que tenia en sus manos – Es justo y lo merezco… lo merecemos todos nosotros que hemos sido tan lastimados por esos seres infames

Hubo unos segundos de pesado silencio, Tomoyo haciendo reflexión dijo

- Hacerles el mismo daño que te han hecho a ti no es justicia, se llama venganza

Sakura miro a Tomoyo molesta, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, pero Tomoyo tenía razón, sin embargo su enojo era tan grande que ignoro el comentario y dijo

- No lo entiendes, no entiendes nada de lo que hablo

- ¡Acaso crees que no lo se!, he sido tu mejor amiga desde que tenemos ocho años, te conozco Sakura, cambiaste demasiado después de la muerte del joven Yukito

- No… menciones su nombre – Dijo en tono desafiador y molesto

- Sakura… - Tomoyo palideció al mirar como sus ojos se tornaban cada vez más negros – Algo malo pasa contigo a mi no me engañas!!!

- No entiendes nada Tomoyo, no podrías entenderlo… es algo que debo hacer, asi me apoye el consejo, o sin ellos…

Sakura llevándose unas cosas sobre su escritorio salio de él, sin siquiera despedirse de Tomoyo, tomando su coche y marchándose de la mansión…

Tomoyo quedo estupefacta y muy asustada, una vez Sakura salio de la mansión, una carta Sakura "Esperanza", salio del libro Sakura cards tomando su forma de niña, y dijo

- El ama corre un grave peligro… ha sido poseída por un espíritu maligno, la carta odio…

Dentro de una amplia habitación, decorada con cortinas en color azul marino, se encontraba el joven, quitando la funda aterciopelada de aquel bello objeto, uno de los más bellos regalos que había tenido en su vida, su primer piano…

Debajo de sus gafas circulares, los ojos azules de Eriol Hiragizawa miraban muy atentos aquel objeto…

- Mi señor…

Murmuro Spinel Sun detrás de su dueño entrando a la habitación de la casa donde tenia aquel objeto tan preciado Eriol, una casa que le había sido heredada por sus padres.

El joven sonrió levemente y el guardián miro el piano y dijo

- ¿Es un regalo?...

- Asi es Spinel

Dijo sonriéndole al guardián y tomando asiento en la butaca que tenia el presente.

El guardián de Eriol se acerco curioso a mirar más de cerca y Eriol sin usar partituras comenzó a tocar una pieza de Chopin, Nocturno en C menor.

Spinel se sentó al lado, sobre un sofá muy parecido al de Eriol, o mejor dicho el mago Clow en su antigua vida…

Eriol concentrado en la pieza cerró sus ojos, pensando únicamente en los acordes y sintiendo más que nunca cada parte de esa triste y melancólica melodía…

Spinel se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada, ese piano le traía algunos recuerdos de su vida antes de volver de Inglaterra, hermosos recuerdos de una vida en una casa llena de amor y de buenas personas con nobles sentimientos

El mismo Eriol, también recordaba aquello, con la mirada puesta ahora sobre las teclas del instrumento musical…

- ¿Te gusta el piano?

Pregunto una alta y hermosa figura femenina de gran elegancia en aquella habitación llena de luz…

El niño asintió en silencio, muy serio para su corta edad de seis años…

- Quizás pueda enseñarte, me encantaría hacerlo, aunque no soy realmente buena

La mujer lo invito a tomar asiento al lado de ella en la butaca con una señal y el niño de gafas circulares obedeció muy quieto, observando a la mujer mover las partituras y acomodarlas…

- Esta es una pieza de Chopin, una de mis favoritas…

Sus delgados dedos, ágilmente se movieron tocando las teclas del fino instrumento, mientras sus ojos azules miraban las partituras, al igual que el niño, a través de unas gafas, siendo estas en forma cuadrada.

El niño observaba mientras tanto maravillado la escena, el instrumento sonaba hermoso, y le hacia tener un sentimiento de paz interna insólito y reconfortante

La mujer que lo tocaba, su madre, Kimberly Hiragizawa, mantenía sus bellos ojos azules en el instrumento y en las partituras…

Algunos de sus largos mechones rubios que salían de su cabello recogido, ya eran cubiertos en aquella época por algunas canas, y unas cuantas bolsas debajo de sus ojos se habían formado, pero aun asi, y pese a todo, el niño miraba con gran admiración a su madre¿podría existir acaso una mujer más bella en aquel mundo?

Al termino de aquella melodía, la mujer había prometido a Eriol enseñarle todo lo que sabia del piano…

- Algún día, espero oírte tocar esta pieza mi pequeño

El niño de ojos azules asintió muy serio, mientras su madre le miraba con aquel amor materno y ayudándole con paciencia a interpretar la melodía por medio de partituras…

Eriol termino de tocar la pieza, Spinel lo miro algo serio y pregunto…

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo amo Eriol?

- El final… esta a punto de empezar, mis padres han muerto

**Fin del Capitulo**

**¡¡Hola otra vez!!, lo siento me vi en la necesidad de subir otro capitulo hoy :p ya que quedan como 8 dias para el estreno de Carnage y faltan más capitulos k subir XD sorry!!! hay k darse prisa, gracias x todo n**

**Respecto a T+E mi politica es nunca digo nada!!! n///nu a menos de k sea a mi editora, pero ella sabe de mas, gracias n **


	20. Tocar Fondo

**Capitulo 18**

**Tocar Fondo**

Tomoyo quedo petrificada ante lo que la carta esperanza decía, pero sabia que no era mentira, solo hacia falta ver el pálido y triste rostro de la carta, que a una señal suya, el libro de las Sakura cards voló entre ambas y la carta dijo

- Las cartas ya han sido afectadas…

Algunas de las Sakura cards salieron y Tomoyo noto algo inusual en ellas

El color carmesí y dorado que poseían había sido cambiado levemente a un color más opaco y en las esquinas como si se tratase de un veneno, las cartas empezaban a ponerse totalmente negras.

Esperanza no pudo seguir usando su magia y callo al piso sostenida por Tomoyo quien la miro preocupada y dijo

- ¿Que te pasa?

La carta esperanza abrió sus ojos con dificultad y mirando su mano derecha noto que esta se empezaba a borrar…

- Si mi ama no recupera la fe… estoy condenada a desaparecer de este mundo…

Tomoyo miro preocupada y sorprendida a la carta y dijo

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Sakura?

- Los sentimientos negativos que mi ama tenía han hecho que la carta pueda poseer su cuerpo… Sakura debe recuperar la fe… queda muy poco tiempo… - dijo débilmente la carta – si para el atardecer la carta no ha salido de su corazón, Sakura se quedará asi para siempre… las cartas cambiaran y yo… desapareceré

Tomoyo vio como la carta volvía a tomar su forma de carta y se introducía al libro, quedando en su pensamiento y en su sentir que esta vez las cosas no volverían a ser como siempre…

Mientras esto ocurría, una muy diferente Sakura conducía por las calles de Tokio con una sola idea en la mente…

Por fin, después de la presión recibida esos días, estaba más que segura de estar haciendo lo correcto..

Ya estaba preparada para todo, o el consejo decidía ayudarla, o ella tomaría cartas en el asunto

Sus temibles y felinos ojos negros miraban hacia el retrovisor… donde veía aun a Yukito tras de si

- Se que tu estarás hay para apoyarme siempre… lo se

Dijo con gran recelo y confianza aun conduciendo

Mientras tanto, un preocupado Syaoran llegaba con prisa a la casa de Sakura, topándose en la puerta de la entrada con una angustiada Tomoyo, que sostenía el libro de las cartas Sakura con preocupación…

- Syaoran!! – Dijo al verlo llegar en su coche

- Tomoyo, algo malo esta pasando – Syaoran abrió con asombro sus ojos al mirar el libro Sakura cards… Tomoyo agrego

- Lo se… Sakura ha sido poseída por una carta… la carta odio

Syaoran sintió de pronto un súbito pesar que había tenido meses atrás, sin olvidar la trágica muerte de su esposa Ayumi Hinu…

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – pregunto alarmado

- Se fue… dijo que debía poner reformas al consejo… quiere vengarse de los dark masters…

Syaoran muy preocupado dijo

- Sube, no hay tiempo que perder

A penas la joven subió, el carro de Syaoran salio con gran velocidad mientras el joven solo tenia en la mente el peligro que corría Sakura…

Satsuki miraba algo distraído al apuesto joven al cual cuidaba ya desde hace tiempo…

El joven que era perseguido desde hace unos días por Satsuki, Seishirou Sakurasukamori sonrió levemente y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

- Una presencia… maligna y cada vez más poderosa se ha estado sintiendo por aquí… ¿podría ser acaso?…

- ¿El otro Sakurasukamori?

Se cuestionaba asi mismo en otro sitio cercano a la misma universidad Subaru Sumeragi, al sentir una peligrosa energía maligna cercana al sitio, comenzando a incrementar su presencia…

Sus ojos con recelo miraron hacia el sitio donde se podía sentir a ese ser repulsivo… el hermano menor de Seishirou...

Satsuki se sorprendió, el joven que se encontraba en su escritorio revisando unos exámenes salio del aula con prisa, por la ventana, tratando de rastrear de que ser provenía aquella energía

Pero ella no tardo en seguirlo, ahora más que nunca debía cumplir su misión y ayudar al Sakurasukamori del consejo negro de hechiceros

Por su propio lado, Subaru hizo lo mismo olvidando todo lo que en relación académica tuviera que ver, su misión principal era atrapar a los Sakurasukamori… para que ya no pudieran lastimar a nadie más…

Fugazmente el pensamiento de su hermana Hokuto, vino a su aturdida mente, junto con la promesa que había hecho frente a su tumba aquella mañana de invierno…

"_Te prometo atrapar a los Sakurasukamori, tu muerte no quedara impune, no dejare escapar a ninguno"… _

Ni siquiera Sakura sabia como había llegado hay, pero no le importaba, había conducido a tal velocidad con la mente puesta únicamente en estar en ese sitio…

"_El líder esta hay dentro, si el aprueba tu plan todos lo harán"… _

- Lo harán… porque estoy en lo correcto – dijo la joven de ojos negros a la omnipresente voz de Yukito Tsukishiro

Avanzando hasta la entrada del consejo, observo a dos de los guardianes del recinto…

Una era una mujer de cabello negro y corto, sus ropas de color blanco y dorado con el kanji de la tierra bordado en hilos de oro, daban a entender su procedencia, su nombre Souma…

La otra, una bella chica de largo cabello azul ondulado, dulces ojos azules con la misma vestimenta, solo que su kanji representaba el agua, su nombre Yuzuki…

Al llegar hasta la puerta, la primera pregunto

- Maestra Amamia… ¿a que se debe su visita?

- Tengo que hablar con el líder

Souma miro con desconfianza a Sakura, había algo inusual en su mirada que no le parecía, y siendo sobre todo un ser creado por hechiceros podía constatarlo, mientras Yuzuki se mantenía atenta…

- El líder del consejo no acepta juntas de improviso… - respondió seriamente Souma

- Esto le concierne de un modo sumamente especial

La amable Yuzuki dijo

- Si le parece puedo concertarle una cita el próximo mes que viene…

- Me temo que eso será imposible

Ambas guardianas se colocaron a la defensiva al ver que la card master empezaba a liberar su báculo, a la vez que el signo de la estrella se formaba bajo sus pies…

Yuzuki y Souma miraron atónitas, y la primera fue quien dijo

- Es… imposible¿Por qué?

Sakura no dio más tiempo a interrupciones, utilizando el báculo ataco con el poder de su estrella, siendo Souma quien utilizando el poder de la tierra a través de sus flechas logro contener su ataque… por muy poco tiempo…

Sakura con facilidad aumento el poder de su báculo y pronto Souma fue golpeada con la fuerza de su hechizo…

- Souma – Grito Yuzuki viendo como la guardiana estaba tirada varios metros atrás por la intensidad del poder de Sakura, casi inconciente…

- ¡¡Alto!! No se atreva a dar un paso más – Grito amenazadoramente Yuzuki y la card master sonrió

- Estas asustada…

Yuzuki abrió los ojos algo temerosa, pero igual sin moverse un centímetro de la enorme puerta que separaba a Sakura de su objetivo

- He estado tantas veces en tu misma situación que es fácil adivinarlo…

Una sutil sonrisa maligna se vislumbro en los labios de Sakura y pronto Yuzuki fue atacada por sorpresa con brutalidad por la joven de ojos azabaches, quien con ayuda de su poder la mando a volar aun más lejos que a Souma

Sakura miro a ambas guardianes con desprecio, y sin más prosiguió su camino hacia dentro del recinto, derrumbando con el poder de su báculo la puerta…

Souma aun con la poca fuerza que le quedaba uso su poder telepático…

- Mi señor… el líder esta en pe… ligro

Súbitamente Souma se desmayo en ese sitio, sin que pudiera terminar de comunicarse con su creador…

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al llegar al final, a su objetivo, el ruido de sus botas negras indico al líder que por fin estaba hay, pues se encontraba en meditación en ese momento…

- ¿Qué buscas aquí? – Dijo el hombre aun hincado en aquella posición

- Respuestas…

Syaoran llego por fin a las instalaciones del palacio imperial, que súbitamente no lucia tan esplendido como antes…

Tomoyo miro con incredulidad dos personas yacían en el suelo inconcientes, tomando a la joven de cabello azul en sus brazos trato de hacerla volver en si, cosa que logro por pocos segundos…

La mujer mal herida dijo con voz débil

- Ella… esta hay… su poder es inimaginable… deténganla

Las fuerzas de Yuzuki se fueron, quedando una vez más inconciente

- Sakura esta hay… - Repitió Tomoyo anonadada al ver el desastre ante si

La puerta roja del recinto, prácticamente destruida en dos daba pie a que pasaran, Syaoran sumamente serio y preocupado dijo

- Tomoyo, será mejor que te quedes aquí… Sakura es en este momento muy peligrosa… puedo sentir que su presencia ha cambiado de un modo radical

- Pero… - Tomoyo quería ayudar en el fondo, sin embargo sabia que no estaba preparada para una batalla contra su prima – aun asi, debo ir

Dijo decidida y antes de que Syaoran le dijera algo ella agrego

- Sakura es lo más cercano que he tenido a una hermana… no pienso dejarla sola

Syaoran no deseaba arriesgarse, pero por otro lado quizás Tomoyo podría ayudar… además no quedaba mucho tiempo

- De acuerdo, andando

Dijo Syaoran adelantándose, mientras Tomoyo se incorporaba dejando una vez más a ambas guardianas inconcientes con cuidado…

- Y bien… ¿cuales son esas respuestas que buscas aquí?

Dijo el anciano sin mirarla, Sakura a unos metros de el dijo

- Quiero acabar con quien los mato… - Dijo con voz débil y con la mirada oscura casi pérdida

El anciano que ya había sentido su presencia cercana al sitio, ya había previsto todas sus alternativas… mientras ella continuaba

- Se que no podría sola… pero si usted le pide al consejo, ellos aprobaran lo que les pida y

- Y ¿por ello has estado a punto de eliminar dos de los guardias del consejo?

Dijo el hombre interrumpiendo, volteando a mirarla

- Yo no quería… pero cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino conocerá las consecuencias

Sakura era inconsciente en aquel momento, pero su magia estaba creciendo de forma muy rápida y misteriosa, y era esa situación la que sobre todo alarmaba al líder

- Siendo asi… no hay nada que puedas hacer en este sitio – Dijo serio sin alterarse, incluso en sus ya cansados ojos castaños se denotaba algo de pena – Mejor que nadie debes saber las reglas del consejo…nadie puede ir en contra de la ley natural humana

Sakura estaba muy molesta, pero el anciano siguió

- Nuestra misión no puede abarcar egoísmos ni resentimientos… el poder que nos es otorgado por línea sanguínea nos da privilegios, pero a la vez enormes responsabilidades

- Usted me mintió entonces…

Dijo seria y muy molesta, mientras el líder seguía sin alterarse

- Usted y los Magic Masters debían velar por el bienestar de los hechiceros… pero… mi familia nunca gozo de los mismos derechos

Una gran aura de energía negra rodeo su cuerpo, el anciano líder miro algo asombrado la escena

Sakura una vez más con la llave en sus manos ordeno mentalmente "libérate"…

Pronto el pentagrama negro se formo bajo sus pies, el símbolo de la estrella color dorado había sido drásticamente cambiado como por arte de magia en un color oscuro…

- "Interesante"…

Musito el hombre que miraba la escena bajo su bola de cristal, en aquel amplio sofá, mientras su asistente no cabía en su asombro…

- E… el pentagrama negro

Su jefe sonrió seguro, Sakura había logrado en poco tiempo, sin experiencia y sin conocimientos cambiar su propio símbolo y con ello dar paso a un incremento formidable y a la vez aterrador de su poder mágico..

- ¿Cómo es que ella pudo?...

La mujer no dijo más, el hombre la interrumpió diciendo

- Quizás ella sea…

El líder de los Magic Masters lucio preocupado, unas gotas de sudor surcaron su frente….

Syaoran sintió de pronto un dolor en su pecho… un sentimiento extraño y abrumador pareció hacer que se congelara su mente en breves segundos…

Tomoyo sintió que algo no estaba muy bien, no podía ser que aquella presencia maligna surgiera de pronto de Sakura

- Usted… ustedes también son obstáculos entonces

Sakura avanzaba segura hacia el anciano líder y este sin moverse de su sitio dijo

- Tu alma ha sido contaminada por la sed de venganza… pero aun puedes reflexionar, ve más allá de tu rencor, trata de hallar esa paz interior que tanto has buscado

- Cállese!!! Usted no tiene idea de con quien esta hablando… todos ustedes son falsos todo aquí es una mentira, es mi deber y obligación acabar con eso

El líder libero al tiempo que ella se acercaba el báculo del aire, pues siendo este el miembro de dicha familia tenia los atributos de este elemento…

Sakura usando su báculo lanzo un poder en su contra y pese a su edad este logro contenerlo, y por un momento ambas fuerzas fueron casi iguales, a excepción porque un tercer hechicero llego a la zona de combate usando el fuego frió…

Sakura miro sin sorpresa hacia el tercero que había intervenido y dijo

- El hechicero con el símbolo de la luna, pariente lejano del difunto Lead Clow, Li Syaoran… - dijo haciendo una pausa para verlo fría y decidida a los ojos castaños y también muy serios de Syaoran…

- Sabia que en algún momento… esto pasaría…

Sakura desenfoco por completo su atención del viejo líder para ponerse frente a Syaoran con rostro molesto

- Algún día teníamos que llegar hasta aquí… tu y yo siempre íbamos a ser rivales después de todo

Syaoran trataba de concentrarse, buscaba algún indicio de la verdadera presencia de Sakura, o al menos de la que el siempre había conocido…

- No quiero seguir tu juego… ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- Dijo muy serio y algo molesto, mientras la mujer de ojos negros sonrió misteriosamente

- Ella… - dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa para mirarlo sonriente - ha muerto

Tomoyo palideció ante las crueles palabras del cuerpo de Sakura Amamia, pero que quien hablaba era aquella carta dark, y Syaoran agrego serio

- Se que esta hay… Sakura es demasiado fuerte para dejarse vencer por alguien como tu

- Basta, deja de decir tonterías!!!!

La joven hechicera se abalanzo hacia el con gran velocidad y Syaoran utilizando su espada de nombre Hien bloqueo el ataque del báculo de ella…

- Te mostrare lo mucho que he mejorado desde que éramos rivales por las cartas Clow, no te será fácil pelear con alguien como yo

Syaoran esquivo su ataque, pero la joven cada vez más perseverante atacaba una y otra vez con su báculo, siendo detenido por la espada de Syaoran, que a su vez solamente se defendía de sus ataques…

- ¿Qué pasa? Si no comienzas a pelear te matare

Y a cada estocada el joven solamente trataba de esquivarla, cosa que molestaba a la carta pero que pronto logro que las cosas cambiaran

Syaoran sintió que una de las paredes del sitio ya no le dejaban lugar para escapar y Sakura aprovecho el momento para atacar con su báculo…

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

Un hilito de sangre salía del cuello de la card master

Syaoran también había quedado horrorizado, no era que no hubiese podido hacer otra cosa, pero su instinto de supervivencia había actuado casi inconscientemente y la había lastimado…. Aunque leve, un pequeño hilito de sangre había salido de su cuello

- Asi es como debe ser – Dijo ella sin inmutarse por la acción de este, y continúo con sus lúgubres ojos negros puestos en el rostro de Syaoran tan cercano al suyo hasta susurrar en su oído – Mátame

Syaoran tembló por dentro al escucharla susurrar en su oído esas crueles palabras y de pronto al verla una vez más a los ojos pudo notar un deje de la verdadera Sakura aun oponiéndose al hechizo de la carta

- Mátame… solo asi terminara – Dijo débilmente Sakura, como si de dos personas totalmente diferentes se tratara… una llena de sed de venganza y odio hacia todo, la otra una persona triste y desolada que no deseaba más que morir…

Syaoran se congelo por completo ante estas palabras y de pronto la otra Sakura hizo su aparición golpeándolo con su báculo en el estomago y tirándolo al piso

- Tonto… tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora como tal es mi deber acabar contigo – Dijo avanzando segura pues unos metros los distanciaban aun, siendo solo por la afortunada intervención de Tomoyo quien grito

- ¡¡¡¡Sakura reacciona esa no eres tu!!!!

La joven de ojos negros miro a Tomoyo, pero eso no fue en si lo que llamo su atención, si no lo que sostenía en sus brazos…

- Las cartas… - Dijo como para si misma Sakura y a una señal de su mano, el libro se deslizo de los brazos de Tomoyo volando hacia su dueña, Sakura abrazo el libro

- Ustedes son lo único que me queda…

Las cartas parecían reaccionar a la voz de su dueña, cambiando por completo el color carmesí y dorado a un color negro…

- Pero falta algo…

Con una habilidad rápidamente desarrollada en la card master hizo un llamado

Dentro de la casa de Sakura, una muy preocupada Zen, a la cual no se le había informado de lo ocurrido miraba por una de las ventanas del cuarto de Golden Sun, pensando en su dueña mientras el guardián jugaba Zelda…

Los ojos grises de la guardiana se dilataron por completo mientras decía

- Alguien… me esta llamando

Sunny volteo la mirada extrañado y dijo

- Zen… ¿te pasa algo? – El guardián quedo estupefacto al ver como la guardiana de Sakura se transformaba en su forma original, rompiendo la ventana y saliendo por ella…

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, Sakura miraba al cielo como esperando algo, Syaoran se incorporo en ese momento algo adolorido por su anterior ataque

- Zen… - Susurro Sakura y pronto un pegazo de ojos plateados llego hasta ella

- No, mejor dicho… Yue

Dijo Sakura acercándose al corcel, acariciando su rostro, mientras este mantenía una postura fiel a su dueña, luego Sakura toco la frente del corcel, otorgando con un solo movimiento de su mano todos los recuerdos de la vida de Yue a Zen…

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del corcel, para luego reaccionar ante la aun gran sorpresa de todos los presentes…

- Zen, Sakura¿Que demonios pasa? – Dijo Golden Sun en su forma real llegando al sitio, después de haber seguido a Zen, y Tomoyo miro extrañada al guardián, Sunny no parecía en lo absoluto haber sido afectado por la carta… ¿Por qué?

- Tenemos que detenerla, esto se esta saliendo de control – Dijo el anciano líder del consejo, pero algo insólito y nuevo paso..

Un apuesto joven llego al sitio, colocándose frente a Sakura a unos metros de distancia de ella…

- Por fin… he encontrado a mi hermana

Dijo Seishirou Sakurasukamori, a la vez que Subaru había llegado para escuchar las palabras de su ex mejor amigo

Tomoyo miro con horror la puesta de sol, para este momento Sakura no volvería a ser la misma jamás…

**Fin del capitulo**


	21. Sakurasukamori VS Sakurasukamori

**Nota: Agradecimiento especial a Darke Undertaker**

**Capitulo 19**

**Sakurasukamori VS Sakurasukamori**

"_Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno en padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve pianista" (anónimo)._

Dentro de la habitación en penumbras de aquella gran mansión, el joven de gafas circulares continuaba aun sentado en la butaca tocando aquel bello instrumento, concentrado en la letra de la melodía de aquella canción que tocaba instrumentalmente en el piano...

_Has visto como pierde su alegría_

_Una fuente ya vacía cuando el agua le falto…_

_Es la cosa más triste de este mundo…_

_Y asi me siento yo… por ti solo por ti_

_No escuches el lamento de las aves _

_Cuando ven con amargura que su nido se perdió…_

_Es la cosa más triste de este mundo…_

_Y asi me siento yo… por ti solo por ti_

Una hermosa y alta mujer de piel blanca entro sin hacer ruido, tratando de no interrumpir al pianista en cuestión…

_No mires cuando el cielo se enamora_

_Cuando quiere ver la aurora,_

_Como se pone a llorar_

_Y sufre la luna cuando brilla _

_Y no hay dos enamorados_

_Que la quieran contemplar_

_No mires cuando el sol se esta poniendo_

_Pues el día esta muriendo _

_Y la noche le llego_

_Es la cosa más triste de este mundo…_

_Y asi me siento yo… por ti… por ti, solo por ti_

Hace ya una hora que su guardián Spinel Sun se había marchado, por fortuna para él, que lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era que lo dejaran solo.

- Eriol… ¿estas bien?

Pregunto aun casi desde la entrada Kaho Mitzuki, la mujer que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas hasta el punto de alguna vez en el pasado, haberlo ayudado a cerrar el ciclo con la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow…

El joven no respondió de inmediato, notablemente en ese momento era una pregunta muy difícil…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kaho?, pensé haberte pedido que te marcharas a Inglaterra…

Dijo confrontándola levantándose del sitio y acercándose un poco, lo suficiente para ver como el joven había rebasado ya por varios centímetros de estatura a la alguna vez, maestra de la primaria Tomoeda…

- No podía, después de lo que paso… - Dijo con preocupación notable en su mirada y su voz acercándose más al joven de enigmáticos ojos azules – Eriol… se lo mucho que amabas a tus padres, lo que les paso… no quiero que te culpes por eso, ellos sabían que…

Kaho se callo, el tema era muy delicado, habían prometida en un pacto tácito no hablar de ello ninguno de los dos nunca… ¡¡JAMAS!!

- Descuida no tienes porque preocuparte por eso – Dijo Eriol con el tono de voz que era tan característico del mago Clow, siendo algo no tan extraño en el siendo su reencarnación, pero aun con su siempre mística sonrisa – No pienso cortarme las venas ni hacer algo estupido

- Eriol…

Musito en voz baja Kaho, mientras veía como el joven se acercaba al gran ventanal por el cual únicamente se filtraba un poco de luz de luna

- Sin embargo… - Dijo haciendo una breve pausa para mirar al cielo nocturno, mientras que del otro lado de la ciudad, las cosas no andaban mejor…

- ¿Her… mana? – Syaoran no podía creer lo que veía… aquel poderoso hechicero negro jefe del clan Sakurasukamori decía que Sakura era… ¿su hermana?

Satsuki llego momentos después al sitio, Seishirou era notablemente rápido para ella, sin embargo había escuchado todo

Sakura miro igual que a todos al joven frente a ella, con desprecio, pero igual puso un especial interés en él por lo que había declarado…

Para este punto Sakura ya había sido corrompida por completo por la carta, pero parte de su conciencia salía a flote por lo ocurrido…

Subaru miro a Seishirou después de mucho tan cercano a él, aquello le trajo malos recuerdos, pero a su vez también esperaba a ver la reacción tanto de la card master como de su ex amigo.

- ¿Sakurasukamori?... – Susurro únicamente preocupada Tomoyo, que era la única en el sitio que no entendían de que hablaban los otros, puesto que hasta Sakura sabia algo acerca del consejo hechicero negro…

- El es Seishirou Sakurasukamori – Declaro en voz alta a modo de explicación el líder del consejo hay presente muy serio – el jefe de la familia asesina más famosa del consejo de hechicería negra, más conocido por asesinar a los miembros de su propia familia para obtener dicho poder…

Tomoyo quedo perpleja¿podía existir alguien que asesinara a su propia sangre¿acaso eso querían decir?, Seishirou la saco de sus dudas con rapidez…

- ¡¡¡Esto debe ser una broma!!! Sakura es un miembro de la familia Amamia – grito el guardian de Sakura que miraba incredulo la escena en su forma real

Pero Seishirou ignoraba todo comentario, solo parecia poner atención en Sakura

- Por supuesto, como entenderás hay una alta probabilidad de que seas parte de mi familia… - Una sonrisa maligna se vislumbro en sus sexys labios, Sakura seguía seria, todos miraban algo incrédulos y preocupados – tu presencia es muy parecida a la de un Sakurasukamori, por no decir exacta y si eres mi hermana mi deber es acabar contigo como entenderás

Sakura solo lo miraba

- Pero para ello, es necesario que aceptes pelear conmigo

Sakura por fin respondió luego de eso

- ¿Y si resultara no ser tu hermana? – dijo finalmente como si analizara las opciones, siendo que realmente Sakura no estaba nada cuerda en ese momento

- Aun asi tendría que matarte – respondió con sinceridad pese a la frialdad de su mirada

A Satsuki no le pareció novedad, el joven hay presente podía hacerlo si asi lo deseaba, jamás lo había escuchado no hablar en serio, menos en algo asi…

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces, mientras Zen parecía seguir hipnotizada

- Acepto – Dijo bajando la mirada – Yo también quiero saber quien soy después de todo…

Syaoran no dio crédito a lo que acababa de oír, nadie lo hizo, pero sobre todo él pensaba en aquellas palabras que Sakura le había dicho hace a penas unos momentos¿acaso realmente Sakura deseaba morir?...

- ¡¡¡¡Sakura estas loca!!! Por favor reacciona – Grito Golden Sun bastante preocupado, Sakura parecía hechizada

El líder pensaba en sus adentros acerca de lo pasado días atrás… todo estaba saliendo como el consejo había planeado, pero las cosas aun asi no estaban bajo control, si las investigaciones sobre la card master fallaban, cosas terribles sucederían al equilibrio mágico…

Sintiéndose responsable e impotente apretó sus puños, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor aparecían en su frente al ver el impávido rostro de la card master

- Entonces… es hora de preparar el terreno – Dijo Sakura subiendo sobre Zen - Sígueme

A una rápida velocidad el pegazo se elevo sobre el cielo, llevándose con ella a Sakura, Seishirou sonrió con malicia alejándose del sitio con una agilidad envidiable

Satsuki como su sombra simplemente lo siguió, la joven vestida al estilo dark estaba intrigada, deseaba ver que pasaría…

Syaoran se preparaba a seguirlos, siendo detenido por una voz

- ¡¡¡Detente!!!!

Syaoran Li no dio crédito a lo que miraba, Subaru Sumeragi se interponía en su camino impidiendo su paso

- ¡Aléjate de mi camino, es mi deber ayudar a Sakura! – Grito molesto por la intromisión y desesperado por las circunstancias

- Imposible – Agrego Subaru en tono serio tratando de hacerle entender sin moverse un centímetro – No podemos meternos en asuntos del consejo negro, la card master podría ser uno de ellos, lo sabia, sabia que Sakura Amamia era realmente Sakura Sakurasukamori

Sus ojos destellaban con el mismo desprecio que sentía hacia Seishirou, pero a Syaoran nada de eso le importaba

- Te lo advierto Sumeragi, no te atrevas a interponerte porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz

Sus ojos castaños destellaban llamas casi literalmente al sujetar la camisa del otro con desafió, era palpable que estaba molesto, pero era aun más palpable que estaba preocupado…

- Subaru… - Una voz en el fondo del recinto se dejo escuchar con la misma solemnidad que siempre, mirando a ambos jóvenes que amenazaban en desatar una batalla en ese momento – déjalo ir… - dijo únicamente con voz débil, quizás no muy seguro de lo que hacia, siendo rara esta postura en el líder del consejo

Subaru se quedo gélido por esas palabras, Syaoran aprovecho el momento soltándolo y alejándose velozmente

Tomoyo también deseaba ir… algo en su corazón no le dejaba en paz, estaba terriblemente angustiada y sabia que debía ahora más que nunca estar con la persona a la cual más quería en el mundo, Sakura…

- Sube – Dijo Golden Sun a la joven de ojos azules – Debemos alcanzarlos lo antes posible

Tomoyo asintió, montándose en el guardián y despareciendo del sitio…

Y hay, tanto el anciano como Subaru se quedaron, el segundo mirando al hombre con una sola pregunta en su cerebro…

- ¿Por qué?

Dijo sintiéndose muy mal, dado que sabia que a una orden de esa persona con esa jerarquía no podía intervenir, sin embargo aun podía opinar, y en su opinión aquello era ¡¡¡devastador!!!, no era que la salud del joven Li le importara tanto, solo no quería que interviniera, había decidido que si el Sakurasukamori deseaba extinguir a su familia por completo, quizás el otro ser acabara primero con su existencia…

Como tal, un tercero podía cambiar la situación, sobre todo uno como Syaoran Li, con su impresionante nivel mágico y su habilidad en las batallas

El líder lo miro serio, inseguro y tratando de creer

- Porque después de todo, ella es uno de los nuestros – Subaru suavizo levemente su semblante y el hombre dijo mirando por donde se habían marchado – hasta no demostrar lo contrario, Sakura Amamia, es Sakura Amamia…

Eriol Hiragizawa seguía siendo un misterio aun para ella, llevaba más de nueve años de conocerlo y aun no sabia todo de él, sobre todo una de las partes más importantes, sin embargo sabia que no podía preguntar…

En la habitación ya no quedaba nada de luz, solamente la que la luna reflejaba, pero Kaho ni lo sentía ni le importaba, ella solo quería expresar algo a Eriol que hace mucho tiempo sentía que deseaba hacer…

- Eriol…

Él joven volteo la mirada a ella y esta continuo

- Escapemos…

Eriol abrió los ojos con sorpresa, realmente no esperaba que fuese a pedirle eso, y sin embargo sabia que ella lo amaba desde hace mucho..

Sus brillantes y tristes ojos reflejaban todo su sentir por él, pero él…

Kaho sintió que lloraría cuando este se acerco hasta ella y tomo sus hombros con delicadeza, abrazándola y susurrándole un "gracias"…

Para sucesivamente después apartarse de ella hacia la puerta

- ¿A donde vas? – pregunto preocupada, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, él sonrió como siempre y dijo como si nada

- A enfrentar mí destino

Kaho ahora si tembló de pies a cabeza al pensar que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle al amor de su vida…

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él de manera desesperada abrazándolo

- No… no puedes, nunca¡¡¡jamás lo permitiré!!!

La joven a penas le llegaba al pecho a Eriol, como había pasado el tiempo…

Este sonrió aun limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de ella con mucho cariño

- Has sido muy amable al fijar tus ojos en mi, sin embargo – dijo levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la suya – tampoco puedes amar a un hombre el cual tiene tanto parecido con la persona que casi destroza tu vida…

Kaho negó con el rostro, porque las palabras no le salían, un nudo en la garganta la había dejado muda, pero con mucho esfuerzo y la voz entrecortada dijo…

- No eres… como él

Eriol se quito los lentes arrojándolos y dijo

- Mírame… tengo sus mismos ojos – tratando de separarse de ella, con gran dificultad noto que le iba a ser imposible – Durante todos estos años trate de ocultar tras estos anteojos lo que soy, pero hoy ya no puedo seguir con esto

- No… no eres como tu padre Eriol por favor

Kaho no pudo continuar, Eriol usando sus poderes con su mano derecha le hizo perder el conocimiento, como había hecho años atrás con Yue para que este no le descubriera su identidad…

Sosteniendo su frágil cuerpo solamente le depósito en un sofá cercano…

Estaba ahora más que nunca conciente de que quizás esta seria la ultima vez que la vería, sintiéndose realmente agradecido por los momentos felices que le había dado a su vida, una vida muy limitada…

Sin más salio de la habitación, Eriol sabia que nunca más volvería hay

Mientras tanto sobre la torre de Tokio un grupo de curiosos miraban incrédulos y temerosos la escena…

Algunos ya habían salido corriendo al divisar un ser fantástico aparecer con una joven sobre su lomo, era imposible creer que esa chica estuviera montada sobre un pegazo…

Pocos segundos después seguida por otro tipo extraño con un parche en el ojo que saltaba grandes alturas como si nada…

Satsuki también había llegado tras de él, sin pensar en interponerse a menos de ver que la situación se complicara, limitándose a mirar…

La policía detrás de Sakura, oculta tras unos helechos colocados en macetas tambaleaban sus armas con miedo y uno de ellos dijo con voz amenazante…

- Ustedes dos… quedan detenidos no se muevan…

Sakura miro de reojo y con fastidio a los mortales¿Cómo se les ocurría que con solo unas armas de fuego podrían detenerlos?...

La mueca de disgusto de Sakura no paso desapercibida para Seishirou quien dijo

- Permíteme…

El pentagrama negro se formo bajo sus pies al igual que cuando Sakura había liberado la última vez su báculo y sacando unas cartas negras las lanzo hacia ellos conjurando mentalmente y moviendo su mano en dirección hacia ellos…

Los pobres oficiales no pudieron retirarse del sitio a salvo… tres cayeron muertos en el sitio atacados por una ráfaga oscura en forma de cuervos, los otros dos habían saltado de la torre matándose por la caída…

Sakura sonrió satisfecha…

- Mucho mejor

Asi de fácil podía ser para el Sakurasukamori acabar con la vida de un ser humano, sin embargo Sakura no parecía estar impresionada, y pudiendo detenerlo, no lo había hecho…

Incluso la sangre regada de aquellos hombres sobre el piso y sus cuerpos destrozados parecían darle igual…

- Tienes todo el potencial para ser uno de los nuestros, al menos por tus acciones – Dijo mirando a la sombría joven frente a si, mientras Zen mantenía una posición casi de defensa, sus ojos enrojecidos parecían mostrar un corcel apocalíptico…

- Déjame que te muestre algo más interesante…

Sakura saco una vez más la llave de su báculo, la cual había guardado momentos atrás…

- ¡¡¡Libérate!!!

Una vez más, el pentagrama negro se formo debajo de ella, mientras la llave en forma d estrella seguía con ese brillo opaco digno de una familia del consejo negro, esta vez a Seishirou no le quedo duda de que ella tenía que ser su hermana…

- Tienes un aura impresionante pequeña, sin embargo – Dijo concentrando en su mano como acto casi reflejo otra vez esas cartas – nadie, jamás ha podido vencerme…

Seishirou envistió las cartas a Sakura, que pronto tomaron la forma de aves negras atacando a la card master, quien con velocidad antes de ser tocada uso una carta

- ¡¡¡Escudo!!!

El poder de Seishirou fue bloqueado, pero él solo estaba calentando, a un movimiento más de su mano, Seishirou aumento el poder de las aves…

Satsuki sonrió ante lo que observaba…

Al atacar tan ferozmente, estas comenzaron a destrozar el escudo invisible que Sakura había conjurado, sin embargo Sakura antes de que esto pasara saco otra carta…

- ¡¡¡Sombra!!!

La gruesa capa negra envolvía a las aves, pero estas se estaban volviendo aun más fuertes, en cosa de dos segundos la carta sombra fue perforada abriendo paso a las aves hacia su objetivo, Sakura se cubrió pensando que ese seria su final…

Pero no…

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al contemplar como Syaoran Li estaba frente a ella deteniendo el ataque del joven con su espada…

Ni siquiera había sentido cuando él joven había llegado al sitio

Y ni aun asi la joven se sentía agradecida, todo lo contrario parecía indignada una vez que reacciono recordando la leve herida de su cuello…

- Aléjate de aquí ¡¡¡no interfieras!!!

Tomoyo llegaba finalmente al sitio ayudada por el guardian de Sakura, pero al estar hay no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban…

Sakura iba a usar su poder contra Syaoran, que estaba de espaldas protegiéndola aun…

Tomoyo arrojo una ráfaga de agua a Sakura con su báculo, evitando que esta hiriera a la persona que la estaba tratando de proteger…

Sakura que no lo vio venir, fue arrojada por la fuerza del elemento contra una de las paredes cercana al elevador, levantándose entonces con un gran dolor en el cuerpo por el golpe, miro a Tomoyo con odio…

- ¡¡¡Maldita!!!

Tomoyo estaba espantada… esta vez los ojos de Sakura ya no eran negros… estaban totalmente rojos, dándole la apariencia de un demonio

Zen se apresuro a atacar, obviamente también le habían agarrado desprevenida, pero se notaba con facilidad que la guardiana de la luna estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por su dueña…

Pese a ser conciente de quien era ahora, Zen también parecía poseída…

El pegazo comenzó a aletear con sus grandes alas y de ellas unos cristales similares a los que Yue tiraba con su arco y flecha salieron, mientras Tomoyo solo trataba de cubrirse con el báculo, aunque el poder de Zen aumentaba, pronto dejo de hacerlo y se dispuso a envestir a su victima…

Golden Sun en su forma original trataba de detenerla, lanzando de sus fauces una llamarada de fuego…

Pero el poder de Sakura estaba enfocado en la guardiana, y siendo este una extensión del poder de Sakura noto que ya no podía con ella…

El guardian fue envestido con brutalidad por la misma Zen, cayendo al piso con un rugido de dolor

Tomoyo miro con horror al guardián que caía

- ¡¡Kero!!

Dijo aun no muy acostumbrada a su nombre de ahora, consiente de que él guardián había salvado su vida, pero no por mucho tiempo…

Zen una vez más con mirada siniestra comenzó a atacar y Tomoyo descubrió que esta vez ya no había esperanzas para ellos…

Pero no, pronto sintió una presencia muy familiar, una presencia que podría sentir a miles de kilómetros, sin siquiera mirar a la persona…

El pegazo fue detenido por un apuesto joven de ojos azules y cabello azulado…

Tomoyo sintió un vuelco en su corazón, un sentimiento de gran felicidad se sintió en lo más profundo de su alma

No era el hecho de que le hubieran salvado la vida, era el hecho de que Eriol lo hubiera hecho…

Eso es lo que le había importado, pero ella no estaba analizándolo, solo no podía dejar de mirarlo, él se encontraba al lado de ella… con una mirada rara

No parecía mirarla en lo absoluto, de hecho no lo hizo, todo lo contrario, Eriol miro a la guardiana, luego a Sakura que lucia como un autentico monstruo y luego deteniéndose a mirar la pelea que Syaoran mantenía con Seishirou…

Hace ya un rato, ambos jóvenes se debatían en un duelo de habilidades mágicas y físicas impresionantes…

Syaoran como si de un felino se tratase esquivaba los ataques del Sakurasukamori, su velocidad era impresionante, sin embargo de vez en vez con uso de su espada correspondía sus acciones activando uno de los poderes principales que su madre le había heredado, el poder del trueno…

Un relámpago salía justo de la espada de Syaoran rumbo a Seishirou, este volvía a atacarlo con una poderosa energía oscura…

Eriol observo que simplemente la situación estaba más tensa de lo que el mismo esperaba…

Apretó un puño sintiendo súbitamente que esto era su responsabilidad después de todo…

- ¡Te mostrare a no interferir en asuntos de la familia! – Exclamo él joven que tenia el parche lanzando un conjuro muy potente contra Syaoran que empezaba a lucir cansado..

Porque después de todo, Seishirou era mayor unos años que él y tenia mas experiencia…

Syaoran sintió un golpe por parte del Sakurasukamori, aunado al que ya le había propiciado Sakura momentos atrás, ahora él hombre lo atacaba con una poderosa energía que lo había logrado golpear…

Syaoran luchaba por mantenerse en pie, pero un hilito de sangre salio de su boca, a la vez que su respiración se hacia más agitada…

De no haber sido por la ayuda de Tomoyo, quizás Syaoran hubiera sido asesinado por Sakura y Seishirou…

Syaoran pensaba en esto hasta el punto de caer al piso, tratando de ponerse de pie con muy poco éxito…

Seishirou se acerco a él satisfecho, pero pronto un tercero le denoto que no era el único que apoyaba a Sakura…

Eriol con el báculo del sol lanzo un rayo de fuego que Subaru esquivo con velocidad…

Era la primera vez que veía a ese tipo, pero sabia quien era, no era nada difícil reconocer a la reencarnación de tan poderoso hechicero…

- Tú… eres Clow

Dijo seguro el hechicero del parche y Eriol con su misma seriedad avanzo hacia él…

Tomoyo solo noto entonces que Eriol no estaba usando sus lentes, cosa que no solo le pareció extraña si no que por unos momentos pudo notar con mejor claridad esos ojos azules que sutilmente estaban oscurecidos…

- ¿Seria posible que no me recuerdes?

Seishirou miro al tipo con mayor interés, de hecho por un momento sintió que solo se encontraban ellos dos en el sitio, su único ojo se abrió con mayor sorpresa al mirar fijamente al joven frente a si…

Era idéntico a él… ahora podía comprender de que estaba hablando, él… él era idéntico a su padre…

Podría ser…

- Me has estado buscando¿no es asi?

Dijo Eriol como si nada, sin inmutarse un ápice ante lo cual todos quedaron estupefactos…

Incluso Sakura miro la escena con gran atención, aun en su estado de demencia…

- Eriol… - Musito Tomoyo incrédula y él corrigió

- No… Sephirot

Syaoran que seguía en el piso escucho perfectamente… el nombre de Sephirot

- Mi verdadero nombre es Sephirot… Sephirot Sakurasukamori

Seishirou quedo estupefacto… de pronto un tipo tan diferente a él llegaba y decía ser esa persona a la cual había buscado tanto… el era su hermano

Tomoyo palideció ante la idea, no era posible… si la sola idea de que Sakura hubiese podido ser aquel miembro de la familia Sakurasukamori, el que Eriol lo fuera no la reconfortaba en lo más mínimo…

Sin embargo, hay parado frente a ella, Eriol lucia súbitamente distinto

Jamás se había detenido a ver los oscurecidos ojos azules de su novio, pero en efecto, Eriol poseía una mirada fría e intimidante…

No… mas bien Sephirot

- Como… ¿como es posible que seas tú?

Dijo Seishirou tratando de entender, el otro joven agrego

- Los poderes que poseo no son propios de mi… son los poderes que aprendí a usar de mi otro yo en esa vida pasada… sin embargo soy yo la persona que has estado buscando

Por un momento todo tenia tanta lógica, era cierto, el poder que Eriol usaba era el poder del mago Lead Clow, no los poderes de esa vida… era algo sumamente increíble y de cierto modo abrumador, el poder controlar de tal modo su poder de hace tantos años atrás…

Seishirou aun parecía incrédulo, pero Eriol también parecía muy dispuesto a mostrar que era real, a declarar toda la verdad sobre su historia, sin que Tomoyo comprendiera bien el porque…

- A la edad de seis años fui quien ocasiono la muerte de tu padre – dijo mirándolo con gran e insólita seriedad en Eriol – Al igual que tu deseaba convertirme en el líder… fue por eso que lo asesine

Eriol no parecía arrepentido, todo lo contrario, una sonrisa triunfal sobre salía en sus labios, y él otro también hizo lo mismo…

- De modo que eras tu… - Dijo observándolo analítico mientras él otro joven no le perdía la vista

Eriol supo lo que venia, podía mirar en el ojo de su hermano su deseo de eliminarlo…

Seishirou se abalanzo con gran fiereza hacia Eriol, este por primera vez en muchos, muchos años libero su verdadero poder…

Su báculo del sol se transformo, tomando la forma del pentagrama real…. El pentagrama usado para actos de maleficios, el pentagrama negro

Tomoyo palideció al sentir esa increíble cantidad de energía maligna emanar de Eriol, de ese joven que la había querido, consolado y amado durante tantos años…

Y que a penas conocía después de todo

Eriol bloqueo el encuentro del Sakurasukamori con su propia versión de energía negativa

Total y completamente controlada pese a que hacia años que no disponía de ella

Desde que había asesinado a su padre al tratar de propasarse con una joven sacerdotisa del consejo hechicero de magia…

Pero no se arrepentía, ese tipo realmente había ocasionado que, hasta la fecha, no pudiera olvidarlo…

- ¡¡Tu fuiste quien mato a nuestro padre!! Debes ser muy poderoso para haberlo logrado…

Eriol no respondió, Seishirou ataco con la aparición de sus cartas negras, el otro Sakurasukamori contra ataco con el mismo poder

Si a alguien le cabían dudas de que esto era real, ya no las había… Eriol no solamente era parecido físicamente a Seishirou, también poseía el símbolo del pentagrama, y también tenia sus mismos poderes…

Touya Kinomoto condujo a toda prisa a la Torre de Tokio, en cuanto había sentido la presencia de Sakura cambiar de aquel modo se había preocupado muchísimo…

Después de haberse enterado de lo ocurrido días atrás por su propio padre, ahora estaba mucho más inseguro…

Tanto que no había podido dejar a su hija en casa, puesto que acababa de recogerla de unas clases particulares

La niña que iba en el asiento del copiloto no entendía bien que pasaba, pero su padre le había recalcado que se quedara dentro del coche pasara lo que pasara…

Touya se perdió entre una multitud de gente que miraban aterrorizados la Torre de Tokio, donde se podían ver destellos de extrañas energías, como hace ya más de cinco años había ocurrido…

Unos policías custodiaban las entradas, Touya trataba de acceder por ellas, pero estos le detuvieron

- Quédese aquí amigo, la situación es delicada y tenemos que evacuar el sitio, salga lo antes posible, el lugar no es seguro

Touya hizo caso omiso, por desgracia el no contaba con la habilidad de volar, su mayor atributo aun era el ver fantasmas, de hecho este era casi el único, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, tenia que ayudar a su hermana…

Nadeshiko que seguía en el auto podía sentir que algo malo pasaba… su padre no le había dicho que, no le había dicho nada pero ella estaba dispuesta a investigar…

La niña no era ingenua de los poderes mágicos de sus padres y su tía, sin embargo era muy inocente y pequeña para verlo de manera anormal, sobre todo porque había crecido observándolo…

Probablemente la niña lo tomara como una aventura, pero ella sabia que también debía poseer magia de algún modo y que por ello podría ayudar

No era tonta, para sus cinco añitos cumplidos la niña era muy observadora y sabia que ese rostro preocupado de su padre tenia que ver con magia

Nadeshiko se quito el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta con facilidad, Touya con la prisa había olvidado colocar los seguros, la niña llevaba un osito en mano y una mochila rosa en su espalda, colocando a Tamahome en su espalda (el osito) se dispuso a ir hacia la torre que estaba cercana al lugar donde había estacionado el carro…

Dentro del sitio las cosas no marchaban muy bien…

Seishirou y Eriol se habían olvidado de la demás gente, por su parte Sakura había recordado el objeto de su desprecio…

Era obvio que mientras Tomoyo o Syaoran siguieran vivos no le dejarían en paz…

Por ello había tomado otra decisión importante, eran ellos o ella…

Uno estaba en el suelo, no le costaría trabajo ya acabar con el, solo quedaba Tomoyo en el sitio y finalmente seria libre

Libre para poder realizar su deseo frustrado de acabar con el consejo negro y con todo lo que implicaba

- Tu y yo no hemos acabado aun – Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose hacia Tomoyo, Syaoran intento incorporarse, lo único positivo del asunto es que ya lo consideraba a el casi muerto, por lo cual no le ponía atención, aunque el dolor estaba empezando a causarle estragos…

- Sakura… soy tu prima, por favor reacciona – Tomoyo no deseaba realmente pelear con la joven, además de ser su prima, también era mucho más poderosa y ahora si parecía no tener quien le ayudara

- Quien sabe, nos han dicho tantas mentiras que podrías ser mi hermana y no me sorprendería – Sakura sonrió malévolamente transformando a su vez su báculo en una fina espada que apunto contra Tomoyo

- No puedes estar hablando en serio… tu no eres asi Sakura

- Permíteme demostrarte que si lo soy

Sakura intento clavar su espada en el rostro de Tomoyo, pero esta se aparto muy a tiempo…

Después de todo aquellos breves entrenamientos que Syaoran le había brindado habían dado resultado, pero pronto ese pensamiento seso al ver que su mejor amiga seguía con la espada tratando de cortarla en dos…

Tomoyo se retiro como pudo, tratando con dificultad de esquivar a Sakura, sin embargo…

Sakura tampoco parecía tener la velocidad que debería

Quizás… porque muy en el fondo no deseaba hacer eso

Una traviesa niña de a penas cinco años había logrado pasar desapercibida por la policía japonesa, pues su diminuto tamaño y complexión delgada habían logrado que pasara de rodillas entre las piernas de la multitud, para ingresar a la torre

Una vez adentro decidió subir lo antes posible, localizando el lugar donde se encontraba el ascensor más cercano, que seguía funcionando sin ninguna anormalidad

Nadeshiko una vez dentro de el noto que le seria sumamente difícil oprimir el botón que llegaba hasta el ultimo piso, asi que tomando a su Tamahome (su osito) que se asomaba de su mochila, comenzó a aventarlo, sujetándolo de una de sus piernas para que este tocara el botón…

Pero era muy difícil, bastante complicado…

Pocos segundos después el botón se oprimió sin ayuda del osito, pero Nadeshiko no lo noto

La niña subía contenta, para ella esto venia siendo una aventura… pero una que jamás olvidaría

Arriba la batalla entre los dos Sakurasukamori tampoco parecía cesar, mientras más descarga de poder tenia uno, el otro también aumentaba sus habilidades y técnicas…

Eriol jamás había peleado como aquella noche, consiente de que bien, podía ser la última

A Seishirou tampoco parecía importarle que lo fuera, sin ningún cuidado de su salud física ambos peleaban tratando de eliminar al otro en un destello impactante de habilidades mágicas y físicas…

Satsuki los seguía con la mirada, dispuesta a intervenir si veía que la situación desfavorecía a Seishirou, siendo la única atenta a la batalla debido a las resientes circunstancias…

Syaoran se estaba incorporando de pie con gran dificultad cuando Sakura ya tenia por completo acorralada a Tomoyo en el piso….

Aun no le hacia ningún daño, pero ya la había atrapado sin dejarle sitio al cual correr

Tomoyo miro como Sakura a punto su espada hacia ella por ultima vez, pero una voz le interrumpió

- ¡¡Tia!!

Una pequeña con osito en mano había llegado al sitio rodeado de gente muerta y sangre…

Nadeshiko a penas comprendía cosas del mundo real, era obvio que jamás había visto gente muerta en esas circunstancias

La niña apretó a su osito temblando…

- ¡¡Sangre… hay mucha sangre!!

Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en la niña, un sentimiento nostálgico invadió su corazón…

Pero seria realmente su corazón…

- No… ¡no interfieras! – Sakura se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de auto controlarse, aparentemente la carta tenia muchos problemas por causa de la pequeña…

- Tengo… tengo que matarla – Sakura se apoyo sobre la espada con fuerza

Dijo avanzando hacia la pequeña niña que miraba por primera vez en la vida a su tía con temor…

Pero Tomoyo, sujetándola por detrás impidió que avanzara

Unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la joven de ojos azules, aquello había sido ya demasiado…

- Sakura… basta, ella es tu sobrina, por favor reacciona

Sakura levanto su mano acercándola a Tomoyo y emitiendo un destello de energía negativa

Tomoyo golpeada por dicho poder finalmente perdió el conocimiento

La niña sintió algo terrible al ver lo que había pasado, seguramente su tía también había matado a esos hombres que yacían en el suelo…

La mujer de mirada oscura se acerco a la niña, pero esta por fin puso musitar

- Te.. te odio

Sakura se detuvo en frente de ella, Nadeshiko derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos castaños

- Lastimaste a mi tía Tomoyo, eres una asesina, eres una asesina

Sakura sintió algo extraño dentro de si… la escena, esa misma escena ya la había vivido en carne propia

Alguna vez… estando aun tan joven como la niña frente a ella…

Sakura sintió algo en lo más profundo de su corazón, un sentimiento aun mayor que el odio que tenia se imponía de manera impresionante…

Syaoran no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos miraron, Sakura soltó el arma, cayendo al piso hincada con la mirada baja…

La guardiana Zen empezó a estabilizar su nivel de magia… consiente de todo lo que había pasado pero más calmada…

Nadeshiko se alejo de ella con temor y lagrimas en los ojos, corriendo hacia donde su tío Syaoran se encontraba, débil pero en pie

Abrazándolo de su pierna, mientras se escondía detrás de el…

Sin embargo Syaoran entonces noto que Zen avanzo lenta hacia Sakura…

Sakura parecía estar en estado de shock, mirando únicamente al piso, mientras sus ojos negros se volvían grises, cambiando poco a poco su color hasta tomar el propio de Sakura

Fue la guardiana de ojos grises en su estado aun real quien colocándose a la altura de su dueña le abrazo con sus alas…

Zen entendía mejor que nadie el sufrimiento de Sakura, porque lo había sentido al revivir los recuerdos de la vida de Yue…

Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la card master, hacia ya más de seis años que no lloraba…

Pero aquello dolía mucho, demasiado…

Mientras que en otro sitio no muy lejano…

Un hombre por fin estaba en pie frente a otro que había sido perforado en dos…

Por las propias manos del sujeto…

Satsuki miro horrorizada, no había podido intervenir en la batalla… ahora estaba ¿muerto?...

**Fin del capitulo**

**Jajajaja, como me gusta matar gente nnu sin comentarios, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias a Darke k me dio inspiracion para crear esto**


	22. NAKURU

- Auch….

Un joven abría pesadamente sus ojos, sintiendo un fuerte dolor muscular en las costillas aun, mientras la luz que se filtraba por una ventana del sitio empezaba a molestarle…

- ¿Syaoran?

Enfocando la mirada pudo notar a una joven de cabello negro y conocidos ojos marrones…

- Meiling… ¿que paso aquí¿Dónde estamos?

La joven no respondió, mordía sus labios aguantando las ganas de llorar, para luego murmurar…

- Syaoran…

Sorpresivamente el joven fue tomado por los hombros ante el efusivo abrazo de su prima Meiling, ante lo cual un inminente dolor a causa de la presión se dejo sentir en parte de su espalda…

- Meiling… auch… quieres tener más cuidado!!

Dijo despertando ya totalmente, mientras la joven de cabellos negros sonreía muy contenta, estaba vivo!!!, eso era lo que importaba

Pero Syaoran seguía sin comprender nada…

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Volvió a preguntar, siendo esta vez Meiling quien dijo

- En el hospital, llevas dos días inconciente… - dijo con algo de preocupación – luego de lo que pasó te desmayaste, cuando yo llegue al sitio ya te habían sacado en una camilla de hospital y Tomoyo estaba junto a ti, ella fue quien me contó todo

Syaoran volvió a tirarse en la cama un poco más tranquilo, pero una importante pregunta le vino a la mente

- ¿Qué paso con Sakura?

- Bueno, pues ella – Meiling cambio su mirada alegre, sin verlo al rostro porque muy en el fondo ella sabia lo mucho que la amaba…

Lo mucho que siempre le había amado

- Ella escapo esa noche Syaoran…

Termino de decir finalmente mientras el joven sintió un terrible temor que se imponía más fuerte en él que el mismo malestar de su cuerpo lastimado

- ¿Escapo? – pregunto incrédulo sentándose en la cama de golpe

Meiling asintió y explico tratando de que se calmara…

- Tomoyo me contó que Sakura recobro la cordura, sin embargo también me dijo lo asustada que Sakura se veía y desde entonces nadie sabe nada de ella, nadie, ni siquiera se llevo las cartas y…

Meiling no pudo continuar, Syaoran se levanto de la cama y ella lo miro incrédula y preocupada…

- ¿A dónde piensas ir?, tus heridas aun no están sanadas en su totalidad

El joven hizo caso omiso saliendo de la habitación diciendo antes de su partida

- Descuida, mientras no tenga las costillas rotas todo estará bien

- Pero Syaoran estas delicado, necesitas descansar

El joven se apoyo en una pared de la habitación blanca, tratando de ignorar su dolor

- No… es más importante arreglar esto primero

Meiling se quedo contemplando a su querido primo marcharse, con el semblante escéptico y triste sonrió levemente…

- Debes amarla mucho para hacer esto

**Capitulo 20 **

**NAKURU**

Eran las siete de la mañana, como todos los días ya tenia ella lista el desayuno cuando el ingreso a la cocina…

- Buenos días – Dijo otorgándole un beso en la mejilla, su usual rutina

Ella respondió el beso, pero noto que el se veía angustiado, preguntando entonces

- ¿Cómo esta Nadeshiko?

La mujer termino de exprimir las naranjas tirándolas al cesto de basura para después limpiarse las manos

- Aun esta deprimida, pero al menos anoche pudo dormir mejor

Touya lucia muy serio, pero Nakuru no quiso decir nada, sabia muy bien que su esposo no habría con facilidad su corazón, mucho menos en algo tan delicado…

En otras palabras la coraza interior de Touya Kinomoto era algo muy difícil de quitar

De hecho solamente una vez lo había logrado, aquella vez en que murió Yukito, otorgándole con ello una oportunidad para acercarse al hombre del cual siempre estuvo enamorada…

Sin embargo no estaba segura de que el pudiera decir lo mismo…

De hecho aun se preguntaba si el realmente la amaba…

- Nakuru – Volvió a repetir el, era la tercera vez que la llamaba, la mujer parecía haber olvidado donde estaba

- Lo siento¿que decías? – Dijo sin mirarlo enfocándose en sacar el pan del tostador y servir café, mientras Touya la observaba aun serio

- ¿Has hablado con la psicóloga?

- Si – Asintió ella – pero dice que el daño todavía es muy resiente y que tenemos que hablar nosotros con ella de lo que paso, sobre todo hay que tocar el tema de la muerte, pues dice que es lo que más le impacto

Touya apretó el puño con ira, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Nakuru

El pobre de su marido lidiaba ahora con dos grandes problemas, su única hija, que a causa de los eventos pasados días atrás había quedado marcada con el temor hacia su tía, y a la muerte, por otro lado, su hermana menor, quien seguía desaparecida, y por quien aun Touya no había hecho nada…

Nakuru estaba confundida, no apoyaba mucho la decisión de Touya respecto a Sakura, porque después de lo pasado el no había movido ni un dedo para buscarla…

Parecía haberla abandonado a su suerte, quizás estaba molesto por el estado en el que su hija de a penas cinco años había quedado

La niña no dormía casi nada en las noches y el primer día casi no había hablado de nada

La única verdad es que Touya estaba terriblemente preocupado por su hija

Nakuru noto hasta ese momento que el no tenia puesto su traje de oficina, si no unos jeans negros y una camisa beige…

- ¿No piensas asistir hoy al trabajo? – pregunto algo sorprendida sabiendo lo responsable que era su marido

- No – respondió el – mi hija es más importante en este momento, asi que prefiero quedarme hoy con ella y contigo

Desde lo que había ocurrido y con la preocupación por su hija, Nakuru tampoco había ido a su trabajo, pidiendo unos días libres, aunque el hospital decidió descontárselo de su sueldo

Pero el dinero era lo que menos le interesaba, su hija era lo mas importante y valioso

- Muy bien – Dijo ella un poco más animada mirando como su marido salía por la puerta de la cocina diciendo antes

- Iré a ver como esta

La hermosa mujer de cabello castaño oscuro asintió, sintiéndose aun pese a todo, muy agradecida con la vida por tenerlo a el y a su hija a su lado…

Mientras tanto Tomoyo Daidouji asistía por primera vez al consejo hechicero en representación de la familia Amamia…

Puesto que Sakura se había ido, Tomoyo había quedado al mando jerárquico del clan, ya que Touya también tenía sus problemas en ese momento

El estar hay le hacia sentirse terrible, había escuchado cuchicheos entre los miembros cuando la vieron llegar, notoriamente la familia Amamia volvía a ser la oveja negra en aquel rebaño

Porque una decepción como aquella, no solo era casi imperdonable, también era una vergüenza

Pero todo se confirmo aun más cuando la sesión comenzaba, y ella como niña castigada tenia que soportar las acusaciones y crímenes que se le adjudicaba a Sakura Amamia por los siguientes delitos…

Traición, Asesinato, Uso indebido de la magia y destrucción del recinto

En aquel momento a Tomoyo le pareció irrelevante esto ultimo, pero tenia mucho sentido ya que el lugar ya no tenia puerta y carecía de algunas cosas que habían sido calcinadas…

- Y bien señorita Daidouji¿que tiene que decir en su defensa?

La joven no supo que hacer, se sentía acorralada ante la imponente figura del juez, aun siendo una mujer sumamente inteligente sabia que era difícil defenderla con tantos cargos en contra…

- Se que mi prima ha hecho mal y que a causa de ello hubo mucho daños para la organización, sin embargo considero de que se ignora que ella hasta el momento tenia una reputación implacable y que su desempeño era excelente

- Eso es algo irrelevante – Dijo una mujer que parecía ser la fiscal, de enormes ojos marrones y cabello pelirrojo – Ella cometió en menos de veinticuatro horas más crímenes que los peores miembros que este honorable recinto a tenido, si nosotros comenzamos a aceptar estos hechos lo único que pasara es que el hecho se vuelva a repetir, o peor aun – dijo mirando a los miembros del consejo – que esta vez ya no haya solución para todos

El consejo se quedo pensando, algunos lo hacían en voz alta apoyando a la hechicera

- ¡¡La señorita Shidou tiene razón esa mujer es una amenaza!!

Exclamaba la gente, dándole el fallo a favor a Hikaru

El líder tubo entonces que poner orden en el lugar, la situación se ponía más tensa a cada segundo que pasaba

- Por tanto¡¡Sakura Amamia debe morir!! – Dijo con firmeza Hikaru Shidou, ante el pálido semblante de Tomoyo, quien no creía lo que decía

- Si seguimos tolerando estas acciones, si somos tan flexibles en este momento se dirá que el consejo no cumple con su obligación principal, proteger a su gente, por ello reitero mi propuesta y la someto a votación

Nadie discutió eso, al momento dieciocho de los veinticinco miembros aceptaron la propuesta sin pensarlo, puesto que el consejo temía, se tenían que tomar acciones muy drásticas

- No… no pueden matarla, ustedes son los que defienden las leyes de la naturaleza humana, eso va en contra de los principios que la Sociedad rige

Agrego Tomoyo desesperada y con el semblante pálido, pero el líder declaro

- Sakura Amamia es un ser peligroso, pero también considero que el consejo no debe tomarlo a la ligera y debe pensarlo aun con más detenimiento

Hikaru que no estaba de acuerdo volvió a agregar

- Pero parece que olvidan las consecuencias que estas leyes han traído, yo tampoco considero sencillo el matar a un ser humano, y más tratándose de un miembro, pero este no es un caso común, ustedes lo saben

Dijo firme agregando una mirada dura que reflejaba su enojo, pero la mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo…

- Les suplico que lo consideren

Todas las miradas se fijaron en el hombre que hablaba y acababa de ingresar, el joven era Syaoran Li

Tomoyo lo miro con sorpresa¿Qué no se supone que debía estar en el hospital?...

- Syaoran Li – Musito en voz baja incrédula Hikaru…

En efecto, todos estaban perplejos, el joven habia sido atacado por la mujer a la cual estaba defendiendo

- Usted mejor que nadie debería estar de acuerdo¿no fue usted una de las victimas de ella?

Syaoran asintió serio

- Si, lo se – Hikaru iba a agregar algo, pero el se adelanto – sin embargo he conocido a Sakura Amamia desde que tengo diez años, considero el hecho de que le conozco mejor que cualquier otro hechicero aquí presente

Los hechiceros se miraban aun confundidos, era difícil debatir aquello, sobre todo por lo mucho que se estimaba a Syaoran y a la familia Li….

- Pero su opinión es por tanto subjetiva – agrego Hikaru aun firme – no me parece que lo más convenirte para el consejo sea basarnos en la opinión de un amigo de esa traidora

Syaoran siguió serio, controlando su enojo ante el comentario dijo

- Quizás ha cometido un error, y se que debe pagarlo, sin embargo el castigo que usted propone no solo es inhumano, sino contrario a toda lógica que la organización propone

Nadie discutía eso, era verdad que lo que pensaban era muy drástico, pero también fundado a base de miedos y temores del pasado…

- Bueno, díganos ¿usted que propone?, la joven escapo y su situación es aun peor por no enfrentar su crimen

Dijo con los brazos cruzados desafiantemente la joven de ojos marrones

- Solo les pido dos días…

Todos se miraron entre si y el continuo

- Les prometo que en dos días ella se someterá a un castigo justo y severo concerniente a lo que ha pasado, y yo vigilare que lo cumpla, me comprometo a ello

En ese momento todos parecieron darle más la razón a Syaoran Li, desplazando su apoyo de la joven Shidou

Insólitamente y volviéndose a votar, esta ves veintidós de los veinticinco miembros apoyaron al joven, Hikaru lo miro enfadada pero seria…

- Muy bien, tienes dos días, si no cumples con tu palabra atente a las consecuencias

Syaoran se sintió satisfecho, mientras Tomoyo agradecía realmente la intervención de él en ese momento…

Pero, aun había otro tema que aclarar, Eriol Hiragizawa, que había desaparecido el mismo día de la batalla por completo…

Ni el, ni Seishirou daban muestras de vida…incluso tampoco se sabia nada de aquella joven

- Disculpen – dijo incapaz de acostumbrarse a la solemnidad del sitio, pero preocupada Tomoyo – Aun falta arreglar el asunto de Eriol Hiragizawa

Subaru que hasta entonces había estado indiferente a la platica y que no había apoyado ni intervenido en nada, se adelanto a lo que cualquier otro miembro hubiera dicho…

- Esta cede es solo para los magic masters, la Sociedad no considera a los miembros que no pertenecen a ella

Tomoyo comprendió irritada y triste por las miradas de aquellas personas que nadie pensaba ayudar a Eriol…

- Pero….

Syaoran tomo el hombro de Tomoyo negando con la cabeza y diciéndole en voz baja

- Por favor Tomoyo… ha sido ya muy difícil que consideren lo que hemos logrado, si continuas con esto en este momento ustedes jamás podrán volver a tener el apoyo del consejo

El comentario de Syaoran le rompió el corazón… que nadie pensaba apoyar a Eriol, todos parecían ignorar el hecho de que el hubiera sido un miembro ejemplar del consejo… como si jamás hubiera existido

Y sin embargo no podía intervenir, no podía decir nada… Syaoran tenia razón, si decía algo solo incrementaría la desconfianza de la sociedad hacia su familia…

Y considerando el anónimo sujeto que parecía estar tras su familia no era prudente no estar entre la sociedad…

- Bien, se levanta la sesión

Dijo el líder mientras los miembros del consejo se retiraban, a la vez que Syaoran le preguntaba a su amiga

- ¿Estas bien?

Tomoyo estaba bastante deprimida y asustada, no por ella, si no por Eriol

- Creo que jamás me detuve a conocer a Eriol… - dijo a modo de respuesta marchándose no sin antes decirle a su amigo – De verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste, porque si alguien puede encontrar a Sakura y ayudarla… ese serias tu

Syaoran dejo que se fuera, se notaba que necesitaba estar sola

Por su parte, Nakuru se acercaba al cuarto de su hija, después de preparar la cena, habían pasado ya algunas horas y eran casi las seis de la tarde…

Pero mirando el cuarto entre abierto noto la voz de su esposo, quien le contaba el cuento real de Caperucita Roja a su hija…

- Entonces… ¿en realidad se murió?

- Si – Dijo Touya quien estaba sentado en el piso frente a su hija que sostenía aun a Tamahome (su osito), y que parecían estar tomando el té – Caperucita roja fue devorada por aquel lobo

La niña estaba triste y seria, y sin entender aun bien el mundo pregunto

- ¿Por qué el lobo se comió a Caperucita y a su abuelita?... ellas jamás le hicieron ningún daño

La niña derramo unas cuantas lágrimas y Touya con el corazón destrozado le obligo a que le mirara a los ojos

- A veces las personas sufren de diferentes modos, el lobo tenia que comerse a Caperucita y a su abuela para seguir viviendo

La niña seguía llorando aun, pero asintió volviendo a preguntar…

- Mi tía… ¿es una persona mala?

Nakuru miro el serio semblante de Touya endulzarse ante la triste y preocupada carita de su hija

- No lo es… tu tía jamás podía hacerle daño a nadie, ella simplemente trato de detener a esas personas

Mintió tratando de tranquilizar a su hija, prefería eso a decirle que Sakura había sido poseída por un espíritu maligno

- Pero ella tenia un arma… golpeo a la tía Tomoyo – Dijo aferrandose más a su osito temblando por el miedo – Yo vi cuando la ataco… había mucha sangre alrededor

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y su padre la abrazo tratando de calmarla, sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón al escucharla llorar de ese modo

Nakuru también se sintió muy triste, sin atreverse a entrar y ver a su hija de ese modo, prefirió quedarse en la puerta tratando de calmarse para que su hija no viera su estado

- Las personas hacemos o decimos cosas que en realidad no sentimos cuando estamos molestos – Dijo acariciando su cabello – todos nos enojamos con las personas que queremos alguna vez, pero no por eso dejamos de querer a esas personas…

La niña parecía calmarse ante el abrazo de su padre, pero curiosa agrego

- ¿Alguna vez te enojaste con mamá?

Touya la miro sorprendido

- Si, alguna vez…

- ¿Alguna vez la lastimaste?

Dijo mirándolo aun con unas lágrimas…

Era una pregunta difícil y compleja…

Touya sabia que Nakuru era una mujer muy dulce en el fondo, jamás en toda su vida le había agredido físicamente, pero si lo pensaba mejor, sabia que si la había lastimado… no una, si no varias veces…

- Si – dijo sintiéndose culpable y con un dolor muy grande dentro de él

Nakuru que escuchaba todo desde fuera dejo escapar unas lagrimas recordando, como había comenzado todo….

Flash back

Una joven rebelde de cabello negro y gruesas mechas plateadas miraba al hombre frente a si con desprecio…

Era detenida de los brazos por un hombre que al menos tenia cuatro veces su edad…

Usaba ropas negras, vestía al estilo punk, llevaba un percing en la nariz y otro en su lengua, que saco al instante de ver al sujeto frente a si a la vez que hacia bizcos…

- Señor Hiragizawa, le recomiendo que ponga cargos en contra de esta picara… merece estar ya en la prisión juvenil, no podemos seguir con ella en el orfanato…

Dijo molesto el hombre que la detenía, quien era el director de un orfanato que por caridad, los Hiragizawa habían mantenido por años…

Pero el hombre molesto no lo decía por nada, Nakuru había sido abandonada en la puerta del internado recién nacida, alguien evidentemente no deseaba hacerse cargo de ella, y había crecido sin educación, cariño o personas que se preocuparan por ella más allá de lo que era darle un techo y comida…

Las ropas que usaba eran deplorables y se notaba que la joven de a penas catorce años era una rebelde sin causa, a su corta edad había ocasionado incendios, se había peleado con otros huérfanos, les había hecho pasar horas terribles a las monjas que tenían que soportar sus bromas pesadas y a esto se le sumaban sus escapadas que hacia cuando se le "pegaba la gana" y que en este especifico caso, habían dado con un robo a la mansión Hiragizawa…

Pero el señor Hiragizawa no parecía en lo absoluto molesto…

Un niño ingreso entonces al sitio, un niño de siete años de edad que miro a la adolescente irritada tratar de soltarse…

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le pregunto Eriol, único hijo de aquella multimillonaria familia

- Que te importa #$&&…

Eriol y su padre se sorprendieron por el vocabulario soez de la joven, que se notaba no tenia miedo ni ninguna clase de respeto por ellos…

Pero el niño sonrió ante lo que veía… se notaba que la niña había vivido en pésimas condiciones, sin ninguna guía que le ayudara en su manera de hablar, vestir y comportarse

El entendía muy bien como era eso…

- Niña malcriada… ahora veraz

Dijo molesto el director a punto de golpearle con la mano

La joven ante su acción se encogió cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero no ocurrió…

El niño de tan solo siete años le había detenido con su poder mágico sin importarle que una persona normal le viera…

El hombre miro asustado a aquel pequeño de misteriosos y fríos ojos azules, retrocediendo al mirar como levantando su mano el niño le impedía el movimiento de su brazo para golpear a la adolescente

Nakuru también lo miro anonadada…

El señor Hiragizawa sonrió ante esto y colocando una mano en el hombro de su único hijo, le dijo

- Basta Eriol, no lastimes a nuestro invitado, seguramente el esta arrepentido de sus acciones¿no es asi? – dijo viéndolo sin inmutarse, el hombre asintió con velocidad y Eriol por fin lo soltó…

- Usted queda despedido… - Dijo finalmente el padre de Eriol, pero el señor ante lo ocurrido pensó primero en su salud mental y física que en su trabajo, saliendo del sitio corriendo

- ¡¡¡Y no vuelvas que eso te quede bien claro!!! – Agrego la extraña joven, y tanto padre como hijo la miraron aun sorprendidos

Finalmente Nakuru se encogió de hombros sintiéndose incomoda, de ninguna forma podía agradecerles el gesto que tuvieron con ella, por supuesto que no, eso seria admitir que se había equivocado

Pero Eriol se acerco más a ella, ante el miedo que ella tenía por lo que el niño había hecho

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Volvió a preguntar el

- Na… kuru – dijo con dificultad por el miedo que su presencia le ocasionaba

Pero en cambio el niño sonrió extendiendo su mano

- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa

Luego de eso fue que la familia Hiragizawa decidió adoptar a Nakuru, brindándole un apellido de una de sus sirvientas que venían de Japón, Ukyo Akizuki, quien se encargo de cuidar que la joven aprendiera los hábitos de higiene, el hablar de manera correcta y el poder relacionarse con otras personas de un modo mejor

Pero a la joven le costaba bastante trabajo… todo aquello era nuevo, todos le sonreían, la trataban de señorita, y le llamaban de usted, le trataban con respeto…

Sus harapos habían sido cambiados por finas ropas dignas de una adolescente de la alta clase social inglesa, comía tres veces al día, tenia un cuarto del tamaño de todo el orfanato, pero en su interior aun se sentía sola…

Sabía que no tenía una familia como Eriol… ellos eran diferentes, tenían poderes mágicos

Pese a que la joven no sabia nada de lo que implicaba poseer magia, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tenerla para poder ser un miembro real de esa familia…

Pero todo empeoro a la muerte de Ukyo, cuando ella tenia dieciséis años solamente…

Nakuru había perdido a la persona que más se acercaba a parecerse a una madre…

Aquella noche en casa de los Hiragizawa el ambiente se sintió muy tenso y triste

Para Eriol, Nakuru era como haber visto alguna vez su alma en un espejo… totalmente perdida y asustada

- Nakuru… - Dijo Eriol tocando la puerta de su habitación

La joven no respondió, pero Eriol sabia que estaba hay, asi que decidió entrar

Cuando lo hizo sus ojos se toparon con algo que le sorprendió…

La joven en cuestión trataba de escapar por la ventana

- Nakuru – Volvió a repetir el en la puerta, ocasionando que la joven se sobresaltara y que topara su cabeza con el marco de la ventana abierta…

- ¡¡Oye!! No me sorprendas de ese modo…

- Lo siento… - Dijo el niño de nueve años aun sorprendido

Luego de eso, Nakuru le contó su sentir a Eriol, un poco más tranquila

- No encajo en tu familia, son muy diferentes a mi – Agregaba la joven de dieciséis años de cabello castaño oscuro, su color natural…

- ¿Porque? - Pregunto el niño

Nakuru no le miro los ojos, se sentia triste y deprimida, con la mirada baja continuo

- Ustedes son la familia perfecta, cualquiera puede notar eso, son muy unidos y se quieren, pese a que los tres tienen muchas actividades que hacer…

- ¿Y acaso tu no te sientes parte de esto?

- No… soy como ustedes

Eriol trato de comprender, Nakuru se refería a su magia, a su poder, aquel poder que tantas veces el mismo Eriol había detestado tener… que ironía… pensó para si mismo sonriendo

Pero el niño era muy inteligente para su corta edad, ala cual ya había descubierto ser la reencarnación del mago Clow

- Si eso es todo, quizás pueda ayudarte…

Nakuru se sorprendió mirándolo…

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

El niño asintió sonriente

- Sin embargo… - Dijo cambiando su mirada a una muy seria – Una vez que esto se haga no podrá ser cambiado, jamás

La joven no lo pensó dos veces

- ¡¡Acepto!!, Ya que he deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo

Eriol lo considero un poco, a sabiendas de que el era un Sakurasukamori, decidió darle un poder que no fuese de esa vida, si no de su antigua reencarnación, el poder del Sol propio de Lead Clow

De eso habían pasado ya más de diez años, y Nakuru lo recordaba como un momento muy especial en su vida…

La creación de un guardián era sumamente complicado, Eriol le había otorgado parte de sus poderes mágicos, derivado de objetos mágicos a su vez…

De una mariposa mística, la cual solo podía existir en lugares tan neblinosos como lo era Inglaterra…

Creando a su vez otro guardián junto con ella que equilibrara su magia, y que a su vez este, fuera solo un ser mágico…

En cambio, Nakuru seguía siendo humana a su vez, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo…

Una vez que se acostumbro a tener esos poderes, la joven permanecía con su identidad de Ruby Moon entrenando con el siempre serio y gracioso guardián Spinel Sun, al cual rebautizo como "Spy"

Pero hasta entonces, Nakuru jamás supo quien era el mismo Eriol…

Fin del Flash Back…

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo triste y decaída seguía caminando hacia un lugar…

Deseaba recordar cada momento con Eriol, por lo cual había caminado hacia su casa…

Pero no su departamento, si no una mansión cercana que era propiedad de sus padres

La joven no lo pensó dos veces, y a sabiendas de que Eriol no estaba decidió brincar la barda y meterse por una ventana…

Pero aquello le costo bastante trabajo, asi que cuando estuvo por fin dentro se dedico a buscar algo de él…

¿Por qué?, quizás necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Eriol

Introduciéndose por la cocina, noto entonces al entrar a la estancia que todo estaba cubierto con sabanas…

Como si Eriol ya hubiese sabido que no regresaría…

Tomoyo trato de aguantar el deseo de llorar, no era eso lo que ella deseaba, lo que realmente quería era entender sus sentimientos

Yendo más al fondo se dirigió a una habitación con un piano y una sala, una de las habitaciones favoritas de Eriol

Lo sabia bien, porque el amaba el piano, y donde hubiera uno, ese seria su sitio favorito…

Tomoyo se acerco a el, tocando su funda casi con una caricia melancólica recordando las bellas melodías que su novio solía interpretarle a ella

- No toques eso…

Declaro una voz femenina con enojo acercándose más a la joven

- Señorita Mitzuki… - dijo sorprendida

Kaho respondió

- Si soy yo señorita Daidouji…

Dijo cuando estuvo ya a un metro de distancia mirándola con rencor que fue plenamente correspondido, como dos fuerzas opuestas que en este caso tienen el mismo objetivo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Respondió Kaho como si se tratara de su casa

- Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo… - Respondió desafiante, y Kaho sonrió levemente para aproximarse hasta uno de los sillones y sentarse en el…

- No puedo creer que Eriol te haya querido a ti, no sabes nada de el por lo visto…

- ¿Qué insinúas? – Dijo Tomoyo molesta mirando a la mujer de ojos castaños, que con una seña le invito a sentarse, ya que iba a ser una larga noche…

- ¿No lo adivinas?, yo fui la primera que conocí a Eriol, aun antes que los Hiragizawa

Tomoyo se sorprendió ate su revelación

- ¿Cómo?...

Kaho no solía hablar con eso de nadie, era un secreto sumamente privado de Eriol y ella, pero deseaba muy en el fondo hacerla sentir tan mal como ella se sentía…

- El tenía seis años cuando lo vi por primera vez…

Flash Back…

Una joven sacerdotisa era llevada con suma brusquedad por un tipo alto y fornido…

La joven estaba atada de los pies a la cabeza, y aun estaba amordazada, con una venda en sus ojos…

El tipo la había depositado en el piso como si de basura se tratase, la joven sacerdotisa solo escuchaba ruidos de cadenas y al tipo hablar en voz alta…

- Sephirot ven aquí en este momento

Los ruidos de cadenas volvieron a escucharse, esta vez más cercanos…

Kaho tubo un miedo terrible que sintió desde su espina dorsal

Había sido secuestrada por la familia asesina más famosa del consejo negro…

Los Sakurasukamori…

Quitando la venda de sus ojos y su mordaza la mujer miro el sitio por primera vez…

Trataba de enfocar, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver la luz y eso le molestaba

- Hijo… he aquí tu primera victima

Dijo el hombre alto y fornido de cabello negro y enigmáticos ojos azules..

Kaho miro entonces a un pequeño entre las sombras, a decir verdad el lugar poseía muy poca luz, parecía un sótano frió y húmedo…

El niño se acerco más, y Kaho pudo mirar al pequeño…

_Tendrá a lo máximo siete años… _pensó turbada de miedo y pánico ante la mirada fría y seria del niño que estaba atado con varias cadenas

Sephirot… es hora de que pruebes tu destreza y habilidad con esta mujer, una sacerdotisa del consejo hechicero

Kaho quedo muda de espanto, el niño avanzo lento y decidido, pero el hombre le detuvo con una seña…

- Espera… - dijo volviendo a verla y lamiéndose los labios con maldad

Kaho Mitzuki a penas tenia catorce años de edad, era una joven adolescente, mientras que el hombre era mayor de treinta años…

- Vamos a jugar un poco con la sacerdotisa…

El hombre comenzó a quitarle sus ropas ante los gritos de auxilio que Kaho lanzaba al aire, pero era inútil, solo aquel niño le escuchaba

El niño seguía impávido, sin mover un solo dedo, como si estuviera habituado a la situación…

- ¡¡¡No!!!…. ¡¡¡¡Por favor!!!!, auxilio… ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!

El hombre estaba teniendo dificultad en realizar su capricho, ya que la joven se movía demasiado

- ¡¡Estate quieta zorra!! – Dijo golpeando su cara, mientras Kaho derramaba unas lágrimas de dolor e impotencia

El niño había mirado aquella escena sintiendo algo raro en su interior, no le gustaba ver aquello… porque su padre también le había golpeado más de una vez

El niño comenzó a agitarse, pero su padre seguía muy concentrado en su labor

Teniéndola ya casi lista para poseerla fue entonces cuando paso…

Solamente sintió un dolor dentro de si muy rápido

Sephirot había usado una de las técnicas más letales de su familia, un poder evidentemente alto como para perforar el cuerpo de su padre..

Kaho miro con horror, el niño había asesinado a su padre

El cuerpo del hombre cayo sobre la joven y esta lo retiro como pudo con fuerza, teniendo un gran temor al ver al niño con el semblante lleno de ira y rencor, aun cuando ya había matado a su padre

Y fue peor cuando el niño se acerco a ella, sintiéndose acorralada, débil e indefensa cerró los ojos, pero el niño la libero

- Largo de aquí – agrego el pequeño simplemente

Kaho quedo atónita recogiendo sus ropas y colocándoselas…

- Pe… pero tu… lo mataste

- ¿Y que con eso?

Respondió como si no le importara, y como iba a hacerlo si aquel hombre lo había tenido viviendo en condiciones inhumanas con cadenas sobre su pequeño cuerpo

- Si alguien llega a darse cuenta… ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?

Pregunto un poco más tranquila pero temiendo por el niño que después de todo, le acababa de salvar más que la vida…

- Seguramente sea mi turno de ser el líder

Dijo a modo de respuesta y ella palideció asustada tratando de contener su deseo de llorar

- No tienes que hacerlo… puedes elegir

El niño la miro con duda aun muy serio

- Elegir?...

- Si… - Dijo sin creer lo que ella misma decía, pero al verlo en ese sitio tan horrible… - Ven conmigo, yo te prometo que si lo haces tu vida será mejor

- ¿Tienes una idea de quien soy yo?

Pregunto el niño que no parecía para nada tener su edad debido a su seriedad

- Soy un Sakurasukamori, quizás muy pronto el líder…

- ¿Y eso es lo que quieres? – Volvió a preguntar, pero el niño no respondió

- Ven conmigo… por favor

Fin del Flash Back

Tomoyo quedo horrorizada por lo que Kaho había dicho…

- Como vez, lo demás es historia, por suerte tenia conocidos en el consejo en los cuales podía confiar, una pareja de edad avanzada que no podían tener hijos, los Hiragizawa, quienes adoptaron a Eriol

No podía creerlo, el siempre sonriente y sociable joven pianista había resultado ser en el fondo uno de los asesinos más famosos en el consejo

- Eriol me salvo la vida… y yo me enamore de el con el tiempo, porque comprendí que no era como su padre – dijo incapaz de retener su llanto – pero Eriol prefirió estar contigo… con alguien que ni siquiera le importaba realmente el averiguar más sobre su vida

Que podría decir Tomoyo a su favor, aquellas crueles palabras eran reales…

Nakuru por su parte terminaba de lavar los platos, parecía que desde lo que había pasado se dedicada más a las labores domesticas…

Pese a tener una casa llena de sirvientes, el hacer labores domesticas le relajaba mucho

Sobre todo porque lo que había dicho Touya aun resonaba en sus oídos…

Un, si la he lastimado…

¿Cómo había comenzado su relación?, todo empezó después de la muerte del joven Yukito…

Flash Back…

Después de la terrible muerte de Yukito, y la partida de Sakura, el corazón del joven Touya había quedado por completo destrozado…

Una semana después de un encierro casi total de Touya en sus asuntos, algo le dijo a su padre que el joven necesitaba hablar de lo ocurrido, y en ese momento fue que ella había aparecido

Nakuru era muy insistente, pese a que el joven la había rechazado muchas veces en su vida, ella seguía intentando

Pero el vulnerable estado de sentimientos de Touya, habían tenido como consecuencia una noche de pasión con Nakuru, que la joven de entonces veintidós años acepto con gusto porque realmente lo amaba…

Pero no podía decir que el hubiese pensado igual, sobre todo porque después de esa noche parecía que todo había vuelto a su usual rutina…

Nakuru estaba muy ocupada con su carrera de medicina, y Touya estaba tratando solo sus asuntos

Pero el destino había propiciado que ella quedara embarazada

Y cuando Nakuru se entero no supo que hacer…

Recurriendo a Eriol en primera instancia

- ¿Estas embarazada?

Pregunto azorado Eriol, mientras su amiga y casi hermana asintió

Eriol estaba atónito, jamás hubiera esperado que Touya y Nakuru hubieran tenido alguna relación

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

- No aun… - dijo mientras miraba el café que el le había servido en una taza, en la cocina del nuevo departamento de Eriol en Tokio

- Creo que no debería decírselo, ya que Touya no me quiere – dijo con un deje sutil de tristeza que Eriol comprendió a la perfección…

Era obvio que los Amamia parecían una maldición, pero sobre todo quienes se enamoraban de uno de sus miembros

- Nakuru – dijo acercándose a la joven y mirándola a los ojos – tienes que hacerlo, después de todo el es el padre e tu hijo

La joven suspiro y contesto

- Seguramente se sentirá culpable… no quiero que este conmigo solo por obligación

Eriol comprendía su dilema, pero también sabía que en las circunstancias en que las cosas se habían dado era necesario que Touya lo supiera

- Quizás no deberías anticiparte a los hechos, pero aun cuando eso pasara tu eres la ultima que tiene la decisión…

Nakuru volvió a suspirar, no era que no deseara tener al bebe, pero en esas circunstancias se sentía muy sola…

- Pero por otro lado, aun cuando Touya no quisiera hacerse responsable – dijo tomándole sus manos y mirándola con ternura – ese bebe siempre contara con su tío Eriol…

La joven sonrió abrazando a Eriol, su amigo y una de las personas más importantes de su vida, en el fondo agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella desde que la conoció

- Gracias Eriol

El joven le sonrió y dijo

- Ve y búscalo, el merece saber la verdad después de todo

Y asi había hecho Nakuru… de hecho jamás podría olvidar ese día en casa de Touya

- ¿¿¿Estas embarazada???

Pregunto incrédulo y Nakuru se sintió incomoda

- Si… estoy a punto de cumplir tres meses de gestación…

Touya miro su cuerpo como tratando de visualizar a su hijo, pero a la joven todavía no se le notaba, sobre todo por las ropas que usaba, mientras se paseaba por la habitación poniendo más nerviosa a la joven

- Es… algo maravilloso Nakuru – dijo por fin asimilando que iba a ser padre y sintiéndose dichoso por primera vez en mucho tiempo – es algo increíble – dijo acercándose a ella envolviéndola en un abrazo, pero Nakuru rápidamente lo rechazo

- No Touya – Dijo levantándose del sitio sin atreverse a mirarlo, mientras enfocaba su atención en mirar fuera de la ventana

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nakuru se sintió terrible, pero por fin contesto

- Seguramente estas entusiasmado por la idea de ser padre ahora, pero eso no cambia nuestra situación

- Nakuru tu…

- Touya – Dijo ella volteando a verlo por fin frente a frente sonriendo con dificultad – no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada por esto, ambos somos personas maduras y responsables y…

El joven no le permitió hablar, sorpresivamente tomo con cuidado a Nakuru por la cintura y estrechándola con dulzura beso sus labios por largo rato

- Quiero que te cases conmigo – dijo una vez que secaron sus labios abrazándola con fuerza

Nakuru no pudo resistir aquello, ella lo amaba, lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y se sentía dichosa de estar en brazos de el, aun cuando no estuviera segura de su amor…

Ella lo abrazo entonces, incapaz de preguntarle nada más, pero comenzando una relación que bien podía haberse creado solamente por la llegada de un bebe…

Dos meses después su boda se había efectuado, una boda hermosa, rápida, elegante pero sencilla…

Y aun, después de cinco años de todo eso, Nakuru se preguntaba si el realmente la amaba, ya que el joven jamás le había dicho aquellas palabras que pudieran convencerla de lo que realmente sentía por ella

Un te amo

Muy probablemente Touya también entendía la situación, sin embargo Nakuru estaba agradecida aun de tenerlo a su lado con ella todos los días y las noches, y del amoroso y buen padre que era para su hija

En otras palabras Nakuru siempre lo amaría…

La joven mujer dio un hondo suspiro terminando sus deberes y limpiándose las manos con una toalla, mientras se dirigía una vez más a la habitación de su hija…

Pero la escena de esta vez le conmovió aun más, Touya estaba abrazando a su hija y ella estaba acostada sobre el también abrazándolo, ambos dormidos sobre la cama infantil de la pequeña…

Si Eriol hubiera estado bien en ese momento, Nakuru se podría haber sentido la mujer más feliz del planeta… sin embargo no olvidaba que era gracias a Eriol que podía sentirse asi, comprometiéndose intrínsecamente que no descansaría hasta saber que le había ocurrido, y si aun seguía vivo ayudarlo en todo lo que el necesitara…

Por otro lado, Syaoran Li terminaba de reunir pistas del paradero de Sakura, había hablado con casi medio mundo, con su padre, su tía, Tomoyo, casi todos excepto su hermano, pero nadie le había podido dar seña exacta de donde pudiera estar Sakura, siendo la última persona a la cual visito quien le ayudara "involuntariamente"….

- ¿Buscas a Sakura Amamia?

Repitió la hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo, Yuko Ichihara, mientras prendía su cigarrillo

- Ella vivió bajo su cuidado por mucho tiempo, por ello pensé que podría ayudarme

Yuko lo miro analítica

- Pero tu sabes que yo no hago nada gratis, tendría que cobrarte el precio de tu deseo…

Syaoran dudo en pedírselo, porque sabia lo costosazo que era pedirle un favor a la bruja dimensional, y sabia que no se refería a dinero

- Además – agrego exhalando el humo de su cigarro – yo no podría darte una respuesta, mejor que quienes están MAS cerca de ella

Yuko sonrió tratando de decir algo, Syaoran lo capto de un modo lento

- ¿Las cartas Sakura…?, - pensó en voz alta, pero desde que ella se marcho el muñequillo amarillo le había dicho que se habían sellado en el libro junto con Zen

- Quizás si… o quizás no salen porque no ha llegado la persona correcta a hablarles…

Aquel comentario le había parecido en lo personal un disparate, pero estaba tan desesperado que había optado por hacer caso a la hechicera…

Syaoran se dirigió entonces a la mansión, ante la sorpresa de Madeline y el enojo de Golden Sun, que por una extraña razón seguía fuera del libro…

- Necesito ver el libro de las cartas Sakura ahora

Dijo casi a modo de saludo a Madeline, que miro con mucha confusión correspondida a Golden Sun…

**Fin del capitulo**

TT So sad!!! ...


	23. Enfrentando el dolor

Un día más pasaba, un día más en que Sakura no daba muestra de vida, un día más de angustia, Tomoyo sentía gran pesar en su corazón, porque aunque entendía que Sakura no se sentía bien temía ahora no volverla a ver, haber perdido a su mejor amiga ahora si para siempre…

Y justo cuando más la necesitaba, cuando más sola se sentía, si, porque incluso ahora que Eriol, se sabía, había sido siempre aquel tan buscado miembro de la familia de asesinos más famosa del consejo negro, un Sakurasukamori… y ahora… no tenia a quien acudir,… ahora que era tarde lo había comprendido… cuanto tiempo perdido en vano cuando tubo al amor tan cerca…

Pero no podía culpar a Eriol, ahora si entendía su actitud de hace días, su forma de quererla y el sacrificio que había hecho por ella.

Parecía estar pagando todo la incomprensión que su pobre novio había tenido durante todos aquellos años…

Pero porque ahora?, cuando más ella necesitaba de el, de su calidez y su incondicional amor….

Porque ahora que lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo y pedirle perdón

- Maestra Tomoyo?

Llamo a la puerta de la biblioteca entre cerrada en la que se encontraba la joven de ojos tan azules como el mar, su guardiana Chakra, haciendo que esta al instante enjugara sus lagrimas para no preocuparla tontamente, sin mucho éxito…

- Maestra Tomoyo… ha estado llorando no es asi?

Dijo mirando el rostro cabizbajo y deprimido de la joven

Ella no teniendo opción opto por decir lo primero que vino a su mente…

- No sabemos nada de Sakura, estoy preocupada por ella, es todo…

- Es cierto… - dijo también deprimida pero agrego esperanzada – pero el joven Li dijo que la encontraría y la traería sana y salva, creo que debemos confiar en el, usted misma se lo dijo a su hermano la noche pasada¿no es asi?, todo estará bien… pase lo que pase

Tomoyo sonrió agradeciendo el lindo gesto de la guardiana de ojos celestes, viendo que ella tenia más de Eriol de lo que había podido imaginar, después de todo, era también guardiana de Eriol, ya que el había aportado parte de sus poderes para liberarla de su sueño…

Acercándose por la ventana aun con gran tristeza pero con esperanza se decía a si misma aquellas frases que tanto necesitaba oírle decir a su mejor amiga…

- Todo estará bien… ¿acaso no será asi?

**Capitulo 21**

**Enfrentando el dolor**

El otoño había llegado a la ciudad de Tomoeda, las hojas teñidas daban a los árboles los colores característicos de la estación que se encontraban en aquel triste sitio, siendo aun más lúgubre y deprimente, o al menos asi lo veía ella…

Una joven que llevaba días en absoluta tristeza y soledad…

Había estado todo aquel tiempo sumida en una profunda depresión, pero había entendido que también estaba molesta, estaba confundida, y que solo podría quitarse aquel sentir al enfrentar a su más grande dolor….

Asi que con paso lento, y la mirada puesta sobre aquella lapida llego a su encuentro con el… con el joven Yukito Tsukishiro…

Era la primera vez que miraba el lugar donde sus restos descansaban, por lo cual no pudo evitar recordar una vez más que aquello había sido por su culpa…

Aquella batalla efectuada hace años… la sangre de el sobre su cuerpo…

Derrotada, y con una tristeza sin fin se dejo caer de rodillas sobre aquella tumba y lloro amargamente por largo rato…

Mientras del cielo gris unas cuantas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a empapar la lapida de su amigo, mezclándose y confundiéndose con sus lágrimas, que no dejaban de brotar…

El aire que se sentía en aquel sitio era realmente frió, ya que el cambio de estación comenzaba a aparecer, el invierno a punto de llegar, sin embargo Sakura sin importarle nada de aquello siguió llorando con gran fuerza, aferrada a aquella lapida, a aquel dolor tan fuerte que la había acompañado por más de cinco años de su vida…

- Me… mentiste…

Grito con gran enojo en su voz

- Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo… pero me abandonaste igual que todos…

Dijo golpeando la lapida, y aunque obviamente su mano derecha con la cual la había golpeado había sido más lastimada que aquella piedra… ella lamento mucho más el hecho de decir aquello a la persona que le había salvado su vida con la suya.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto!!!!

Dijo con un hilo de voz… mientras una vez más aquella tristeza se apoderaba de ella, sin siquiera importarle estar empapada por completo, ni el frió de el lugar que se podía notar por el bao que de su aliento salía…

- Yo soy quien debería estar muerta… porque tenia que pasarte a ti…. – dijo mirando la tumba como si de Yukito se tratase – te falle…. No soy la persona que esperabas que fuera, nunca lo fui… - dijo bajando la cabeza con vergüenza y creciente depresión – No sabes lo que daría por estar en tu lugar…

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de la joven de ojos verdes, pero ella no lo noto, ni siquiera había podido sentir aquella presencia tan familiar acercarse a ella…

- Te equivocas…

Dijo el joven de ojos castaños acercándose por detrás poniendo una mano en su hombro…

De pronto Sakura sintió que la lluvia ya no caí en ella, porque Syaoran Li la cubría con su sombrilla…

El joven de larga gabardina beige se inclino para estar a la altura de la joven de ojos verdes ante su estupor que no creía aun que fuera el.

Ella al mirar su rostro tan cerca del suyo se sintió confundida, y algo asustada… ¿acaso había sido enviado por el consejo para detenerla?

Bueno, aquello no podía importarle ya en lo más mínimo… solo deseaba desaparecer

Pero no, Syaoran tomándola delicadamente de los hombros la abrazo con fuerza, sin importarle que la lluvia mojara a ambos, como ella había hecho aquella vez cuando Ayumi había fallecido, meses atrás…

Pero Sakura se sentía indigna de aquello y aun con lágrimas y tristeza en sus ojos dijo apartándose de su abrazo…

- No tienes porque hacer esto… no tienes que sentir lastima por mi… yo soy la culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, no soy victima, soy una asesina!!!!

Syaoran miro preocupado su rostro, Sakura había llorado tanto que sus lindos ojos verdes estaban rojos, estaba algo pálida y ojerosa, y no se veía nada bien

El joven con paciencia y con un dolor en el, retiro sus lagrimas con su mano, pero ella volvió a apartarse de el, por fortuna Syaoran tenia una paciencia pocas veces vista en el por tratarse de Sakura, y tratando de entender dijo

- Tu no hiciste nada Sakura, tu fuiste victima al igual que todos, no podías haber sabido lo que pasaría…

- Si podía…

Musito temblando, no solo por el frió si no por su sentir, aun de rodillas frente al joven que estaba tan cerca como ella de aquella lapida…

El joven la miro con sorpresa y muy preocupado, mientras ella continúo

- Mentí… les mentí a todos cuando dije que había dejado la magia para olvidarte…esa no fue la razón… yo solo quería eliminar aquellos sueños… aquellas premoniciones que me decían que un ser muy querido mió moriría…

Syaoran la miro con sorpresa aun mayor y dijo…

- Sabias que… lo iban a matar?

- No sabia quien era… pero sabia que podía pasar, poco después de que te fuiste a Hong Kong después del festival del Clavel, cuando incremente más mi magia, empecé a tener visiones… tenia miedo, tenia tanto miedo de ellos, de el dolor, que lo deje todo… y con ello mate a mi mejor amigo

Dijo apretando sus puños con mucha ira hacia ella misma

- Jamás podré perdonarme el que esto le haya pasado... el sufrimiento de todos… todo ha sido mi culpa siempre, soy la responsable de su muerte… soy una asesina

Dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas, estallando una vez más en llanto, ante lo cual Syaoran tomándola de los hombros y levantando su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos le dijo

- Sakura… de cualquier modo no habrías podido evitarlo, recuerda lo que Clow dijo… no existen coincidencias, solo lo inevitable, Yukito y Yue sabían muy bien que eso podía pasar, pero creían en ti, en tu poder mágico, fue por ello que sacrifico su futuro, porque te amaba

Syaoran sintió un gran dolor en su corazón al decir aquello, pero era cierto, el joven Yukito realmente había querido a Sakura por sobre todo, y al verla llorar asi por el…

Volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza y dijo

- Imagina que te diría el si estuviera vivo¿crees que le gustaría verte asi?, y que hay de tu bisabuelo y tu madre que sacrificando sus vidas te dieron un nuevo futuro a ti y a tu familia

Sakura abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa… atónita ante sus palabras aun sin responder al abrazo del joven…

Era cierto, todos creían en ella, es decir su madre, su bisabuelo y el joven Yukito habían sacrificado sus vidas y por ello ella tenia un futuro que vivir, tenia objetivos y gente que la amaba… bueno, quien sabe después de lo que había hecho, pero ella podía y debía velar por la felicidad de todos los que quería, tal y como anteriormente habían hecho su madre, Yukito y Logan Amamia, su muy querido abuelito…

Sakura por fin después de mucho tiempo sintió alivio en su alma, aunque no por ello dejaba de estar triste, y aferrandose a Syaoran musito con voz débil en su oído

- Gracias…

Para desmayarse acto seguido, pues sus fuerzas estaban débiles por todo lo pasado días atrás

- Sakura!!! – le llamaba Syaoran preocupado, pero ella no respondía, y el joven se percato al tocar su frente que tenia mucha fiebre, asi que tomándola en brazos preocupado se la llevo de aquel sitio…

Horas después Sakura despertaba en un sitio familiar…

Su cabeza le dolía un poco, y se notaba habían curado sus heridas de la batalla pasada, su mano derecha estaba vendada nuevamente por el golpe que había dado contra la lapida de Yukito incluso… llevaba otras ropas puestas.

Sakura miro su mano, y nuevamente una profunda tristeza se apodero de ella, pero en ese momento un apuesto joven entro con una bandeja de comida a la habitación

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sakura miro a Syaoran sorprendida

- ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí¿Dónde estamos?

Dijo mirando más detenidamente el sitio, mientras Syaoran colocaba la bandeja de comida al lado de la cama donde estaba Sakura aun sentada

- ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas?, este era mi departamento cuando vivía en Tomoeda, cuando éramos pequeños

Pero Sakura reaccionando trato de levantarse de la cama, sin embargo cuando puso un pie fuera de ella casi cae, siendo sostenida por fortuna por Syaoran que preocupado pregunto

- Sakura ¿Qué pasa?

La joven con mirada triste dijo

- Si alguien sabe que estoy contigo tendrás serios problemas… debo irme, tengo que entregarme al consejo…

Syaoran dijo entonces interrumpiéndola

- No me importa

Sakura miro el rostro de Syaoran con duda

- Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo… tu sueño de toda la vida, ser el líder de la sociedad… podría estropearse por la ayuda que le proporciones a una traidora como yo, tu sola presencia conmigo podría…

Syaoran no le dejo continuar colocando un dedo en sus labios dijo

- Yo he manejado mis prioridades ahora… tu eres más importante que todo eso, eres…

Sakura miro a Syaoran con incertidumbre sintiendo un leve temblor intrínseco al estar tan cerca de él, sostenida por sus brazos…

- Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Sakura

Sakura se sintió triste de escuchar esas palabras después de haber intentado matarlo, y sin poder evitarlo abrazo a su amigo con fuerza derramando unas cuantas lagrimas con sincero agradecimiento…

- Tengo que irme… entiende, soy una amenaza para ti y para todos, no quiero volver a lastimarlos

Syaoran correspondió el gesto, acariciando con gran ternura el cabello de su amiga tratando de consolarla y dijo

- Todo va a estar bien, una vieja amiga me enseño eso

Sakura se aferro con más fuerza a el, aun llorando, mientras el pensaba en sus adentros

"No sabes lo que daría por verte feliz, pero se que necesitas desahogarte, aun asi… y pase lo que pase no te dejare sola, nunca más"

Pasaron con facilidad otras dos horas asi, Syaoran ya se estaba preocupando en serio del estado de Sakura, se veía tan vulnerable hay dormida…

No había logrado que comiera nada, pero del cansancio había caído en un profundo sueño, y Syaoran no podía dejar de mirarla, y a su vez admirarla…

Pese a haber llorado tanto, para Syaoran era preciosa…

Aun conservaba en su bello rostro algunos rasgos infantiles, Sakura se veía más joven de la edad que tenia, a lo mucho aparentaba dieciocho años, y esto era debido a las formas ya totalmente crecidas de su esbelto cuerpo, su cabello era muy largo, lo llevaba hasta su cintura suelto como cascada dorada sobre su espalda, su blanco color de piel que quedaba tan acorde con aquellos bonitos ojos verdes, que días atrás habían perdido su brillo…

Syaoran no quería pensar que aquello podía volver a pasarle, no a ella…

Sabia lo mucho que Sakura sufría y seguramente seguiría sufriendo, pero el, que también entendía el dolor de perder a su persona especial de aquel modo…

Pero… por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan mal, ni tan solo

Pasada una hora Sakura despertó otra vez, para encontrarse sola en la habitación

Pero ahora estaba más calmada, solo entonces noto que tenía hambre y lo que había ocurrido hace a penas un rato…

Syaoran la había abrazado con mucho cariño, y la había reconfortado dejándole que llorara sobre el a modo de paño de lagrimas

Sakura se sintió apenada con él, debía haberle causado tantas molestias a parte de las evidentes…

- Hola jovencita¿Cómo se encuentra?

Sakura parpadeo extrañada al ver a una mujer de edad entrar a la habitación, siendo esta aun mayor que Madeline…

- Bien… gracias – respondió mirando a la mujer extrañada – ¿usted es?

- Oh, disculpe – solo hasta entonces la mujer noto que se había olvidado de presentarse – mi nombre es Jasami, soy la encargada de cuidar esta residencia de los Li

- Ya veo¿Dónde esta Syaoran?

- El joven salio hace un rato, no tardara mucho, ha pasado gran parte del tiempo velando su sueño

Sakura se sorprendió ante el comentario, provocándole un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para la anciana, quien sonrió ante esto

- Debe tener hambre, su amigo me contó lo mal que la ha pasado

Sakura pareció perpleja, estaba interesada en saber que le había dicho Syaoran a la mujer que había pasado…

- Si, el me dijo que había estado bastante deprimida

- Eso le dijo – suspiro aliviada tocándose la frente

- Si, hay cosas muy difíciles de entender que nos suceden a veces y no queremos

- Como la muerte inevitable de los que uno quiere, la soledad en si?

La mujer miro su cabizbajo semblante con incredulidad, y sin ser conciente de lo que iba a pasar, las palabras de aquella mujer desconocida tendrían un impacto profundo en su alma…

- ¿Y que tiene de malo estar sola?

Sakura fue ahora quien levanto la mirada confundida, jamás se había hecho aquella pregunta pese a ser una estudiosa de la filosofía, pero en aquel momento sin saber porque la considero muy importante

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?... – repitió mirando sus oscuros ojos castaños

La anciana asintió con la cabeza y explico

- He vivido solo durante ocho años de mi vida, sin familia, pocos amigos, ya que nunca tuve hijos, y mi esposo falleció hace ya bastante tiempo

Sakura no imaginaba la vida de esa mujer feliz sin un familiar que la amara y estuviera con ella, pero la mujer siguió hablando

- Nunca entendí la mentalidad de la gente que podía ser tan infeliz estando consigo misma…

Sin intención de la mujer de dar una lección, Sakura aprendió en ese momento algo que seria en lo absoluto vital en su vida… el estar sola, significaba a su vez estar consigo misma, y quizás para aquella agradable anciana aquello no fuese tan difícil… porque no se odiaba tanto como Sakura había hecho después de la muerte de Yukito

Después de todo Sakura siempre había pensado que todo había sido culpa suya

Sakura de pronto entendió que era lo que le molestaba siempre de estar sola, no se sentía capaz ni competente y por ello siempre había intentado alejar aquellos sentimientos refugiándose en creer que era amor de otras personas lo que le faltaba, siendo en realidad del propio del que había carecido

Quiso derramar una lagrima en ese momento, aquello solo incremento más su tristeza, porque entendía lo pobre y vacía que era su vida

Y apretó su mano, sintiéndose incapaz aun de perdonarse aun pese a tener la respuesta dentro de si… porque el daño que había hecho a los suyos, el dolor de haberse fallado, no podía con ello…

Pero una persona entro a la habitación entonces, mirando a Sakura aun cabizbaja y a punto de volver a llorar

De inmediato la mujer sintió que había hecho algo mal, pero Syaoran la tranquilizo y pidió que se fuera para poder hablar con Sakura a solas, esta actitud de autocompasión de su mejor amiga debía acabar pronto

Llevaba entonces varias bolsas en las manos, que dejo en la alfombra beige del piso, acercándose a la cama y tomando la mano que Sakura tenia apretada con enojo hacia ella misma y entrelazándola con la suya en un gesto que trataba de ser empatito con la joven, a la vez que tomaba asiento en una silla cercana a la cama, para estar frente a Sakura

Sakura no levanto la mirada, se sentía avergonzada y mal por causarle todos esos problemas a Syaoran, se sentía tan poca cosa al lado de él…

- Creo que es hora de hablar Sakura… tenemos mucho de que hablar de hecho

Sakura no respondió, y entonces Syaoran le obligo a que le mirara a los ojos colocando una mano sobre su barbilla y levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la de él…

El hombre que la amaba en secreto, y que por supuesto estaba dispuesto a todo por ella

Sakura dijo entonces desanimada

- ¿Qué hay que hablar?, he arruinado todo, mi vida, la de mi familia… soy un completo desastre

Dijo sincerándose y apartándolo de ella, pero el no lo permitió, tomándola con mayor fuerza, pero sin herirla le dijo muy serio

- Hay una cosa que no me has preguntado aun¿no te da curiosidad?

Sakura no entendió y el prosiguió

- La noche anterior fui con Yuko Ichihara, le pedí que me dijera donde estabas, y me contesto que era la persona inadecuada para ello… solo quienes estuvieran tan cercanas a ti podían saberlo

Sakura parecía no querer comprender y Syaoran dijo

- Las cartas Sakura me trajeron hasta aquí… ellas me dijeron donde encontrarte

- ¿Las cartas? – Sakura abrió los ojos incrédula, porque recordaba a la perfección la noche antes de marcharse, como había ordenado a Zen y a las cartas quedarse selladas sin importar lo que pasara

- Ellas dijeron lo tus ordenes – dijo endulzando un poco su mirada y acariciado su mejilla con la mano que tenia ahora en su rostro – pero al final accedieron ayudarme porque estaban muy preocupadas por ti…

- ¿Ellas te lo dijeron? – Musito incrédula de aquello, sin entender el porque alguien podía considerarla importante

- Si, ellas darían la vida por ti en todo momento Sakura, porque creen en ti, no solo eres su ama, para ellas eres su amiga

- Ellas también lo son, significan mucho para mí – dijo de inmediato y Syaoran sonrió satisfecho

- Entonces piensa en ellas, y en los que te queremos

Sakura esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero con ello Syaoran sintió menos presión

- Bien, ahora necesitas comer, ordenare a Jasami que te prepare algo delicioso y – dijo trayendo consigo las bolsas y Sakura lo miro extrañada

- Prepárate, saldremos lo antes posible

Sakura tomo los paquetes y Syaoran se marcho de la habitación, pero la joven miro curiosa el contenido de estas y se sorprendió al mirar un hermoso vestido color beige de mangas largas, con encajes en color negro, muy hermoso, zapatos que combinaban, y complemento, aunque de pronto el vestirse de aquella manera no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, por una extraña razón se quería ver muy bien…

Pensó Sakura mientras se introducía en el baño de aquella habitación, necesitaba tomar una ducha

Y de hecho una hora y media después asi había sido…

Syaoran esperaba en la salita del apartamento con los brazos cruzados mirando el suelo con desmesurada atención, de hecho no estaba mirando nada en si, si no más bien pensando en el plan que tenia planeado tomar en ese momento…

De una u otra forma estaba decidido a hacerla feliz, algo extraño, ya que Syaoran parecía estarse olvidando de su objetivo principal de traerla de regreso a Tokio…

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que se volviera a mirar a la joven que acababa de llegar, Sakura…

Pero al mirarla había quedado mudo….

Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a entrar a una tienda femenina y comprar ropa para mujer, sobre todo lencería… por lo cual había optado por dirigirse a una de las encargadas de la tienda y pedirle ayuda, que ahora realmente agradecía al mirar a la joven delante de él…

Sakura llevaba un bello conjunto de vestido beige que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con hermosos olanes de encaje negro, era de mangas largas y acampanadas, la época implicaba abrigarse aun más y estaba usando unas lindas botas del mismo color del vestido, que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus tobillos, y por ultimo había sujetado su cabello en una trenza francesa con un largo listón en color negro que resaltaba aun más su atuendo…

- Te ves hermosa… - dijo Syaoran ensimismado, provocando en Sakura un leve sonrojo, quien luego pregunto

- Gracias, pero… - dijo sin aparentar su curiosidad – ¿a donde se supone que vamos a ir?

Syaoran abrió la puerta y dijo

- Tú solo confía en mí

Syaoran sonreía, pero a Sakura todo eso le pareció por demás sospechoso, aun asi decidió que no tenia nada que perder, saliendo del sitio seguida de Syaoran

Un rato después de caminar por las calles de Tomoeda, Sakura observo como había cambiado la ciudad en la cual había crecido de pequeña…

La vedad tenia cierto aire de nostalgia… las calles por las cuales se dirigían, el sitio en si, Tomoeda era una ciudad pequeña a comparación de Tokio, sin embargo, había crecido bastante en pocos años, pero aun seguía teniendo ese aire hogareño que tanto amaba Sakura

Otra pequeña sonrisa se vislumbro en sus labios, y Syaoran que no perdía oportunidad de verla se alegraba de verla más animada

- Hemos llegado

Dijo cuando estaban ya en el centro de Tomoeda, donde se encontraban las tiendas comerciales…

- ¿Qué es esto?

Pregunto atónita Sakura, la ciudad aparentemente festejaba un festival…

- Se están celebrando 450 años de que Tomoeda fue instituido como ciudad – comento con seguridad – vamos, te mostrare…

Syaoran no continúo su plática porque Sakura lo miro incrédula y dijo con rostro medio molesto y asombrado

- ¿Estas conciente de lo que estas haciendo? – Sakura pareció dar un paso atrás – soy una criminal por donde lo quieras ver… ¿y me traes a un festival? – dijo muy impresionada – esto no es un juego, Syaoran hice mucho daño… merezco un castigo

- ¿Y me vez cara de juez para dictarte una sentencia y que te lleven a la silla eléctrica?

Sakura dudo ahora de que su amigo estuviera bien de sus facultades, y dijo en respuesta

- Pues no, pero tampoco que me premies por algo que hice mal

Syaoran pareció levemente molesto… es que estaba tratando de tener una paciencia bastante notable por tratarse de Sakura, pero el también se estaba desesperando

- Estas muy confundida Sakura, te has detenido si quiera a pensar lo que realmente necesitas tu y no lo que otros quiere que hagas por ellos

Sakura se sintió como un insecto, pero Syaoran no había terminado

- El problema contigo no es las cosas que hiciste mal, eso no puedes solucionarlo ya no esta en tus manos, pero por otro lado… - dijo tomando su mano y mirando su rostro suavizando su tono de voz – todavía estas viva Sakura, y no puedes encerrarte en el pasado cuando en el presente hay gente que se preocupa por ti

- Tu ganas – dijo Sakura apretando levemente su mano – ¿y ahora que?

- Regla número uno, deja de preguntarte eso – dijo con una sonrisa – cuando te diviertes no tienes que tener un itinerario

Sakura suspiro, ya no quería llorar por alguna razón pese a sentirse mal estaba poniendo de su parte ya que veía que Syaoran no desistía…

- Bueno¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No… tu vas a decidir eso – dijo soltando su mano con una sonrisa medio picara

Sakura se sintió apenada confundida y extrañada, pero aun asi pensó seguir su juego

- Bien vamos a comer Okonomikyaki – dijo sonriendo y tomando su mano para impulsarlo a seguir

Sakura parecía menos tensa y Syaoran aprendió nuevas cosas de ella esa tarde, como que le gustaba comer Okonomiyaki con mucha catsup y que no le gustaban los mimos ni los payasos, Sakura además siempre tendía a buscarle porqués a las cosas, había hecho mil preguntas a Syaoran acerca del porque le agradaba tanto las maquinas y deportes extremos, debatiendo el hecho de que eran peligrosos, habían hecho de todo en esa tarde, pescar posesillos con redes pequeñas, ver teatro de títeres y criticar sus actuaciones como si fueran expertos, jugar tiro al blanco y con ello ganar varios premios, y por ultimo habían subido en una lancha que Syaoran se encargaba de dirigir con los remos…

- Me pregunto ¿que tan profunda estará el agua?…. – dijo Sakura mirando hacia abajo con una mano sobre su barbilla y Syaoran sonrió, Sakura era una persona muy curiosa en el fondo y eso le daba más parecido infantil

- Al parecer tiene treinta metros de profundidad¿quieres probar? – dijo moviendo la lancha un poco y asiendo que Sakura perdiera levemente el equilibrio

- ¡¡¡Oye!!! No hagas eso o me obligaras a tumbarte – dijo levantándose y acercándose a el, pero por el movimiento de la lancha callo sobre él sin poder evitarlo y el joven hizo una mueca de dolor que no pudo evitar…

Sakura lo noto de inmediato, había sido cuando callo de golpe sobre su cuerpo, y sin importarle tener un poco de pudor empezó a quitarle la camisa azul marino de franela a Syaoran que la miro incrédulo y algo apenado

Sakura miro entonces con preocupación varias heridas que aun tenia vendadas por la batalla, después de todo Syaoran había huido prácticamente del hospital…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo viéndolo con la mirada preocupada y sorprendida

- No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien

Pero Syaoran no pensaba decirle que había huido del hospital al saber que ella había escapado, o que aun le dolían las costillas que había sido el sitio más lastimado, o que….

- ¿Estas loco?, deberías estar descansando, esto se ve muy mal…

Dijo pasando una mano por las vendas con cuidado de no lastimarlo y Syaoran se sonrojo ante su gesto, pero Sakura no lo noto de lo preocupada que estaba…

- Será mejor que te lleve al departamento – dijo sin dudarlo – tienes que descansar y hay que cambiar esas vendas

- E… estoy bien, te lo aseguro – dijo algo incomodo abrochándose la camisa

- No, vamos a ir a tu departamento y me vas a permitir hacerlo – dijo mirándolo molesta y a la vez suplicante – por favor…

Syaoran quedo hipnotizado por unos momentos, no podía decirle que no a que se quedara cerca de el y que le cuidara, tampoco podía decirle que no a nada en ese momento….

- De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes, de verdad estoy bien

- Entonces no vuelvas a hacerlo – dijo preocupada – no me ocultes tu dolor

Ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, mirándose aun a los ojos y Syaoran sin poder evitarlo aprovecho su cercanía pasando una mano sobre la mejilla de Sakura

- Tú tampoco lo hagas

La puesta de sol incitaba el romanticismo de la zona, las suaves y pequeñas ondas del agua parecían tener un color dorado por los últimos rayos solares, pero a pesar de todo ambos no lo notaron, seguían hechizados uno en los ojos del otro

Sakura tomo la mano que el tenia sobre su rostro y dijo

- Lo prometo – Syaoran pareció entonces querer tomar iniciativa, pero Sakura se movió retirándose de el y tomando los remos dijo

- Necesitas descansar… me.. jor deja que yo lo haga

Syaoran no comprendió entonces si Sakura había notado que el había querido… besarla, o que si ella en su siempre distraída mente no lo había notado, pero por alguna razón prefirió no averiguarlo

Ambos volvieron al sitio dos horas después, yendo muy callados en el transcurso de regreso, solamente deteniéndose en una farmacia donde Sakura se aseguro de comprar vendas y antiséptico para curar las heridas de Syaoran

Para entonces Jasami ya se había marchado, pero había dejado la cena lista…

Entonces sin pedir autorización Sakura ordeno a Syaoran que se quitara la camisa, y el algo incomodo tubo que obedecer…

Sakura trato de no ponerse a pensar en lo bien que se veía sin ella, tenia un cuerpo espectacular, no era puro músculo, pero tenia bien marcado su abdomen y tenia el tipo de complexión física que podía desear cualquier mujer, además de una piel bronceada sensual…

Tratando de no pensar en eso algo sonrojada dijo levemente sonrojada

- Puede que te duela un poco

- Descuida, estaré bien

Dijo el también incomodo por la barrera que para ambos parecía tan buena y mala a su vez, ser amigos…

Una vez que Sakura termino de desinfectar y vendar las heridas decidieron cenar, pero ambos seguían muy callados

Sakura porque se sentía mal de pensar que por su culpa Syaoran se hubiese lastimado, Syaoran porque no sabia que decir

Después de un rato de estar casi jugando con su comida Sakura alzo la vista y dijo

- Necesito irme

Syaoran pareció confundido y ella continúo

- Hoy aprendí algo muy importante, estoy enojada pero es conmigo – dijo seria y decidida – por eso necesito tiempo para estar sola y poder perdonarme

Syaoran no dijo nada por unos momentos, su plato estaba al igual que el de Sakura casi intacto

Pese a que aquello significaba el estar lejos de ella un tiempo indefinido supo esta vez que Sakura haría lo correcto, había estado perdida mucho tiempo y ahora deseaba encontrarse, se notaba en sus ojos

- Te deseo mucha suerte –dijo levantándose del sitio al igual que ella y sin dudarlo ella lo abrazo agradecida – Pero recuerda que si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo

- Gracias… sabia que si alguien lo entendería eras tu

Syaoran no quiso separarse de su abrazo, que lógicamente correspondió, pero se vio obligado minutos después cuando Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y se fue

Syaoran no olvidaba su promesa hecha al consejo, pero le importaba mucho menos que el bienestar de Sakura, por ello no había siquiera llevado las cartas, ni dudado en dejarla ir

En el fondo confiaba en ella

**Fin del Capitulo**


	24. La muerte de Sakura Amamia

Sakura había vuelto finalmente a Tokio, después de aquellos tristes días pasados las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero sabia que el cambio no debía venir solo de dentro, si no que esta vez debía exteriorizarse…

Ya Syaoran, su fiel amigo Syaoran le había ayudado a dar el primer paso, el más difícil de su vida y el cual le había costado las lagrimas más amargas y dolorosas, pero esta vez era su turno de actuar…

¿Que si tenia miedo? Estaba temblando realmente del pavor que le causaba, pero esta vez ya no quería ocultarlo, pues había aprendido a volver a sincerarse con sus sentimientos… poco a poco

Estando en completa soledad, dio el último triste paso a su nueva recuperación… subiendo hasta lo más alto de la Torre de Tokio, donde la batalla en que había muerto Yukito se había llevado a cabo.

Pero el lugar esta vez era muy diferente…

Por lo ocurrido días atrás los turistas y la gente que solía visitarlo consideraban al lugar peligroso, después de todo no era la primera vez que ocurría algo semejante hay, y esto a su vez había ocasionado que más policías vigilaran el área…

Afortunadamente para Sakura los que habrían podido corroborar que ella había sido uno de los presentes esa noche estaban muertos…

Pero eso no la hacia sentirse mejor, sentía como si sus manos estuvieran llenas de la sangre de gente inocente.

Sakura llevaba un ramo de flores de cerezo en sus manos, acercándose hasta donde se veía mejor la puesta de sol, saliendo a uno de los balcones…

Cerrando los ojos pensando en toda aquella tristeza vivida en tantos años… aquel sufrimiento… aquel odio y sed de venganza…

Exhalo por su boca como tratando de dejar escapar todos aquellos tristes recuerdos, pero no por ello olvidándolos del todo, había aprendido que ahora si, olvidar era poder volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces, y ya no quería hacerlo… quería vivir, VIVIR!!!

Porque también estaba conciente de que la felicidad de muchos, y la seguridad del mundo, estaban en aquellas personas que se dedicaban a luchar… aquellas personas como las que había conocido a lo largo de su vida…

Yukito… su bisabuelo y también su madre habían dado sus valiosas vidas por ello y no pensaba menospreciar ese hermoso regalo que era la vida… ya no más

- "Esta vez… después de mucho espero tener la oportunidad de ser feliz… Yukito… Bisabuelo… Mamá… me equivoque… me equivoque tanto tiempo… desperdicie una gran parte de mi vida creyendo que con solo incrementar mi magia todo saldría mejor, pero no fue asi, hice sufrir con mi comportamiento a mi padre, a mi familia… a mis amigos… a todos los que conocí, pero no estoy muerta, estoy bien y es por ustedes y siempre que pueda haré algo para compensarles su dolor que yo misma ocasione… ya no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, lo prometo… les prometo que esta vez haré las cosas bien y que seré sincera"

Tenia unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro al pensar en ello… quería comunicarse con aquellas personas que eran tan valiosas aun en su vida, pese a tener tanto tiempo sin verlas…

- Y finalmente les pido perdón, porque no pude seguir su ejemplo como debía, y aquello les debió ocasionar mucha preocupación, pero saben… también me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, que en todo este tiempo existieron personas que estaban hay… fieles y preocupados por mi, como Syaoran…

Pensó con una sutil y sincera sonrisa

- Esta vez, seré yo quien me preocupe por ellos, lo prometo…

Sakura arrojo las flores al vació, diciéndoles por último

- Los amo… siempre los amaré… prometo no olvidarlo

Para luego marcharse del sitio

**Capitulo 22**

**La muerte de Sakura Amamia**

- ¿Y bien?…

Pregunto la misma mujer de ojos marrones que tanto detestaba a Syaoran Li, por motivos de índole personal…

- ¿Dónde esta ella? – pregunto Hikaru con una expresión de enojo que no paso desapercibida para nadie

- Ella…

- Aquí estoy

Todos se volvieron al ver ingresar a Sakura Amamia con naturalidad, aunque por dentro tuviera un poco de miedo…

Pero el que se quedo mudo y estupefacto por la sorpresa fue Syaoran… ¿Qué no le había pedido tiempo para estar a solas y poder reencontrarse asi misma?, pues el tiempo solo había durado… un día

Pero ella solo se coloco a su lado, sin dirigirle una mirada si no a todos en si y dijo con voz firme y clara

- Lo siento, tuve unos asuntos que atender antes de poder venir

- ¡Oh claro!, y supongo que eso era mucho más importante que el comparecer ante el consejo

Sakura prefirió no responder… solo miro a esa mujer de cabello pelirrojo que la miraba tan feo sin que se notara ninguna clase de expresión en ella, solo seriedad

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar – dijo avanzando unos pasos porque la ponía más nerviosa el hecho de que Syaoran estuviera hay, que las caras molestas y rígidas de los lideres del consejo…

Excepto de Yuko Ichihara, ella parecía estarse divirtiendo…

- He venido a ponerme bajo disposición del consejo, conozco los crímenes de los que se me acusa – y antes de que alguien pudiera decir ella agrego – y me declaro culpable…

Los miembros del consejo se vieron entre si, parecían estar confundidos y el líder dijo firme

- Entonces ¿estas dispuesta a someterte al castigo que el consejo te conceda?

Sakura tomo valor y dijo

- Lo haré, si se me concede una petición

Los hechiceros no podían estar más confundidos o molestos, Sakura había aceptado el hecho de que había fallado, pero no solo no deseaba someterse al castigo, si no que ahora parecía querer exigir algo a cambio de lo que obviamente era justo

Syaoran la miro atónito, la verdad estaba muy preocupado de lo que pudiera decir…

Antes de que Hikaru fuera a decir sus sarcásticos comentarios Sakura dijo

- No deseo mantener el apellido Amamia frente a nadie, no significa que no lo aprecie, es la familia de mi madre después de todo – dijo tratando de explicar su situación – pero yo soy realmente Sakura Kinomoto, no puedo pretender ser alguien que no soy

Si el consejo no había quedado impresionado con su aparición (pues muchos dudaban que se presentara), ahora si lo estaban con tan extraña petición, mientras Yuko seguía con una discreta sonrisa que no daba pistas de ver que estaba pensando…

- Muy bien… - dijo el líder sin pedir opiniones, ya sabia el que estarían muy encontradas y aquello solo podría resultar peor – aprobaré su petición y usted seguirá las siguientes reglas

- Se lo agradezco…

Sakura iba a seguir pero el líder comenzó a decir sus "nuevas condiciones como miembro", las cuales eran las siguientes

Someterse a terapia psicológica que seria otorgada por gente que trabajara para la Sociedad, 3 veces por semana sin plazo de tiempo indefinido (esto se refería a poder ser 1 mes o 10 años), y una condición de prueba por un lapso de 6 meses que seria evaluada por el consejo al juzgar su actitud y obediencia y que estaría a cargo y bajo supervisión de Syaoran Li

Con esto también Sakura entendía que si ella fallaba, Syaoran también, sintiéndose un poco más presionada

- ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- Si Maestro…. – respondió Sakura un poco intimidada

- Bien, se levanta la sesión

Al empezar a salir los miembros Sakura no pudo evitar notar sus rostros desconfiados y molestos, sobre todo el de Hikaru

- Supongo que seis meses es demasiado esperar… - dijo mirándola por arriba del hombro – cuando mucho duraras dos

Y asi la joven se retiraba cuando Sakura volteo y con una sonrisa dijo

- Entonces espera sentada porque te cansaras…

Hikaru volvio a mirarla de reojo, y Syaoran que había presenciado la escena noto el rostro molesto de la joven Shidou que quería fulminar a Sakura, pero no dijo nada y solo se marcho…

Ahora si, prácticamente se quedaron solos en ese momento Sakura y Syaoran, pero el segundo no pudo evitar un gesto de sincera sorpresa por la actitud de ella, sabia muy bien que pese a que Sakura se molestara no exteriorizaba sus pensamientos, esto era algo nuevo, digno de grabarse, lastima que no hubiera estado hay Tomoyo…

- Touche…

Dijo con una sonrisa, apoyando la actitud que había tenido con Hikaru y Sakura pregunto

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo del plazo¿que habría pasado si no llegaba?

- No habría pasado nada, no existe el hubiera, recuerda…

- Syaoran no seas sarcástico¿porque no me dijiste?

Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos un poco preocupada y molesta, mientras el serio dijo

- Sabia que estarías aquí, por eso no te dije nada

Sakura alzo una ceja con cara de no te creo nada y el confeso quitando su perfil serio a uno más relajado suspirando

- Bueno no, no tenia idea de que fueras a llegar, por cierto ¿porque estas aquí?

- Anoche llame a Tomoyo para ver que tal estaba, y fue ella quien me dijo lo que hablaste con el consejo y como me defendiste – dijo suavizando su rostro con una sonrisa que se borro en dos segundos – pero no me cambies el tema¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando llegaras hoy y que no me hubiera presentado?

Syaoran no sabía bien que responder, asi que fue sincero…

- No lo se, mi mente funciona mejor estando en la situación que planeándolo – encogiéndose levemente de hombros agrego – recuerda que tu eres la parte analítica del equipo

- O sea que me necesitas mucho ¿no es asi?

Sakura sintió deseos de que la tierra se la tragara de la pena, ese comentario no lo había pensado mucho, y se podía malinterpretar y por la cara de sorpresa de Syaoran parecía haber sido asi…

- Bueno, lo que quise decir es… que… que

- Mejor dejémosle la parte analítica a Tomoyo

Ambos sonrieron para terminar riendo de la incomoda situación, pese a todo tenían la facultad de decir tonterías y poder burlarse uno del otro… en otras palabras "confianza"

- En verdad me alegra verte mejor que anteayer…

Sakura se puso momentáneamente seria y dijo

- Si… pero aun me faltan cosas que arreglar

Syaoran entendía que como acababa de llegar se refiriera con esto a su familia

- Si hay algo que pueda hacer, sabes que cuentas conmigo… - dijo serio y agrego algo molesto - excepto con tu hermano, me odia

Sakura contuvo las ganas de reír, y se acerco a el abrazándolo ante su sorpresa

- Ya has hecho demasiado… te lo agradezco como no tienes idea, pero…

Sakura se separo de el y algo desanimada dijo

- Les debo muchas disculpas y explicaciones, sobre todo a Touya…

Syaoran que sabia de la situación de la hija de Touya se preocupo un poco, temía que si Sakura se enterara asi de golpe pudiera caer en su depresión, porque sabía lo mucho que amaba a la niña

- Solo prométeme que esta vez no te enfrentaras sola a esto, cuentas conmigo y Tomoyo para lo que sea

- Lo se, ahora lo se

Dijo sonriéndole y Syaoran agrego entrelazando su mano a forma de saludo

- Entonces bienvenida a casa… Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura respondió

- Gracias colega

Para luego alejarse del lugar, mientras Syaoran la observaba retirarse, una alta y muy familiar figura de un joven se acerco a este y dijo

- ¿Es ella quien logro herir de esa forma a Souma?

- Asi es…

Agrego Syaoran sin voltear la mirada y su acompañante dijo

- No se ve como una mujer que pudiera herir a uno de los guardianes del consejo con solo un ataque

- No, es una mujer común…

Respondió Syaoran muy serio

- Aun asi estoy de acuerdo con la decisión del consejo

- ¿Aun cuando lastimo a su guardián de aquel modo?

El joven de ojos marrones miró a su interlocutor que por fin le miro a los ojos

- Usted sabe que si, eso la hace más misteriosa e interesante…

Sakura se detuvo frente a la puerta de la pequeña casa de su padre…

Estaba asustada… temía mucho haberlo ofendido demasiado y que el estuviera decepcionado y herido… o peor aun, que rechazara sus disculpas y…

No tubo oportunidad de seguir pensando, como si el hombre hubiera podido sentir la presencia de su hija fuera, abrió la puerta con rapidez, para toparse con el rostro asustado y triste de su hija

- Sakura…

Dijo abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa como si de una ilusión se tratase

- Papá… yo…

Sakura no continuo al sentir el calido abrazo de su padre que la recibió con muchísima alegría, para terminar diciendo

- Hija, que alegría que estés bien, me tenias muy preocupado

Sakura quedo estática por unos segundos más, y cuando pudo articular algo dijo

- Papá… yo lo… lo siento mucho

Dijo al fin abrazándolo con fuerza

De inmediato Fujitaka hizo pasar a su hija a su casa, recibiéndola con mucho cariño comenzó a prepararle un té al ver que estaba un poco alterada aun…

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Dijo extendiéndole una taza y Sakura agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa

- Si… gracias

Sakura observaba con desmesurada atención su taza, mientras Fujitaka la observaba, diciéndole al fin

- Cuando regrese del internado Valdjean… pensaba que todos se habían olvidado de cierta forma de mí, todos tenían tan organizadas sus vidas y parecían muy felices…

Fujitaka miro la seriedad con que Sakura hablaba con algo de dolor

- Luego pensé… que no podía meter a las personas que tanto quería en peleas y cosas de magia, que si deseaba protegerlos tenia que estar sola y fue por ello que decidí alejarme, si no estaba cerca de ustedes, nada malo tendría que pasarles nunca… pero no por ello tenia derecho a tratarte de ese modo… quería pedirte perdón por las cosas que dije el otro día… no tenia derecho a reclamarte nada

- Al contrario hija

Dijo interrumpiéndola y Sakura levanto la mirada para toparse con la de su padre triste

Jamás en su vida había visto una muestra de dolor en él, aquello le tenia muy sorprendida

- Era obvio, todos los niños desean saber quien y como es su madre… tu tenias derecho a tener esas memorias sobre ella… me hubiera encantado poder hablar contigo sobre ella y que supieras a que me refiero… fue totalmente mi culpa el que hayas tenido que sacrificar esa parte de tu vida… merecías una mejor vida que la que yo podía darte

Sakura estaba triste pero el ver el estado de sufrimiento palpable de su progenitor era asombroso… el siempre ante sus ojos había sido el hombre más fuerte del mundo

Hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de que había sido por ella y por su hermano que lo había sido…

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura dejo la taza sobre una mesita cercana y tomo las manos de su padre, hincándose a su lado y levantando su triste semblante

- ¿Me contaras de ella?…

Fujitaka vio la sincera sonrisa de su hija, hacia mucho que no le miraba sonreír de aquel modo, con sus ojos brillantes, como cuando era una niña

- Quiero saber todo acerca de ella… y se, que aunque no podemos dar marcha atrás de lo ocurrido… todavía hay mucho que puedo aprenderle

Fujitaka esbozo una sonrisa, sintiéndose triste y feliz a la vez… su hija había vuelto a su casa por fin…

- Por supuesto… hablaremos todo lo que tú quieras de ella

Dijo al final abrazándola, con el amor que solo un padre puede tener por un hijo

La tarde se pasó rápidamente para Sakura, su padre le había contado muchas cosas interesantes, parecía que ambos trataban de recuperar en unas horas, lo que en cinco años no habían tenido… aquel aire hogareño que solo los Kinomoto compartían

Pero la hora de enfrentar a su hermano llego rápidamente… Sakura había sido medio conciente del daño que estuvo a punto de hacerle a su sobrina, de solo pensarlo temblaba del horror… su propia sangre¿Cómo había sido capaz si quiera de considerarlo?, no era justificación ni consuelo alguno que la carta odio hubiera controlado su ser… no lo era

Con Touya la situación había sido un poco distinta, su padre había decidido intervenir en esta entrevista ya que había observado muy desconcertado y confundido a su hijo mayor, en el fondo temía que pudiera herir a su hija por sus propios problemas…

Pero quien los recibía era Nakuru, quien miro con gran sorpresa a Sakura…

Lo último que ella había sabido es que había escapado, no hace mucho

De inmediato después de hacerlos pasar Nakuru, de la mejor forma posible trato de explicar la delicada situación de su hija…

- Es aun pequeña, y la dejo algo impresionada lo que ha visto

Sakura palideció ante lo que Nakuru decía, y eso que todavía no le contaba todo

- Pero… ¿esta bien?

Pregunto Sakura con gran preocupación y Nakuru sonrió tratando de calmarla

- Claro, ella es una niña muy fuerte, pero… - dijo con el semblante algo serio – seria mejor que la vieras en otra ocasión

Sakura asintió, aunque eso le había destrozado por dentro…

No hubo mucho tiempo de pensar después, porque Touya entro en la habitación, abriendo sus ojos con gran sorpresa al ver a su hermana… hay

Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que no dijo nada… se sentía tan culpable de lo que estaba pasando a su sobrina como para poder articular algo que sirviera

El serio semblante de Touya se suavizo un poco al notar la palidez de su hermana menor

- Sakura… ¿estas bien?

Sakura se sentía afligida, pero notaba en los ojos de su hermano que no había una pizca de reproche… más bien estaba preocupado

- Si…

- Monstruo nos tenias muy preocupados… - dijo ahora si molesto con su típica manera de hablarle a su hermanita para reprenderla – no vuelvas a escapar de casa te queda claro

Sakura estaba perpleja… hacia mucho que no le llamaba monstruo, pero esta vez no le molesto, en su lugar lo abrazo con fuerza y dijo

- Lo siento… no volverá a pasar

Nakuru y el señor Fujitaka contemplaron la escena felices, parecía que todo volvía lentamente a su equilibrio normal…

El día casi terminaba, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba, sus expectativas acerca de sus seres queridos a los cuales había fallado habían sido erróneas…

Sakura estaba junto a Syaoran en la terraza del departamento de él, mientras conversaban de lo ocurrido en ese día y los otros acontecimientos…

- Me preocupa mucho Tomoyo… entiendo que debe sentirse muy mal, también me preocupa Eriol¿crees que haya… muerto?

Syaoran había contemplado la misma pregunta desde la batalla… después de todo Eriol era su mejor amigo, asi le molestara con cosas sobre chicas o su seriedad, siempre había estado apoyándolo de cierto modo…

- Desearía decirte que esta vivo, ahora solo podemos mantener la esperanza… aunque conociendo a Eriol, si no desea que lo encontremos no lo haremos…

Sakura miro que Syaoran se veía muy preocupado, debía dolerle el haberse enterado que una persona como Eriol, su amigo, fuera un asesino del clan Sakurasukamori… además siendo Syaoran un Li.

Porque los Li eran todo honor, rectitud y honorabilidad para el consejo y Syaoran se sentía atado de pies y manos, ya no podía meterse en aquello para ayudar a su amigo

Hasta Sakura podía entender que comparando a Eriol con su caso, ella quedaba como un blanco corderito, Eriol nunca más seria aceptado dentro del consejo por lo que representaba en sí…

Si es que aun estaba vivo…

- Se que es algo incomodo el que no todos tus parientes posean magia, pero tienes una familia excelente Sakura, la verdad te envidio un poco…

Sakura pensaba igual, podía entender a que se refería Syaoran sin siquiera hablar demasiado de un tema con el, esto se debía al resultado de una empatía mutua que ambos estaban formando…

Por ello comprendía lo solo que debía ser el pertenecer a la familia Li…

- Lo se, son maravillosos, pero hay miembros honorarios por lo visto…

Dijo observando al joven que la miro algo sorprendido, para luego sonreírle un poco y decir

- Agradezco el gesto, pero ha sido suficiente para mi tener una familia… mejor dejémoslo asi

Sakura quedo desconcertada, pero en aquel momento una estrella fugaz se dejo mirar en el cielo…

- Pide un deseo… - agrego Syaoran serio

Pero Sakura solo pudo pensar en algo, o más bien alguien…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Estimado lector, a continuacion uno de mis tantos avances de fanfic, k hoy mismo se coloca en esta pagina en otro canal XD**

**Diciembre del año 2006… **

- Estas mal Sakura…

- ¿A que te refieres?

Dijo la joven de ojos verdes deteniéndose sorprendida de la actitud de su prima

- No entiendo porque no le dices lo que sientes… no esperes que Syaoran te caiga asi de golpe del cielo y…

Pero Tomoyo fue abruptamente interrumpida… un misterioso joven callo del cielo junto con un bollo blanco…

Dentro de un contenedor de basura cercano al lugar donde se habían detenido…

Una bolita blanca adornada con una cáscara de banana sobre su cabeza salía entonces y declaraba feliz

- ¡¡¡¡¡Hemos llegado al siguiente mundo!!!!

**PROXIMAMENTE X PAGINAS PARTICIPANTES…**

- ¿O… otra vez tu?, no puede ser… - dijo Sakura sin poder evitar mirarlo con sorpresa e incredulidad - Pero… ¿y la princesa?

**LA PRINCESA Y LA HECHICERA 2**

¿Qué relación habrá entre Lead Clow de este y ese mundo?...


	25. Cadena de Favores

**Nota: Este episodio es crossver con el fanfic de TRC "Guess how much I love you", y con el manga de Clamp "Yumeragi"… disfrútenlo**

- Eres un estupido…

Dijo la joven de ojos negros que como siempre "daba ánimos" a su pobre novio…

- Asi nunca podrás lograr desarrollar tu poder

El joven de gafas circulares la miro incrédulo y dijo…

- Las técnicas para leer el futuro son un misterio aun para mi, tu sabes que aunque soy un yumemori no soy el más poderoso…

- Los más poderosos Yumemori del mundo son los Amamia

Termino la frase la joven de ojos negros con una mano sobre su barbilla, pensando…

- Kyosuke… creo que tendremos que visitar a tus parientes lejanos

**Capitulo 23**

**Cadena de favores**

- "No… no puedo"

Pensó Sakura aun encerrada en el baño de su alcoba, deprimida y algo triste, mientras tomaba una ducha en la tina…

Unas lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos verdes y antes de que aquello pasara ella misma las escondió sumergiéndose en el agua, terminando con un grito que no podía hacer en otro lugar, porque sabía que en cualquier otro sitio le podrían oír…

Estaba aterrada, y no sabia como describir aquello

Unos golpes en la puerta le anunciaron que alguien le llamaba y Sakura se limpio rápidamente los ojos mientras decía

- ¿Quién es?

- Mi señora… soy yo, Zen¿se encuentra bien?

Grito la guardiana desde el otro lado de la puerta, pues había notado el alterado estado en el que su dueña había llegado de la universidad aquel día…

Sakura se obligo a responder lo mejor que pudo un "estoy bien" y tratar de evadir esas ganas de llorar y gritar, porque entendía que aunque nadie podía compartir con ella su dolor, nadie tampoco tenia porque vivirlo…

Doce minutos después salió del baño con una bata rosa sobre su cuerpo y una toalla blanca en la cabeza

Zen que se encontraba sentada sobre su cama le miro analíticamente

- Luce algo pálida mi señora¿de verdad se siente bien?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior levemente, empezaba a detestar aquella habilidad empatica de la guardiana ocasionada por el pacto de sangre que había hecho para revivirla…

Zen conocía demasiado bien a Sakura… y aun asi, y pese a saber y tener algunos recuerdos de Yue, había decidido no quitarle ni un gramo del respeto con el cual anteriormente había contado, llamándole siempre de usted…

Unos ruidos en la ventana hicieron que Sakura se volviera hacia ella…

Quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y abriendo las cortinas de par en par abrió la ventana y salio un poco al balcón diciendo…

- Sabía que eras tú…

- ¿Quién más podía ser a las once de la noche tirando piedritas por la ventana?

Respondió un joven saltando ágilmente de un árbol al cuarto de Sakura con una expresión seria y desconcertada

- ¿Qué paso hoy Sakura?

Ella se encogió de hombros y Zen se disculpo con ellos en tener actividades que hacer, claro, con el fin de dejarlos hablar en privado…

- Sakura…

Ella se veía triste, se sentía un poco estupida, debería sentirlo, había adquirido una nueva etapa de cobardía y codependencia de su mejor amigo… solo podía confiar en el, y eso le daba miedo

- Entiendo – dijo el suavizando su semblante con una sonrisa y tomando su mano

- Necesitas estar en un lugar "más apropiado"

Sakura lo miro asombrada… ¿como sabia el eso?

Quince minutos después, ya vestida con un traje deportivo en tonos chocolate, Sakura y Syaoran estaban encima de aquel árbol de cerezo… su favorito para hablar y ser ella misma, frente a el, o al mundo… su refugio favorito

- ¿Cómo sabias…?

Dijo cuando confirmo que el sabia lo que ella necesitaba para hablar y el suspiro y dijo

- Te he encontrado tantas veces aquí que hasta la pregunta resulta un poco lógica, te conozco Sakura – dijo haciendo una pausa y mirándola con esa manera tan especial – creo que demasiado…

- Si… tienes razón

Dijo algo asustada, porque aun le parecía algo tan extraño que después de conocerla de aquel modo el no saliera huyendo¿Por qué?, se preguntaba siempre a ella misma…

- ¿Qué ocurrió hoy Sakura?

Insistió Syaoran algo serio como de costumbre, aunque con un tono amable

- No podía hacerlo… - dijo Sakura sin mirarlo agarrada de sus rodillas – se que pensaras que es un capricho de niña… pero hay veces en que desearía no poder ver lo que puede pasar en el futuro

Dijo cerrando sus ojos tratando de contener las ganas de llorar mientras

Syaoran hizo memoria y comprendió, sorprendido brevemente al entender que se refería a la muerte de Yukito, y quien sabe que más cosas, Sakura era toda sorpresas para el, parecida a aquella cajita de Pandora, tan tentadora y a la vez temible…

- Sakura – dijo el mirándole los ojos – se que hay cosas que duelen mucho aun, y es probable que siempre duelan, eso no esta mal, pero hay que aprender a sobre llevarlas, escapar de la realidad no te hará sentirte bien contigo misma nunca

Sakura sintió un leve temor, pero él tenía toda la razón, sabía que si en alguien podía confiar para lo que fuera, ese seria Syaoran y siempre tenia toda la boca llena de razón…

- Lo se – dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin mirarlo – pero no es lo mismo decirlo que hacerlo

Syaoran suspiro…

- Cierto… - dijo pensando unos segundos y respondió – pero tienes un don Sakura, uno muy especial, aunque haya mucha gente que pueda tener premoniciones, ninguna persona seria tan exacta como tu y lo sabes…

- ¿Qué pasa si veo algo que no quiero saber?

Dijo con miedo y aun negativa

- No Syaoran no puedo, no podría soportar ver algo horrible ahora

El tomo su mano apretándola con el ceño fruncido y Sakura se sorprendió

- No digas eso… no todo lo que has visto ha sido malo, ni será siempre asi… recuerda que me viste por primera vez en un sueño

- Syaoran… - dijo Sakura muy sorprendida y antes de que se pudiera mal interpretar el dijo soltando su mano

- Has visto a Kerberos, a Kaho Mitzuki… has tenido muchas cosas buenas también Sakura

Ella se sonrojo levemente… por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero…

Cuando Syaoran se encontró con su mirada la joven sintió un temblor intrínseco, nerviosismo, y algo de incomodidad, volteando la mirada…

- De... de acuerdo lo haremos mañana

Dijo bajándose del árbol… por alguna razón ya no le gustaba tanto estar con Syaoran a solas… la ponía nerviosa

- ¿Ahora que le pasa? – dijo en voz baja medio molesto por su actitud siguiéndola, no cabía duda… Sakura era toda sorpresas para el…

Pero ¿como había empezado todo?…

Ese día en la mañana un alto hombre de veintiocho años llegaba a la cafetería de la universidad de Tokio, mirando a Sakura con seriedad, quien miro al joven con incredulidad, al lado de Sakura, un Syaoran miro perplejo al joven que hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto hacia Sakura

- "¿Hay… Ahora que hice?" pensó ella para sus adentros, por poco tiempo, ya que una joven de ojos y cabello negro golpeo con su sombrilla al joven que se había reverenciado… dejando a todos en el lugar sorprendidos

- ¡¡¡Idiota¡¡¡Primero preséntate!!! – exclamo su linda acompañante

Sakura parpadeo perpleja, unas gotitas de sudor surcaban las cabezas de los presentes

- Señorita Amamia… no sabe cuanto tiempo la he buscado

Dijo tomando la mano de Sakura en un gesto eufórico que molesto a Syaoran

- ¿Quien demonios es usted?

Dijo ya exasperado Syaoran levantándose de su sitio echando casi literalmente chispitas de sus ojos castaños

- Oh… disculpe, usted debe ser Syaoran Li… no sabia que eran novios

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron al instante, de sobre manera negando con la cabeza y Kyosuke dijo

- Ah, bueno, eso no importa… señorita Amamia

- En realidad es Kinomoto – dijo tratando de soltar su mano de la de él, con poco éxito

- Yo soy Kyosuke, un pariente lejano suyo… algo asi como un primo

Sakura y Syaoran quedaron perplejos, aun más… incluso Syaoran quito su cara molesta para dar paso a su sorpresa

- Un pariente lejano de los Amamia que necesita aprender algo de usted…

De inmediato los cuatro jóvenes se habían ido de aquella cafetería, en el campus universitario Kyosuke le explico que el era un Yumemori (un vidente de sueños), su acompañante era una Yumeragi (cazadora de sueños) su nombre era Tatsumi…

Ambos habían decido vivir juntos para desarrollar más sus habilidades mágicas, pero lo que habían logrado aun más, era desarrollar una relación, la cual se consumaría en tres meses…

- Asi que están comprometidos, muchas felicidades – decía Sakura feliz viendo a la pareja frente a si, mientras la seria Tatsumi agradecía muy seria…

- ¿Pero cual es la razón por la que están aquí? – pregunto Syaoran

- Bueno… de eso queríamos hablarte, yo se que hay muchas maneras de leer el tarot, la lectura de este es una técnica que pocos pueden desarrollar, pero solo un Amamia…

Sakura palideció, había comprendido todo de golpe, mientras el finalizo diciendo

- Necesito que me enseñes a leer el tarot

Eso había sido todo, Sakura se había negado rotundamente y había huido prácticamente del sitio, Syaoran había disculpado su actitud y había prometido hablar con ella

Y le había convencido…pero por una extraña razón, Sakura ya casi no quería estar cerca de él… y si a la vez…

Se sentía algo ridícula y estupida… adoraba la sonrisa de Syaoran y a la vez le daba miedo

Cuando estaba con él últimamente cometía muchos errores y sonreía nerviosa, decía cosas extrañas y se confundía mucho, era notable su nerviosismo

De la voluntariosa mujer seria y orgullosa había pasado a ser solo una joven indefensa a los ojos castaños de Syaoran Li… y no entendía bien porque

Pensó en ello toda la noche revolcándose en su cama, tratando de apartar de su mente esas imágenes y temores que tenia… hasta que el sueño le venció

"Sakura…

La joven se sorprendió de estar en brazos de Syaoran Li

- Sakura… - dijo el acercando su rostro al de ella – te amo

Sakura se sonrojo mucho y sin poder contenerse abrazo al joven de ojos castaños y lo beso"…

- Yo también te amo… - susurro a su almohada, mientras Zen le miraba incrédula

- Mi señora… ¿esta usted bien?

Dijo extrañada y solo hasta entonces Sakura noto que había estado abrazando a su almohada…

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! – Grito Sakura sonrojada con un brillo especial en sus ojos – si… no te preocupes jajjajaja… - rió nerviosa y Zen no entendió nada, pero al verla tan animada ese día solo sonrió, saliendo y cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Sakura tras de si

- ¡¡¡Por dios!!! – Dijo Sakura aun con un sonrojo en sus mejillas – me he vuelto a enamorar de Syaoran – dijo escondiendo su rostro entre la almohada – ¿Cómo… como puede ser?

Bueno, si era asi debía tranquilizarse, asi que tratando de despejar su mente se metió a darse un baño con agua fría, pese a ser invierno…

Esa misma tarde Syaoran, Kyosuke y Tatsumi fueron a casa de Sakura, donde ya tenía todo listo y preparado…

- Usualmente para la lectura del tarot uso las cartas Sakura…

- Dijo mostrándole el libro Sakura cards – agregando con seriedad – pero para aprender más sobre ellas hice mi propio mazo – dijo mostrándole un mazo de cartas de tarot echas a mano por ella

- Asombroso, no sabía que lo hubieras hecho – dijo Syaoran

- No lo es tanto, es algo viejo lo hice cuando tenia diecisiete años – dijo levemente sonrojada tratando de concentrarse

- Para poder tener el consentimiento del poder en ellas, tuve que darle baños de luna llena, pero no será necesario contigo –dijo extendiéndole las cartas – te las obsequio

- No podría aceptarlas señorita Amamia – agrego el joven de gafas

- Es Kinomoto… acéptalas, como te he dicho eso solo lo hice por aprender, yo uso normalmente las cartas Sakura

La tarde paso con velocidad, Sakura se concentro por completo a la tarea de enseñar a su discípulo y primo los significados de las cartas, la sincronización con el corazón y por ultimo leyó el tarot a Kyosuke, alegrándose de que no había malas noticias en el…

En realidad había sido una tarde muy amena, Sakura no recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba utilizar las cartas y platicar sobre magia hasta ese momento…

Al terminar las clases Kyosuke dijo muy serio

- Muchas gracias señorita Amamia, no sabe como me ha ayudado con esto, es más reitero mi agradecimiento estando en deuda con usted cuando lo necesite

Sakura ya ni quiso mencionar el cambio de su apellido solo sonrió diciendo

- Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta

- Hágalo por favor… no sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho

Syaoran aceptaba que aunque era primo de Sakura… estaba un poquito celoso…

- Bien se que lo tomara en cuenta – dijo Syaoran serio mirándolo de reojo interrumpiendo al joven que alababa a Sakura

Sakura lo miro levemente sorprendida… ¿le habría molestado aquello a Syaoran?

La verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera asi…

Pero más que nada en el mundo… deseaba verlo feliz

- Ahora recuerdo que Yuko Ichihara nos debe un favor, si tu quieres podría usar esa petición en nombre tuyo

Dijo Kyosuke y Sakura quedo perpleja por unos momentos…

- Has dicho… ¿Yuko?

- Si… asi es

Repitió el y Sakura sonrió…

- Si hablas en serio, tengo una petición que hacerte…

- ¿Esa es la petición que me harás?

Inquirio Yuko a Kyosuke quien asintió muy serio por el teléfono, desde la mansión de Sakura

-Es imposible – dijo Yuko mientras todos le escuchaban por el intercomunicador en alto

- Es lo justo por el favor que te hicimos Tatsumi y yo…

Sakura contuvo las ganas de reír, imaginaba el serio semblante de Yuko molestarse…

- De acuerdo… los veré mañana a las diez en mi casa

Dijo cortando la conversación y Sakura dijo

- Gracias, no tienes idea de lo feliz que esto me hace

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Tatsumi intrigada, aunque sean ustedes en otras vidas, no es la misma situación

- No… - Reconoció Sakura – incluso tal vez sea más especial aun

Syaoran seguía perplejo y Sakura agrego con un brillo especial en sus ojos

- Es una amistad especial… y me gustaría mucho verla

Todos se miraron entre si algo sorprendidos pero aceptaron…

Al siguiente día Yuko los esperaba puntualmente…

Tatsumi, Kyosuke, Syaoran y Sakura estaban hay….

Presenciando que los recuerdos de la princesa Sakura hubieran sido devueltos por el lapso de un día… (Fan fic: Guess how much I love you) como Yuko había prometido

Mientras Sakura veía a Syaoran Li incrédulo… ambos estaban hay, era como ver parte de sus vidas, y sus propios sentimientos

Y una sonrisa se vislumbro en el rostro de el, haciendo sentir satisfecha a Sakura

Quien sabe si el le amaba como ella a el, pero para ella lo más importante en todo momento, seria verlo feliz…

Ahora, y siempre

Cuando la petición del deseo termino, Yuko tubo que borrar los recuerdos de aquel día de la princesa… y volver a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado

Y Yuko dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo…

- Satisfechos… por eso no quería hacerlo — dijo rompiendo en llanto y los ojos negros de Tatsumi Houyou la miraron con algo de evidente sorpresa, por otro lado encontrándose el novio de Tatsumi, Kyousuke dijo

- Fue un buen deseo, el mejor que pudimos efectuar, tenia razón señorita Amamia, da más felicidad el hacer dichosos a otros desconocidos que a si mismo

- Bueno, era algo que les debía…

Dijo Sakura recordando cuando había conocido a Syaoran y su amigo el joven Li dijo

- Pero como fue que llegaron a realizar todo esto?

- Uff, bueno, esa es otra historia, Watanuki prepáranos te esto tomara tiempo…- dijo Yuko recobrando el animo

- Y yo porque?..

Dijo molesto el sirviente de Yuko a la vez que todos los demás presentes se dirigían a la cocina, con gruesas gotas de sudor en sus frentes…

Pero al dirigirse todos a la cocina Sakura detuvo a Syaoran tomando su mano y dijo

- De cierto modo… te debo tanto como la princesa le debe a Syaoran… se que no es lo mismo pero te prometo pagártelo

Syaoran sonrió y apretando su mano dijo

- Has hecho lo más importante para mi… - Sakura se ruborizo levemente y el agrego – has sido mi amiga de verdad

Sakura sonrió feliz de escuchar esas palabras, y asi sin más ambos se dirigieron a la cocina con un profundo y nuevo sentimiento dentro de ambos…

Amor

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

Hemos terminado finalmente la segunda temporada, medio cursi el capitulo ¿no?, bueno, como se podrán imaginar esta idea ya la había tenido desde hace meses, cuando escribí el fanfic corto de Guess How Much I lLove You (que es realidad alterna con TRC y un k se encuentra ya subido en TRC)…

Esto va rapido, ya me URGE!! con letras mayusculas terminar de subir el fic x k en solo **5** días estrenamos **CARNAGE**

**Mil Gracias x los Reviews**


	26. Introducción 3

**INTRODUCCIÓN 3**

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Tengo frió me duele…

- ¿Dónde estas?

- En casa…

- ¿Quién esta contigo?

Insistió la cruel voz de la mujer que miraba con gran seriedad a la joven de largo cabello castaño que descansaba en el mueble con los ojos abiertos ubicados en un solo punto, pero que aun asi no veían nada…

- Mi madre…

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir furtivamente de sus ojos… su cuerpo temblaba del miedo que sentía

- ¿Hay alguien más hay?

- No… no lo se

Respondió con angustia, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, pero la psicóloga insistió con firmeza

-¿Quién esta en la habitación Sakura?

- No… no lo se… no se quien es

Su cuerpo estaba llegando al limite de la situación, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y un sudor frió la invadió ante la angustia…

Si aquella mujer hubiese podido mirar dentro del alma de Sakura, hubiera visto que se estaba rompiendo… desquebrajando ante aquel sentimiento agónico de tristeza y dolor en ella… sin saber porque…

- ¿Quién esta hay?...

- No… no se quien

Sakura no podía ya seguir con eso y pronto quedo inconciente…

- Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?

Dijo abriendo sus ojos pesadamente, para encontrarse con el dulce rostro de su padre, algo preocupado, pero a la vez feliz de verla despertar

- ¿Sakura, hija te sientes bien? – dijo tomando su mano al lado de el sillón de la casa de su padre, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la terapia con la psicóloga

- ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué paso?...

Solo hasta entonces noto la presencia de Touya, que miro con un deje de seriedad a su padre, que correspondió la mirada con algo de preocupación

- Sakura… no volverás a tomar terapia con gente del consejo

La joven de ojos verdes abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero su padre se veía muy seguro…

- ¿Por qué no?

Su padre le obligo a que se recostara, ya que Sakura se había intentado levantar, pero aun estaba agotada, y eso se notaba

- Pudieron haberte lastimado mucho… no quiero que vuelva a pasar

Dijo muy serio y algo molesto, pero Sakura no lo entendió y el pregunto

- ¿Usaban la hipnosis no es verdad?...

Sakura asintió perpleja… jamás había mirado el rostro molesto de su padre, pero ahora lo estaba, y mucho…

Era la primera sesión en que la psicóloga intentaba usar un nuevo "método", pero Fujitaka no era tonto y había llegado a tiempo junto con Touya…

- **Nunca más** – dijo muy serio y abrazándola con un miedo interno que no se atrevía a rebelar a su hija – **nunca más vuelvas a permitirlo**

Sakura tenía una ciega fe en él, después de todo un padre como aquel no podía más que desear lo mejor para su niña…

- Esta bien, lo prometo papá…

Dijo dando por terminada una promesa y un misterio más que se abría en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, quien después de todo… jamás... nunca debería volver a recordar nada

**Fin de la Introducción**


	27. Reflexiones

Un nuevo semestre comienza…

Déjame contarte a ti, mi más fiel y leal confidente los sucesos que pasaron en los últimos días…. O más bien meses, porque será necesario aclarar varios puntos de vista y varias acciones que ocasionaron a su vez ciertas reacciones…

Pensaba mentalmente Sakura tumbada en la cama de su nuevo cuarto, que había sido por completo decorado por ella y su gusto, en tonos violetas y rosas, con almohadas en color melón, mientras escribía con a penas la luz de una lámpara una pagina más de su diario, tumbada sobre su cama…

**Capitulo 24**

**Reflexiones**

- Primero que nada por donde comenzare… - dijo dubitativamente con la pluma sobre su barbilla y de pronto dijo – ya se

Habrá que comenzar en el porque estoy aquí, y que hago en este nuevo cuarto, pues bien, ya no vivo en la mansión, la he dejado después de casi un año de vivir en ella por culpa de Tomoyo… más bien, por invitación de ella

**Flash Back**

- ¿Quieres que me mude con ustedes?

- Claro – dijo Tomoyo sonriente – Nada me haría más feliz, además ya tengo lista mi cámara para filmarte

Y bien… esta es mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji, o más bien…lo que queda de ella

No es que no la quiera por lo que es, pero creo que parte de su dependencia de filmarme y hacerme trajes se debe a su sentimiento de vació, sentimiento que regreso cuando Eriol desapareció… porque si, no sabemos aun si esta vivo o muerto

"Es un secreto solemne el que he hecho con ella de ayudarle a buscarlo, pero esto no lo puedo escribir, es arriesgado, nadie del consejo debe saberlo… mucho menos Syaoran, no quiero preocuparlo, además la búsqueda será difícil… no podremos confiar en nadie"…

Pensó Sakura en sus adentros algo preocupada

Quizás por ello he dejado que ella misma vuelva a su antigua rutina de tomarme en video, porque es algo que le relaja un poco, aunque ahora sabe que solo puede tomar lo "esencial", nada que tenga que ver con asuntos privados…

Y hablando de asuntos privados… Meiling fue la que hace meses ocasiono que algunos casi fueran revelados…

Extrañamente estaba celosa de mi¿que como lo se?, bueno no fue fácil para mi adivinarlo, de hecho ella me lo tubo que decir y poco a poco nos hicimos amigas, no como antes, si no reales…

Lo extraño del asunto es que haya sido yo el objeto de su molestia y no Ayumi, aquello jamás lo pude comprender… es decir¿celosa de mi por Syaoran?, jamás lo entendí realmente…

En fin… la vida no volverá a ser lo mismo ahora, la situación cambio…

Retomando el tema…

- Necesitas distracción, creo que te vendría muy bien a ti también vivir conmigo y las chicas – dijo Tomoyo

- Pero eso implicaría dejar a Zen y Sunny… no podrían vivir conmigo con Naoko y Chiharu aquí… - respondí yo

- Lo se- dijo Tomoyo con su dulce sonrisa y agrego – Syaoran, Eriol y yo también tuvimos que separarnos de nuestros guardianes, porque no podemos dejar de vivir una vida normal como los otros universitarios, y se que es algo difícil, pero no definitivo

Cierto, porque para ser sincera solo me falta un año para terminar mi carrera, gracias a los mil esfuerzos y cursos de verano que tome para intentar alcanzar el nivel que debía tener, aunque Syaoran y Tomoyo se gradúen este semestre…

Escribió Sakura un poco triste, ya que hubiera deseado graduarse con ellos…

- ¿Y donde tienen a sus guardianes?

Era una pregunta que siempre me había hecho, la verdad conozco muy poco a los dos guardianes de Syaoran, Porthos y Tigger, quienes por decirlo solo superficialmente son tan inexpresivos como su propio dueño…

Sonrió Sakura al recordar las serias miradas de ambos guardianes, que tenían tanto de la personalidad de Syaoran..

- Bueno, viven con mi madre en la casa que tenemos en Tokio, no crees que podríamos dejar que estuvieran solos, y menos con lo testarudos que son… - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – si quisieras podrían quedarse hay también los tuyos, de hecho… - dijo borrando su sonrisa – he notado que Spinel esta muy decaído desde que Eriol desapareció…

Pobre Tomoyo… estar enamorada de un hombre como Eriol es difícil, insisto el amor es el más tortuoso regalo que puede tener la vida, y al mismo tiempo el más indispensable…

- Tendré que pensarlo, no me gustaría que Madeline se quedara sola en esa casa tan grande, seguramente se sentiría triste – le respondí algo preocupada, dado que Madeline me ha ayudado como ninguna otra persona… de hecho es lo más cercano que podría haber a una verdadera madre

"Pero no se si sea adecuado decirlo, a veces creo que ella se siente triste…"

Pensaba Sakura preocupada que recordaba un pequeño deje de tristeza cuando le había sugerido la idea de irse a vivir con Tomoyo

- Ya eres mayor de edad Sakura, solo tu sabes lo que es mejor para ti – me dijo en aquella ocasión – Además no tiene nada de malo querer ser joven cuando uno lo es

Eso había sido por parte de Madeline, a los que no acababa de convencer del todo era a Sunny y Zen, ellos si estaban "algo sorprendidos"

- ¿Mudarse?

Repetía con incredulidad la seria y amable figurita de Zen, mientras Sunny negaba rotundamente con sus patitas

- No señor, Sakura aun estas muy joven para vivir en uno de esos departamentos de solteras

- ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? – pregunte atónita, aunque sabia que lo que en verdad les molestaba era no poder verme tan seguido

- Prometo que vendré a visitarlos, además tienen otra opción

- ¿Cuál?- dijeron ambos al unísono, creo que pensaron que diría que me los llevaría conmigo… pero…

- Hable con la tía Sonomi, y Madeline, pueden irse a vivir con los otros guardianes a la casa de mi tía

Sus caritas no parecían muy seguras

- Y ¿que opinan?

Sunny fue el que se acerco entonces y me abrazo de un brazo

- ¡¡¡No me abandones por favor Sakurita!!!

Bueno, no son cosas que me agrade recordar, pero finalmente y después de un soborno de dulces Sunny acepto vivir un tiempo con la tía Sonomi, pero Zen decidió quedarse con Madeline

Después de todo, ambos guardianes son realmente diferentes

Aun asi… me sigue preocupando más Madeline… sobre todo, porque recuerdo lo que le dije aquella vez, acerca de que ella no era nadie para meterse en asuntos de la familia… pero si lo es, nunca he visto más lealtad y amor en una persona que nada tiene que ver con nuestra familia que en ella, y de verdad lo aprecio mucho…

En fin… Tomoyo después de insistir tanto logro que antes de que comenzara el nuevo semestre me mudara con ellas, dado que Chiharu ha decidido vivir un tiempo con Yamazaki me quede con su cuarto, aunque lo tuve que remodelar a mi gusto¿Por qué?, bueno tenia ganas de hacer algo manual…

Recordó Sakura sonriendo al recordar como Syaoran le había ayudado a instalarse, (llevando cajas, muebles y pintando el cuarto junto con ella), que pese a no ser tan espacioso ni elegante como en la mansión, tenía un toque muy calido y era de buen gusto…

Pero si, retomando… Yamazaki y Chiharu han sido novios desde que estábamos a punto de terminar la primaria, y hoy después de más de ocho años de noviazgo han decidido comenzar una vida juntos¿Por qué la boda aun no?, bueno las bodas son costosas y ellos están también a punto de graduarse, la única que no se gradúa con ellos soy yo… (Escribió Sakura resaltando que estaba molesta por ello) y el papeleo y tramites para la graduación son gastos costosos…

Aun asi, cabe resaltar… lo más importante cuando estas enamorado como ellos, es estar cerca de la persona que amas…

"Yo estoy cerca de la persona que amo, pero el no se da cuenta" – pensó Sakura medio deprimida por su amor no correspondido por Syaoran, puesto que pese a llevarse tan bien como lo hacían, bien lo había dicho Nadeshiko aquella vez que fueron a comprar su coche…

"El tío Syaoran dice que te quiere como hermana"

En aquel momento no lo dije, ni lo quería admitir, pero aquel pensamiento hizo que me pusiera algo triste… porque se que el corazón de él… le pertenecerá siempre a ella (Ayumi)

Trato de no pensar en ello, pero cuando lo hago, creo que Eriol tubo razón en hacer lo que hizo… romper con Tomoyo de aquella manera para no hacerle daño a la persona que más amas es la mejor manera de amar… una que no tiene medida… una manera muy admirable

Creo que siempre me preguntare si lo que hizo Eriol… lo hubiera hecho aunque yo no hubiese caído en la trampa de la carta dark… si no hubiera estado en aquella circunstancia¿Eriol se habría entregado aun asi?

Siguió pensando Sakura tumbada boca arriba en su cama un momento, pero luego se volvió y continúo su escrito

Si he de serte sincera me duele, y me siento culpable por la situación de Eriol… si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, no se que habría hecho… pero algo es seguro, no hubiera sido tan valiente como el lo fue

Enfrentándose a todo esto solo, sin pedir nada a nadie y siempre dando lo mejor de si para los demás…

Me niego a creer que alguien asi pueda ser alguien de esa familia… aunque realmente lo sea

Y yo por mi lado… he sido muy cobarde en mi comportamiento…

Recordó Sakura tomando de uno de los cajones de su escritorio el libro Sakura cards…

- Les he hecho mucho daño… - dijo acariciando la portada del libro y abrazándolo – y lo que es peor, desde aquel día… no aparece la carta Esperanza

**Flash Back…**

- No te sientas mal Sakurita

Dijo Golden Sun en su forma falsa, al hablar con ella sobre la situación después del ataque de locura de Sakura…

- Les hice mucho daño… la prueba contundente es la marca

Todas las cartas sin excepción, tenían un tipo de mancha negra, sutil pero visible, y la carta esperanza había desaparecido por completo…

Sakura se sentía destrozada por ello, se sentía tan culpable

- Es natural que halla ocurrido esto – dijo tratando de calmarla – has despertado en ti un poder desconocido y maligno, y aunque ya no lo utilices siempre estará hay

- Sunny – susurro Zen dándole un codazo para que se callara, no era muy bueno hablando a veces

- No se preocupe mi señora – Dijo Zen para reconfortarla – estoy segura que cuando las heridas sanen la carta esperanza volverá a renacer… después de todo siempre será parte de su magia

- Solo espero que eso sea cierto – dijo Sakura en voz alta pensando en ello, mientras seguía abrazando el libro – No quiero… que por ninguna circunstancia algo malo vuelva a pasarles a ustedes, porque son mis amigas, mis mejores amigas

Sakura recordó algo de pronto…

Cierto, la carta Esperanza es una fusión de la carta vació y "esa carta"…

Pensaba con un leve sonrojo volviendo a arrojarse a la cama mientras aun tenia abrazado el libro…

Esa carta la cree hace ya diez años cuando me enamore de Syaoran… por primera vez

¿Pero como había sido la segunda?...

Ella reconocía que no estaba enamorada de Syaoran cuando había llegado de vuelta del internado, lo que ella sentía por el era un hermoso recuerdo de lo que el había significado en la vida para ella… pero que al volverlo a ver, había sido por demás erróneo…

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, parado frente a ella con ese rostro serio y desconfiado

Como cuando niño, pero aun peor porque tenía razones para estar molesto, es decir, cualquier hombre con el que se rompiera una relación por medio de una carta abría obrado igual ¿no?...

Su semblante serio y su desconfianza usual…

Recordó una de las primeras veces que la había vuelto a ver, y de su inusual platica…

- Quería hablar de lo que no concluimos hace cinco años

En ese momento me sorprendí como nunca, pero no daba pie de duda a lo que era…

Toda autocontrol- Veraz Sakura, leí aquella carta que me dejaste, y por un tiempo considere imposible que tu y yo termináramos pero con el tiempo, yo... conocí a alguien y ahora, yo y ellaY si, fue por orgullo sobre todo que obre en esa ocasión cuando el me dijo eso, es decir, porque razón tendría yo que llorarle a alguien, a cualquiera… pero lo mal interprete y lo ofendí

Recordó ella- Syaoran esta bien, eso no tiene importancia para mi ahora, después de todo fui yo quien dio por terminada nuestra relación hace tiempo, pensé que eso estaba muy claro

Su rostro molesto me desconcertó entonces, era obvio yo también había herido su orgullo con mis palabras…

Luego de eso todo fue de mal en peor para mí y para Syaoran…

Cada vez que el me veía hacia comentarios sarcásticos que yo devolvía con ímpetu, y es que en el internado me habían enseñado que la mayor parte de los hechiceros como yo no me querrían… estaba sola, en un mundo nuevo pese a haber vivido hay antes…

Bueno, sola no, tenia a los guardianes y mis cartas…

Pero hubo momentos en que las cosas cambiaron…

No uno, si no varios

Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos, con el tiempo entendimos que nuestra relación no habría podido tener futuro porque era más complicado y ya nada quedaba….

Pero no fue asi de mi parte

Llegue muy segura de mi misma cuando regrese de Inglaterra, para volverme otra vez solo una chica miedosa ante la potente atracción que tenían para mi sus ojos castaños…

Fue cuestión de unos meses para darme cuenta… amaba a Syaoran no por su físico si no por el…

Desde hace mucho… quizás desde siempre

Desde aquella vez hace ya más de doce años, cuando el llego a mi vida en un sueño

Y todo pareció un sueño realmente, porque poco a poco comprendía lo feliz que me sentía estando a su lado, todo era y es tan mágico cuando estoy a su lado…

Su presencia me hace infinitamente feliz, y es asi como comprendí que era inevitable

Si estoy cerca de él mi cerebro no funciona

Escribió Sakura con una débil sonrisa

Pero no… mejor no me torturo, ni lo torturo a el, que ha sido tan bueno conmigo y que solo me puede ver… como a una hermana

Su sonrisa se borro en ese instante…

Además todavía queda "eso" que resolver…

Escribía Sakura, no dando muchos detalles y haciendo aquello de modo superficial, algo que no le había dicho a nadie…

- Es cierto, mi poder cambio en el momento en que estuve peleando con Seishirou… pero ¿como fue ello? – dijo en voz a penas audible

¿Cómo?... como un ser como ella había podido despertar tan monstruoso y temible poder

Alguien a la cual toda la vida le habían juzgado de no ser capaz de llegar lejos debido a ser hija de un humano común y una hechicera

La mezcla entre un humano y un hechicero debía mermar los poderes de uno de sus descendientes… pero este no era el caso de Sakura…

Y… mi secreto

Escribió Sakura

Aquella vez en que Yuko me hablo a solas, antes de regresar a Tokio, y me lo dijo…

- Efectivamente tu presencia es básica en ese lugar, tu destino te esta alcanzando y muchos misterios te serán rebelados conforme pase el tiempo, como aquel que tanto te has preguntado y tanto has buscado

Aquello fue lo que más había llamado mi atención, solamente yo debía entender a que me refería… pero parecía que no

- ¿Un secreto?

Le pregunte en ese momento, pero ella cambio la conversación…

**A veces creo que Yuko sabe demasiado, pero que no dice nada**

¿**Sabrá algo sobre mi secreto?**

**Algo en mi interior me dice que si… el estar aquí era algo inevitable, como ella misma me dijo**

**Mi presencia era necesaria por ese algo que me perturba…**

**La forma misteriosa de los que proceden a mí alrededor…**

**No se si me he vuelto histérica, pero a veces siento que me siguen**

Sakura se detuvo en aquel momento, fijaba sus ojos en un solo punto pensando en ello…

La reacción de su padre el otro día cuando fue al psicólogo, y aquellos vividos sentimientos de que algo le faltaba

- No debería estar escribiendo esto… - Sakura estuvo a punto de cortar la hoja, pero al final opto por no hacerlo, quizás en un futuro le necesitara, ya que no podía contárselo a nadie, tenia que empezar a escribir sobre eso… si no se volvería loca

Al final retomando en donde se había quedado escribió

**A veces los sueños se convierten en pesadillas, y a veces no logras vislumbrar entre una y otra…**

Mi situación es compleja, pero tendré que manejarla con cuidado, ni yo misma comprendo porque lo hago, no hasta descubrir el secreto, pero por hoy quizás es mejor asi…

- Quizás lo sea… - pensó algo frustrada tratando de auto convencerse de ello

- ¡¡¡¡Ya cállate déjame dormir!!!!

Grito la amable voz de Meiling al otro lado, que era "muy delicada con el ruido", sobre todo a las dos de la mañana

Al instante Tomoyo despertó y entro al cuarto de Sakura después de Meiling…

Ambas vistiendo con pijamas, la de Meiling de color rosa y la de Tomoyo azul

Sakura escondió al instante su diario debajo de sus sabanas

- ¡¡¡Sakura Kinomoto creo que estas bien loca!!! – Exclamo la joven más calmada pero algo irritada, y es que necesitaba dormir – Es entre semana, son las dos de la mañana y tenemos que levantarnos a las siete – dijo a modo de reclamo mirando su reloj, mientras Sakura sonrió nerviosa y algo apenada

- Lo siento… no podía dormir con facilidad, es la primera noche que paso fuera de casa – dijo encogida de hombros

- Que niña tan delicada… - exclamo amablemente Meiling y Tomoyo sonrió diciendo

- Vamos Mei, es la primera noche de Sakura aquí, se razonable

- ¿Bueno y que tanto hacías?

- Hablo con las cartas – dijo ella mintiendo, porque conocía de buena fuente lo curiosas que eran sus amigas, sobre todo Meiling

- ¿No les puedes hablar a las cartas a una hora más razonable o en fin de semana?… - dijo levantando una ceja y Tomoyo intervino

- Solo ten cuidado de que Naoko no te vea haciendo eso

- ¿Haciendo que?

Dijo entrando por la puerta Naoko, quien ingreso bostezando con una larga bata de dormir blanca y sus pantuflas de conejo

- A Sakura le gusta hablar con su muñeco

Sakura sintió ruborizarse mortalmente cuando Meiling tomo en sus manos a "Syaoran" su osito, que por supuesto no dejaba nunca fuera a donde fuera…

- ¡¡¡Meiling Li!!! – dijo ella quitándole de las manos el viejo osito con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y el ceño fruncido

- Uyy… ¿mi primo sabe que aun lo tienes? – dijo Meiling que si sabia la procedencia de dicho objeto

- No tendría porque saberlo

Dijo aun sonrojada, pero era cierto, no tenia porque saberlo porque lo había metido en una caja muy sellada que no había permitido que Syaoran moviera, además de que cuando visitaba su antiguo cuarto se cercioraba de esconderlo bajo su cama…

- Hay que emoción, por lo visto te sigue gustando mucho para que lo tengas aquí¿no?

Dijo Meiling molestándola como de costumbre, y es que era tan fácil hacer que se apenara, que le resultaba divertido

- ¡¡Cállate!! No es asi – dijo negando con la cabeza de forma eufórica – lo que sucede es que… yo… y el osito es…

- Yo me refería al oso Sakura – Dijo Meiling y Sakura se sintió aun peor, pero Meiling ya no dijo nada, solo sonrió mientras Naoko agregaba

- Hay pues ya déjenla dormir con tu fastidioso osito, muero de sueño – dijo volviendo a bostezar – y mañana tengo examen, asi que yo si me voy a los brazos de Morfeo – dijo Naoko marchándose a su cuarto

- Estuvo cerca – agrego muy sonriente Tomoyo

- Mi astucia me sorprende hasta a mi misma – dijo Meiling y Sakura la miro algo molesta

- Bueno ya no haré ruido… ahora largo de aquí que quiero dormir – dijo señalando la puerta aun algo apenada por la escena

- Ja… mira quien lo dice – Dijo Meiling, pero aun asi se marcho junto con Tomoyo quien se despidió amablemente de Sakura, siendo distinta de la manera cariñosa en que Meiling le trato aventándole una almohada a la cara y cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Esa Mei… no la voy a entender nunca – dijo Sakura con la almohada en manos, volviéndose y agarrando el diario terminaba de escribir

Bueno, el vivir aquí será una nueva experiencia para mi, algo distinto – escribía algo sonrojada – porque tengo de vecino a el… la persona que más me gusta ver siempre

"Mi querido Syaoran"- Dijo en voz muy bajita abrazando su oso

- ¡¡¡Te oí!!! – Destaco Meiling desde el otro cuarto, que estaba al lado derecho del de Sakura, pero ella destaco en voz molesta

- Yo me refería al oso, asi se llama

- Si claro… - Oyó decir con sarcasmo a Meiling

Y Sakura apago finalmente su lamparita, dejando bajo el colchón de su cama su diario, no sin antes colocarle el candado, para luego, como solía decir Naoko: Entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, o irse a dormir…

Daba igual, de todos modos todas llegarían tarde al día siguiente a clases, a la mañana siguiente, pero era algo con lo cual debían aprender a vivir…

Con uno más en el departamento, y sobre todo una persona como Sakura Kinomoto

**Fin del Capitulo**


	28. Propuesta y Desición

Todavía era invierno en la ciudad de Tokio, y todo estaba cubierto aun de la blanca nieve

El ambiente era muy relajante pese a todo, y Syaoran Li se sentía muy tranquilo ahora…

Pasaba entre las lapidas cubiertas de nieve hasta detenerse en una en especifico…

La inscripción de la piedra no se apreciaba por la capa de nieve que tenia encima, pero con la mano enguantada quito aquello leyendo en ella…

Aquí yace Ayumi Li

Syaoran sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo de aquella mujer a la cual había jurado amar eternamente en el altar nupcial… hace ya meses atrás.

- Ayumi…

Dijo colocándose de rodillas y mirando la tumba, para colocar luego de unos momentos unas bellas orquídeas blancas, sus favoritas

Syaoran se aclaro la voz para hablar

- Te preguntaras que hago aquí sin ser este un día especial…

El joven de ojos castaños callo unos segundos contemplando la piedra

- No te he olvidado Ayumi – comenzó diciendo – Pero no puedo cerrarme a la vida, ni a este sentimiento que parece resurgir cada vez que vuelvo a verla

Syaoran sentía tristeza y algo de remordimiento realmente, como podía sentirse tan feliz siendo viudo de hace solo unos meses…

- Quisiera haberte hecho feliz la mitad de lo que tu me hiciste mientras estuvimos juntos – afirmo – pero ahora… ahora se que la amo realmente a ella

Syaoran parecía menos tenso ahora, estaba algo preocupado pero feliz

- La amo de verdad Ayumi… como tu siempre dijiste, parece el destino que cada vez que la vea vuelva a sentir esto por ella, solo que ahora es más fuerte – aseguro pensativamente

Tocando la piedra casi con una caricia siguió hablándole

- Eso no quiere decir que ella valla a ocupar el lugar que tu dejaste vació en mi, ese nadie podrá tocarlo, ella solo llenara el lugar que dejo ella misma vació en mi cuando se marcho de Tokio… el lugar que siempre le perteneció después de todo

Syaoran había pensado miles de veces en hacer tal cosa, pero solo hasta ese momento se sentía completamente seguro de que era lo correcto

- He venido a pedirte permiso para ser feliz otra vez… pero ahora he comprendido que parte de mi felicidad depende de ella… voy a pedirle que sea mi novia – dijo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos y una sonrisa nerviosa – y sabes que no es nada sencillo para mi hacer algo como esto, pero creo que es el momento correcto y esperaba tu consentimiento

Syaoran se levanto de aquella lapida y finalmente agrego

- Estoy infinitamente agradecido contigo Ayumi, y siempre lo estaré porque estuviste conmigo en momentos muy difíciles… una parte de mi siempre amara tu recuerdo

Termino diciendo Syaoran para alejarse del sitio

**Capitulo 25**

**Propuesta y Decisión**

- Estoy decidido…

Dijo Syaoran con determinación a Tomoyo y Meiling, quienes sonreían al verlo, estaba feliz, pero nervioso, nada parecido a Syaoran Li jefe del clan Li y quizás futuro mandatario de la sociedad hechicera… no, en ese momento era solo un joven enamorado

- Asi que hoy es el gran día, muchas felicidades – dijo Meiling sonriendo y agrego con cara sarcástica – ya te habías tardado…

- Bueno… han sido días difíciles para Sakura, tenia que considerarla a ella y a mi mismo… tú sabes, después de lo de Ayumi

Dijo el un poco serio pero Meiling intervino

- Ayumi sería muy dichosa de verte nuevamente feliz, sobre todo si es con alguien como Sakura – dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos, en una expresión tierna – estoy segura que ella te da su bendición desde el cielo

- Gracias Mei – dijo el abrazándola, ante la sonrisa de Tomoyo, quien dijo

- ¿Y ya tienes pensado como se lo vas a decir?

Syaoran soltó a Meiling de golpe con cara asustada…

- No…

- Jajajaja – rompió en carcajadas Meiling, ante lo que el joven suspiro – es muy extraño verte tan asustado, solo por declararte a una chica

- No… no es solo una chica, es Sakura Kinomoto, la mujer de la que estuve enamorado como loco desde que éramos pequeños – agrego Syaoran tumbándose en el sofá del departamento, con la mirada hacia el techo

- Que poético – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

- Valla… pues si Sakura supiera que piensas asi de ella, muy seguramente ahora te estaría abrazando feliz, ya de deberías ir a decírselo

- No es verdad lo que dice Syaoran – agrego Tomoyo muy seria y animada – es un momento especial en la vida de ambos, debe ser tierno, romántico y sobre todo – siguió sacando de quien sabe donde su cámara – debe ser grabado para la posteridad y el recuerdo

Syaoran casi callo de espaldas ante la actitud de Tomoyo, mientras la nuca de Meiling surcaba gotitas de sudor

- Hay Tomoyo no cambias nunca, pues yo pienso que este tortolo atolondrado debe ser abierto, sincero y muy directo, la despistada de Kinomoto no se dará cuenta si no se lo dices de frente de forma clara y especifica… - Meiling sonrió de manera traviesa y dijo – Hasta creo que deberías buscar en un diccionario la palabra noviazgo, decírsela y decirle que es lo que quieres con ella

- Meiling Li… - Dijo de manera molesta e intimidante Syaoran Li, haciendo que la asustada joven se escondiera tras una sonriente Tomoyo

- En serio das miedo a veces – dijo atrás de Tomoyo aun – ojala Sakura te baje lo gruñoncito

Syaoran cambio su expresión, algo pensativo y serio

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Tomoyo

- Que pasaría si ella… no quisiera…- trato de terminar, pero no había sido necesario, Tomoyo y Meiling habían comprendido con facilidad

- Hay un viejo adajeo que dice que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan – dijo Tomoyo y Meiling agrego feliz

- ¡¡¡Si!!! Además eres todo un bombón querido, estas para comerte – dijo con un guiño coqueto tomándolo del brazo y abrazándolo eufóricamente

- Ya basta Meiling… no digas tonterías – dijo el muy ruborizado por la pena

- Pues si, quien iba a despreciarte como eres… eres

- Guapo, inteligente y muy rico… - Agrego Ryoken en el cuarto de su departamento en Japón, son su fiel amigo y compañero de vida, su guardián Pirrot…

El ave tenia la apariencia demoníaca, su rojo pelaje era similar al fuego, y sus ávidos ojos negros lo hacían lucir como un ser del infierno…

Fuera de su apariencia atemorizante, el guardián tenia a penas la estatura de una gallina, no muy grande para intimidar a alguien si no percibía bien su aspecto

El ave se poso sobre el hombro de su dueño y dijo

- No todas las mujeres buscan solo eso en un hombre… y al menos por lo que hemos visto ella no luce como una de esas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero su amo sonrió

- No, no es una mujer común en lo absoluto, no solo es bella e inteligente si no que tiene un potencial mágico indescifrable

Agrego con una mezcla de orgullo en sus místicos ojos azules

- Otra razón para no estar con ella – Dijo Pittot muy serio – Usted es un Kurosagua, un miembro de la familia de Hechiceros negros más importante en la historia… ella una Amamia

Dijo señalando una de las fotos de ella, que el joven poseía en tamaño poster y que había tomado en una de las practicas de las porristas

De hecho para este punto de su vida, la habitación completa de Ryoken estaba tapizada con fotos en diferentes lugares y momentos de Sakura

Un gesto de adoración algo obsesivo

- Una hechicera del consejo de magos que están en contra de hechicería negra – termino de decir el guardián

- Que importa, yo ya no soy nada – Dijo sentándose sonriente – Acaso no abandone mi familia ya hace bastante… - sus ojos azules se tornaron algo tristes – si estuviera muerto para ellos no significaría nada… como no significa nada mi vida en sus asuntos

- Señor Ryoken… - el guardián pese a su forma era leal y estaba preocupado por la salud mental de su dueño, llevaba mucho tiempo en soledad sin nadie que lo amara ni que lo comprendiera, su propia familia le había dado la espalda por ser más débil que los otros hechiceros y por su poco interés en el tema de la magia negra

- Sakura Kinomoto será mía a cualquier precio – dijo con decisión en sus ojos

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que lo aceptara?, usted a coqueteado con ella de mil maneras y no parece emocionarla ni un poco – dijo entre dientes esto ultimo, ya que tenia un poco de miedo de su dueño

Y por su mirada molesta atino que si le había incomodado

- No he sido lo bastante perseverante, las mujeres necesitan tiempo para aceptar estas cosas – dijo paseándose por la habitación y tomando la foto numero treinta y cinco de Sakura de su buró…

- Tiene razón – agrego el guardián – No fue suficiente el zeppelín que contrato diciéndole te amo Sakura Kinomoto, no fue suficiente el caballo que le regalo con su nombre escrito en el, ni los diamantes, las invitaciones, las flores, e incluso su intento multicultural de llevarle serenata al balcón de su casa

Ryoken se encogió de hombros… solo hasta el momento pensó¿habría sido algo obsesivo?

- Ya comprendo – agrego con una sonrisa de triunfo reanimado ya se en que me equivoque todo este tiempo

El guardián miro a su amo con curiosidad

- No le he dicho que sea mi novia de un modo normal, no podía tomarlo en serio… - dijo para si mismo – eso es, la veré hoy y le declarare mis sentimientos de un modo normal, sin flores o cosas raras que vendan en Internet

Sus ojos azules destellaban llamas de emoción y su guardián le miro incrédulo

- Señor… ¿se encuentra bien?, creo que necesita vacaciones… ha estado bajo mucha presión y

- ¡¡¡¡No necesito vacaciones!!!! – Grito molesto golpeando una mesita – necesito el amor de Sakura Kinomoto ahora!!!

El guardián se callo de golpe, su amo era aterrador cuando tocaban el tema de Sakura

- Muy bien… solo puedo desearle suerte… - dijo alejándose del cuarto, pero en el marco de la puerta de detuvo y dijo – y que no le descubra nunca

- Cuando Sakura me ame de verdad le diré quien soy… solo hasta entonces – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la foto, donde se veía a Sakura con lentes… su foto favorita y la que más trabajo le había costado sacar, dado que la joven casi no los usaba, solo para leer

Y es que el mismo joven recordaba como el mismo, alguna vez había sido el poco social y torpe joven cuatro ojos que su familia odiaba…

Cambiando por completo a ser el sex-simbol de la universidad de Tokio

Mientras tanto…

Un apuesto joven de ojos castaños se adentro en la joyería, una muy poco conocida pero muy especial por hacer trabajos de primera calidad a mano

- Señor Li, que sorpresa – dijo un anciano que atendía el negocio

- Como esta señor Tokiwa, he venido por el…

- Ya lo se, he estado trabajando tanto tiempo en eso que he logrado tenerlo listo hoy – dijo sacando de un cajón de madera una cajita negra y mostrándole a Syaoran su contenido…

Syaoran tomo el fino relicario de oro, uno que tenia forma de corazón con la inscripción S+S por delante y que dentro se podían depositar dos fotos a cada lado del objeto, fotos que obviamente Syaoran ya tenia contempladas de quienes eran…

- Es precioso señor Tokiwa – dijo sonriendo – no sabe lo que ha hecho por mi

- Fue un trabajo difícil pero bastante gratificante – dijo el con una sonrisa – Su dama será muy feliz con un objeto como este… -dijo metiendo el relicario en su caja mientras agregaba – es un objeto de alto valor económico, pero es más grande en valor sentimental¿no es asi?

Syaoran asintió

- Como usted mismo dijo, es para una dama muy especial

El anciano sonrió satisfecho, Syaoran le había pedido aquel encargo desde hace una semana y el pobre hombre había tenido que olvidar todo su demás trabajo por la elaboración de dicho objeto, que cabía resaltar era único en clase y estilo

Pero a Syaoran no le había importado gastar una fortuna en ello, pues no solo había tenido que pagar ese trabajo, si no los que no podría realizar el hombre por prestar mayor importancia al encargo de Syaoran, pero amaba a Sakura y si ella le decía que si, todo habría valido la pena

Pero para Sakura… aquel día había sido catastrófico para ella…

Se hallaba sentada sobre uno de los columpios del parque Ueno en Tokio, mientras pensaba lo que había sucedido esa mañana

**Flash Back…**

Ella se dirigía a una de las aulas de la universidad en busca de Tomoyo, cuando escucho que hablaban de ella

- Algo sobre Sakura?

En vez de entrar como toda persona normal haría, Sakura escucho lo que ella y Syaoran Li decían tras la puerta…

¿Por que?, esto lo había hecho por el constante interés que su amigo depositaba en ella, y quería ver su opinión desde un sitio "seguro"

- Tu bisabuelo me lo pidió antes de fallecer.. – Sakura miro por la puerta entre abierta su rostro, y por lo que observaba lucia serio y preocupado…

- Me pidió que cuidara de Sakura siempre

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad de lo que acababa de escuchar…

- ¿Te pidió eso? – dijo Tomoyo también algo sorprendida y el asintió

- Le prometí solemnemente que lo haría…

Luego de aquello prefirió no entrar hay, en aquel momento solo quería salir corriendo

Por desgracia, Sakura no habia escuchado más acerca de la conversación, si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera enterado de los verdaderos sentimientos de su mejor amigo…

Pero las cosas no siempre resultan como las planeamos

- ¿Esta reservado este lugar?

Sakura alzo la mirada, Ryoken estaba hay y aquello solo incremento más su tristeza, hubiera esperado que fuese Syaoran y no el, quien estubiera con ella

- No, adelante yo ya me retiraba – dijo decaida

- Espera – dijo deteniendole suavemente por el brazo – tenemos que hablar – dijo con una sexy sonrisa que a cualquier mujer hubiera derretido de emoción, pero Sakura no estaba para esas cosas

No con el al menos

- ¿De que quieres hablarme?

Inquirio desganadamente bajando el rostro que el tomo en sus manos guiandolo hasta encontrarse con sus ojos azules

- Sakura…

El joven obviamente habia notado su decaido estado, y no sabia si era el momento ideal para aquello, pero estaba decidido a seguir con su objetivo

- Sabes lo mucho que me gustas, no – corrigió él – te amo y te quiero de verdad, soy sincero al pedirte esto… - dijo tomando su mano con las suyas – ¿me harias el honor de ser mi novia Sakura?

Era extraño eso en el, Sakura siempre le habia visto coquetearle a ella, pero de maneras muy abiertas euforicas y extrañas, jamás de un modo simple o privado…

A ella siempre le habia parecido que todo aquello que el hacia era un show, un juego de un caza novias que solo buscaba aventuras de una noche

Pero al verlo hay, tan distinto y ensimismado con ella

- ¿Me amas? – repitio incredula de que alguien pudiese quererla de tal modo… si alguna vez habia tenido aquella duda solo habia sido de parte de…

Prefirio no pensar en ello, y decidio ser lo más amable que pudo al decirle

- Ryoken, eres alguien muy dulce y tierno – dijo deslizando su mano que era sostenida por el joven – pero no te amo

Ryoken estaba molesto, pero prefirio tragarse su orgullo

- ¿Amas a alguien Sakura?

Ella esquivo su mirada inquisitiva

- ¿Por qué no me respondes? – dijo el desesperado estando casi seguro de su respuesta

- Si hay alguien – dijo ella sin mirarlo con tristeza

El rostro de Ryoken era indescifrable… no parecia molesto ni celoso, pero en el fondo lo estaba

- ¿Es Li?

Pregunto en tono neutro

Ella se sonrojo, no hizo falta que dijera nada… todo se veía en sus ojos esmeralda

- ¿El te ama? – pregunto una vez más Ryoken mientras sentía hervir su sangre ante la admiración que Sakura tenia solo al pronunciar su nombre

- Eso no importa ya…

Ryoken entendió todo entonces de golpe…

En su mente solo habían dos explicaciones lógicas…

Una, que Syaoran fuera gay, otra que Syaoran ignorara sus sentimientos…

Hubiera preferido la primera, pero era obvio que el interés de Syaoran hacia Sakura era más allá del solo "mejores amigos"

La pregunta ahora era¿podria sacar ventaja de la condicion de su adversario?

- Sakura… - dijo el sin pensarlo encontrando una vez más sus ojos que estaban a punto de llorar… como hace horas cuando habia escuchado la declaración del hombre del que estaba enamorada

- No entiendo bien la situación, pero si me lo permites te tendre paciencia y aceptare lo que tu me pidas para que seamos novios

- Ryoken no, no es justo para…

No pudo seguir hablando, el le tapo su boca con un dedo

- Dame una sola oportunidad Sakura – dijo muy serio pero amable – déjame ser yo quien logre extraer el recuerdo de Syaoran Li de tu mente… solo dame una oportunidad

Pero Sakura dudaba y el lo miro en sus ojos

- Te prometo que si no logras olvidarlo te dejare en paz en un mes, pero por favor… no cierres tu corazón a mí, yo jamás te lastimaría

- Si no funciona… yo – dijo entrecortadamente por su tristeza

- Si no funciona seremos amigos, te prometo entender si no puedes amarme

Jamás hubiera pensado Sakura la posibilidad de aquello, pero el viendo que ella no aceptaría busco un argumento que seria definitivo

- No puedes esperar que Syaoran Li te llegue a querer un día, sobre todo… - dijo buscando hacerlo del modo en que no fuese a recaer sobre el su argumento – después de cómo amo a su esposa

Sakura sintió aquello como una jarra de agua fría al cuerpo

El espero con paciencia y ella recordó las mismas palabras de su mejor amigo un día común… hace poco

Flash Back

- ¿Una pareja?

- Todos necesitamos amar a alguien, es algo necesario en la vida de un ser humano

Sakura miro a su amigo algo nervioso y se sintió algo emocionada… ¿se referiría el… a amarse mutuamente?

Pero el tema parecía incomodarle un poco, lucia extraño

Y ahora entendía porque…

Syaoran amaba a Ayumi, y eso le traía malos recuerdos seguramente

Seguramente por causa de aquella promesa que había hecho con su bisabuelo solo buscara "alguien más" en quien recayera tan difícil obligación

Sakura no podía sentirse más triste ni desilusionada

- Acepto…

Dijo finalmente y el la abrazo, pero ella tardo bastante en corresponder aquello

Pero cuando el busco besar sus labios ella lo aparto

- Entiendo… - dijo con voz neutra – necesitaras algo de tiempo

Sakura solo asintió y el dejo el tema de lado volviendo a abrazarla con más fuerza

- No importa Sakura… jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño – dijo con infinita devoción en su voz – ni siquiera yo mismo…

Una hora después Ryoken estaciono su coche frente al edificio donde vivia Sakura, pero también Syaoran…

- ¿Es necesario que lo haga?- dijo rompiendo el silencio ella

- Es lo mejor para ambos – dijo apretando su mano con amor – es necesario serle sincera a tu mejor amigo

- De acuerdo dijo Sakura bajando del coche sin muchos ánimos, llegando al departamento de Syaoran como habían acordado por teléfono…

Cuando ella ingreso al lugar, el la miro con algo de nerviosismo, y ella a su ves tenia la misma expresión, pero por causas diferentes…

- Tenemos que hablar – dijeron los dos al unísono y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sakura… ambos tenían tanto en común, que…

Prefirió no pensar en ello mientras desviaba la mirada y pasaba a sentarse junto a Syaoran en un sofá de su departamento

Después de mucho, Syaoran había decidido decirle las cosas de una manera franca y directa, asi que tomando aire iba a comenzar cuando ella le interrumpió

- Déjame contarte primero… por favor – dijo con una sonrisa

El la miro anhelante, con un brillo e ilusión en sus ojos, apretando en su mano aquel relicario que había mandado hacer para ella y que contenía las iniciales de ambos entrelazadas…

Sakura no se atrevió a mirarlo por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a levantar la mirada sonriente y dijo

- Hoy… Ryoken me pidió que fuera su novia

**_My life is brilliant... Mi vida es brillante.  
_**

El corazón de Syaoran pareció detenerse en ese momento, pero no quiso sacar conjeturas, Sakura siempre había rechazado a ese antipático sujeto, porque tenía que ser diferente ahora…

- ¿Y tu?... – Aun asi pregunto con rapidez y nerviosismo palpable en sus ojos castaños, pero Sakura, como siempre, no lo noto

**_My life is brilliant... Mi vida es brillante  
My love is pure... Mi amor es puro  
I saw an angel... Yo vi un angel  
Of that I'm sure... De eso estoy seguro  
She smiled at me on the subway... Ella me sonrio en el metro  
She was with another man... Ella estaba con otro hombre  
But I won't lose no sleep on that... Pero no perdere el sueño por eso  
'Cause I've got a plan... Porque tengo un plan_**

- Esta vez acepte Syaoran – dijo mirándolo a los ojos algo dilatados pero con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa forzada

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful... Eres Hermosa. Eres Hermosa.  
Your're beautiful, it's true... Eres Hermosa, es verdad  
I saw your face in a crowded place... Mire tu rostro en un lugar abarrotado  
And I don't know what to do... Y no se que hacer  
Cause I will never be with you... Porque nunca estare contigo**_

Pero el tampoco lo noto… aquellas palabras fueron casi letales para su corazón y tubo que contener un temblor intrínseco cuando pregunto con gran dolor en el, apartando la mirada

- ¿lo amas?

Sakura no le miro a los ojos y tomo aire antes de responder

- No…

**_Yes, she caught my eye... Si, ella atrapo mi mirada  
As I walked on by... Cuando pase cerca  
She could see from my face that I was... Ella podia ver por mi cara que yo estaba  
flying high... volando alto  
And I don't think that I'll see her again... y yo pienso que no volvere a verla otra vez  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end... Pero nosotros compartimos el momento que durara hasta el final_**

Y antes de que el fuera a decir algo más agrego con entusiasmo fingido

- Pero llegare a amarlo… estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, sobre mi vida intelectual y vacía y el poder compartirla con alguien… y si tuviera que elegir ahora… - dijo sin mirarlo y con los ojos vidriosos pero sonriente - ese alguien seria Ryoken, después de todo es guapo, inteligente… y me ama, se que no es un hechicero ni nada por el estilo… pero en verdad me ama – dijo esto ultimo como tratando de creerse ella misma sus palabras

Aquel comentario si destrozo el corazón de Syaoran, quien miraba a Sakura con nerviosismo y una mezcla extraña que no supo definir más que como felicidad

Pero ¿él?…

- Tengo que irme - dijo de pronto Sakura y agrego mirando la puerta – me esta esperando en su carro

Entonces como si no fuese a existir un mañana lo abrazo con fuerza y el a su vez correspondió el abrazo, dejándose llevar ambos solo por esos segundos, donde Sakura cerro los ojos imaginando que no tenia que irse

- Gracias por todo – pero obligándose a volver a la realidad

Dijo a modo de despedida sin querer separarse de el, mirándolo a los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar, con un nudo en la garganta y a su vez el mismo había deseado que el tiempo se detuviera para no dejarla ir…

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful... Eres Hermosa. Eres Hermosa.  
Your're beautiful, it's true... Eres Hermosa, es verdad  
I saw your face in a crowded place... Mire tu rostro en un lugar abarrotado  
And I don't know what to do... Y no se que hacer  
Cause I will never be with you... Porque nunca estare contigo  
_**

Para no tener que verla alejarse de él, quien a su vez y con dificultad logro articular..

- Solo deseo que seas feliz pequeña

El corazón dorado que Syaoran apretaba con fuerza y amor callo al suelo cuando Sakura salio, como el mismo corazón del joven que en aquel momento habría sido indescifrable…

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful... Eres Hermosa. Eres Hermosa.  
Your're beautiful, it's true... Eres Hermosa, es verdad. _**

**_There must be an angel with a smile on her face... Debia ser un angel con una sonrisa en su cara  
When she thought up that I should be with you... Cuando ella penso por encima de eso yo deberia estar contigo  
_**

Sakura había prácticamente huido del sitio, sin dejarle expresar aquellas palabras que Syaoran tantas veces había practicado

- Te amo

Dijo con un terrible dolor intrínseco, sabiendo que el amor de su vida se apartaba de él… esta vez, ahora si, para siempre…

**_But it's time to face the truth... Pero es hora de enfrentarse a la verdad  
I will never be with you... Yo nunca estare contigo_**

_  
_**Fin del capitulo**

Jejeje…

Sorprendente, les sugiero a los lectores que se fijen bien en lo que escribo en otras historias o en esta misma, todo esto es un circulo planeado desde el primer episodio de Los Amamia, desde la primer aparición del primer personaje y todo eso, es por ello que les dejo la pregunta de tarea a ustedes que me han hecho el honor de leer mis historias

¿Si el capitulo 6 de Los Amamia hubiera sido diferente y el abuelo de Sakura no le hubiera pedido semejante favor a Syaoran, cambiaria algo? en otras palabras ¿estarían juntos al fin?

Gracias x decirme lo de las canciones nn de hecho yo misma me paso traduciendo las letras lo mejor k puedo :p


	29. Comienza la Guerra

Era sumamente hermosa…

Al menos para el no había dudas…

Syaoran se encontraba parado a un lado de las gradas del gimnasio universitario donde se desarrollaba un duelo de uno a uno del equipo de kendo

Del lado izquierdo se encontraba Kory Nakagawa, el capitán del equipo de una universidad de Kobe, del otro Ryoken K, el capitán del equipo de casa, de la universidad de Tokio

Pero eso no era lo él distraído joven miraba…

El lugar estaba atiborrado de jóvenes que aclamaban a ambos equipos, destacando en el sitio la afición femenina que apoyaban al capitán Ryoken…

Entre ellas… junto a las porristas, Sakura Kinomoto

La mujer que por causa del destino seguía amando en secreto

Sakura lucia radiante, ni siquiera había notado su llegada al sitio y apoyaba con entusiasmo la participación de su novio

Llevaba su largo cabello sujeto en dos coletas con listones blancos y usaba los colores de la universidad en su ropa, el blanco y el azul marino siempre le habían hecho lucir muy bien…

Bueno cualquier color

Syaoran ingenuo de la batalla siguió mirándola con interés mientras Ryoken que ya había notado su presencia en el sitio venció con agilidad y destreza única en su clase a su oponente…

Había encontrado el punto débil de su oponente, descuidaba mucho su posición, y es que con sinceridad era intimidante pelear con la leyenda del equipo de Tokio, Ryoken, por lo cual los jóvenes perdían concentración tan solo de verlo

Las jóvenes porristas gritaban emocionadas ante la fuerza y elegancia de sus movimientos con la katana de madera, pero el joven a penas fue declarado ganador del encuentro corrió a los brazos de Sakura quien le recibió algo sorprendida cuando el la levanto con facilidad en sus brazos y la aprisiono junto a el

Era la peor escena del día, por fortuna no se estaban besando, asi que el joven de ojos castaños decidió huir antes de que semejante situación se presentara… sus ojos y sobre todo su corazón ya no tolerarían ver algo asi

Y no era que lo hubiese visto antes, porque Sakura jamás le había permitido tal acercamiento a su novio

Las apariencias engañan a veces…

**Capitulo 26**

**Comienza la guerra**

La joven de ojos azules se encontraba dispersa mirando fijamente su tasa de café que tenia en sus manos en la cafetería universitaria…

- Que bueno que llegaste

La joven levanto la vista para encontrarse con una chica que vestía con jeans azules y blusa blanca, su prima…

- Eres tu la que tardo en venir – dijo a modo de reproche un poco molesta – que milagro que tu carcelero te halla dejado salir a verme

- Vamos no seas mala conmigo – dijo sentándose frente a ella y colocando una mochila negra en la mesita – te tengo "noticias importantes"

Tomoyo abrió los ojos mucho dispuesta a prestar toda su atención a la plática

- Te escucho… - dijo con impaciencia

Sakura saco de su mochila una laptop de color blanca y la encendió mientras le decía

- Encontré pistas… - dijo a modo de explicación – estuve buscando en los archivos de los principales periódicos de la ciudad – dijo con orgullo y recordó – al menos mire veinte pero descubrí algo interesante

- ¿Qué fue? – insistió Tomoyo

- Pese a que todos mencionaron… "aquello", ninguno declaraba que hubiera testigos con vida – dijo colocándose frente al aparato mientras abría una carpeta – hasta que encontré algo inusual…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Tomoyo parándose al lado de Sakura y mirando la maquina

- Un articulo… que fue cambiado por ordenes del editor, quince minutos después de las primeras impresiones, en este nos habla de un sujeto, un testigo con vida que declara haber observado la pelea de dos seres en el parque Ueno aquel día… - dijo en voz a penas audible, quizás se estaba precipitando al hablarle en un sitio tan poco privado pero era importante decirle, porque… – y…

- Aquí estas

Sakura cerro de golpe la laptop, y ambas jóvenes voltearon la mirada a su interlocutor

- Ryoken… - articulo Sakura desanimada, era lo que ella temía

Tomoyo frunció el ceño sin aparentar su desagrado al joven rubio de ojos azules, tal y como se había mostrado siempre en el caso de Ayumi Hinu…

Y es que ella en el fondo siempre pensó que Sakura y Syaoran debían estar juntos siempre, y no dudaba en realidad que aquello tenía que pasar tarde o temprano…

Si diez años no habían podido acabar con su amor, personas de por medio como el capitán del equipo de kendo solo serian más pruebas que superar

Pero últimamente molestaba mucho, y era impertinente cuando Tomoyo trataba de hablar de asuntos privados con Sakura…

Y aun cuando ella le miraba molesta el le sonrió ampliamente saludándola de beso en la mejilla

- Habrá un evento de caridad que el equipo de kendo esta organizando, me gustaría ver si puedes ayudarles a las porristas con los asuntos – dijo el justificando su aparición, ya que se imaginaba los comentarios que Tomoyo haría respecto a sus constantes visitas a Sakura, y en el fondo no quería lucir paranoico… pero lo era

- Estamos haciendo cosas importantes – declaro algo molesta Sakura

- ¿De verdad? – Dijo abrazándola y mirando a Tomoyo sonriente - ¿Acaso mi primita quiere que te pongas otro de sus modelitos?

Tomoyo sintió hervir su sangre, aquel joven era tan insoportable como Ayumi e igual de ofensivo…

- No seas grosero – declaro Sakura separándose de su abrazo y el puso cara triste – esta bien, te ayudare, todo sea por la caridad… - dijo resignada a seguir siendo asediada si no accedía a la petición de el

- ¿No tiene mi novia el más grande corazón de todos? – dijo volviendo la mirada a Tomoyo quien envió una sonrisa sarcástica a Sakura que ella entendió de inmediato

Sin palabras Tomoyo daba su opinión acerca del posesivo novio de Sakura mientras la pobre joven solo trataba de calmar su ira diciendo

- Prometo que luego hablaremos del asunto –dijo guardando su laptop y marchándose con su novio

Tomoyo miraba feo esa escena, como su linda y dulce prima se había hecho novia de ese "homo sapiens", pensaba ensimismada cuando alguien llego sentándose frente a ella

- Hola Tomoyo – dijo sorbiendo de una pajilla su refresco – cielos… luces muy molesta

- Tu que crees… - dijo mostrándole con un movimiento de sus ojos azules el porque y Meiling también dejo lo que hacia con rostro molesto

- Arghh… se me revuelve el estomago de solo verlos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – es obvio que Sakura no ama a ese sujeto

- No, no lo ama – Apoyo Tomoyo mirando a Meiling cuando la pareja se perdió de vista - ¿Qué demonios paso Mei?, se suponía que Syaoran y Sakura debían ser novios para este momento…

- Si… ni yo tengo idea, Syaoran se rehúsa a hablar del tema… - dijo algo cabizbaja – auque no lo dice con palabras se que esta muy triste

- Sakura tampoco luce feliz – reflexiono Tomoyo pensando en que pese a que siempre sonreía, no tenia aquel brillo de felicidad real que solía tener antes…

- Ambos son unos tontos – dijo Meiling molesta y agrego muy entusiasmada – ¡¡¡¡es nuestro deber interferir ahora!!!!

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Tomoyo al ver su repentino entusiasmo

- Si – aseguro con una sonrisa malévola – quizás se rehusé a hablar con nosotras por separado de esto, pero tú y yo juntas debemos convencerlo de que la guerra acaba de empezar

- Te apoyo – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – esos dos necesitan toda la ayuda posible

Ambas jóvenes se fueron del sitio con un nuevo propósito en común… apoyar tan conflictiva relación…

Mientras tanto, lejos de hay…

Un ente caminaba por las calles, nadie podía saber de quien se trataba a simple vista

Una niña de ojos y largos cabellos grises que parecía muy triste y solitaria, pero no sabia bien porque

Esta vez tenía aquella forma humana y nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que realmente era o representaba…

La niña era nada menos que una carta, la carta vació…

Tras la perdida de la fe en Sakura, un cambio drástico había ocasionado que una vez más, la carta vació se separara de aquella carta sin nombre que Sakura había creado al descubrir su amor por Syaoran… hacia ya más de diez años

Ahora ella vagaba perdida por la ciudad de Tokio, ante las miradas curiosas de las personas que veían los extraños atuendos de la niña vació

Y ella como el mismo nombre lo decía… se sentía muy sola, como si algo importante le faltara y por alguna causa no sabia que…

- Puedo ayudarte pequeña… - declaro una voz a uno de sus lados, como si esa persona comprendiera sus pensamientos

Un hombre de edad miraba a la niña con una sonrisa… había encontrado algo muy interesante al bajar de su limusina esa tarde

La niña le miro extrañada¿podría aquella persona comprender su sentimiento?...

El joven tenía una mano sobre su frente tratando de alejar aquel tortuoso pensamiento de que ella jamás le pertenecería

Había estado intentando estudiar la clase de presupuestos sin mucho éxito, estaba cansado y deprimido aceptando el hecho de que el separarse de ella era peor que morir…

Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos

Todas las mañanas veía a Sakura salir del departamento de enfrente para ser recogida por ese antipático sujeto…

En las practicas, en las clases, en sus momentos libres¡¡siempre estaba con el!!

Detestaba la idea, porque tenia que ser tan difícil, debía olvidarla y ya!! Existían millones de mujeres en el mundo y cualquier otra estaría dispuesta a estar con el cuando y como el quisiera

No era del todo ingenuo de la atracción que el propiciaba en el sexo femenino, lo que el se preguntaba y lo que le importaba era ¿Por qué para ella no?

El solo tenía ojos para ella y ella…

Seguramente estaba ya muy enamorada de Ryoken

Y lo peor de todo, era un cobarde…

Lo admitía porque sabia que pese a querer gritárselo a la cara… decirle que la amaba y que sufría de amor no correspondido por ella no podía

No podía arruinar su felicidad, ella merecía ser feliz una vez en su vida y el no iba a intervenir

Quizás seria mejor volver a China, olvidarse del asunto, olvidarse de una vez por todas de Sakura Kinomoto y encerrarse en su vida, sus responsabilidades y obligaciones y su sofocante familia

Un llamado del timbre le hizo levantarse de forma desganada y abrir la puerta

- Tomoyo, Meiling¿Qué hacen aquí?

Dijo de mal humor como de costumbre a la vez que les dejaba pasar

- Necesitamos hablar del asunto ¿no crees? – dijo Tomoyo extrañada de su descortesía

- Si es sobre Sakura no quiero oír nada – se adelanto el molesto – ya estoy harto de que quieran saber detalles o intervenir – dijo pasándose una mano por su rebelde cabello y paseándose nervioso por el cuarto como león enjaulado – no ven que ella es feliz ama a otro sujeto y yo soy el pobre diablo al cual solo podrá llamar amigo

Ambas chicas sintieron tristeza al escuchar sus bruscas palabras, se notaba lo herido que estaba y Tomoyo no supo que decir… levemente recordó a Eriol… ¿habría pensado o sentido alguna vez lo que Syaoran?

- ¡¡¡Basta ya Syaoran!!!

Meiling se acerco a él colocándose frente a frente y dijo con voz molesta y preocupada

- Mírate nada más debería darte vergüenza – dijo muy molesta – tienes veintidós años y te comportas como un niño de primaria aun

- No me interesa Meiling – dijo esquivando su mirada

- Pero a mi si me interesa demasiado verte feliz – declaro ella aun molesta - No se porque pero me interesa y creo que tu y ella lo valen

- Ella tiene novio – repitió con impaciencia – Sakura me lo dijo… ella quiere ser feliz y yo – sorpresivamente bajo el tono de voz a uno a penas audible y triste – yo no soy nadie para interferir…

- Syaoran… - dijo Tomoyo sorprendida por su evidente tristeza, y es que no sabia bien que decir pero Meiling fue quien siguió

- No se trata aquí de meterte en medio de ellos, se trata de pelear por lo que quieres – dijo ella ya más calmada pero firme – Voy a serte muy sincera querido primo – dijo tomando su rostro – creo que tu y ella merecen ser felices, no solo ella, ni solo tu y esta más que comprobado que juntos se ven completos

- Meiling… - Syaoran lucia sorprendido y ella agrego sonriente

- Te aseguro que si se tratase de cualquier otra te diría que desistieras, pero estamos hablando de Sakura, nuestra Sakura, esa niña despistada y alegre que nos hizo cambiar a ti y a mi misma hace años...

- Es cierto – agrego Tomoyo con entusiasmo – no puedes olvidar asi de fácil que son los mejores amigos y que ambos han pasado por cosas y situaciones muy especiales, algunas difíciles y otras alegres

- No dejes que un idiota como Ryoken arruine lo que tienen, tú la amas después de todo

- Si… tienes razón, pero… si ella no

- Solo ten fe, déjala decidir a ella, podría sorprenderte su respuesta – dijo Tomoyo animadamente intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Meiling, que sonrió en respuesta

- Querido primo… creo que es hora de iniciar el contra ataque¿no crees?

Syaoran tomo el rostro de Meiling y beso su frente abrazando a ambas jóvenes

- Gracias… no se si sea lo correcto, pero que diablos tienen razón…

Dijo entusiasmado saliendo corriendo del sitio rumbo a la universidad

- Se le olvidaron las llaves del coche y del departamento – dijo Tomoyo sonriente

- Volverá en un minuto… ese primo mió es un despistado – dijo intercambiando una mirada sonriente con su amiga

Una hora después…

La universidad completa estaba entusiasmada, el equipo de kendo universitario en coordinación con una institución altruista organizaban un baile para recaudar fondos, un baile de disfraces del cual los fondos se donarían a casas hogar para niños huérfanos….

Por esa razón Sakura había aceptado ayudar a organizar dicho evento junto con algunas compañeras porristas que hacían todo lo que Sakura les pedía y que en aquel momento estaban terminando de decorar el auditorio universitario donde se llevaría acabo dicho evento

Pero por su parte tanto Sakura como Ryoken tomaban un descanso, para comer algo en la cafetería donde se habían puesto a revisar los últimos detalles del evento

- Ya casi esta todo listo – dijo Sakura sorprendida de lo rápido que habían avanzado en tan solo una semana – espero que reunamos suficiente dinero

Sakura hacia los cálculos administrativos del presupuesto, por lo cual tenia puestos sus lentes con calculadora en mano y lápiz en la otra, pero Ryoken aparto dicho aparato de su mano y la apretó con la suya

- ¿No crees que merecemos un descanso?

Sakura se quito los lentes de inmediato y sonrió levemente y dijo

- De acuerdo pero solo unos minutos

Ryoken iba a ponerse en plan romántico pero para fortuna de Sakura una porrista llego a la mesa dirigiéndose a ella…

- Capitana, disculpe la interrupción, pero necesitamos ayuda por acá

Ryoken mando de inmediato una mirada enfadada a la chica que noto aquello con temor, pero Sakura no lo noto marchándose con la joven y disculpándose con su novio

- Vuelvo en unos minutos – dijo Sakura alejándose con su amiga

- Grrr… - gruño el joven molesto porque no podían ni estar solos cinco minutos últimamente y cuando estaban solos Sakura era bastante complicada

Syaoran entro entonces en el sitio y se puso frente a Ryoken con gran seriedad

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

Como si para el pobre capitán del equipo de kendo no fuese suficiente tener que lidiar con media universidad estaba él… la persona a la cual si amaba Sakura

- Esta ocupada Li, y no creo que tenga tiempo para ti – dijo levantándose de su sitio sonriente y triunfal – cualquier cosa que tengas que arreglar con ella hazlo conmigo

- ¿No crees que ella puede hablar por si misma? – Dijo molesto y muy serio y agrego – ¿o es otra de las cosas que no le quieres dejar hacer?

- Entre nosotros no hay secretos Li, ella me ama – dijo aun sonriente pero con desprecio hacia Syaoran – Asi que no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, es más¿porque no te consigues una vida?

Syaoran estaba furioso pero prefirió omitir el comentario y solo dijo

- Voy a hablar con ella, estar contigo es perder mi tiempo

Syaoran se iba a retirar cuando Ryoken le tomo de la camisa mirándolo con ira de forma muy abierta

- Mira creo que no te quedo muy clara la situación – dijo sin soltarlo – Sakura es mía en todos los sentidos, soy el centro de su vida y ella de la mía asi que ¿porque mejor no pintas un bosque y te pierdes en el?

Syaoran pareció por un momento tolerar el comentario, pero al segundo siguiente no se resistió y apretando el puño le dio un golpe en el estomago enviándolo al extremo de una mesa, donde aterrizo en una especie de guisado caliente…

Todos miraron la escena incrédulos, una especie de incomodo silencio se torno en el ambiente…

Incluso la cocinera y la cajera dejaron sus labores para volverse a ver la escena

Ryoken se levanto tan furioso que sus ojos despedían casi literalmente llamas, no solo por la humillación, si no porque ya odiaba al joven de ante mano por el amor de Sakura…

- Maldito idiota – dijo tomando lo primero que encontró en la mesa y arrojándolo hacia Syaoran

Una especie de extraña gelatina fue a dar a la cara del joven Li ante la mirada de muchos incrédulos…

La cafetería estaba llena y ellos estaban dando un show como pocas veces se había visto

A uno de los espectadores le pareció divertido lo que hacían y no se resistió, lanzando un pedazo de pan, y pronto todos comprendieron el concepto

- ¡¡¡¡Guerra de comida!!!! – grito una joven de entre la multitud y pronto la cafetería se convertía en un campo de batalla

De todos los extremos del sitio los jóvenes lanzaban menjurjes y pedazos de comida cayendo por todos los sitios, mientras las cocineras se escondían y una llamaba a los apoyos por teléfono

Sakura entro en el instante en que Syaoran y Ryoken iban a empezar un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo

- ¡¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?!!- exclamo con sorpresa avanzando hacia ellos cuando resbalo con un pedazo de pastel, cayendo de forma poco elegante en el piso

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – Ambos jóvenes se iban a dirigir a ella olvidando temporalmente su encuentro, pero…

Ninguno de los dos dejaría avanzar al otro…

El encuentro seguía en su apogeo, pero Syaoran y Ryoken solo se miraban entre si con desprecio…

Mientras a su alrededor y sobre ellos seguían cayendo los pedazos de espagueti, albóndigas y toda clase de platillos mezclados

Un hombre viejo e imponente entro al sitio entonces…

Todos los que participaban en la guerra se detuvieron al instante… todos conocían a ese sujeto intimidante

El rector de la universidad, Peter Riverson…

Los que tenían algo en la mano lo soltaron o lo escondieron al verlo entrar al sitio, y la gente resguardada en las provisionales trincheras (debajo de las mesas) salían con alivio al verlo entrar

Pero a la vez con temor

El gordo y viejo hombre miraba el desastroso campo de batalla y lo sucio que todo mundo estaba

Sakura se levanto con dificultad por lo resbaloso del piso y ambos chicos tuvieron que suspender su encuentro, decidiendo ayudar a Sakura

- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? – dijo el rector caminando unos pasos entre la zona de desastre

Y un alumno lo vio venir, pero no pudo advertir a tiempo…

El rector se dio cuenta de la mirada de varios jóvenes que veían sobre su cabeza

Sin esperarse aquello el rector miro el techo recibiendo de lleno una especie de papilla de color verde sobre el rostro

La multitud palideció del miedo, sobre todo Sakura que estaba incrédula a lo que había pasado hay…

Solo había dejado el sitio cinco minutos y ahora todo era diferente¿Por qué?

- ¡¡¿Quién demonios es el responsable de esto?!! – grito el rector quitándose con la mano aquello

Más de uno, por no decir todos volvieron las miradas a Syaoran y Ryoken, pero para su desgracia Sakura estaba en medio de ambos

- Ustedes tres… a mi oficina – dijo con un rostro que hubiera asustado hasta al más rebelde de los alumnos

Sakura trago saliva temiendo por su impecable expediente y hasta entonces Ryoken y Syaoran comprendieron el lió que habían armado

Quince minutos después…oficina del rector

Sakura suspiro con temor, los tres jóvenes estaban sentados como si fuesen niños castigados en la oficina principal, teniendo en frente al malévolo rector que pese a todo tenía una sonrisa triunfal

Por otro lado, tanto Syaoran como Ryoken parecían no temer nada, ambos seguían molestos por la presencia del otro y fue Syaoran quien se apresuro a decir

- Nada de esto fue culpa de Sakura

- Tiene razón – declaro Ryoken interviniendo y señalando a Syaoran dijo – Todo fue culpa de él, el me agredió primero

Sakura sintió pena por semejante escena, ambos parecían niños y ella estaba en medio de ambos evitando que quisieran volver a entrar en acción

- Claro que no… todo es tu culpa, tu – iba a agregar Syaoran cuando el rector interrumpió aun sonriente

- No, nadie trate de librarse de esto… - actuando como maestro ofendido comenzó con su discurso – estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes jóvenes, no parecen tener su nivel educativo, pero pese a todo voy a ser piadoso con sus expedientes…

- ¿A que se refiere? – Dijo Sakura saliendo por fin de su callado estado

- Todos ustedes tienen un poder sobre las masas asombroso, no hace falta ver lo que paso aquí, los jóvenes son influenciables por sus acciones- dijo con una pausa mirándolos a los tres con triunfo – por ello ustedes tres aceptaran unirse de forma "voluntaria" al grupo de teatro

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Syaoran incrédulo – ¿hay un grupo de teatro?

- Verán – explico el rector – es por ello mismo que son más que adecuados, sus actitudes repercuten de manera impresionante en la gente y el grupo de teatro es tan poco conocido que es el club universitario minoritario en este momento y amenaza con cerrarse si sigue asi

- ¿Cuántos miembros hay? – pregunto Sakura perdiendo el miedo

- Tres alumnos

- ¿Tres? – pregunto Ryoken prestando atención al fin

- Bueno… más bien seis – dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa burlona

- De ningún modo – declaro Ryoken molesto – no me interesa para nada ese tipo de cosas

Sakura se sorprendió de lo que su novio decía, pero Syaoran no se quedo atrás

- Ni a mi, prefiero que se nos ponga un castigo correcto y

- ¿Seguros de que eso quieren? – dijo con tranquilidad el sujeto

- No, ellos estarán encantados de participar – declaro Sakura adelantándose y ellos solo quedaron incrédulos

- Pero…- iba a decir Syaoran pero Sakura lo fulmino con una mirada para dirigirse luego al rector de forma amable

- ¿Me permite cinco minutos a solas con ellos?

El hombre tomo un reloj de arena de su escritorio y volteándolo le dijo

- Tienen un minuto…

Pero para Sakura iba a ser más que suficiente…

A penas el hombre salio miro de manera molesta a ambos y dijo

- No he cuidado tanto mi promedio y calificaciones para que vengan ustedes dos a arruinar mi reputación en esta escuela por una tonta disputa suya… - dijo con mirada sombría e intimidante - asi que van a actuar asi tengan que representar papeles de payasos, árboles, rocas o teatro kabuki

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y Ryoken solo frunció el ceño

- ¿Queda claro?

- Claro jefa… - dijo con tono sarcástico Ryoken, Syaoran solo se limito a callar y el rector entro y dijo

- Bien, comenzaran mañana mismo, la obra se estrena en un mes…

Con resignación el triangulo amoroso de aquellos tres tubo que aceptar tan indiscutible oferta

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Estamos a punto de terminar magia en esta pagina, ya k el 1 de abril se estrena la tercera parte de la trilogia, CARNAGE x aki proximamente... osea pasado mañana XD**


	30. Bunta Apasionado

Sakura estaba muy entusiasmada aquella mañana…

Pese a que la situación había estado muy tensa el día anterior, era un nuevo día y sobre todo se encontraba feliz por tener entre sus manos un paquete para ella que venia de México…

Su muy querida amiga Anabel le había enviado unas cosas, fotos de su rancho, las cosechas, vaquitas, en todas se encontraba Anabel y un sobre venia entre ellas…

Sakura se coloco sus lentes y comenzó leyendo en perfecto idioma japonés aquella carta

Arggghhh…

Mi querida Sakura, no sabes como me cuesta escribir en japonés, los kanjis son complicados aun para mi, bueno ya!!! Dejo de hacerme la interesante .

En el siguiente párrafo Sakura empezó a leer la letra en ingles de su amiga

Mucho mejor, lo siento me tarde casi una hora para escribirte lo anterior TT¿impresionada?, deberías estarlo, acuérdate del pacto que hicimos tu, Josette y yo de aprender nuestros idiomas para hablarnos de cualquier modo, espero que sigas repasando el español porque te tengo una sorpresita …

Dentro de la caja a parte de las fotos, el vino y los otros "tiliches" como el zarape, te he enviado un cd muy bueno… la canción numero uno me pareció apropiada por "tu situación", no te hagas la desentendida que yo me entero de todo y se como labora tu tortuosa mentecilla…

Bueno me despido temporalmente, por favor háblame más seguido que te desentiendes del mundo… ¡Eres una despistada a veces!...

Atte Anabel Ortega

A Sakura le dio curiosidad, por fortuna era fin de semana, un sábado y estaba aun con su pijama blanca con flores de cerezo de forma muy cómoda

Encendió el aparato de sonido para dirigirse luego a servirse un tazón de cereal de la cocina

Naoko, Tomoyo y Meiling habían salido juntas y le habían invitado de compras, pero ella estaba exhausta, el baile seria en unas horas y ella a penas si había dormido por tener todo arreglado

Y no es que les hubiera faltado tiempo, si no que Sakura era sumamente exigente consigo misma y la idea no le había permitido conciliar mucho el sueño

Por la parte de sus amigas, aunque ya todas tenían sus disfraces les faltaban unos cuantos accesorios y habían tenido que ir a comprarlos…

Con el mando a distancia del aparato de sonido Sakura puso en marcha el cd mientras se acomodaba cómodamente en uno de los sofás de la sala, frente a aquel aparato, a la vez que se llevaba un bocado de cereal a la boca…

"_Te estas equivocando mamá tu…_

_Te estas equivocando_

_Te estas equivocando"_

"_Aprender equivocando"_

Por poco Sakura se ahoga de la impresión, comprendía a la perfección la letra en español de la canción… y había entendido el doble sentido del mensaje

No tenía una gran letra la canción, pero era concisa, Sakura había comentado algunos detalles de la situación desde "su punto de vista" y Anabel daba con ingenio su opinión del tema

En otras palabras sabia que se refería a su novio, Ryoken…

"_Lo que tu quieras va a suceder…_

_Pa el caso no es lo mismo amor que placer"_

Frunció el ceño al pensar en ello y apago el aparato para dirigirse a la ducha, hasta el mismo apetito se le había quitado al escuchar eso…

Ya ella misma se había cuestionado muchas veces la situación y si era justo para Ryoken… ¿porque tenia que seguirse atormentando con los comentarios de sus amigas y los de Anabel aparte?… no, mejor no pensar en ello

Pero la letra de la canción no podía ser más acertada…

**Capitulo 27**

**Bunta Apasionado **

- Esta situación se torna cada vez más extraña – dijo Meiling mientras caminaban por un centro comercial de Tokio…

- Pues si, el alboroto que causaron ayer Syaoran y Ryoken no es para menos, todo mundo hablara de eso en la universidad por semanas…

- Quizás por más – dijo Naoko acomodándose los lentes - ¿pero porque se pelearon? No comprendo…

Meiling y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas sonrientes y la última respondió

- Syaoran esta enamorado de Sakura

- ¿Qué?!!! Yo pensé que solo se querían como amigos… - exclamo muy sorprendida la joven de ojos castaños – entonces los rumores son ciertos…

- ¿Qué rumores? – Pregunto Meiling con curiosidad

- ¿Acaso no lo saben? – Ambas movieron la cabeza en señal de negación y Naoko continuo – Se rumora por la universidad que Li esta enamorado de Sakura y que Ryoken y el son rivales…

- Wow… que rápido corren los chismes – Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa – Haber si Sakura se da cuenta al fin con esto… es una atolondrada

Meiling suspiro resignada y Tomoyo dijo

- Pues parece una novela de las que tanto te gustan Naoko, Sakura amaba a Syaoran, Syaoran se le iba a declarar y llega Ryoken en escena e interrumpe¿no les parece trivial?

- ¿Y si Sakura quiere según ustedes a Li porque no lo acepta? – Dijo Naoko

- Porque ella ni idea tiene de que el la ama, ella piensa que solo la ve como una hermana, es más creo que hasta trata de evitarlo últimamente – Respondió Meiling con una mueca de disgusto

- ¿Y si ustedes saben, porque no intervienen? – Naoko se encontraba confundida

Tomoyo fue quien afirmo segura

- Porque esto es muy especial y deben descubrirlo por si mismos… no podemos interferir en cosas como el amor mas de lo que nos corresponde, además Ryoken ama a Sakura y eso no seria justo, por ello la pregunta aquí es… ¿Será Syaoran competencia para el apasionado y sensual Ryoken?

- Pero si el es tu amigo¿porque dices eso? – Dijo Naoko – Incluso a mi me agrada más Li que Ryoken…

- Si, por eso mismo, no dudo de su potencial ni del amor que Sakura y el se tienen, interferir seria dudar que no pudieran resolver esto solos…

- Y lo harán – dijo Meiling con seguridad, muy sonriente, pero Tomoyo no estaba tan segura… quizás porque en su experiencia personal había aprendido que el amor era algo tan frágil y complejo como un vaso de vidrio

Sakura termino de hablar con la profesora de teatro…

Haciendo un trato con Syaoran y Ryoken había decidido pedir permiso para faltar a la clase de teatro ese día, ya que el grupo de teatro solo se reunía los sábados a las cuatro, sin embargo tenían que estrenar una obra en un mes, obra que no tenían, ni actores, ni nada…

A Sakura le costo trabajo convencer a la profesora, pero accedió, parecía estar enferma finalmente por su tono de voz…

Pero definitivamente por la forma tan poco interesada de hablar de ambos jóvenes (Syaoran y Ryoken), mejor que fuera ella quien arreglara la situación…

Ya que temía que ellos lo empeoraran…

Y no entendía al fin y al cabo porque se llevaban tan mal, aunque si bien recordaba, ni Syaoran ni su novio se llevaron bien nunca

Era aun temprano, pero su atuendo requería de preparación, asi que comenzaría a vestirse pronto…

Sin considerar que ella además era organizadora del evento y tenia que estar antes que nadie en el

Sakura entro sonriente al ver el disfraz en su armario, Tomoyo le había pedido permiso para confeccionarlo y como siempre, había logrado un excelente diseño…

Sakura se disfrazaría de Yuna de Final Fantasy X-II en su traje de guerrera, el cual era por demás sexy…

Habían decidido en mutuo acuerdo como pareja que eran ahora Ryoken y ella ir disfrazados de alguna pareja y por tanto Ryoken se disfrazaría de Tidus, lo cual también le quedaba bien al joven y Tomoyo también se lo había confeccionado (a regañadientes)

Pero pese a no amar a Ryoken la misma Sakura no podía negar lo guapo que era físicamente…

Tenía más de lo permitido en un hombre normal de medidas corporales, era inteligente, dulce y muy apasionado…

Y no lo amaba

Quizás porque sabia en el fondo que el fantasma de Syaoran Li le daría gran guerra y no podría eliminarlo de una forma fácil…

Lo que Syaoran y Sakura compartían radicaba mucho de lo que Ryoken y ella tenían, con Syaoran era completamente distinto

Habían sido enemigos, amigos, novios, enemigos otra vez, indiferentes, compañeros de escuela, del consejo, vecinos, habían sido de todo juntos…

El historial Li estaba por completo rodeando su vida, hasta su prima la estimaba mucho y los padres de ambos habían estado comprometidos mucho antes de que se les concibiera…

La vida no podía ser mas cruel por tener a un hombre multifacético junto a ella, y que ella amara a cada uno de esos hombres… todos siendo el mismo Syaoran Li

Esa tarde en el departamento de Syaoran, Meiling y el hablaban de un tema…

- No puedes faltar a la fiesta – dijo molesta su prima

- No quiero encontrarme a ellos dos hay, y en ese campo no puedo interrumpir, significa mucho para Sakura la fiesta

Meiling sonrió al ver lo tierno que Syaoran era siempre cuando hablaban de Sakura, el joven siempre anteponía la felicidad de ella por la suya, cosa contraria a Ryoken…

- Descuida – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Ya me he encargado de Ryoken yo

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste Li Meiling? – Dijo Syaoran mirándola sorprendido y asustado, porque conocía a su prima

- Jajajaja – se echo a reír con ganas y dijo – Le cambie su disfraz, uno muy inapropiado para alguien de su edad y que además lo hará verse ridículo

- Meiling eso es muy bajo… ¿Cuál es el disfraz? – dijo con completa curiosidad cambiando su semblante molesto, cosa que hizo sonreír aun más a la joven

- Te lo digo si prometes ir a la fiesta – dijo ella

- Eso es chantaje… - pero tenía mucha curiosidad y sabía que de otro modo… – de acuerdo, iré

- ¡¡¡Que bueno!!! – Exclamo Tomoyo saliendo de la cocina donde había tomado una galleta – Porque estuve una semana haciéndote el traje y si decías que no me iba a enfadar

- Lo tenían todo planeado ¿no? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Por supuesto, mi querido primo no merece menos

- Espera… ¿Qué disfraz es?

- El tuyo es el disfraz de Jack Sparrow, el de los Piratas del Caribe – dijo con entusiasmo – Tomoyo trabajo mucho en el y creo que le quedo…

- Me refería al de ese tipo – dijo sin ocultar su interés – ¿realmente es tan estupido como para no ponérselo?

- Claro que si, el disfraz es de…

- Jajajaja – El joven Ryoken sonrió feliz al haber realizado con éxito su misión, había cambiado el traje que Tomoyo había confeccionado para Li esa tarde

El joven había escuchado a Tomoyo decir acerca de que ella confeccionaría los disfraces para el evento, y sabia que ella estaba haciendo el de Syaoran, asi que introduciéndose con sigilo esa tarde había cambiado el disfraz por uno muy peculiar que un joven de su edad no usaría, no en su sano juicio

Estaba tan contento que quemo con maldad el traje que Tomoyo le hizo a Li

- Se sorprenderá mucho cuando encuentre el trajecito que le deje para la fiesta – su sonrisa se amplio mientras le decía a su guardián Pirrot, ya en su casa – Se sentirá tan apenado que no se atreverá a molestarme

- ¿Cuál es el disfraz?... – dijo el ave extrañada

El joven sonrió y le mostró una imagen que dejo al ave con cara sorprendida…

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Ryoken pasó por Sakura

Pero al salir ella con su traje ya puesto se quedo sin habla…

Sin lugar a dudas Sakura tenía un buen cuerpo, y con aquella blusa de gran abertura en color blanco y rosa al final, ese pequeño short, media falda y botas negras era terriblemente sexy

Además con aquel corte de cabello parecía tenerlo corto, puesto que las capas mas cortas de el salían de un largísimo listón rosa, usando un pupilente azul para complementar el modelo

Y ella misma que no solía usar un atuendo tan atrevido, e ingenua de su misma belleza se sentía algo incomoda…

Pese a saber de modas, maquillaje y demás, Sakura no pensaba que fuese tan deseable para un hombre, de hecho si alguien se lo hubiese mencionado lo habría considerado broma o se abría reído…

Pero lo era…

- Voy a ser la envidia de toda la universidad – dijo mirándola con ternura y pasión y ella se sonrojo levemente

- No si nos tardamos, tenemos aun cosas que hacer y no tienes puesto tu disfraz – dijo ella mirando al joven que tenia aun ropa casual - ¿Qué paso?

- Tengo todo en mi casillero, no tardare mucho en arreglarme

Sakura sonrió levemente recordando una conversación con su amiga "Any"

"Regla universal del hombre: Aquellos que se arreglan son seguramente gays o narcisistas…"

Any tenía una total desconfianza del sexo masculino con buenas razones, pero siempre hacia reír a Sakura con sus comentarios, aunque no lo pareciera en aquel entonces, ya que Sakura había sido en esa época de su vida por demás seria…

- Bueno vámonos – dijo caminando por el pasillo cuando se encontraron con el…

Syaoran los miraba con una expresión seria, parecía molesto o resentido y Sakura no entendía el porque

Pero no era con ella

- ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta?, contamos con tu apoyo para…

- Claro – dijo amablemente hacia ella – No me lo perdería por nada

- Me alegro… – Iba a decir algo más Sakura y Ryoken le interrumpió cogiendo su mano

- Se nos hace tarde, con permiso Li…

Una breve mirada de completa hostilidad se dejo ver en ambos chicos, pero efectivamente ninguna había sido hacia Sakura

Li Syaoran sonrió levemente cuando ambos se marcharon…

Pero Ryoken también lo hizo…

Ambos se llevarían una gran sorpresa esa noche

Las10 pm…

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta, la gente estaba llegando poco a poco y Ryoken se había retirado para vestirse..

Syaoran hacia lo mismo en otro sitio

Y entonces ambos lo miraron con sorpresa, un grito de horror digno de una película de miedo se dejo escuchar en la universidad de Tokio….

- No puede ser… - dijo Ryoken tomando en sus manos el disfraz – esto no es lo que me iba a poner…

- Demonios… tubo que ser el – murmuro realmente molesto Syaoran para si mismo – Ese Ryoken debió darse cuenta del engaño y me tendió una trampa

- Li lo descubrió demonios – murmuro en otro sitio Ryoken…

Y por desgracia no quedaba tiempo ni lugares abiertos para conseguir otro disfraz, asi que ambos tendrían que conformarse

La gente iba llegando poco a poco al lugar y Sakura sonrió al ver a sus amigas con sus disfraces…

Meiling vestía un disfraz de Pucca que le quedaba muy bien, Tomoyo tenia un traje de Sailor Mars y Naoko tenia un cuchillo que pasaba por ambos lados de su cabeza y un traje que tenia mucho relleno

Sakura le miro con duda…

- Y tu… ¿Quién eres?

- Soy un hombre de mediana edad que murió por causa de su amante quien le atrinchero un cuchillo por la sien…

- Ahhh…. – fue lo único que logro decir Sakura

- Que original¿de donde lo sacaste? – Dijo Chiharu que ingresaba con Takeshi…

- De un libro que estoy escribiendo jojojojo

Sakura sonrió levemente y miro a Chiharu y su novio

Ella vestía de Sakura Haruno (Naruto) y Yamazaki usaba el disfraz de Naruto

Como era de esperarse, Chiharu usaba peluca rosa y pupilentes

- Valla pues todas lucen muy bien – dijo Sakura y Tomoyo saco su cámara con velocidad inusitada

-Pues si, pero aquí tenemos a nuestra guerrera Yuna que maravilla!!! – Sabia que el traje te quedaría a la perfección, fue hecho pensado en ti – dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

- He… pues los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer, diviértanse – dijo Sakura algo tímida y atemorizada por la cámara de Tomoyo que no dejaba de filmarla

- Hay que graciosa y tímida es mi prima

Todos se miraron con gotitas de sudor sobre las frentes, pero luego un enorme Bunta apareció en escena

- Fumo fu fumo fumo fu…

- Ahh!!! – Exclamo Meiling asustada por la aparición de la enorme botarga - ¿Quién eres tu y porque nos asustas de este modo?

El Bunta miro molesto a Meiling y la tomo del brazo junto con Tomoyo llevándoselas del sitio con velocidad

- Ajajajjajjajja – Reía Meiling con ganas al ver al hombre tras el Bunta, su muy querido primo… Syaoran Li

- ¿Qué paso con tu disfraz? – Dijo Tomoyo incrédula de verle vestido como el osito de Fumo Fu Full Metal Panic, aquella serie de anime

- Ryoken se dio cuenta de la trampa y la volteo… no puedo dejar que Sakura me mire en estas condiciones – dijo sonrojado y molesto por la risa de su prima que trato de mitigar con esfuerzo… lucia tan gracioso con ese cuerpo de osito…

- Bueno, no te puedes dar por vencido ahora!!!, no dejes que te gane, tienes ventajas que el no

- ¿Cómo cual? – Dijo el desanimado…

- Sakura no sabe quien es el Bunta y puede "portarse mal" – dijo Meiling a modo de mala conciencia

Syaoran se sonrojo de sobre manera, no olvidaba la forma en que Sakura se había vestido para la fiesta y el que le dijera "portarse mal"…

- Me refiero a que le tiendas otra trampa a Ryoken, después de todo ella no sabrá quien fue, y el no podrá decírselo – dijo Meiling con un guiño en sus ojos

- Ah… si, eso – respondió el tratando de evitar el libidinoso pensamiento sin entender el porque lo había tenido

Y es que pese a que Sakura fuera tierna y dulce ahora se veía como una mujer, bueno desde que llego de Inglaterra, y el hecho es que era una mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera como pareja... En todos los aspectos

- ¿Cuál es tu plan entonces? – dijo el tratando de concentrarse en el tema

- Simple… - dijo ella con una sonrisa – Quítasela en el baile

- Brillante y sencillo – dijo Tomoyo – pensé que tenías planeado hacer algo que lo hiciera lucir ridículo

- Esta más que comprobado que esas cosas no le funcionan a mi primo, por una razón siempre se le voltean – dijo con una mueca y agrego – por ello mejor el contraataque directo

- ¿Te olvidas de que no puedo hablar? – Syaoran estaba disgustado – este disfraz de Bunta no me lo permite, además anunciarme ante Sakura con esto…

- Jejeje… - agrego Meiling – Bueno, por ello le darás una tarjeta de amor!!!, para Sakura de parte de ti, de ese modo le dirás sin palabras que te gusta, no tendrás que hablar y podrás decir que contrataste al Bunta para que te ayudara y no quedas mal

Por unos momentos solo el sonido de los grillos se escucho

- Tus planes cada vez suenan más incoherentes Meiling – dijo Syaoran pensando porque le hacia caso – No voy a decláramele con una estupida tarjeta y más cuando tiene novio

- La verdad estoy de acuerdo con Syaoran – dijo Tomoyo – Aquello es impersonal

- Olvídenlo, mejor pacemos al plan B – dijo el

- ¿Y cual es? – agrego Meiling curiosa

- Ser sincero, asi que con permiso… - dijo mientras se colocaba la cabeza y se dirigía hacia el salón…

- Esto se pone interesante – dijo Tomoyo

- Ojala ahora si le salgan las cosas… - musito Meiling dudosa

Dentro la fiesta se encontraba en su apogeo, la gente bailaba en el sitio, unos tomaban refrescos ya que no podían beber alcohol en una escuela, pero algunos traían anforitas, y les pareció gracioso echarle al ponche…

Y Sakura buscaba a Ryoken, dado que era su pareja y no sabia donde estaba…

Aunque por dentro se sentía mejor de no estar con el

- Fumu Fu!! – Un enorme Bunta apareció detrás suyo y ella grito ante la sorpresa, pero el Bunta le extendió un papel que decía

- Soy Ryoken… no preguntes

Sakura le miro perpleja…

- ¿Ryoken? – el Bunta asintió y Sakura contuvo a duras penas las ganas de reír…

- ¿Qué… paso? – dijo tratando de evitar reír

El Bunta volvió a tomar el papel y con lápiz escribió

- Dije no preguntes --u

Sakura lo miro aun más incrédula, pero decidió hablar con el después, puesto que entre las luces y la música estruendosa eso seria imposible

- De acuerdo¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

El Bunta señalo la pista y tomo del brazo a Sakura, quien sonrió muerta de risa al tener que bailar con su novio vestido asi…

La canción que se escuchaba en ese momento era Lovefool de los Cardigans en una de sus tantas versiones remix

El otro Bunta entro entonces al sitio y miro perplejo la situación…

Ella bailaba con… otro Bunta, y fue entonces que entendió la situación…

Lo más probable es que tanto Meiling como Ryoken hubieran pensado el mismo plan…

O que el joven Ryoken perdía su buen gusto, sin embargo la situación le molesto mucho en ese momento para pensar con claridad

Tenia unos terribles deseos de matarlo a él y poseerla a ella y no sabia porque…

Pero no quería echarlo a perder, su oportunidad radicaba en que ella lo quisiera a el…

De modo sexual… pensó maliciosamente en un momento

Momento… algo no andaba bien, como podía tener deseos sexuales hacia Sakura en ese instante ¿Qué le pasaba estaba loco?

Era cierto que aquella noche Sakura estaba terriblemente sexy, pero ante todo el la amaba por lo que era ¿no?, sin embargo… jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer como en aquel momento

Temiendo ahora de si mismo se volteo en dirección contraria y salio huyendo del salón de baile sin que la pareja lo notara, tomando sin embargo algo de la barra buffet del sitio

Syaoran trago toda la cubeta de ponche tratando de calmar sus nuevos instintos hacia Sakura…

- ¿Qué demonios me pasa? – se dijo asi mismo sentado tras unos arbustos de la universidad

Seria falso decir que el interés de Syaoran por Sakura siempre había sido platónico, por todo lo contrario, como todo joven normal los atributos femeninos de Sakura no le eran para nada indiferentes…

Pero perder el control en una fiesta era el colmo…

Empezó a sentirse mareado, no estaba preparado de por si para la situación y había tomado toda la jarra donde habían vaciado el licor…

Todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y la situación no fue mejorando, necesitaba demasiado de Sakura en aquel momento… costara lo que costara…

Volvió a colocarse la cabeza falsa sin importarle la extraña situación, y sin pensar demasiado en ella…

Dirigiéndose hacia Meiling, quien estaba en el pasillo del sitio le pidió un favor extraño en el…

- ¿Quieres que me lo lleve¿que le digo si me pregunta que quiero?

- Se te ocurrirá algo… - le escribió con letra medio extraña

- ¿Te sientes bien?

El Bunta afirmo con la cabeza y aunque Meiling no estaba muy segura le hizo caso a Syaoran…

Meiling llego a la pareja cuando la música estaba cambiando a un tema más romántico…

- Disculpa – dijo tocando el hombro del Bunta – Hay unos tipos haya afuera que están molestando a unas chicas, pensé que como eras el coordinador

- Iré contigo – respondió Sakura pero el Bunta (Ryoken) negó con la cabeza, ya que no quería exponerla y escribió en un papel

Luego vuelvo 

El Bunta salio corriendo del sitio y Sakura quedo sola en medio de la pista

Iba a retirarse del sitio cuando otro Bunta le sostuvo la mano y ella le miro extrañada…

Seguramente no era Ryoken, nadie podía regresar tan rápido, y el acababa de salir

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Fumo… fu fumo – Syaoran se olvido por un momento que no podía hablar de la impresión de tenerla tan cerca

- ¿Qué?... – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ella y Syaoran reaccionando al fin tomo su mano y la acerco a el con infinita ternura…

Por alguna razón extraña en ella, Sakura no se alejo, pese a no saber de quien se trataba

Pero su presencia era calida y de aquel modo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, dado que a penas le llegaba al pecho, mientras se dejaban llevar por la letra de la melodía…

_Entre tu y yo  
no hay nada personal  
es solo el corazón que desayuna  
come y cena de tu amor_

Sakura sentía algo extraño en ella, nostalgia… había extrañado estar mucho tiempo asi con el… estaba casi segura de quien era, pero no quería echarlo a perder

_En el café de la mañana  
en la canción de la semana  
que muchas veces me emociona  
y otras tantas me hace daño_

Cerró los ojos instintivamente y ambos comenzaron a bailar la pieza abrazados

_Entre tú y yo  
no hay nada personal,  
sin embargo duermo entre mis sabanas  
soñando con tu olor  
_

El mismo Syaoran se sintió extraño… era cierto que la deseaba, pero solo al estar tan cerca de ella de esa forma pudo sentir esa diferencia entre el deseo y el amor…

_Vives aquí en mi sentimiento  
me ocupaste el pensamiento  
quizá te añore, mas no hay nada personal_

Ella levanto la vista para verlo y sonrió al ver su expresión de osito, por un motivo parecía arrepentido, y se veía triste

_Aunque me inventes los detalles  
y te encuentre en cada calle  
yo te juro que no hay nada personal!  
_

El mismo Ryoken entro entonces al sitio para ver la escena, quedándose impactado ante la inminente situación…

_Sacas a flote mis tragedias  
de repente las remedias!...  
me haces loco, me haces trizas  
me haces mal_

El era Li Syaoran… el hombre al cual su novia no podía olvidar, y aquello le enfureció hirviendo su sangre por dentro

_Y así en los dos  
(así en los dos)  
no hay nada personal  
(no hay nada personal)  
te llevo en cada gota de mi sangre  
y en el paso de mi andar  
no necesito arrinconarte  
ni antes de dormir besarte  
es que entre nosotros  
ya no hay nada personal_

- Es una carta… - dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos cuando la melodía acabo

El Bunta se sorprendió… sabia quien era pese a no haberle dicho nada y Sakura se lo confirmo llevándoselo del brazo a otro sitio

- ¡¡¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces!!! Carta Dark

De inmediato la forma de la penúltima carta quedo en las manos de Sakura, la carta Pasion y ella comprendió entonces todo y le sonrió al Bunta al ver su expresión preocupada

- Descuida Bunta, me imagine que algo asi pasaba para que te comportaras de esa forma – dijo sonriendo – te conozco y no haces cosas asi a menudo

El Bunta parecía triste y ella trato de animarlo

- Descuida, no estoy molesta, no podrías hacerme daño de cualquier forma – dijo entregándole la carta – hazte cargo de ella

El Bunta asintió y se marcho unos momentos después, ya que la situación comenzaría a complicarse si no, Ryoken y el Bunta no se llevaban muy bien, pero el gesto de el Bunta le había enseñado una lección a Sakura…

No iba a poder olvidarlo de cualquier modo, asi que era el momento de tomar una decisión…

Syaoran se sorprendió de haber recibido al día siguiente muy temprano un paquete que venia de México y no tenia remitente…

Estaba crudo por el alcohol y la cabeza le dolía, además se sentía avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero aquello llamo su atención demasiado, asi que tomándose un par de aspirinas con jugo de naranja lo miro…

El paquete era pequeño, contenía unas botellas de tequila y vino tinto de Casa Madero (lo cual le hizo sentir peor después de la forma en que había bebido anoche), y dentro venia un cd y otra nota con un extraño intento de escribir en japonés

Mí estimado señor Li…

Soy parte de su cochina y retorcida conciencia, jojojo… escucha la canción 1, espero que sepas un poco de español y que te sirva 

Con cariño¡¡¡tu cochina conciencia!!!

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Syaoran dudaba en escuchar el cd, que tal si se trataba de un atentado por ser un miembro del consejo hechicero… había algo muy extraño hay, pero su curiosidad pudo más y puso el disco finalmente

"_Vístete ya, no puedes tardar_

_Ella te esperara_

_Te pones nervioso, no es fácil confesar_

_Que la amas de verdad…"_

Syaoran frunció el ceño, entendía parte de la canción, después de todo era un hombre culto y por tanto políglota…

"_Dile que ella es tu amor,_

_La única estrella a tu alrededor"_

"_Bésala y dile que iluminara_

_Todo el camino hasta la eternidad"…_

"_Díselo ya…"_

Aunque no era tan bueno con los idiomas como con las matemáticas y ciencias exactas Syaoran se sonrojo de sobre manera al escuchar la canción, asi que decidió apagarla…

Ya suficiente presión tenia de su prima y Tomoyo como para que una completa y loca desconocida persona que vivía en México fuera atormentarlo con sus canciones…

No, mejor no pensar en ello…

Pensó dirigiéndose a la cochera de su departamento, tenia que hacer unos ajustes a su nuevo coche (perfecto pretexto para evadir su realidad y lo de la noche pasada)

A sabiendas de que la letra de la canción no podía ser más acertada…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Avance de Fanfic...**

**Proximamente x veía acercarse al féretro con paso lento, abrazándose a si misma con total desolación en su alma…**

_**Extendiendo ambas manos sobre el ataúd acaricio aquella caja de caoba donde descansaban los restos de ese ser tan querido…**_

_**Sus ojos miraban aquella caja con expresión seria, terminando por abrazarla con un inmenso amor, dejando caer entonces esas lágrimas que tenía retenidas a duras penas, ahogándolas en sollozos casi inaudibles**_

_**Nadie podría creer que un ser humano sufriera tanto, pero aquel dolor a penas comenzaba…**_

_**Próximamente por paginas participantes… **_

_**CARNAGE**_


	31. Limites entre el amor y el odio

Sakura suspiro tratando de calmarse aquella noche…

Descansaba ya sobre su cama un poco nerviosa por lo ocurrido ese día… de hecho no podía dejar de pensar en ello, iban a hacer una obra, una obra junto a Syaoran y a Ryoken…

Y con los celos de su todavía novio, aquello no podía significar nada bueno

Sakura se sentía mal por la situación, pero había comprendido en el baile que pese a todo, era mejor ser sincera con sus propios sentimientos y con los de Ryoken, ella debía ser justa con él, pese a que el mismo no lo quisiera…

"Mañana romperé con él" pensó Sakura antes de caer rendida por el cansancio "No puedo seguir pretendiendo que puedo enamorarme"

**Capitulo 28**

**Limites entre el amor y el odio**

Al día siguiente Sakura había quedado de ver a Ryoken en la universidad, ya que necesitaba tiempo para pensar como le iba a decir que después de unos días de noviazgo, aquello no funcionaba…

Nunca le había tocado hacer el papel de la mala en una relación amorosa, de hecho sus relaciones amorosas las podía contar con una mano, solo había tenido tres experiencias del tipo…

Una cuando se sintió atraída por el amable Yukito Tsukishiro, que realmente no contaba en contexto por ser solo un tipo de amor infantil, el segundo, el tormentoso amor por Li Syaoran, que aun seguía muy a su pesar y el tercero una "seudo relación" con Ryoken, a quien no podía mirar como hombre, y no podía tratarle como amigo…

La verdad Sakura era tan inexperta con el sexo masculino que no sabia como decir las cosas de un modo amable y entendible, pero esperaba que Ryoken lo entendiera, después de todo se lo había prometido

Decidió irse caminando por tal motivo, pero al salir del departamento se topo nada menos que con Li Syaoran…

Sakura se sonrojo levemente¡¡¡demonios!!! se había ocultado de él por un tiempo para no verlo a solas y asi de fácil se veían aquella mañana, parecía tener una pésima suerte últimamente…

- Hola Syaoran – saludo ella con una sonrisa tratando de no parecer nerviosa, pero lo estaba

- Sakura, que milagro verte sin tu sombra – dijo amablemente el joven, puesto que estaba celoso

- Ryoken no es tan malo como tu crees – dijo defendiéndolo, porque después de todo debía tenerle el respeto que cualquier novio merecía – Al menos me trata muy bien y me quiere – dijo inconcientemente de que aquello iba a lastimarle

Syaoran se le quedo viendo solo con una expresión un tanto molesta, tubo realmente que pensar en lo que le preguntaría para no verse tan obvio…

Y es que sin la influencia del alcohol y una carta dark, Syaoran era un chico tímido…

- ¿Y tu?... – Dijo mirándole intensamente y ella pareció no entender, por lo que dijo - ¿Tu lo quieres?

Sakura había evitado por un tiempo aquella pregunta por parte de medio mundo, ya Madeline, sus amigas, su prima, e incluso su tía Sonomi sabían de su rara relación y a nadie les convencía, pero los había esquivado con destreza para que Syaoran se enterara ahora

Pero daba igual, no podía mentirle de todos modos

- Creo que no es algo que deba discutir contigo en este momento – dijo con seriedad – eso primero debo hablarlo con él

- Eso me da a entender que no – dijo finalmente el sintiéndose feliz, pero ella tenia el rostro triste

- Luego te veré, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo distraída – te veré esta tarde en clase de teatro, recuerda no llegar tarde, pobre maestra, ya de por si nos hizo el favor de justificar nuestra falta el sábado

Sakura se sonrojo un poco al recordar como le había abrazado el Bunta y mejor se marcho…

Por supuesto, Li Syaoran también se había sonrojado, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la manera en la cual había deseado tenerla, pero sobre todo no podía olvidar su reacción…

Sus ojos se iluminaron solamente para el, o al menos asi le gustaba pensarlo

Podría ser que después del tiempo, sus diferencias y los caminos que tomaron¿siguiera amándole?

Ya se habían despedido de eso hace ya casi un año, cuando Sakura y el hicieron las pases de forma tacita por no haber podido seguir con su romance juvenil, y ambos habían sentido que era lo correcto

Syaoran se casaría en aquel entonces, y Sakura…bueno ella solo tenia cabeza par la magia

Ahora aquel papel de amigos en el cual se habían emparedado no podía continuar, había muchos sentimientos reprimidos de por medio…

Tomoyo estaba distraída últimamente… su prima le había convencido con esfuerzo el no hacer una tontería como la que deseaba, pero ella tenia razón, debía conservar la razón sobre el corazón…

Flash Back…

Sakura había ido aquel día a buscarla, sabia bien que su prima necesitaba un apoyo

Pero al entrar al departamento de ella miro que sus expectativas eran peores de lo esperado

Tomoyo lucia demacrada, llevaba varios días sin conciliar el sueño por la preocupación

- Tomoyo… - dijo Sakura preocupada y sorprendida, abrazándole antes de decirle cualquier cosa

- Lo siento tanto – dijo apretándole un poco más fuerte – ha sido mi culpa por completo… de no haber sido por mi Eriol…

- No Sakura – dijo decidida apartándose del abrazo con una leve sonrisa – era imposible esconderlo por siempre, después de todo Subaru Sumeragi lo hubiera descubierto tarde o temprano

Sakura se sentía pésima, y su prima le hizo pasar al sitio, donde ya tenia una maleta lista y otra que estaba aun acomodando

- Tomoyo… ¿A dónde vas? – dijo mirando las maletas en su cama

- Me voy a buscarlo – dijo Tomoyo con decisión

Sakura le miro incrédula haciendo maletas, con el rostro muy triste y preocupado

- ¿A dónde? – dijo sin creerse aquello

- No lo se – respondió sinceramente – pero es mejor que quedarme sentada y esperar a que lo encuentren y le maten… - dijo ahogando un sollozo

- Tomoyo…

Sakura sintió pena por su prima, su estado de desesperación era tal que no podía ocultarlo, aquello solo podía significar que le amaba mucho

Sin poder creerlo Tomoyo tomo sus maletas y Sakura se interpuso finalmente en su camino, saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Sakura no te trates de oponer – dijo desesperada – tengo que encontrarlo

- Si, tienes razón – dijo seria – pero no de este modo

- ¿Y que esperas que haga¿que pretenda que nada paso? - su mirada era muy triste – entiende que nadie hace nada… ¿y si esta herido?, no puedo vivir con esta angustia…

- ¿Y que?, vas a dejar lo que tienes aquí para escapar hacia rumbo incierto¿y tu carrera¿tu familia y tus amigos?... sabes que Eriol podría estar… - Sakura prefirió no decir más, ya era demasiado…

- No quise decir eso, solo que

- Lo se… supongo que tienes razón – dijo débilmente – pero lo amo

- No lo discuto – dijo quitándole las maletas y abrazándola – no te digo que no lo ames, solo que no cometas una locura, no sin sentido

Tomoyo la abrazo y sollozo por un rato

- Hagámoslo juntas, te prometo ayudarte… pero del modo correcto – prometió ella al entender su sentimiento

Pero… y si Sakura tenia razón y el estaba… ¿muerto?

Una lagrima se dejo caer por su rostro, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado al Campus universitario y había topado por su descuido con un alto y apuesto hombre…

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención el… - Tomoyo dejo de hablar al verlo al rostro – Ah… es usted…

- Si, pero no se emocione tanto, no planeo hacer una alocada demostración de amor ahora, no en este momento – dijo el joven con una sonrisa fría, ante lo cual Tomoyo se sonrojo molestándose

- No tiene porque ser sarcástico… no le he pedido que me diga nada, solo déjeme tranquila

- Tengo asuntos que tratar con Li Syaoran, no con usted señorita Daidouji – dijo Kurogane con una sonrisa confiada pasando de lado y dejando a Tomoyo molesta y confundida, había conocido al joven en circunstancias poco prudentes y cada vez que se encontraban debían agredirse verbalmente…

Aun asi, pese a todo Kurogane se alegraba de haberle visto aquel día y haberle hecho enojar, sin duda prefería verla molesta que triste

Sakura se encontró al llegar a la Universidad con su joven novio, esperándole como siempre en la entrada principal

- Te vez preciosa – dijo al instante en que llego con suma devoción olvidando cualquier clase de reproche que pudiera hacerle, puesto que no deseaba entrar en discusión con ella

- Ryoken, tenemos mucho de que hablar –dijo ella aun sin tener bien estructurado lo que diría, aun pese a haber pasado la noche pensando en ello, pero Ryoken lo intuyo al mirar su rostro serio y preocupado

Ya muchas veces antes había visto esa cara, en sus padres, sus maestros, el consejo hechicero negro, todos con esa cara de compasión que el repudiaba…

Le odiaban, pero era digno siempre de lastima, como un pobre perro callejero

- No necesitas decir nada, no lo hagas ahora – dijo abrazándola como si temiera que desapareciera si no lo hacia

Sakura se mordió el labio con impotencia, pero aun asi tomo valor y lo aparto de ella

- No, si tenemos que hablar – dijo seria

- Las clases están por comenzar, hablaremos después de que la clase de teatro acabe – dijo el finalmente al ver que no tenia salida, era hora de usar medidas drásticas, sin llegar a "aquello"

Después de la fiesta de disfraces las cosas entre Ryoken y Sakura fueron de mal en peor, ahora cada vez que intentaba abrazarle escapaba y ya ni siquiera deseaba que el estuviera cerca de ella

En otras palabras, Ryoken sabia que Sakura terminaría pronto con el

Y muy seguramente para irse corriendo a brazos de Li Syaoran

Demonios, como odiaba a ese sujeto que sin siquiera tocar a Sakura se había metido debajo de su piel

Era obvio, ella le conocía desde siempre y había crecido con el, y frente a ello Ryoken no tenia la menor oportunidad…

A menos que Sakura supiera, lo que el dejaría por ella, lo mucho que le amaba

Ryoken pensaba en ello mientras las clases transcurrían con gran lentitud, hasta que la hora de la verdad llego…

Esa tarde llego más temprano de lo usual a la clase de teatro, que se llevaría acabo en el gimnasio universitario

Para su desgracia Li Syaoran también estaba hay, el casi siempre era el primero en llegar a cualquier clase…

De pronto todo el ambiente se torno tenso, obviamente ambos amaban a la misma mujer y eso complicaba las cosas de sobre manera

- Te lo advierto Li – dijo como amenaza el joven de ojos azules – No quiero que por ningún motivo se te olvide que Sakura es mía

- Sakura no es de nadie – dijo el molesto – ella es únicamente dueña de si misma

- Sabes que la amo y la respeto – dijo Ryoken defendiéndose – No tienes idea de lo que significa ella para mi, ella…

Sakura entro al sitio y el ambiente se puso aun más tenso… estando hay con los dos hombres que le amaban y la misma tensión entre ellos

No hubo de cualquier forma tiempo para hablar, un simpático hombre entro con paso grácil al sitio

- Buenos días mis estimados jóvenes – tres alumnos curiosos lo precedían y uno de ellos se acerco a Sakura casi jadeando…

- ¡¡¡Es verdad¡¡¡Eres tú!!! – Es más bonita que en la foto le dijo a otro que estaba a su lado también con corazones en su rostro, un joven gordo y con peinado tipo punk en color rosa

La alta y molesta figura del novio de Sakura se dejo entonces mirar sobre los jóvenes con el deseo de matarlos a ambos

- ¿Qué demonios hacen a mi novia? – Gruño molesto y Sakura le miro reprochándole – Tranquilo Ryoken no pasa nada

- Hey muchachos, luego se conocen entre ustedes – dijo el simpático hombre que caminaba raro – Déjenme presentarme primero a los nuevos

El hombre hizo una pose medio extraña y dijo

- Soy Robert Ashtrey, el profesor de teatro

- Ah… ahora entiendo – dijo Sakura con gotas de sudor sobre su frente, era todo tan lógico ahora, el sábado pasado cuando hablo con el tipo por teléfono llego a pensar que estaba enferma porque era hombre, y su voz real era grave… eso quería decir que lógicamente el hombre era gay

Su manera amanerada de caminar y su fingida voz femenina le delataban…

- Y bien, bueno estos tres locos que tienen aquí son Kanio y su banda – los aludidos saludaron aun suspirando al estar tan cercanos a Sakura, quien sonreía nerviosa de esos jóvenes

- Bueno, lo primero que haremos hoy será definir la obra – dijo Robert a todos – estuvimos pensando mucho el director y yo, pero lo hicimos, la obra será…

- Disculpe profesor, no se supone que quienes deben elegir la obra son los alumnos de teatro, o sea nosotros – dijo Sakura ante la molesta cara de Robert

- ¡¡OH!! Claro que no, no voy a dejar que me vengan con sus tontas ideas – dijo él a la defensiva – estoy más que segura que más de esos tres quisieran hacer una obra con muchos desnudos contigo querida…

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente ante el comentario, aquello le molesto pero en parte era cierto, eso se podía leer en la cara de Kanio y sus amigos

- Bien, en fin sin más objeción… hay que emoción la obra es…

Todos miraban con nerviosismo al profesor (a)

- ¿Ya mencione que es un musical? – Dijo el cambiando lo que iba a decir ante la cara de horror de Syaoran, que en experiencia personal odiaba cantar…

- ¿Musical? – Repitió aquella horrible palabra como si fuese mentira – No puedo participar en musical

- Vamos Syaoran no puede ser tan difícil – dijo Sakura tratando de disuadir a su penoso amigo – Será divertido como en los viejos tiempos – dijo colocando una mano sobre su fuerte hombro ante lo cual el pobre joven solo desvió su mirada muy serio

- Claro que será divertido – dijo Ryoken interrumpiendo su platica y tomando la mano de su novia – Veraz que si mi amor

Syaoran se molesto ante aquello, era obvio que Ryoken quería demostrar a toda costa que Sakura era suya, pero esta no dijo nada

- ¡¡¡Perfecto!!! Ustedes tres me convencen a la perfección, pero habrá que estar seguros, vamos a probar sus preciosas voces…

Quince minutos después…

- No… no puedo – dijo el joven nervioso, un terrible sufrimiento se apodero de su alma

- Vamos – dijo Robert colocando una mano sobre su cadera molesto – Si solo te pido que me des un Do

Sakura tenía muchas gotas de sudor sobre su frente, de hecho todos, Syaoran era tan tímido para aquello que no seria tan fácil que accediera a cantar

- Por favor Syaoran, estamos cansados – dijo Sakura suplicante y el joven suspiro y dijo – No quiero…

- ¡¡¡Valla por Dios!!! – Robert dejo el piano por la paz cerrándolo de golpe y amenazo diciendo – Mira que si no lo haces me veré obligado a repercutir en tu calificación, esta también es una materia importante – Robert comenzó a gemir en un rincón oscuro – No se porque nadie la toma en cuenta de verdad… son tan insensibles conmigo

- Calma Robert – dijo Sakura que le había agarrado mucha confianza en poco tiempo – Syaoran no nos desilusionaría a todos¿verdad?

Pregunto Sakura dirigiéndose con rostro suplicante a su amigo, quien solo pensó "Aprovechada" y tomando aire ante su pánico escénico pese a estar solo seis personas hay dijo…

- Do…

- Hay no se como lo haces Saku-chan – dijo Robert recobrándose por completo con velocidad

- Bien, bien, bien, ahora quiero que cantes Martinillo por favor

- ¿Esta usted loco? – Dijo Syaoran muy molesto – ¡¡¡A penas si pude hacer eso y quiere que cante una canción para niños!!!

- Bueno ya me tienes harto tú, asi que seguiremos con eso la siguiente clase, ahora pondremos en práctica técnicas de confianza

- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto Sakura

- Mira niña, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte caer de espaldas sobre los brazos de Syaoran, asi mira – dijo el hombre cayendo de espaldas ante lo cual Syaoran se movió

- ¡¡¡Hay maldito Li¡¡¡Que tosco eres!!! – Dijo robándose por el golpe que se dio al caer al piso

- Dijo Sakura, no usted – dijo Syaoran con seriedad sin perturbarse ante la mirada de su profesor (a)

Sakura entonces hizo lo que el maestro pidió y no hubo problema con él, si no con Ryoken, con quien le costo más trabajo realizar aquello…

Y no es que temiera que Ryoken pudiera dejarla caer al piso, esto era más personal que otra cosa

Pero el ojo experto de Robert si noto aquello, si quería que la obra fuese un éxito no debía dejar que Ryoken actuara de pareja de Sakura…

Una hora más tarde…

- ¡¡¡Hay ustedes dos son insoportables!!! – Decía Robert quejándose con su graciosísima voz… - Es que no puedes hacer lo que te pido

- No le veo sentido – dijo Ryoken negándose a realizar aquello tan vergonzoso

- Dijiste que lo harías Ryoken – dijo Sakura ya muy cansada de la actitud nerviosa y apenada de Syaoran y la indiferente de Ryoken – hazlo ya que todavía falta mucho que hacer

Ryoken suspiro molesto, y tratando de no pensar en lo terrible que era comenzó cantando

- Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa si, me pedías a mi amigo y te lo debo dar, y te gustara, tu ya lo veraz, pero tienes que engordar – mientras Ryoken hacia esto bailaba – Tienes ganas hip hip, de tocino yom, yom, es un cerdo, yom, yom¿quieres ser un cerdo tu también¡¡si!!

El lugar estuvo en silencio por varios segundos, que fueron rotos por grandes carcajadas y burlas de los amigos de Kanio, ovaciones de Robert, una Sakura anonadada y un serio Syaoran que tenia muchas gotas de sudor en su cabeza, si aquello era muy gracioso y le estaba costando muchísimo no burlarse, pero no le resultaría tanto cuando tuviera que hacerlo él… por eso no dijo nada

- Grrr… - una mirada aterradora se dejo ver una vez más en el capitán del equipo de kendo y el trío se callo, Ryoken era un joven agresivo por naturaleza…

- Muy bien jóvenes – Decía Robert cuando la larga clase termino – Estuvieron bien para empezar y es por ello que ya les tengo sus papeles que interpretaran – dijo emocionado dirigiéndose a todos

- Ni siquiera nos ha dicho de que obra se trata – le recordó un molesto Ryoken

- Bien, pues agarrense – dijo entusiasmado – Como ya les dijimos estuvimos hablando el rector y yo y la obra será… Moulin Rouge

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Sakura – ¿el de la película esa donde sale Nicole Kidman?

- Efectivamente, me alegro que la hayas visto, pero para quienes no lo han hecho – dijo señalando a todos graciosamente con su dedo – Mañana en clase de teatro veremos de que se trata con más claridad…

- No hace falta, creo que todos la hemos visto – Dijo Kanio pero no todos estaban seguros

- Perfecto, pues ahora los papeles que van a hacer en la obra son los siguientes, ah, y cabe resaltar que no se pueden modificar por nada de nada del mundo – dijo emocionado – El papel de Satine obviamente será para Saku-chan - dijo mirándola – el papel de Ryoken será el de el Duke, Syaoran será Christian, el escritor, Kanio será Toulouse, y tu (dijo señalando al amigo de Kanio más alto) serás el argentino inconciente y tu (le dijo al otro) serás Audrey, el pianista y por supuesto y más importante, yo seré Harold Zidler

Un duke es buen papel – pensó el ingenuo Ryoken que no sabia de que se trataba

Sakura quedo muda de la impresión… la obra era en relación a un triangulo amoroso, y lo peor es que si existía…

- No podemos hacer esa obra – dijo Sakura nerviosa de pensar que tendría que actuar al lado de Syaoran como pareja – No tenemos suficientes personas para que hagan de bailarinas y hombres para el burdel

- Eso es lo maravilloso – dijo el profesor – Ahora que ustedes ingresaron a la obra nos han llovido peticiones para entrar de muchos jóvenes y ya tenemos casi listo todo el reparto, además el club de porristas se ofreció para hacer de bailarinas, dijeron que no podían dejarte sola querida Saku...

- Oh… pero es una inversión muy costosa y… - dijo ella nerviosa

- El rector aprobó ya el presupuesto, como parte del apoyo que la universidad le otorga al club para que no se cierre

- Pero… - trato de decir Sakura inútilmente, ante lo cual Robert termino diciendo con entusiasmo

- No lo vez pequeña, ya estamos por completo listos y no hay una sola cosa que me haga cambiar de parecer sobre esto

- Ya veo… - dijo apartando la mirada preocupada

Finalmente la clase se daba por terminada y Ryoken y Sakura salieron por su lado

- _"Debo hablarlo con él…_" - Recordó Syaoran las palabras de Sakura, y viendo la obvia actitud de hostilidad hacia su novio, y la reacción de él, se preocupo quedándose a esperarla, quizás no debía interferir en esa relación, pero si debía apoyar a Sakura como la amiga que era para él

En el campus universitario ya caída la noche el rostro de Ryoken fue indescifrable….

- Ryoken, no te quiero de esa forma – Dijo Sakura tratando de ser sincera – Sabes que no estoy enamorada de ti y no puedo seguir con esto…

El joven le miro muy serio y unos segundos después dijo

- Pero yo te amo Sakura – dijo tomándola de los hombros – Se que podemos ser felices si lo intentamos, por favor yo te prometo que…

- No – dijo Sakura firme escapándose de sus brazos – ¿Porque no me escuchas?, siempre que trato de decirte lo que pienso o siento y no te parece quieres que cambie de opinión, pero no en esto… – le dijo firme – Solo nos estamos haciendo daño juntos

- Maldita sea no puedes terminar conmigo – Dijo tomándola posesivamente del brazo – No… lo siento Sakura, no quise… - el rostro de Ryoken destellaba un mar de emociones que iban desde la tristeza hasta el enojo – Por favor Sakura dame una oportunidad – dijo apenas audible tomando su rostro y acariciándolo

- No Ryoken, te estas haciendo daño y me lo haces a mi – dijo ella tratando de apartarse con poco éxito

- No lo entiendes – dijo él – No entiendes lo que he dejado por ti, lo mucho que significas, tu… tu me salvaste Sakura, en todos los sentidos

- ¿Qué? – ella no entendía nada, solo deseaba safarse

- Recuérdalo… tu me viste aquella vez, cuando era un don nadie – dijo el sin apartarse – y viste algo que jamás nadie en la vida miro en mi… a un hombre que merecía vivir…

- ¿De que hablas? – Dijo ella muy confundida

- Yo soy aquel a quien hace casi un año iba a atropellar aquel camión de melones – dijo muy cerca de su rostro, ante lo cual Sakura no pudo apartarse – Yo soy a quien salvaste la vida sin conocer si quiera… me salvaste Sakura, no solo de eso… aquella tarde iba a suicidarme – dijo casi en un susurro sobre su oído derecho – Debemos estar juntos

- No… Ryoken suéltame – advirtió ella molesta, sorprendida y llena de pánico – El que te haya salvado aquella vez no quiere decir que yo te ame… es completamente diferente

Ryoken entraba y salía del pánico con facilidad, y entre uno de sus pensamientos más fuertes que oponían su relación con ella, era el hecho de que Sakura era hechicera… quizás si el le decía la verdad

- ¿Crees que no podemos estar juntos verdad?, es por tus poderes, son un hermoso don… - Sakura abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa – Lo se… lo se todo

- ¿Cómo?... – Sakura ya no entendía nada para este punto

- Yo también lo soy Sakura – dijo el sonriendo nerviosamente ante la confesión que haría – También soy hechicero… pertenezco a la familia Kurosawa…

- ¿Ku… Kurosawa? – El rostro de Sakura se lleno de pánico ante la mención del apellido para dar paso al enojo justificado – Hace cinco años los Kurosawa pelearon contra nosotros… ellos mataron a mi mejor amigo…

- Lo siento Sakura – dijo el viendo su lógica reacción – Yo no quería hacerlo… - Ryoken intento inútilmente justificarse – El líder dijo que teníamos que hacerlo, yo solo cumplía ordenes…

- ¿Estabas hay cierto? – Dijo totalmente sorprendida – Estabas hay hace cinco años cuando todo paso…

- Por favor Sakura perdóname, yo… no lo sabia, no quise

- ¡¡Cállate!! – Dijo Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos golpeándole con la mano en el rostro – Eres un maldito estabas hay y lo mataron cobardemente… sabias quien era desde el principio y sabias que te diría que no por lo sucedido y me engañaste durante un año

- Sakura… - Ryoken no cabía en su asombro, ella temblaba del miedo y la rabia por su descubrimiento

- Podemos solucionarlo Sakura – dijo el tratando de retenerla a la fuerza

- No sabes el daño que me has hecho – dijo ella con gran dolor – No tienes ni la mas mínima idea de eso – Sakura dio unos pasos atrás para alejarse – No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mi vida ni en la de mi gente…

Ella se alejaba entonces ante la mirada molesta de él… No, si se iba en ese momento… seguramente le perdería para siempre

- Sakura tenemos que hablar – Ryoken le siguió de cerca tomándole del brazo con una mirada muy seria

- Te he dicho que me sueltes – dijo ella sosteniendo su mirada y safándose con algo de dificultad

Syaoran que estaba preocupado ya de lo tarde que era entro al sitio para mirar a Sakura forcejeando con su novio

- ¡¡¡Basta estoy harto de ti!!! – dijo el tomándole del brazo una vez más con fuerza y acercándola a su rostro hasta besar sus labios a la fuerza – ¡¡¡¡No vas a volver a rechazarme nunca más en la vida asi tenga que obligarte!!!!

El joven colérico fue separado de Sakura por una persona que estaba detrás de él, Syaoran tomo con facilidad a Ryoken y lo golpeo con ímpetu en el rostro hasta el punto de sacarle sangre de su boca

Ryoken le miro furioso, pero Syaoran no fue la excepción… habían llegado a un punto donde, si las miradas mataran, ambos estarían muertos…

- Si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima te matare – Advirtió Syaoran colocándose delante de Sakura que temblaba del miedo de lo que estaba pasando, jamás en la vida les había visto a ambos de aquel modo, no hasta ese punto…

- Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte – dijo Ryoken en respuesta – Juro que bajo cualquier circunstancia me vengare de ti Li Syaoran – dijo el joven antes de desaparecer del sitio con los ojos encendidos por el odio

Syaoran volteo entonces la mirada hacia Sakura que temblaba del miedo, abrazándole para confortarla

- Tranquila Sakura – dijo el acariciando su cabello tratando de calmarla - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto mirándole a los ojos

- Él… - dijo Sakura a penas audible – él es un Kurosagua… Syaoran

**Fin del Capitulo**

Kanio es quien secuestra a la princesa Sakura junto con sus subordinados (en el país de Hanshin) de los cuales me fue imposible obtener nombres XD lo siento, espero que se halla comprendido con sus descripciones físicas…

La aparición de Kurogane en la historia se vera más detalladamente en la siguiente parte de la trilogía, pero era necesario ir metiéndole en la historia, como se podrá ver, no es el unico personaje de TRC que meti hoy, están los del país de Hanshin por hay de extras XD

En fin, mil gracias por sus comentarios y no se pierdan el siguiente episodio TT el principio del fin en Magia

**Avance de Fanfic…**

Muchas figuras, preciosas esculturas de invaluable valor monetario y solo pudo fijar su vista con ese especial interés en ella, una joven preciosa pero que tenía una mirada muy triste

- Es muy bello… - dijo para si misma apartándose del grupo para detenerse a mirar mucho más analíticamente el cuadro – pero muy triste

Siendo ingenua de la situación de la joven de quince años que el cuadro tenía pintado, ella sabia a la perfección que estaba sufriendo, pese a que lo aparentara con una pequeña sonrisa…

PROXIMAMENTE X PAGINAS PARTICIPANTES…

**CARNAGE**


	32. El Show debe continuar

Sakura estaba aun triste y algo nerviosa cuando Syaoran le extendió una tasa de té caliente, ya instalados en el departamento del joven

- Soy una estupida – dijo ella pensativamente – Como no me di cuenta de quien era en verdad – agrego con impotencia - ¿Por qué?...

- Sakura… - A Syaoran se le partía el corazón de verla asi de deprimida, por ello le había tratado de reconfortar llevándola consigo para hablar en privado – No podías saberlo, fue bastante discreto con su poder mágico y…

- No… - Dijo ella interrumpiéndole – No debí siquiera considerarlo Syaoran – ella miro con tristeza la taza sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos – No fui sincera conmigo ni con él, nunca le quise…

- Es lo que no comprendo – Dijo el un poco molesto tratando de no parecerlo tanto - ¿Por qué si no lo amabas aceptaste ser su novia?

Sakura suspiro profundamente…

No podía decirle que la única razón de aquello era él y su amor imposible, porque él… él no estaba enamorado de ella, y muy a su pesar ella le amaba con locura

- Hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar – dijo únicamente a toda respuesta y entonces el tomo su mano apretándola en un gesto que ocasiono un leve sonrojo en ella

Sakura finalmente se digno a levantar la mirada para ver esos ojos castaños que le miraban con el mismo sentimiento…

- No importa Sakura – dijo el acariciando su rostro con la otra mano – Eso no importa en lo más mínimo mientras estés bien

- Syaoran… - dijo ella casi en un susurro, la situación se estaba poniendo muy difícil para ella, pues el tenerlo tan cerca, solos y el tan dulce y comprensivo como siempre…

Sakura sintió unas terribles ganas de echársele al cuello y besarlo, pero no podía…

Sin que el pudiera evitarlo se levanto del sitio impidiendo un mayor acercamiento

El tampoco comprendió aquello, si Sakura solo hubiera esperado unos segundos más… quizás era mejor no pensarlo

**Capitulo 29**

**El Show Debe Continuar**

- Pues es increíble su falta de compromiso jóvenes, no puedo creerlo

Dijo el simpático profesor de teatro al grupo al haberse enterado de la desaparición de uno de sus personajes, ante lo cual Syaoran y Sakura le habían informado que era posible que no volviera a aparecer…

Y por el bien psicológico de todos era lo mejor…

- Pues bueno, la ventaja es que al parecer podremos reemplazar a Ryoken con algún otro joven, de hecho un amigo tuyo ya me pidió un papel…

- ¿Un amigo mió? – Pregunto con curiosidad Syaoran y en ese momento apareció Yamazaki quien se acerco al lado del profesor

- Takeshi… - dijo muy sorprendido (siendo el uno de sus mejores amigos ya le llamaba por su nombre)

- Me alegra poder actuar contigo de nuevo – dijo el joven que siempre tenia los ojos cerrados

Chiharu se acerco donde estaban Syaoran, su novio y una seria Sakura

- Pues si – agrego la joven de ojos castaños contenta – Esto será como en los viejos tiempos, por eso decidimos ingresar a teatro junto con ustedes

- Chiharu… - dijo Sakura en voz a penas audible sorprendida de que se les hubieran unido

- Asi es – agrego Naoko apareciendo detrás de Chiharu – No podemos desperdiciar esta ultima oportunidad

- ¿Ultima oportunidad? – Pregunto Syaoran entonces y su prima apareció detrás suyo abrazándole con fuerza

- Claro que si mi querido Syaoran – dijo Meiling colgada de su primo – Nuestra ultima oportunidad de hacer algo juntos en la escuela, como en los viejos tiempos…

Todos lo reflexionaron unos momentos… era verdad, el semestre acabaría en unos meses y algunos terminarían sus caminos en la universidad de Tokio, las cosas ya no serian igual nunca más

Sakura sonrió un poco al recordar los bellos momentos que pasaron cuando eran unos niños, las obras de teatro, las cartas Clow, las clases de deportes… todo

- Hagamos una obra que quede grabada para la posteridad por siempre – Dijo Tomoyo con cámara en mano – Por los que estamos aquí y los que ya no están… - dijo ella pensando en Yukito, Eriol y aun una desaparecida Rika

Sakura le miro con algo de nostalgia, Tomoyo… aquella niña a quien había conocido a los ocho años, y su mejor amiga desde siempre

- Claro – dijo Sakura más animada - ¿No es asi Syaoran?

El la miro con una sonrisa asintiendo

- Por supuesto…

- Bueno, bueno, bueno… - dijo el profesor abrazando a Sakura y Syaoran – Hagamos de esta una obra que siempre recordemos

- ¿Robert estas llorando? – Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa viendo que escondía su mirada tras unas gafas oscuras

- Claro que no, solo se me metió una basurita en el ojo – dijo el y exclamo un segundo después molesto – ¡¡¡Por supuesto que estoy llorando!!!

- Que bueno que lo aclara… - dijo Syaoran y entonces todos comenzaron a reír, había muchas cosas que hacer aun, que pensar, decisiones muy importantes en la vida de todos ellos y no iban a permitir que algo o alguien como Ryoken ni ningún Kurosawa lo arruinara esta vez, quizás aquello era en parte atesorar cosas del pasado, pero también implicaba agregar nuevas experiencias a aquellos hermosos recuerdos

Aunque no todos estuvieran presentes como antes, aquello seria su última vez en una actividad juntos, sería especial…

Durante un par de días el grupo de teatro fue mejorando notablemente, les estaba costando trabajo impulsar a alguien como Syaoran a cantar, pero el joven accedía cada vez con más compromiso, todos se estaban esforzando mucho…

Tomoyo había decidido participar en la obra ayudando a hacer los disfraces para esta en conjunto con el club de modas de la universidad, mientras que Naoko, Meiling y Chiharu habían tenido papeles de prostitutas, apoyándose entre si y ayudando a Sakura a practicar y mejorar su canto y baile…

Sakura y Syaoran en acuerdo tácito no volvieron a hablar más sobre Ryoken, pese a haber anunciado a las autoridades correspondientes del consejo sobre el aprensivo joven, por lo cual se les había otorgado un gran apoyo por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas en el sitio…

Sakura y Syaoran practicaron durante casi todo el mes todo tipo de escenas, a excepción a una parte importante en la historia, los besos…

Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ello en su totalidad, sobre todo Sakura, quien cada vez que aquello debía pasar sacaba una excusa tras otras evitando el momento

Pero era demasiado obvia, Syaoran ya se había dado cuenta de que no quería hacerlo… muy posiblemente porque no lo amaba y no quería complicar las cosas, y sin embargo el parecía apoyarla tácitamente, si ella no quería estar con él, él no podía forzarla

En uno de los descansos de la práctica de teatro Tomoyo se llevo a Sakura a un solitario sitio en el Campus para hablar

- ¿De que querías hablarme Tomoyo?

- De él… - dijo sin rodeos esta vez

- ¿De que hablas?... – dijo Sakura sin comprender

- Se que sabes de que hablo – respondió algo impaciente su prima – Sakura¿Por qué no quieres besar a Syaoran?...

Sakura suspiro por la pregunta, estaba cansada de tener que fingir y nadie se lo hacia más fácil…

- Ya basta Tomoyo, no quiero seguir con esto – Sakura se apoyo con enojo a la banca del sitio – No quiero perder un amigo como el… no quiero arruinar las cosas

- Vas a perderlo de todos modos Sakura – respondió la joven de ojos azules dejando muda de asombro a su mejor amiga

- Estuve pensando en lo que hablamos hace unos días – dijo Tomoyo levantándose de la banca y mirando un hermoso árbol de cerezo que estaba en flor – Acerca de que esta será nuestra ultima vez…

Sakura siguió en silencio simplemente escuchándole

- Cuando Syaoran termine la carrera es probable que vuelva a China, sus obligaciones le obligaran a volverse a ir y muy probablemente pese a ser amigos por siempre no vuelvan a verse tan a menudo…

Sakura sintió que su corazón se oprimía del dolor ante el pensamiento, pero Tomoyo siguió diciendo

- Algún día tendrá que casarse, tendrá hijos y su familia será su principal prioridad, de todos modos lo perderás al fin y al cabo, de una u otra forma…

Tomoyo se volvió para mirar a su triste prima, que amenazaba en romper en llanto en cualquier momento…

- Se que tienes miedo Sakura – dijo ella abrazándole con fuerza – No esta mal temer a lo desconocido, lo malo es no enfrentarlo, y ahora es el momento perfecto para tomar una decisión acerca de esto – dijo mirando sus ojos verdes – Si crees que puedes ser feliz con esto, déjalo ir, pero si no crees poder hacerlo, se sincera con ambos y dile la verdad, no escondas algo tan hermoso como lo es el amor

- Pero Tomoyo el no me quiere – dijo con una tristeza profunda – Les escuche hablar a ambos el otro día, acerca de la promesa que le hizo al bisabuelo… no quiero que por causa de eso se sienta culpable y acepte estar conmigo, no soportaría tenerlo a mi lado por lastima

- Con que eso era – dijo Tomoyo comprendiendo por fin las causas reales del noviazgo express de su mejor amiga – Sakura, Syaoran me estaba diciendo lo importante que esto era para él, no que fuese una obligación pese a haberlo prometido…

- Pero… - Sakura aun dudaba bastante, no era sencillo ser sincera asi nada más

- Solo inténtalo Sakura, mejor ejemplo aquí no hay, mírame a mi – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa – debí aprovechar mejor mi tiempo con Eriol

- Tomoyo tu no…

- Si Sakura, me equivoque – dijo ella muy segura al ver el semblante preocupado de su prima – y quizás para mi ya ser tarde, pero para ti no, no eches a perder esa mágica conexión que ustedes tienen por miedo, no seria justo

Sakura se sintió levemente mejor, ahora solo estaba muy asustada

- Gracias Tomoyo, prometo tener valor y decirle la verdad – Dijo más animada y cambiando un poco su cara a una asustada – Pero dame algo de tiempo… tengo que hacerme a la idea

Tomoyo sonrió en respuesta y dijo

- Harás lo correcto cuando tu corazón te lo dicte, lo se, hay cosas que nunca cambian

Sakura se sonrojo por el comentario, pero estaba muy agradecida con Tomoyo, después de todo tenia toda la razón, y era mejor crear la oportunidad que esperarla sentada, Syaoran lo valía

En otro sitio lejano…

Un joven vagaba pensativamente por las calles de Tokio, había escapado de su realidad nuevamente al no poder enfrentarla

Estaba enamorado como un loco y la mujer que amaba no le corresponderían nunca, había arruinado su única oportunidad de tenerla al confesarle la verdad

Ryoken sintió una vez más su sangre hervir al recordar el rostro del hombre que era su peor enemigo, y del cual había jurado vengarse…

- Entiendo como te sientes…

Ryoken volvió la mirada para ver a un hombre de edad detrás suyo, y por un momento el silencio solo precedió el sitio

- Tu… - Los ojos azules del joven se oscurecieron del rencor de ver a esa persona

- Calma hijo mió – dijo el hombre acercándose y colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo – Solo quiero ayudarte

- ¿Ayudarme?- Dijo dando algunos pasos atrás con desconfianza y odio – Nunca me has querido… jamás te ha importado nada acerca de mi

- ¿Y si pudiera brindarte lo que más deseas en la vida?...

Ryoken abrió los ojos con incredulidad y el hombre continuo

- Me refiero a Sakura Kinomoto y la oportunidad de vengarte de Syaoran Li…

Ryoken no cabía en su asombro, de pronto aquella persona que tanto daño le había hecho le ofrecía asi nada más su apoyo?...

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo a sabiendas de conocerle a la perfección y saber que aquella persona no hacia algo por cualquier persona asi como así

- Porque eres un ser de mi familia – Dijo con denotado orgullo en su tono de voz – Y un Li nunca volverá a vencer a un Kurosawa mientras yo viva

Aquel comentario hizo dudar al joven¿seria cierto?

- Toma – dijo el hombre extendiéndole una carta…

- ¿Esto es?... – Dijo abriendo los ojos con gran incredulidad al ver la carta más poderosa de todas en el ramo del ocultismo

- La carta odio – Agrego el hombre sonriendo con seguridad – Se que sabrás darle un uso "adecuado"…

Ryoken quedo aun más confuso, tener una carta como aquella en su poder le hacia sentirse seguro pero extrañado, no era ingenuo del poder que la carta poseía, y al ver como asi de sencillo el se la entregaba

- No esperes que te de nada a cambio de esto – dijo y se giro para marcharse, mientras el hombre solo sonrió mientras decía en voz muy baja

- Yo siempre cobro un precio, mi estimado Ryoken…

**Un mes después…**

- Estamos listos!! – Declaro muy feliz el profesor de teatro al ver finalizado el ultimo ensayo de la tarde – Vallan a descansar todos y los quiero frescos como lechugas mañana aquí temprano¿de acuerdo?

- ¡¡¡Si!!! – Gritaron con entusiasmo el grupo de amigos de Kanio, mientras los demás solo les veían con gotitas de sudor ante el entusiasmo

- Demasiado efusivos para ser cierto – Dijo Meiling dudosa

- Bueno, es que mañana será el día perfecto¿no es asi Sakura? – Dijo Tomoyo y Sakura se obligo a salir de sus pensamientos para ver que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella

- A si… mañana – dijo desviando un poco la mirada, porque ella si sabia de que hablaba Tomoyo

Tomoyo solo le sonrió entonces y dijo+

- Descuida, todo estará bien

- Si… eso espero – dijo muy bajito cuando todos se iban, excepto ella y Syaoran quienes se despidieron en la entrada de la universidad de su grupo de amigos

- Has estado muy callada últimamente – Le dijo Syaoran cuando se despidieron del grupo

Ella se ruborizo levemente, no podía decirle el porque estaba tan nerviosa esos últimos días, y a la vez se alegraba de que el sitio estuviera tan oscuro para que no pudiera darse cuenta, no aun…

- Syaoran… - dijo ella reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba – Hay algo que quiero decirte – dijo temblando intrínsecamente de miedo

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto el con curiosidad tratando de entender su extraña actitud de unos días atrás

- Mañana lo sabrás – dijo ella sonriendo levemente – Pero quiero que me prometas algo antes de decírtelo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Volvió a preguntar el aun más desconcertado

- Que diga lo que diga vas a ser sincero y… que no dejaremos de ser amigos nunca

Syaoran trato de encontrarse con sus ojos, que temblaban levemente del miedo y tratando de calmar el mar de sentimientos de la joven extendió su dedo meñique en respuesta

- Sabes que si, eso jamás podrá cambiar

Ella sonrió más abiertamente tomando su dedo con el suyo, como cuando eran niños

- Si, tienes razón

Ambos comenzaron a caminar entonces al edificio donde vivían, platicando de la obra, la universidad y otras cosas, olvidando en cierta manera el tema de Ryoken

Y es que cuando estaban juntos sus mentes solo eran ocupados por el recuerdo del otro, más últimamente

Por ello a sabiendas de que el día de mañana se celebraría el Día de San Valentín, Sakura había decidió darle un obsequio a Syaoran y declarársele por fin…

Era el momento perfecto como Tomoyo había dicho y se había pasado gran parte del mes pensando en que obsequiarle a tan especial persona, quedando en decisión hacer un osito (replica de Sakura) para dárselo después de la obra que representarían

La joven había decidido que fuese asi porque sabía que los nervios del joven y el sentirse responsable no le permitirían actuar con la confianza que tenían aun al ser amigos…

- Después de mañana las cosas van a cambiar – dijo una vez que llego a su departamento, a solas en su habitación a Syaoran (el oso) – Pero pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien… - termino de decir aquello abrazando con mucho amor a aquel valioso obsequio

14 de Febrero año 2007

- ¡¡¡Todos listos!!! – Gritaba corriendo de un sitio a otro Robert – Rápido dense prisa con eso – les decía a algunos tramoyistas que movían la escenografía a su sitio – ¿Los de las luces ya tienen todo listo¿Y que tal las bocinas¿El equipo de sonido esta listo?

- Jajajaja – Rió Naoko al ver la forma en que actuaba aquel hombre, ya vestida con un traje verde muy llamativo – Si sigue asi Robert seguramente se va a desmayar

- Será mejor traerle su valeriana – dijo jugando Meiling – Quien estaba ya arreglada con un traje de prostituta en color dorado

- ¡¡Hay niñas!!... no me digan esas cosas que me ponen peor… - dijo el nervioso - ¿Dónde esta Saku?

- En el camerino – respondió Yamazaki ingresando al sitio con un traje elegante al estilo ingles – Junto con Tomoyo que la esta arreglando aun

- Esas niñas… - dijo muy bajito – La quiero aquí en dos minutos – dijo volviendo a gruñir histérico por el retraso de algunas cosas al evento

- Muy bien – dijo Syaoran quien había estado recargado en la pared con la vestimenta de el escritor de Moulin Rouge – Iré por ellas – Ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer

- ¿Sakura¿Tomoyo? – Grito tocando a la puerta un par de veces – A su "amiga" le comienza a ganar la histeria…

Unas risitas se escucharon dentro del camerino y un minuto después Tomoyo salio únicamente con unos broches en la mano haciendo un tipo de reverencia indico que podía entrar

- Pasa por favor al recinto de perdición – dijo muy contenta – Creo que en poco tiempo logre un buen trabajo…

Era cierto, Syaoran se quedo embobado al mirar a Sakura, quien estaba levemente sonrojada al llevar un traje brillante en colores plateados y más colorete del requerido en una mujer normal, y aun asi viéndose preciosa

- Te ves preciosa – Dijo el algo ensimismado y Sakura sonrió abiertamente al escuchar sus palabras

- Tú tampoco te ves nada mal – Dijo ella con una mirada analítica al guapo joven

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Sakura te ves genial – dijo Robert con su traje de obeso representante de burdel – ¡¡¡Ahora si estamos listos!!!, corran niños todos a sus puestos..

Les grito a todos y antes de que Syaoran se marchara a escena Sakura lo jalo del brazo acercándolo a ella y susurrando en su oído

- Recuerda nuestra promesa…

El joven respondió un si con una mirada de felicidad que auguraba esperanzas muy buenas para ese día tan especial, misma mirada que la joven de ojos verdes tenia

Detrás de la gruesa cortina roja, un grupo de familiares se acomodaron justo cuando un anunciador decía la segunda llamada

- Que buenos lugares tenemos – Dijo muy contenta Sonomi con el grupo todo su elenco de guardaespaldas regados por todos lados para filmar la obra – Y lo mejor, será una vez más guardado para la posteridad – Dijo con estrellitas de felicidad en sus ojos azules, mientras Fujitaka solo sonrió en respuesta, aun con la misma cámara con la cual había tomado fotos a Sakura cuando tenia diez años…

- ¿Aun sigues con esa cámara? – Dijo ella mirando ese aparato tan viejo con pena

- Es bastante útil en momentos como este – dijo con una sonrisa – Esta cámara capta más de lo que podrías creer

Sonomi suspiro con impaciencia y Madeline que se encontraba a su lado con los guardianes en bolsas escucho unos quejidos de las bolsas

- Seguramente Sakurita hará una interpretación emocionante…

- Mi amo actúa mejor – respondió del bolso contiguo Tigger

- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!!! – Respondió este y Zen interfirió al fin

- ¡¡¡Cállense!!! La función esta por empezar…

- ¡¡¡Tercera llamada!!! Comenzamos…- dijo la voz de un joven que provenía de la cabina de sonido

El telón empezaba a abrirse cuando Touya, Nakuru y su hija llegaban, resignándose a estar un poco más lejos que sus familiares, en la fila numero diez

- Que mal, tardamos demasiado – dijo Nakuru decepcionada

- Esta obra es ridícula… - Bufo Touya molesto de saber que su linda hermanita tendría que actuar con "ese tipo" y mucho más al saber el papel que ella tenia…

- Ya va a empezar – respondió su hija muy contenta

Una vez la cortina término de abrirse un joven sentado al lado un escritorio con una antigua maquina de escribir se dejo ver…

Syaoran representando a Christian el escritor comenzó a cantar…

**"**_**There was a boy…………………. Había un muchacho  
A very strange………………… Un muy extraño  
Enchanted boy………………. Y encantado joven  
They say he wandered…………… Ellos decian que viajo  
Very far, very far…………………. Lejos, muy lejos  
Over land and sea………………. Sobre tierra y mar  
A little shy and sad of eye………. Un poco timido y de mirada triste  
But very wise was he"………… Pero muy sabio era el** _

Mientras Syaoran hacia esto parecía actuar sin parecer nervioso o asustado por la gran cantidad de público que tenían

_**And then one day……………. Y luego un día  
One magic day…………….. un magico día  
He passed my way………… se cruzo en mi camino  
While we spoke…………. Mientras hablaban  
Of many things…………. De muchas cosas,  
Fools and kings…………… de tontos y ricos  
This he said to me……….. Esto es lo que me dijo  
"The greatest thing……… La cosa más importante  
You'll ever learn………. Que aprenderas  
Is just to love and………. Es solo amar y  
Be loved in return"………. Ser amado a cambio…** _

Cuando la triste melodía acabo el publico quedo fascinado, Syaoran había hecho el personaje realmente suyo representando el papel del triste escritor ingles captando la atención de aquel publico…

- La mujer que ame – decía mientras veía la ventana de utilería – Esta… muerta

El publico se acongojo de la manera en que había dicho aquello, sobre todo Sakura que miraba todo desde uno de los lados del escenario, aun escondida esperando su turno…

- Descuida Sakura – dijo en un susurro Meiling guiñándole un ojo – Ya veraz que "pase lo que pase", todo saldrá bien

Sakura sonrió únicamente en respuesta, Meiling había resaltado la palabra "pase lo que pase" por ser la canción secreta de amor de los amantes en la obra, dicha canción que tenia mucho de real…

Unos minutos después se veía a Syaoran cantando junto con el grupo de Kanio y otros jóvenes que representaban el grupo de bohemios…

Sakura sonrió ante la escena y le dijo a sus compañeras

- Es casi nuestra hora¡¡todas a sus puestos!!

Las jóvenes se marcharon a sus lugares mientras Sakura se preparaba psicológicamente para aquello, teniendo el papel estelar debía hacer mucho más uso de su talento artístico…

Cuando el equipo de jóvenes porristas comenzó a salir al escenario cantando la canción Lady Marmalade la gente estaba fascinada, destacando entre ellas el robusto personaje de Harold Zidler, representado por Robert, quien comenzaba anunciando el baile de can can…

Haciendo uso de sus bien practicados bailes, las porristas dieron el toque perfecto de sincronía bailando con descaro a los jóvenes universitarios que eran parte del elenco, vestidos con trajes elegantes en color negro

Encontrándose desde luego entre las principales Meiling, Naoko y Chiharu…

Mientras Syaoran observaba todo desde un balcón donde los bohemios (el grupo de Kanio) le habían llevado…

- ¡¡¡Es ella!!! – Dijo entonces Kanio, quien representaba a Toulouse – Nuestro diamante…

En unos segundos una hermosa joven con sombrero de copa y traje brillante bajaba por un columpio

_**The French are glad to die for love……………. A los franceses les gusta morir por amor  
They delight in fighting duels………………… Les encanta debatirse en duelos  
But I prefer a man who lives……………….. Pero yo prefiero un hombre que viva  
And gives expensive jewels……………….. y regale costosas joyas**_

Sakura empezó a bajar entre la multitud y estando en el pido finalmente hizo muestra de una excelente caracterización con el polémico personaje de la prostituta Satine, bailando entre los hombres de manera sensual y descarada…

Touya estaba muy molesto en su asiento mirando tales escenas, pero los demás parecían muy emocionados…

Las porristas hacían el coro de la canción que Sakura interpretaba, sin darse nadie cuenta de lo que pasaba tras bambalinas…

**"_Cause__ we are living in a material world……………… _**_**Porque vivimos en un mundo material  
And I am a material girl"……………. Y yo soy una chica material**_

Tomoyo grababa tras el escenario la obra, siendo atrapada de pronto por alguien con rapidez, mientras Sakura terminaba de cantar para dar paso al baile con Syaoran, quien en principio parecía dudar nervioso de verla (parte de la actuación)…

Los jóvenes empezaron a bailar la canción "**Rhythm of the night" **sin darse cuenta para nada de la situación…

Ryoken había atrapado a Tomoyo impidiéndole el hablar con una mordaza, peleando para dejarla incapacitada

Cuando el baile terminaba el telón bajo y la gente comenzó a aplaudir muy emocionada

- ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo? – Pregunto Sakura buscándole por todos lados

- No hay tiempo – agrego Robert tomándola del brazo guiándola al camerino – En dos minutos sales a escena, cámbiate rápido niña

Sakura asintió algo nerviosa aun y tratando de concentrarse en la obra…

- Cuando todos se den cuenta de que estas aquí… - dijo con dificultad Tomoyo por la mordaza

- Cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde – agrego Ryoken sonriendo ante el disgusto de Tomoyo

- Si realmente la amas déjala en paz de una vez… - Volvió a hablar Tomoyo

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! – Grito el molesto – Ella no será de él… no puede serlo…

- Estas más enfermo de lo que pensé – dijo ella a penas audible, mientras el hombre se alejaba…

Cuando Ryoken volvía a mirar la obra, Syaoran estaba ya junto con Sakura, a quien comenzaba a cantarle una canción dentro del elefante…

**"**_**My gift is my song…………….. Mi regalo es mi canción  
And this one's for you…………….. y esta es para ti  
And you can tell everybody………………… y puedes decirle a todos  
That this is your song………………………. Que esta es tu canción  
It maybe quite simple………………… Quizas un poco simple  
But now that it's done………………… pero ahora esta terminada**  
_

Ryoken había visto la película para confirmar el momento exacto, sabiendo a la perfección que después de dicha canción Sakura tendría que besarlo

**"_Hope you don't mind…………….. Espero que no te importe_**

_**I hope you don't mind……………… Espero que no te importe  
That I put down in words………………. Que exprese en palabras  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world"……………… Lo maravillosa que es la vida ahora que estas en el mundo…**_

Cuando la melodía termino Syaoran tenía a Sakura en brazos, preparados para la inevitable escena…

Nunca la habían hecho, era completamente nueva en aquel momento porque hay si tendrían que besarse

- Descuida… - susurro muy bajito Sakura dándole confianza y permiso para que la besara, viendo a su mejor amigo dudoso, más que por él por ella… - Todo estará bien

Le dijo ella una vez más y Syaoran la fue acercando a su rostro, quedando muy cerca de aquel tan añorado beso fue que una extraña luz negra inundo el sitio…

- ¿Qué?... – Cuando Syaoran iba a ver a Sakura esta desapareció de sus brazos entre la neblina negra, donde el joven se había quedado solo

- ¡¡¡Demonios!!! – Dijo molesto por su ingenuidad – Tubo que ser ese tipo…

Sacando una llave mágica de sus ropas le transformo sin usar ninguna clase de conjuro en una larga espada mientras comenzaba a concentrarse en encontrar el sitio de donde venia la esencia mágica…

Lo cual le iba a costar trabajo al estar tan preocupado por Sakura

- Ryoken… - dijo ella apenas audible al mirarlo hay frente a ella, con una expresión sumamente seria y enojada

- Me traicionaste Sakura – comenzó a decir el molesto, cambiando poco a poco su rostro por uno menos molesto – pero es causa del hechizo que ese idiota ha puesto en ti

- Tu sabes que no es cierto… - Dijo ella en el instante – Syaoran y yo somos mejores amigos desde siempre, jamás podrás competir con eso, cuando el consejo te encuentre…

- No lo harán Sakura – dijo el con seguridad – He sellado todo el teatro con barreras mágicas, el entrar como el salir es imposible…

- Recapacita Ryoken… - advirtió Sakura algo asustada – No puedes ser tan malo si…

- No – dijo el molesto una vez más – ¡¡¡Cállate!!! Intentas convencerme a mí, pero yo soy el que debe hacerlo contigo…

El joven uso la carta entonces envolviéndola en su hechizo, donde Sakura veía a Syaoran frente a ella…

- ¿Syaoran? – Dudo ella feliz de verle – Que alegría¿te encuentras bien?

- Aléjate… - dijo el con voz molesta – Aléjate de mi Sakura…

La joven palideció ante el comentario

- ¿Syaoran?... – dijo ella dudosa acercándose hasta tocar su hombro

- ¡¡¡¡No me toques maldita!!!! – Grito el mirándole con los ojos encendidos – ¡¡¡Te odio, te detesto, eres lo peor que ha pasado en mi vida!!!

Pero en la realidad…

Sakura derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas con la mirada perdida, arrodillada frente a Ryoken que miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa, muy pronto Sakura comenzaría a odiar a Syaoran Li y su venganza se llevaría acabo…

- Syaoran…. – dijo ella aun atrapada en el sueño – Tu no eres Syaoran

Un tipo de fuerza aun mayor que el odio comenzó a surgir impidiéndole a la carta seguir con el hechizo, ante los incrédulos ojos del joven…

- No… - dijo Sakura aun con lagrimas comenzando a levantarse – No lograras confundirme…

- No puede ser… - dijo Ryoken ingenuo de lo que veía – ¡¡¡Tienes que odiarlo!!!

Grito usando una vez más la carta que no logro si quiera poder envolver en el conjuro a Sakura…

- No Ryoken… ya no – Dijo ella casi en un grito al joven

- Sakura… - Ryoken estaba perplejo – Sakura, eres lo único que me queda, por favor… si decides por ti sola

- He dicho que no… - Repitió ella alejándose unos pasos – ¿Siempre lo supiste verdad?, siempre supiste lo que sentía

- No digas cosas de las que te arrepentirás después Sakura – dijo el tratando de acercarse – No lo repitas

- Tu eres el que no entiende, pese a que siempre lo has sabido – Dijo ella estallando en cólera y frustración – Si lo amo… ¡¡¡yo amo a Syaoran Li!!!…

Ryoken no dijo absolutamente nada, de pronto se puso mortalmente pálido al notar quien estaba tras de Sakura a unos perfectos tres metros para escuchar lo que a todo pulmón la joven de ojos verdes había gritado

Y ella se giro al ver la cara de su ex novio para ver el rostro sorprendido y estupefacto de su mejor amigo, quien no se movió ni un centímetro al escuchar aquello…

"Auch"… pensó mentalmente Sakura, era demasiado tarde para tratar de aclarar el punto del tema, ya lo había dicho todo…

Aun asi, las palabras de Tomoyo vinieron a su mente, un¿Podrás vivir sin el cuando tenga que irse?

Con pena y un sonrojo en sus mejillas volvió a girarse a mirar a Ryoken y tomando aire repitió

- Estoy enamorada de él…

**Fin del Capitulo**

¿Qué pasara?... ¿Qué misterio habrá?... No se pierdan el ÚLTIMO!!! Capitulo de Magia

**AVANCE DE FANFIC**

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pretende ocultarle la verdad? – Dijo la mujer con el rostro muy serio, y en cierto punto molesto…

Ante esto no pudo responder con facilidad, el mismo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más tendría que seguir fingiendo… y que tanto más podría retardar el dolor…

**CARNAGE**


	33. Hate VS Love

– ¿Siempre lo supiste verdad?, siempre supiste lo que sentía

- No digas cosas de las que te arrepentirás después Sakura – dijo el tratando de acercarse – No lo repitas

- Tu eres el que no entiende, pese a que siempre lo has sabido – Dijo ella estallando en cólera y frustración – Si lo amo… ¡¡¡yo amo a Syaoran Li!!!…

Ryoken no dijo absolutamente nada, de pronto se puso mortalmente pálido al notar quien estaba tras de Sakura a unos perfectos tres metros para escuchar lo que a todo pulmón la joven de ojos verdes había gritado

Y ella se giro al ver la cara de su ex novio para ver el rostro sorprendido y estupefacto de su mejor amigo, quien no se movió ni un centímetro al escuchar aquello…

"Auch"… pensó mentalmente Sakura, era demasiado tarde para tratar de aclarar el punto del tema, ya lo había dicho todo…

Aun asi, las palabras de Tomoyo vinieron a su mente, un¿Podrás vivir sin el cuando tenga que irse?

Con pena y un sonrojo en sus mejillas volvió a girarse a mirar a Ryoken y tomando aire repitió

- Estoy enamorada de él…

**Capitulo Final**

**Hate VS Love**

- ¡¡¡No puedo!!! – Grito la guardiana de la luna frustrada ante el último intento de quebrar aquella gruesa capa oscura donde estaban…

- Es una energía muy poderosa – declaro el guardián de ojos dorados al ver el sitio donde habían quedado encarcelados

Sin embargo solo estaban los guardianes, nadie más estaba hay…

El tiempo mismo parecía haberse detenido

- No podemos rendirnos, podrían necesitarnos…

Los guardianes asintieron ante la frase otorgada por Tigger y volvieron a intentar inútilmente romper la barrera mágica…

Todos quedaron en silencio ante semejante acontecimiento, Syaoran se quedo estático ante las palabras que más hubiera anhelado escuchar en su vida, y que sin embargo estaban en el momento y lugar menos apropiados…

- Sa… Sakura – Logro articular una vez que la información fue totalmente aceptada en su mente corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, siendo intercedido por un furioso Ryoken quien le tomo del cuello apuntando con su espada hacia la yugular de la joven que ambos amaban…

- No me obligues a hacerte algo que no quiero princesa… - dijo Ryoken con los ojos más encendidos por el odio que nunca, mientras para demostrar la firmeza de su comentario besaba posesivamente su garganta

- Eres un maldito…

En un impulso desesperado Syaoran quiso atacar siendo detenido de golpe por la voz de su oponente

- Alto…

Pese a que apenas si lo pronuncio Syaoran se detuvo al ver como el hombre que decía amar a Sakura le rozo con la espada parte del cuello sacándole un hilito de sangre

- En momentos como este consideraría hacer un trato contigo e intercambiar tu vida por la de Sakura – Ryoken le cubrió la boca con fuerza mientras que con la otra mano le seguía aprisionando de manera que no podía defenderse, sintiendo Sakura unas terribles ganas de llorar ante la impotencia – Pero recuerdo a la perfección tu descaro de la vez pasada y no volveré a confiarme como hizo el líder hace cinco años cuando llamaste al consejo…

Si mal no recordaba Syaoran, ellos habían sido los primeros en romper dicho trato al traicionarles, pero dadas las circunstancias prefirió no mencionarlo, sintiéndose más furioso que nunca

Lo que hubiera dado por estar en el lugar de Sakura en vez de ella…

- Hace cinco años… – Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su apuesto rostro – Yo fui quien peleo contigo en la Torre de Tokio, se suponía que nosotros decidiríamos la batalla…

A Syaoran no pareció sorprenderle aquello, pero a Sakura si, demasiado…

Sin embargo el pobre muchacho tenia cosas más importantes que el tema, la vida de la mujer que amaba por nombrar la más importante

- No volverá a pasarme nunca más, no lograras vencerme con mi "nueva arma" – Dijo el sin mostrar a que se refería y luego agrego – Pero por precaución deberás tirar tu espada…

Syaoran no tenía muchas opciones, pero aun asi lo dudo por un momento tratando de buscar otra opción…

- ¡¡¡Arrójala ahora!!!

Ante la angustia de que el pudiera lastimarla Syaoran se vio forzado a acatar la orden tirando lejos de si su arma, mientras unas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente

- No hagas una tontería… - dijo tratando de hacerle comprender – Déjala libre, esto es entre tu y yo…

- No… - Dijo el a todo comentario del tema – No la voy a dejar libre para que valla corriendo a tus brazos Li - dijo mirándole con desprecio aun apretando a Sakura contra sí – Antes prefiero verle muerta…

Sakura se sentía impotente y no sabia que hacer, no estaba tan aterrada ante la inminente idea de morir como la idea de que Syaoran saliera lastimado, tenia que hacer algo y rápido…

Por su parte el mismo Syaoran tampoco sabia que hacer, al poner resistencia seguramente el desesperado hombre mataría a Sakura, quien tenía la mirada asustada

Ryoken media al menos treinta centímetros más que ella y era físicamente hablando el doble de fuerte que la joven, impidiéndole además con un hábil movimiento el poder defenderse a la joven…

Y aun asi, Sakura intentaba calmar el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar para enfocar su atención en el asunto de la magia…

¿Por qué si entre todos no habían podido capturar una carta dark el joven le había adquirido con esa facilidad?...

"La presencia de la carta es más débil"… - Pensó Sakura después de un momento

- Vamos a empezar un juego llamado "Cuanto tiempo puede aguantar Syaoran Li"… - dijo el joven con malicia ante el gesto aterrado de Sakura

- Y por supuesto que tu mi querida y amada Sakura podrás ser testigo de la escena – Dijo con mucha seguridad – Miraras al maldito hombre que siempre amaste llegar a suplicarme que lo mate

Ryoken por fin le dejo hablar a ella y Sakura respondió con mucha seguridad

- Hazlo…

Tanto Ryoken como Syaoran quedaron perplejos, la mirada molesta de Sakura hacia Syaoran era muy notable en ese momento

- Lo odio… el es la razón de mi sufrimiento, de todo lo malo de mi vida…

Ryoken estaba bastante perplejo y soltando por completo a la joven la giro frente a si para corroborar lo que decía

- ¿Hablas en serio Sakura? – Dijo con una sonrisa incrédula

- Por supuesto que no… - Respondió ella arrojándose en dirección contraria y lanzándole su espada a Syaoran

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea Sakura!!! – Sus oscurecidos ojos se volvieron hacia la joven que estaba en el piso, mientras intentando caminar hacia ella fue detenido con fuerza por Syaoran que contraataco con su espada…

Un leve hilito de sangre se dejo mirar en el apuesto rostro del joven de ojos azules, quien pese a haberse movido había sido tocado por su oponente…

- Siempre quise concluir por completo lo que no terminamos hace cinco años…

Dijo Syaoran entre Ryoken y Sakura con el rostro sumamente serio ante la cara molesta de Ryoken y la preocupada de Sakura…

- Para tu suerte… - dijo el tomando con mayor fuerza aquella arma y correspondiendo su gesto – Yo también

Syaoran interpuso su arma ante la del joven, ambas demasiado filosas y por obvias razones instrumentos de muerte…

- Aléjate de aquí Sakura… - dijo Syaoran a sus espaldas – Esto es entre él y yo…

Sakura no pensaba moverse, no arriesgando la vida de Syaoran

- ¡¡Aléjate!! – Repitió el joven de intensos ojos castaños atacando con una mayor fiereza que hacia cinco años, mientras era esquivado con ágiles movimientos y fuertes ataques de su contrincante

Sin que tuviera que moverse la joven Syaoran lo fue alejando del camino de ella, lo único que necesitaba era vencerlo para que todo terminara al fin

Y tenia muy buenas y poderosas razones para querer que eso concluyera

Pese a estar en batalla contra el joven Kurosawa, Syaoran tenia una gran mezcla de sentimientos encontrados

Felicidad por lo que había escuchado gritar a Sakura, desprecio por el maldito que había sido capaz de considerar si quiera la posibilidad de matarle

El duelo seria decisivo, ni Syaoran ni Ryoken iban a dejarse salir vivos de hay, solo podría haber un ganador, el otro tendría que ser eliminado

Y la situación comparada con la de hace tiempo era distinta, esta vez era peor…

"No puedo permitir que se hagan daño"… Pensaba Sakura sin poder interponerse en la batalla, recordando una breve conversación pasada con su ex novio

Flash Back…

- No tienes familia…

Repitió incrédula ella mientras el joven asintió en silencio

- A nadie podría interesarle una persona como yo – dijo muy serio – mucho menos a ellos, es por ello que decidí huir de casa…

Dijo sinceramente, pero no con toda la verdad el joven rubio

"Ryoken esta sufriendo"…

Razono Sakura comprendiendo su sentir, ya que alguna vez también lo había vivido en carne propia…

En un momento Sakura abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al mirar como Syaoran había logrado herir a su oponente perforando un lado de su hombro derecho….

Mucha sangre cayo al piso ante el gesto, pero Ryoken ni siquiera se inmuto del dolor…

Su mirada encendida mostraba que había llegado al punto peor del momento, la última carta dark estaba tomando posesión total sobre él

Sin esperar nada saco el filo de la peligrosa espada sin que Syaoran lo impidiera

No entendía el porque, después de todo el miserable le había hecho mucho daño a Sakura…

Pero en el fondo no quería matarlo

- Será mejor que te rindas… - advirtió a la defensiva Syaoran con voz firme – No podrás continuar peleando con una herida como esa

Ryoken bajo la mirada y sus ojos no se podían observar por sus cabellos que caían sobre su frente…

Pero de pronto comenzó a reír ante el comentario

- Hemos llegado al punto mi estimado señor Li, en que no me importa morir… - Retomando con fuerza la espada ataco de manera directa a Syaoran con ella, quien le esquivo con mayor esfuerzo, pero eso no fue todo, ya que pese a estar herido contraataco por su espalda con un ataque de magia

Ryoken era acreedor al poder de fuego, en cierto parecido con el de Syaoran pero de manera distinta…

Syaoran callo al piso en ese momento ante el ataque y Sakura vio aquello con la mirada perdida…

Al volverse con rapidez para dar el tiro de gracia al enemigo mucha sangre salio de aquel cuerpo…

Unas gotas de ella cayeron sobre su mano y Syaoran y Ryoken abrieron los ojos con horror al ver que era Sakura la que se había metido en medio de ambos

Ninguno había visto que estaba tan cerca para interferir y no habían siquiera pensado que pudiera hacerlo…

Sakura bajo la mirada para ver su estomago prácticamente perforado en dos…

Sin que pudiera evitarlo la sangre cayo de su boca al momento que pensaba "Me voy a morir"…

Ryoken retiro la espada estupefacto, y aquello ocasiono que Sakura cayera de rodillas…

- ¡¡¡Sakura reacciona!!! – Grito Syaoran desesperado al ver que empezaba a cerrar los ojos, tomándola con cuidado sobre sus brazos

- No… - susurro incrédulo Ryoken – No puedo creer que lo ames tanto

En ese momento Ryoken sintió morir de verdad, no solo por el hecho de haberla lastimado, si no por el hecho de que nunca seria suya

Que nunca lo había sido

- ¡¡¡Por favor Sakura despierta!!! – Grito una vez más Syaoran y un movimiento sísmico le hizo voltear a mirar al joven frente a si…

Aquello no había terminado, por el contrario el odio de Ryoken se incremento al entender lo solo que estaba

Una inmensa cantidad de energía negativa se hizo presente y los guardianes pudieron sentirlo sin poder intervenir, la barrera que existía no permitía la entrada ni salida de nadie, parecía que aquello seria el final…

Un haz de luz oscura separo las dos cartas y Syaoran entendió el porque de su débil presencia…

La carta Hate había sido controlada por el poder de la carta vació, misma que Sakura había fusionado con la carta sin nombre para volver esperanza y que había desaparecido cuando Sakura contamino su alma con la carta dark…

"Sakura"…

Una voz le llamaba, no sabia de quien era

"Sakura levántate"…

Era la voz de su bisabuelo…

"Te lo dije mil veces en el pasado Sakura... si te caes del caballo"

- Debes volver a subir… - dijo con voz débil casi delirando, pero pese a aquello Syaoran vio incrédulo que ella se levanto del sitio levitando con algo entre sus manos, un brillo blanco y armonioso que tenia tal cantidad de poder solo comparable con la de Ryoken…

"¿Sabes quien soy?"

- La carta que cree cuando tenía diez años… - dijo con mucha seguridad abrazando el objeto

- La carta The love… - viéndola con ternura dijo – pensé que te había perdido para siempre…

- No estabas segura de tus sentimientos… - le recordó la carta – El amor es algo que no puede existir ante la duda…

- Y sin embargo siempre has sido parte de mi¿no es asi?...

Aquello no necesito respuesta…

- ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! – Syaoran grito con horror al mirar como Ryoken tenia una gran cantidad de energía negativa dirigida a toda velocidad hacia ella…

- Hice una promesa hace tiempo…

Recordó Sakura con mucha seguridad sosteniendo aquello en sus manos

- Una promesa importante…

El brillo de la carta The Love se expandió y contraataco a la carta Hate ante la sorpresa de Syaoran y la ira de Ryoken

- ¡¡¡Les prometí que no lo olvidaría!!!...

Ryoken no miro ni un poco de rencor en la mirada de ella, todo lo contrario, un calido sentimiento podía emanar de su ser de un modo fascinante y nuevo

La energía colapso en el encuentro total de ambas fuerzas, hasta que poco a poco y con la fuerza de un nuevo sentimiento aquello termino…

La carta Dark callo al piso sin que Ryoken hubiera podido evitarlo cayendo postrado ante el sentimiento de derrota total…

"Un sentimiento, una razón, una promesa"…

El joven que no podía comprender aquello, huyo del sitio ante una nueva y completa desolación de su alma

La cegadora luz termino al fin

La batalla parecía haber llegado al final, todo se había calmado y las ondas negativas y positivas eran neutrales una vez más…

El amor y el odio eran cartas nuevamente, cartas capturadas ambas al fin…

Poco a poco vació volvió a unirse una vez más a Amor ante la petición de su dueña, que sin decirlo solo pidió con el alma que ambas se unieran…

Vació comprendió y sin mayor preámbulo obedeció la orden intrínseca de su dueña…

Ella abrazo finalmente la carta y todo pareció volver a la normalidad, toda aquella oscuridad parecía terminar dejando poco a poco a la vista a las demás personas…

- ¿Termino? – Pregunto incrédula Tomoyo al ver que la energía se disipaba con felicidad – ¿Por fin ha terminado?

Los guardianes de Sakura sonrieron felices, la batalla había por fin terminado y todo parecía bien

- Lo lograste Sakurita!!! Por fin hemos logramos capturar las cartas…

Sunny no continuo con lo que iba a decir, súbitamente miro a Sakura, todos lo hicieron ante el sentimiento de felicidad, pero ella…

Sakura tenía los ojos dilatados y la piel pálida, muy pálida…

No parecía ser real… pero estaba pasando

Su energía vital poco a poco desaparecía

- ¡¡¡Sakura!!! – Grito Syaoran llegando en un segundo a su lado evitando con esto su irremediable caída al piso

Ella en brazos de el abrió con dificultad los ojos, tratando de mirarle, pero había quedado ciega…

- ¿Syaoran? – le llamo en un intento desesperado de poder quedarse con el

- Sa… Sakura yo… - ella coloco su mano sobre sus labios con gran dificultad, aunque no podía verle, con su sola presencia sabia donde estaba…

Su cuerpo estaba frió y parecía temblar del inminente dolor, el no podía creerlo

- No… no queda… mucho, tengo un poco de miedo… - admitió Sakura al sentir aquel agonizante dolor sin poder contener unas lagrimas – Syaoran… yo – dijo conteniendo con gran dificultad el dolor para lograr hablar – te amo

El apretó su mano con infinita devoción y la beso, pero al finalizar aquel gesto de amor todo acabo…

- No... – sus ojos estaban mirándola fijamente, unas lagrimas furtivas salieron de sus ojos – No puedo haberte perdido de nuevo… no a ti Sakura – un agudo dolor que venia de su corazón no pudo retenerse y una lagrima cayo al rostro de ella, que ahora ya no tenia aquella vitalidad

- Nunca te dije que te amo – susurro a penas audible y sin importarle nada se acerco a ella retirando las lágrimas que quedaban aun en sus ojos – Pero te amo… de verdad te amo

Al finalizar la frase Syaoran le beso con amor, su alma sufría tanto en aquel momento…

La carta Esperanza reacciono entonces y una silueta poco conocida para los ojos del muchacho comenzó a aparecer mágicamente…

Una mujer de ondulado cabello azulado se coloco frente a Syaoran, justo para quitarle de sus manos el cuerpo vació de su hija

La hermosa mujer tenía unos bellos ojos verdes y unas largas alas en su espalda, que Syaoran miro con incredulidad…

No podía ser ella, pero lo era

La mujer miro con dulzura el rostro de Sakura, su muy querida hija, pasando sin poder evitarlo una mano sobre el…

- Mi querida hija – dijo ella con esa voz melodiosa y dulce – Yo también quisiera estar contigo ahora

Aquella visión le causo una gran sorpresa a Syaoran, quien estaba frente a ella, hincado al lado del cuerpo de Sakura

- Pero todavía no puedes – termino la frase su madre y dirigió la mirada a Syaoran – Por favor cuídala mucho

El joven no creía lo que escuchaba, pero la mujer no espero respuesta, solo sonrió y beso a Sakura en la frente, dejándola en brazos del joven, para desaparecer en el acto con una calida sonrisa en los labios

Sakura abrió los ojos pesadamente, había pasado una de las experiencias más raras de su vida, un túnel blanco, y una voz diciéndole no vallas hay…

Eso no fue lo único que le causo tal impresión… al darse cuenta donde y como estaba…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse en los brazos de él…

- Sakura… - dijo el sin poder contener la carga emocional del momento, y todos aquellos que no habían podio tener – te amo

Sakura le miro estupefacta…

Por Dios!!! Era como en su sueño¿estaría soñando de nuevo?... Pues no lo parecía realmente porque sin esperar respuesta el joven le robo un beso lleno de amor puro y real

Sakura a penas si pudo coordinar un pensamiento, acerca de un sueño muy similar al momento…

O quizás no había sido un sueño, si no una premonición…

- Ha… ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo ella sin creérselo aun cuando se separaron por unos momentos mirándolo directamente al rostro

- Por supuesto que si, tu eres la persona más importante para mi – dijo Syaoran sin dejar de verla, pero Sakura bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar…

- Sakura¿Qué pasa?... ¿te sientes bien? – dijo muy preocupado por la reacción, pero Sakura le quito las dudas y temores arrojándose a sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente en los labios una vez más

- Yo también te amo – dijo ella abrazándolo muy feliz, sin poder contener unas lagrimas de la emoción, olvidándose por completo de todo

- Eso ya lo se – dijo Syaoran muy feliz apretándola en sus brazos, hacia a penas unos momentos lloraba y ahora la tenia atrapada con una felicidad inaudita – No creía que fuera posible…

Ambos se volvieron a mirar unos segundos con mucho amor y una vez más unieron sus labios olvidándose por completo de la obra y la gente que comenzaba a aparecer de la oscuridad y que miraban conmovidos la escena…

- Oye… eso ya duro mucho¿no? – pregunto Meiling con duda que no había sido participe de la batalla puesto que no tenia poderes mágicos…

- Es que la obra se hizo "muy real" – dijo Tomoyo que filmaba todo con su cámara muy contenta y conteniendo las lagrimas de la emoción – hasta que por fin…

El padre de Sakura, su tía Sonomi y Madeline quedaron mudos de asombro… Si, definitivamente esa escena no tenia nada de actuado

- ¡¡¡Haber cuando se les antoja continuar la obra!!! – Grito una mujer desde las butacas comiendo sus palomitas…

- ¡¡¡Que demonios les pasa!!! – Grito enfurecido también Sunny desde el bolso de Madeline a donde habían vuelto al ver que todo parecía regresar a su estado normal - ¡¡¡Suéltala Mocoso!!!

- Cállate de una vez, déjala ser feliz aunque sea unos minutos – dijo Zen interfiriendo y tapándole la boca con esfuerzo al guardián…

Solo hasta entonces fueron otra vez concientes de donde estaban…

Sakura y Syaoran abrieron los ojos separándose un poco para ver a la afición incrédula mirarles con escepticismo

- ¡¡¡Ese idiota esta besando a mi hermana¡¡¡Yo lo mato!!! – gruño Touya a la defensiva mientras Nakuru intentaba detenerlo

- Calma Touya!!! Prometiste no interferir¿recuerdas? – decía ella tratando de detenerle, ante la mirada extrañada de su hija, que no entendía nada

- Cálmense ya de una vez – Grito el guardián de Syaoran, Tigger desde otro de los bolsos (el de Sonomi) – están hablando de mi dueño…

Por fortuna la gente no escucho aquello cuando una persona comenzó a aplaudir por la "obra" y todos le siguieron después…

- ¡¡Hay demonios!! Mi carrera término – dijo con exagerada dramatización el profesor de teatro – ¡¡¡Es una catástrofe, esos niños calenturientos me van a matar!!!…

El profesor quedo mudo al ver la aceptación de la gente y las muecas de disgusto de algunos (fans de Sakura y otras de Syaoran), pero todos estaban conmocionados

- Demonios otra vez no… - Dijo Syaoran en voz alta frunciendo el ceño y miro a Sakura quien sonreía con timidez y un leve sonrojo – ¿Huimos?

Ella solo asintió ante la pena y tomando su mano se fueron por los camerinos con gran velocidad, mientras algunos curiosos intentaban seguirlos y la familia de Sakura, los amigos y los guardianes parecían debatir entre la felicidad y el enojo, terminando en una ardua discusión…

Mientras ellos se marchaban Sonomi se llevo una mano al rostro y susurro a Madeline

- Parece que es el perfecto final

La mujer de edad negó con la cabeza y miro a la feliz pareja

- No, es el principio de algo maravilloso

………………………..

_**Creadora de paz, guerrera que das,  
fuerza a este mundo para continuar,  
con una sonrisa tú puedes sanar en segundos.**_

_**Con una explosión de imaginación,  
vas creando vida a tu alrededor,  
nace de tu cuerpo todo lo que soy  
lo que busco, si, si** _

**Women are the magic in the world,  
porque piensan con el corazón.  
Women have the magic in the world,  
por convertir en alegría todo su dolor.  
Women are the magic in the world,  
por guiarnos a la inspiración.  
Women have the magic in the world,  
por descubrirnos el camino del amor. **

**Ternura infinita, enviada bendita,  
tienes todo lo que el alma necesita,  
sin tu Luna llena que me justifica, me hundo. **

**Soy como el amanecer,  
no puedo agradecer,  
todo lo que me das, me rindo.  
El Sol nace por tu piel,  
como no serte fiel,  
si sabes todo lo que siento.**

**Women are the magic in the world,  
porque piensan con el corazón.  
Women have the magic in the world,  
por convertir en alegría todo su dolor.  
Women are the magic in the world,  
por guiarnos a la inspiración.  
Women have the magic in the world,  
por descubrirnos el camino del amor.**

**Como me hace falta tu pensamiento,  
cuando una noche larga me tiene preso,  
cuando en la madrugada me siento lejos,  
tu cuerpo me salva del frío del alba.  
Toda la magia que quiero encontrar en tu cuerpo yo siempre la encuentro,  
toda la luz que ilumina mis días proviene de tus sentimientos,  
toda la fe que me salva y el amor que da la calma,  
todos los caminos que me acercan a mi alma.**

**Women are the magic in the world,  
porque piensan con el corazón.  
Women have the magic in the world,  
por convertir en alegría todo su dolor.  
Women are the magic in the world,  
por guiarnos a la inspiración.  
Women have the magic in the world,  
por descubrirnos el camino del amor.**

**Nadie que me mira, como miras tu  
nadie que me llene de tanta quietud  
nadie que me prenda fuego que haga de la vida un juego  
lleno de sonrisas nadie como tu  
Eres la única manera de sobrevivir  
eres el camino que quiero seguir  
llevas en tus manos lo que me hace ser humano  
ya no extraño ni me engaño si tu estas aquí**

**Women are the magic in the world,(si estas aqui)  
Women have the magic in the world,(por converti en alegri todo su dolor)  
Women are the magic in the world,(por que piensan con el corazon)  
Women have the magic in the world,(por descubrirnos el camino del amor)**

**Women are the magic in the world,  
porque piensan con el corazón.  
Women have the magic in the world,  
por convertir en alegría todo su dolor.  
Women are the magic in the world,  
por guiarnos a la inspiración.  
Women have the magic in the world,  
por descubrirnos el camino del amor. **

**(Women are the magic in the world)  
(Si me voy del planeta eres estrella fugaz)  
(no puedo creer todo lo que tu me das)**

……………………………………

Sakura subió a la motocicleta de Syaoran que tenia en el estacionamiento sin ponerse a pensar una vez en lo peligrosas que eran y el pasándole el casco arranco con velocidad, mientras ella lo abrazaba por la espalda

Saliendo huyendo del sitio hacia rumbo incierto

Pero juntos

**FIN**

_**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL: **_

_MegamiYuki por darme ánimos para escribir y publicar el fanfic, sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible, gracias x todo, amigas como tu las cuento con un dedo _

_Y sobre todo gracias x editar e imprimir el libro Los Amamia nn única edición!!!! Haber cuando empiezas con Magia (jajjajaja pekeño chascarrillo)_

**Agradecimientos todos (aki va mi lista kilometrica XD):**

**Darke Undertaker** Gracias x las porras cuando a penas comenzábamos con esto, x todo el apoyo te considero como el padrino de Magia XD

**KaryAsakura** Por el animo y la fe que tuviste en mi, mil gracias n

**Kritochan** Por los lindos comentarios

**Mokonayamileth** Porque eres Mokona XD

**Shiras **Por ser una de las primeras en comentar en la historia

**Sakurochan **Por tus comentarios k me animaban a seguirle

**Syatki** X haber leido cuanta cosa se me ocurrio y ser una de las primeras en agregarme a sus favoritos

**Nayb** Por tus comentarios nnu perdon, repito mucho eso

**Rayehinochan** Por agregarme a tus fav n.n (a este paso parace k es lo uniko k me importa XD pero no)

**Marinales** Por las porras k me echabas

**Marinales 12** A ti tambien gracias x las porras amiguis nn

**Jana94** Gracias x darme animos a continuar escribiendo

**Tefa **Por creer en mi

**Chiyotomo** Por tus animos k me dabas en los cometarios

**Misakichi **Por ser muy emotiva y ayudarme a tener más confianza en lo k hago, mil gracias!!!

**Amandahsj **Por tener a los Amamia en fav n.n

**Momomago** Por las porras con Guess How much I love you

**Danny** X agregarme a autor fav y comentarios n

**Nadehisco** Gracias x agregarme a autor fav y los comentarios n.n

**Tsu Asakura** Gracias x el animo al inicio y las porras te considero muy importante x ser amiguis de mi amiga n

**Sakuritalove23** Gracias x las porras nn

**Harukasse Tamiya** Gracias x leer las historias

**XAngel** X estarme leyendo incluso en codice CCS nn

**Ferchochan **Gracias x ser tan buen compa!!! n.n

**Oskar** (alias mi bro) X ser tan cute n.n

**Nimo Livi** Por ser la mejor hija adoptiva k pude tener n

**JoEtoile** Jajajjaja… mil gracias anne-san n-

**Orejo** Mil gracias x las ideas y los ánimos n Magia es patrocinador directo de Suki Zuki XD

**Anna Li Asakura **X el apoyo al fanfic

**LM Undine** X los comentarios en esta pagina

**Niii-chan** X los lindos comentarios

**Tefa Asakura** (X k pese a k ya me habias leido en la otra pagina tambien andas x aki, jeje, gracias!!)

**Chukiita** Por agregarme a fav La princesa y la hechicera

**Angel de la Soledad** Por el apoyo al fic

**Sakki-chan** Por colocar la historia en lo mejor del fanfic nn

Mary Gracias x los comentarios nn

¡¡¡A mis hermanas Mokonas!!!, Gracias al club de fans

Y bueno mil gracias a quienes no mencione y me dejaron reviews o simplemente leyeron todo lo k escribía, en resumidas cuentas gracias a ti!!! Mi queridísimo lector que me soportaste un año!!! (en caso de esta pagina como un mes :P)

Obviamente la canción del final es Magia del grupo Sin Bandera, quienes me dieron la inspiración para bautizar a esta historia de ese modo

Wa!!!!! Termine TT k feliz y triste estoy….

Y bueno solo me resta recordarles k este 1 de Abril del 2007 se estrena en esta pagina, en otra clasificacion más subidita de tono Carnage, para mayor informacion y promocion den click en: y 


End file.
